Trials and Tribulations
by ThatBlackGirl
Summary: Teenagers have to go through a lot in their years but who would have thought that it could change so drastically. Who would have thought that one person could experience so much bad luck in such a short span of time. See how Huey and Jazmine grow together in a world that loves to test the boundaries.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**EDIT: The chapters get better and longer as you read along, just had to put that out there. This was my first story so I was just figuring out how to work things but I worked on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Huey Percy Freeman. The once retired terrorist 10-year-old, is now the retired terrorist 17 years old. To say puberty had hit him was an understatement, it seemed as if a train ran him over. Twice. He now stood at 6'0 but his still large Afro making him look taller, his face matured with a beard coming through slowly but surely and that same straight face he kept on him majority of the time.

His looks had girls' heads turning faster than they ever did from the early age of 13 but now, some were practically tripping over themselves but there was only one girl in his eyes. Jazmine. Yes, the same Jazmine he had feelings for since he could remember, his best friend Jazmine, the girl across the street Jazmine. If you know him, you would know he is scared of nothing... except for asking out Jazmine. It doesn't seem that hard but he seems to see it as a mission even though he has had two girlfriends (not lasting longer than four months), he still struggles when it comes to her.

That leads onto the beautiful Jazmine Aaliyah DuBois. Puberty has also been a blessing for Jazmine as she matured not only physically but mentally too, even if she still has her little 10-year-old ways deep down. Her skin and hair had gotten darker but still her hair was full as ever and stands at 5'6 with a slim thick body, (making Riley tease her about her black side finally coming through).

Just like Huey, her growth had attracted attention. Boys were dying to shoot their shot with the young teen, she has had a few relationships but nothing serious as her heart is still stuck on her neighbour Huey. To everyone around them, it was annoying for them to see these two teens act as if they do not have feelings for the other even though it was obvious to anyone who is around them but they are still waiting for who will make the move first.

* * *

It is the second week in the new school year and Huey had just finished getting dressed in his black jeans, a BLM hoodie and his red Jordan's before he made his way downstairs. Granddad had let them have their own rooms once Huey had hit puberty so he could "do his business in private" as granddad liked to say constantly. As he made his way downstairs, he was met with the smell of breakfast and his 15-year-old brother Riley Escobar Freeman.

Believe it or not, but Riley had actually matured in the last few years. Standing at 5'9 the youngen still wore his signature cornrows but had built some muscle due to his constant playing of basketball. That's not the surprising part, he has had the same girlfriend for the past 9 months. Jamaican born Royalty Kiara Caesar (Michael Caesar's cousin) moved in with him in order to get a better education and has been here for a year in total. It surprised everyone that they are still together but they work well together which granddad was proud to see unlike Huey's slow self.

"Sup nigga, we gotta pick up Royalty today, Caesar stayed at Cindy's tonight." Riley told his older sibling who just grunted in response. "Dang, you can't even tell a nigga hello back? Who pissed you off?"

"No one Riley but yeah, sure, whatever. Tell her to be ready in 15, we will be leaving in 10." Huey replied before eating his breakfast. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door.

"Huey! Get the door!" He rolled his eyes at his lazy grandfather before making his way towards the front door just to open it to the one and only Jazmine A DuBois.

"Hey Huey!" She cheered before pulling him into a hug. Jazmine was really the only person he would show any proper type of physically contact with (besides Royalty that had grown to be like his little sister). As they pulled away from one another, green clashed with maroon as they started deep into each other's eyes.

"Aight boom, I'm ready people. Later granddad." Riley popping out of nowhere interrupted their little staring sesh which made Jazmine grow a slight blush before she practically ran towards Huey's car. As she did, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a neon green bodysuit jumper, black ripped jeans, neon green Nike's and topped it off with a black cropped jean jacket. The things he would do to her. He would have stared longer if Riley didn't call him over pulling him out of is daydream. Sighing to himself, he made his way towards his car where the two had already made themselves comfortable in the car.

* * *

It didn't take them long to pick up Royalty. When you look at her you wouldn't think she is only 15, she has been mistaken for being Huey and Jazmine's age due to her thick body and her mature face. She has rich brown skin, green mixed with brown eyes and thick 4C hair. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous and Riley was proud to say she is all his.

"Hey baby." he grinned at her as he gave her a kiss and looked her up a down. She chooses to wear a simple skin toned body con dress with knee high black boots while Riley wore a red Nike tracksuit and matching trainers. Let's just say this groups outfit was on point. Seeing the young couple made Jazmine and Huey look at them secretly, wishing that they were all cute and boo'd up. It could happen but it seemed as if they needed that extra boost.

"So, I heard that there is going to be a paired assignment in English today. Hopefully we get paired together because I am not going to be with basic white boy Trevor again, he is way too disgusting and has this weird fetish of 'doing a black girl' because he knows his parents will disapprove. He really gets on my nerves." Jazmine sighed as they pulled up to the school.

"I know right. He said I was exotic which I do not find a complement by the way. Makes me feel like one bird." Royalty rolled her eyes as she the four of them got out of the car.

"Well you should know that Trevor is a narcissistic pig who likes the idea of black women rather than actually being with them romantically. He sees them and I quote as, 'big booty bitches that know how to make that ass clap'. Honestly. Has he no sense of pride?" Huey explained.

"Of course, he ain't got no damn sense with his looking like a thumb head ass self. Just let me know if he troubles you again baby girl and I roll up on him one time, teach him not to mess with my girl." With Riley saying that, it was time to head to their first lesson.

"Yeah yeah, you know I will box him down before he gets the chance to. Later guys." She replied before dragging her boyfriend down the hall to Spanish.

"Finally, they're gone."

"Huey don't be so rude. It is too early to be grumpy."

"That is the perfect reason to be grumpy Jazmine." At Jazmine's defeat facial expression signalling that he was right, he started to drag Jazmine to their first lesson which happened to be English. As they walked in, they saw two of their friends Hiro and Cindy who they shared the same class with but unfortunately didn't sit next to. They barely got to greet each other before their overly excited English teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! As some of you may be wondering, yes I do have an assignment planned and no you do not get to choose your partners." Cue the groaning of teenagers in defeat. "This assignment will be over the course of the school year which gives you plenty of time to complete and will be worth 60% of your grade so make sure it is done to the highest standard. I want you to write about your deepest thoughts, trials and tribulations, lessons you have learned anything and everything. We are learning about how the average teen lives in this day and age and I want you to be a part of it as a way of the older generation getting to know the young generation. You can't even legally vote yet so this is a way for them to hear what you have a say, to see how we can vote to help better your future." Mr. Williams went onto explain.

He continued to announce who would be partners with who. "Now. I have thought long and hard about who I will pair each person with, I was going to do basic first letter of your name but who has time for that. So I choose parents based on where you live, meaning you have no excuses to hand anything late or not being able to see each other as you will live in close proximity with each other."

By the end of his speech he told everyone who they will be paired with, which the four where happy with their choose; Huey and Jazmine and Cindy and Hiro. As the teacher let them get stated with their work, Jazmine turned excitedly to face Huey.

"I am so glad we got paired together, they should use that pairing system more often. It makes life so much easier. Also, it means I don't have to be paired with Trevor's dusty self thank fuck."

"Lucky us I guess." Huey replied as Huey would. "We should go to your house later. Granddad is going to be out and I don't wanna be hearing any noses coming in Riley's room" because I want you to be making the noises in my room. Huey was glad that he said that in his head but even the idea made him twitch a little.

"Yeah sure. My parents are working late so no one will be home." With that they both went back to work hoping lunch would come soon.

* * *

Lunch had finally come and the group of 8 which instead of: Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Royalty, Hiro, Ming, Caesar and Cindy all sat together in the rather large cafeteria.

"Yo, did y'all hear that Trevor is spreading stds to so many girls? That shit is nasty. This is why you don't stick your dick in any girls hole young ones, especially without wrapping that shit up." Caesar asked, a very weird conversation starter but one it was.

"Yeah and you can tell which girls too, they be wanting to itch so badly I almost feel sorry for them." Ming chimed in while sipping on her juice.

"I don't understand why girls still want to sleep with him after all that. Out here catching diseases from a boy who barley even knows how to shower properly, like have you smelt him? It is actual filth walking." Cindy added disgustingly, which the whole group shuddered to before attempting to continuing to eat their food but was rudely interrupted by Trevor himself with his back up dancers.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." Huey mumbled under his breath.

"Look at these fine ladies here today looking like a snack as your people may say. Cindy, looking like the perfect girl I would bring home to my parents. Ming, the most beautiful Korean I have ever seen; I have heard anime porn is amazing we should try it some time. Royalty you must know Rihanna, you're like cousins or something right? Whatever, yeah mon. Finally, my favourite Jazmine, you know how even sexier you would look if you straitened your hair? I mean just thin-"

"First of all, I don't know why we didn't interrupt you from the moment you got here but I would rather slit your throat than meet your parents."

"Second of all. I am Chinese not Korean you closed minded fuck and you are full of shit."

"Third of all, we are from different islands and you best watch yourself before I beat the shit out of your funky head ass, stop playing with me."

"Finally, you need to be worried about that list of stds you got growing and learn how to clean your dick better instead of just sticking in any hole that is around you. Honestly, have you no sense of respect?" Jazmine ended with Trevor and his friends looking shocked that they actually stepped up. Not knowing what to do, they just screwed their faces and walked away, with preying eyes following their every move.

"Have I ever told you that you look sexy when you angry?" Riley grinned at Royalty which broke the tense air in the group. Huey had to admit that Jazmine did too and as if she heard his thoughts she turned and gave him a reassuring smile that put him in such a bliss state and he could actually enjoy the rest of his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the school day quickly went by uneventful, none of the group seeing Trevor again.

_Huey: I'm waiting at my car, Riley and Royalty got a lift from Caesar._

Just seeing his name made Jazmine break out in a grin. She replied with her saying she was on her way and just as she touches the door handle, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark closet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Huey was waiting outside for Jazmine so his mind went off into other places. Why was it so hard for him to just tell her how he felt? Everyone around him easily done it and he even semi done it with other girls. Who would have thought that one girl could have such a large hold onto one boy's soul and didn't even know the extent to how bad it was?

Over the years they both had really grown; Huey was more sensitive but still very assertive and Jazmine was more outspoken but still claimed her innocent side when it mattered. Their friendship grew as well as their feelings did but none of them acted on it, it strange to think that these two wouldn't see the feelings there. Especially Huey who could figure anything out.

Thinking about Jazmine... she was taking too long. Even just before he swore he a flash of afro being pulled away in another direction. Curious, he left his car and made his way back inside.

Jazmine was kicking and punching whoever had grabbed as panic washed over her. Who is this? Why are they doing this? Oh no, what's going to happen to her? As the door was slammed shut, she turned around and slapped her attacker. She got even angrier when she saw who it was.

"Trevor?! What the actual fuck is wrong with you? You can't just kidnap me; I swear I am going to kill you!" All he did was smile at her and grabbed her by her waist, trying to kiss her.

"Come on baby you know you want this, it was only just a matter of time girl. Now we are finally alone and you've been teasing more all day with that cute ass of yours." Trevor attempted to flirt. Before Jazmine could reply, she heard his belt unbuckle and felt his had go towards her jeans.

"No! Get the fuck off of me you id-" Before she could finish he kissed her hard on the lips, a forced her leg around his waist. Jazmine thought it was over from there but knew she had to keep fighting, she had no choice but to. She decided to try and use something she learned from Huey. She pushed down on his temple which made him lose grip on her leg before forcing it into his stomach. He bent over in pain and Jazmine took it upon herself to kicked him so that he was lying on the floor groaning.

As she raced outside, she bumps into a tall male. She slowly looked up, scared it would be one of Trevor's friend but when she saw who it was, she quickly pulled him into a hug. It didn't last long because he broke away and walked into the same room she was just in. Jazmine waited silently outside as she heard the repeated blows and moans of pain from the walking stds mouth.

"Lets go." Huey said as he grabbed her hand all pulled her out of the school. She was still left in shook but trailed along with him anyway and silently got inside the car as he drove away from school. The car ride home was silent. Jazmine couldn't believe he would actually force himself on her and Huey was mad that he didn't just meet her outside her class because this would not have happened, he would have been there to protect her if he even tried to talk to her.

They reached Jazmine's house and went straight up to her room, not one word being spoken. They both sat on the bed and a few minutes later Jazmine broke down crying into Huey's arm, she wasn't even upset. She was furious.

"How dare he put his hands on me like that like I am one of those hoes he be sleeping with. He is a disgusting waste of air who should never have touched me. I should have done more damage than I should have, ugh I can't believe I let him get as far as touching me." She got up and started pacing in front of her bed getting more and more anger by the second and Huey knew it was now time for him to say something.

"Jaz, you know this isn't your fault that he tried something on you. He should have never even thought about touching any of you because I would happily snap his arm in two. If he didn't get the message I sent he before we left, then he is dummier than I thought." He replied back to her before grabbing her by her shoulders and staring deep into her eyes.

"You know what, I'm tired of just sitting here and letting these guys treat you like you're some piece of meat. You deserve so much better Jazmine and I want to be that person that treats you with the respect you should automatically get."

"Huey I-"

"Wait. Let me finish saying this first." He quickly interpreted her. She just stared at him in shock as this is the first she's ever seen Huey express this type of emotion. "I'm not even going to lie to you, I have had feelings for you since I could remember, I have just been too afraid to say anything because I didn't want to ruin anything." He finally confessed to her and internal he felt like he had died. He didn't even know he had it him in.

Jazmine didn't say anything at first and instead pulled him now and kissed him. To say he was shocked was an understatement but he managed to kiss her back with the same amount of passion and force as she did. They stood there for a good minute before they pulled away from each other.

"I feel the same way Huey but I was also too scared because I thought you still looked at me as the innocent ten-year-old you met when you first moved here. If it wasn't for your training it could have been worse but I don't even want to think about it. I like you just as much as you like me Huey and knowing you, you will struggle to find the next set of words so I will say it for you." Jazmine has not grinned so hard in so long and Huey's confused face made her laugh.

"What are you talking about Jazmine?" Huey asked, confused on where this was going.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend Huey." For the first time since the conversation started, he wore a smirk on his face before pulling his now girlfriend back into a kiss and flopping down onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

2 weeks later

It has been two weeks since the incident with Trevor and he hasn't talked to any of them since. When he finally came back to school 2 days later and everyone saw the bruisers on his face, Huey and Jazmine told them about the confrontation they had, the six of them were all angry that they wasn't there to join in but was glad he was lying low for now.

"Huey, you should just ask out Jaz man. She's been all over you these couple of weeks, you best shot your shot before another nigga comes and claims that pussy." Huey just rolled his eyes at his younger brother before turning his attention back to the game.

So you see, Jazmine and Huey decided to keep their new relationship a secret for now so they can have some peace and quiet before everyone get all up in their business. Only two weeks into the relationship and it is way better than their last two relationships. You could tell how badly they wanted to be together, any chance to be alone, they jumped at the idea. However, they haven't gone pass second base, bare in mind neither parties are new to sex but they felt it was too early to rush into anything despite the years of hormonal build up they had for each other.

"You know when Royalty moved, I knew all them niggas would want her because who wouldn't want a fine island girl. So you know what I did? I beat them to it and that's what you should have done since you was 13 bro. We're both happy as fuck right now." As you could tell, Riley really had matured over the last few years, he was out here giving Huey advice.

"You know how my birthday is coming up next weekend, you should ask her out at the party. Gotta make a move bro." Ah yes. Riley Freeman's big 16th. He was planning a big party at Cindy's since it was the bigger house, if it wasn't hers then it would have been Hiro's crib but there's always next time for that to happen. Hopefully, people don't get white girl wasted because no one wants to see them passed out in the kitchen the next day.

Little did Riley know, Huey already made his move. The best fucking move he has made so far in his life but he couldn't say anything, not yet. Huey never knew how affectionate he could be with a person, which honestly surprised him very much, he did not complain one bit anyway.

"So how do you feel turning 16?" Huey asked as he waited for Riley to choose his weapons on the game. Riley's actual birthday was on the Friday but the party would be the next night.

"Mann its nothing. More life, more blessing, more money to me baby. My has me looking like a snack but with Royalty by my side we looking like a four course meal... Hey Huey." Riley's tone changed which slightly worried the afro boy.

"Yes Riley?" He curiously replied.

"So... its soon my birthday right. Well me and Royalty-"

"Royalty and I."

"Whatever nigga." Riley rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Look I'm just gonna be straight. We planning on having sex and I ain't never done it before. Don't think I am some small dick nigga, I got them inches on me but what if I hurt her or something? I got something good here man and I don't want to fuck it up... or get her pregnant. Not bout that baby daddy life."

To say that shocked Huey was an understatement. It took him a minute to get back into focus after seeing his character get killed in the game, he cleared his throat and spoke directly to the younger Freeman.

"Well first of all, make sure you use protection. Just get the basic but good ones, don't get excited and get flavours or the glow in the dark on-"

"There's glow in the dark one?!"

"-As I was saying. Basics. Not too much. Any girl going through their first time is going to be in a lot of pain, make sure you listen to her at all times. If she says stop, then stop. This goes to any time you have sex, verbal consent is key. It will be a bit awkward the first time but that's for everyone, just relax bro. Everything will be fine." With that Huey turned back to the game. Riley didn't need to verbally say thank you because they both knew that there was a silent thanks.

2 hours later

Jazmine: Parents are gone. Come over xx.

With that text Huey up and left the Freeman residence before walking into the DuBois residence. He didn't even get the chance to know the door before Jazmine whipped open the front door and dragged her boyfriend through the house until they got to her room. It defiantly looked like a teens room, it was no longer covered in pink but rather a cute baby blue colour.

"How was your day?" He asked as Jazmine placed herself onto his lap, she was only wearing a white tank top (no bra btw) and some pink short shorts which drove him crazy. She kissed him on the lips before giving him her reply.

"It was alright. Did some work, cooked some cupcakes because why not and just chilled. You can finally be my entertainment for the day."

"Wow, that's really all I am to you?"

"Oh shut up already and lie down." Jazmine demanded Huey, which he happily complied with. Before his head could even hit the pillow she jumped on top of him and started devouring him with kisses. His hands rested on her round and plumped bum and just felt like he was in heaven.

Outside, the twos group of friends made their way towards the front door.

"Riley, where's Huey? He needs to be here too?" Hiro asked him.

"I don't even know. He just up and left like 20 minutes ago, didn't say where he was going... to... why is the front door open?" Riley trailed off as the cautiously entered the house. It was very eerie until they heard a thud coming from Jazmine's room and not even a second later they all ran up the stairs.

"Hmm. Huey." In those short seconds Huey managed to gain an upper hand. She was pinned under him with her legs wrapped around him, pushing themselves up on each other. One hand was playing with one of her breast as he kissed his way from her next to the top of her breast the door suddenly slammed open, making them jump back and look in shock.

"Ahhh my virgin eyes!" "Damn girl, its about time." "I called this, you owe me 20 Ming."

"My nigga." "Aww cute." "You still gay." All 6 said at once, all clearly having a different reaction to the situation at hand.

Before Jazmine could try and make some stupid excuse Huey jumped in, "yeah we've been together for 2 weeks now, wanted to keep it a secret for a while so we could enjoy the privacy. Was going to tell you some time in the week but you know. Surprise."

It was one of those times when you were surprised but not at the same rime. After a few moments of a tense staring contest, Cindy jumped in.

"Alright well, get your self fixed up and meet us downstairs. Remember we gotta go through the last few things we need for Riley's birthday. I don't know about you lot but I don't want the smell of sex around me if it ain't me getting it ya feel me." As she ended with that her and Ming high fived before they all turned and made their way downstairs.

Friends. You love them but majority of the time you want to slap them.

**Thank you for the few reviews I have gotten so far. This is only the beginning to the story, I have a few twist and turns I want to introduce later on in the story, trying not to rush anything.**

**I know this is set in America but I am from London so I apologise if some things (mainly regarding school and things of that nature) do not match up. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I am open to ask anything.**

**If the ages seemed confusing, everyone besides Riley and Royalty are 17, those two and currently 15/about to be 16. Speaking of Royalty, I hope you enjoy her character. I am Jamaican myself so I wanted to someone I could easily use to fit into the story that could match up to Riley's antics. There will be little hints here and there going back to the lovely country of the Jamaica.**

**Anyway, I kept forgetting to add these at the end but it will be in every other chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**-TBG**


	4. Chapter 4: Riley's Birthday

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Rilleey! Happy Birthday to yooou!"

It was Friday morning meaning it was finally Riley's 16th birthday. Everyone came to the Freeman residence early so that they could say happy birthday together even though they are all coming back to the house later for a birthday dinner.

"Ay, thanks yall. Issa real niggas glow day, whole lotta gang shit." Riley grinned as everyone laughed around him.

"I still remember the little fake gangster phase you went through. Those were good times." Jazmine commented before whipping away a fake tear.

"Whatever Mariah. We all know I am a gangster anyway" Riley really tried to defend himself but it just didn't work. However, he is looking extra saucy today. His cornrows were fresh and designed thanks to his lady, a blue Black Pyramid outfit with blue Nikes to match. Topping it off with a chain and earrings. Everyone was wearing different shades of blue to go alongside Riley so everyone can see he means business and no one is left looking basic.

"Alright, get yall asses out my damn house before you become late for school. Ain't nobody got time to be getting phone calls for that damn school." Grandad mumbled before walking back upstairs into his bed.

"Yeah we can go now, the rest of the food can be finished later." Royalty and Caesar were cooking a Jamaican dinner for later and had started doing little things. They then pilled into their cars before heading off to school.

As they stepped out, all eyes on them. You can't blame them; they did look good. The sexy boys had equally sexy girls by their sides as they made their entrance.

"Well I guess we'll see each other at lunch, later." Hiro said before him, Ming, Caesar and Cindy left to go physics while Royalty and Riley went to history.

"And then there were two." Jazmine told Huey before pulling him down into a kiss. Now Huey wasn't one for PDA but with Jazmine he couldn't help himself, the first day back to school after getting caught by their friends, they decided they might as well act like an actual couple in public. They walked in holding onto each other. The amount of jealous faces was ridiculous, males and females were upset Jazmine and Huey was off the market.

"We got class. Stop trying to distract me." He replied bluntly before attempting to pull her toward class.

"Ugh we can't just miss it this one time?" Jazmine begged, she just wanted her boyfriend all to herself. Was that too much to ask?

Sighing, he asked her a simple question. "¿Entiendez lo que digo?" Her blank facial expression was all he needed for an answer. "See, no matter how much I would like to feel that fine body of yours away from prying eyes right now, you need this lesson." Without even skipping a beat he continued walking down the hall with an annoyed Jazmine by his side.

Today was nice, so they decided to sit outside. Jazmine was practically hooked under Huey's arms, especially after his comment this morning.

"So what you hoes got me?" Riley asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry man, you'll get it later, gotta be patient." Caesar told him before stealing some of Ming's food.

"Eat your own food pig." Ming said after slapping him.

"Fine. I can't wait for tomorrow, we finna turn the fuck up. Ed and Rummy are supply us with some weed and drinks as well as on security. You lot DJ equipment is already at Cindy's; all we have to do is set things up. Gonna be the best 16th our year has seen." Riley gloated, before fist bumping Cindy. This is defiantly a night to remember as no one did anything big last year.

"All I know is they best bring the good shit because I want to feel something, no weak shit." Royalty commented.

"Girl you know they only bring that good good." Riley reassured her, she held her hand up in defeat before going back to her food.

"Lets just hope we get through tonight. Hopefully, you two don't poison us." Cindy remarked, directed to the two cousins.

"Whatever, don't even act like you don't love our cooking. It has something you lack. Seasoning." Caesar told her, with that the whole group burst out laughing before continuing their lunch.

Lunch was finished and there were two more lessons left but the youngest of the group took the opportunity to go back to the house before everyone got there. Riley was receiving the first part of his present and wanted no interruptions what's so ever.

To say they were nervous was an underestimate. The look in their faces showed pure fear but they both wanted this. They reached his room before exploding in a fiery make out session. 10 minutes passed and they were warmed up. It was now or never. They didn't want to turn back now, so they didn't.

After school, Huey and Jazmine reached her house and got some homework done in complete silence. After a while, Jazmine broke the silence.

"So, about what you said earlier. You not going to act on those unholy words now?" She teased him as she pushed the papers aside.

"I have no idea what you're on about Miss Dubois."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I do-"

"You talk too much." With that, she dragged him onto of her and held him tight. She could never let this boy go, he meant too much to her. She trailed her hand down his chest before letting it hover over his belt, she wanted him so bad. Before she even got the chance to her phone rang.

"Why does everyone feel the need to interrupt us?" Jazmine sighed as Huey moved from his position so she could answer her phone.

"Yes Cindy? Yeah ok fine. Bye." After ending the call, she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "She said that we should go to the house now, everyone is on their way."

"Why did she feel the need to call like we do not live close? Whatever lets leave and make sure the house is at least neat." Huey replied and with that, they cleared away their papers and made their way across the road. As they entered, they were hit with the smell of rich flavour coming from the kitchen meaning Royalty had started the cooking.

"What up niggas." Riley greeted with Royalty walking down the stairs before the four of them walked into the kitchen. The older teens couldn't help but to stare at the two. They both were glowing... and Royalty was trying her best to hide her limp.

'They actually done it' they both thought before sharing a knowing smirk, they would have to talk to them later about it. A few minutes later, everyone started to arrive and the celebration was in effect. There was laughter and dancing, everybody was having fun. They settled down to enjoy the amazing home cooked meal and dessert.

After dinner and cutting the cake, Riley opened his presents; he got some new shoes, clothes jewellery and games. The night went on with more music, dancing, laughing and games. Jazmine smiled as she looked at everyone in the room. Her parents, her grandfather and her annoying but amazing siblings. Last but not least, Huey. The way he made her feel was indescribable, the relationship was new but the friendship still remained and she never felt happier.

This is their family, the people who matter the most to each other and stay with each other through thick and thin, always having each other's backs no matter what. They wouldn't change each other for the world, they held too much value.

**Riley is finally 16 and his big party is tomorrow, will everything go the way it should?**

**New chapter will be out soon.**

**-TBG**


	5. Chapter 5: Party

"Today is the day hoes! We finna turn the fuck up and I am mad pumped." Riley screamed as he made his way downstairs. It got too late so everyone decided to stay over, it was currently 11:30 and the party starts at 8 later that day.

"We have the main things set up at the house. Ed and Rummy are going to Cindy's after 4 so they will bring the stuff over and we can have a post turn up. So, everyone go home and get you clothes, we need to get to the house by 3 so that we can start setting things up." Jazmine took charge as soon as everyone finished eating their breakfast.

"We just woke up; can we just relax for a while?" Ming questioned as she lazily flopped on top of Hiro who was lying in the living room couch.

"No! Next thing you know the party is going to be starting and none of us will be ready. Now get out of here." Jazmine instructed, with a few annoyed groans, they all got up and left to their own homes.

Riley was in his room setting out his clothes when Huey came in.

"What you need?" Riley questioned him, it felt weird having his brother in the same bedroom as him as they had separate rooms for a while now and they barley went into each other's new space.

"You're still glowing." Huey replied with humor hidden in his tone which shocked Riley that he could have those types of emotions.

"The fuck you mean I'm glowing?" He replied confused.

"You and Royalty skipped the last lessons to come back here and I have sex. You have the after-sex glow as well as her having it, not to mention her limp."

"Ew why you all in a niggas business? Whatever, yeah we did and what?" Riley was slightly embarrassed that it was that obvious to people. Damn if her uncle found out he is dead.

"Nothing. Just crazy to see you ain't fucking all these different girls like you claimed you would when your ass was only eight. Anyway, I'm going to get ready before Jazmine bits my head off." With that, Huey left the room leaving his brother grinning painfully. That was their type of relationship. Sometimes you don't even need to say a lot to know there's love there.

A few hours had past and everyone was setting things up at the party. They had put their clothes in Cindy's room so they could change when the time came. Ed and Rummy had just arrived with all the supplies needed. They all sat outside smoking, drinking and listing to music to get them more in the mood for later.

"Ed, Rummy, remember, every girl here is underage so don't try anything. Especially you Ed. I don't trust you sometimes." Ming told them with the rest of the group agreeing with.

"Hey that was one time. As soon as I found out her age, I bounced real quick." Ed told her defensively before snatching the weed out her hand.

"Whatever, I'm just saying."

"Well it is coming up to 6 so me and the girls are going to start getting ready. Boys don't finish everything save some for later. We don't want to be high and drunk before anything even starts." Jazmine told them as they started to make their way inside.

"I don't understand how it is my birthday party yet y'all getting ready before me."

"You know good and well that we are going to take long. We have to shower, do our hair, makeup and take pictures before we can come out. We don't need you all complaining saying we take too long so we might as well start now." Royalty told him which everyone couldn't help but agree with her allowing them to get ready.

The party had finally begun and the house was filled, people were already partying downstairs and upstairs everyone was getting their last-minute things together as well as waiting for Royalty and Riley because they hide their outfits from everyone. They all are wearing white and silver outfits.

Ming wore white ripped jeans with a white crop top. Cindy had on a white off shoulder dress and Jazmine had on a white skirt and a low-cut crop top that had thin straps. The boys had on white jeans, Caesar's had rips in them. Hiro wore a plain white long-sleeved top; Caesar had a white t-shirt and Huey had on a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. They topped their outfits with white shoes (trainers/heels) and silver jewelry (necklaces/chains/earing etc.). They had been waiting for a while so had been taking some pictures which Huey wasn't too happy about.

"I can't wait to go downstairs. How am I missing a party in my own house? Those too need to hurry the fuck up." Cindy complained.

"We're right here bitch." Everyone turned around and looked at the cute couple.

Royalty had a short, strapless playsuit that was white and Riley had white ripped jeans and an open white shirt. To top it off they both had big matching fur coats and silver jewelry.

"Ayyy yall look sexy as fuck." Cindy commented before pulling out her phone and recording the two.

"Of course you change your mind now we are here. Let's take some pictures then we can go." Royalty announced and they then started posing.

"Alright, alright, alright. Now the moment you have been waiting for people. I welcome you the Birthday Boy himself, celebrating 16 years of life. Riley Freeman!" The DJ shouted on the mic and everyone turned their attention to the stairs they were coming down.

They all came down the stairs and made their way into the middle of the room, everyone's flash lights were on them. Riley was smiling and waving at everyone who was cheering when they stepped in. When they finally got to the middle, he got the mic from the booth.

"Alright, now that I am finally here is time for us to have a really party. My bros, Hiro and Caesar, will be on decks for the rest of the night so leggo." With that, they took over the music and the party continue. They all were dancing, drinking and overall having fun. They talked to people they knew or would just be dancing with each other (minus Huey, he just wanted to stand in the corner the whole night but Jazmine would let me). There was so much excitement happening around them they just had to join in. As the night got later, Royalty took the microphone.

"Hey guys I know you're all having fun but I just wanted to interrupt everyone really quick. Hiro, Caesar, Riley and Huey, I'm going to need you four to go into the middle." They all looked at each other confused but followed instructions and as they got there, the girls put four chairs down and told them all to take a seat as they stood in front of them. As they got in their positions, Beyoncé- Dance for You started playing.

'Oh, this is what we're doing now?' They thought before their girls started to do a sexy routine for them. They were looking desirable, they were grinding on them, teasing them everything. They were looking too good and everyone couldn't take their eyes off them. The boys never thought their girls could do those types of things, it was more surprising with Ming and Cindy, who would have thought they could move like that. They were all hypnotized.

In the last few minutes of the song, Ming, Jazmine and Cindy moved out the way taking their boyfriends with them, leaving the birthday boy in the middle with Royalty. You would never think they were so young especially the way they were moving. The lap dance was too alluring for them to be able to pull off but they did. The males in the party envied the lucky ones that had the gorgeous girls dance for them. Royalty was pulling out all her best tricks tonight. As the song came to the end, they kissed and everyone cheered around them and after a few minutes the party continued into the late hours, with Huey and Jazmine becoming more and more sexually frustrated as time went on.

**Will they finally be able to release that tension? Who knows.**

**As I was writing about the drinking, I find it weird that in America the legal drinking age is 21 but, in the UK, we can have certain alcohol at 16 (it says with meals) and can buy at 18. Crazy.**

**-TBG**


	6. Chapter 6: Release

The Monday after Riley's birthday and everyone at school was buzzing about it. There was none stop talk about the girl's routines and how unexpected it was but they loved it anyway. Grandad was out on a date and Riley was out playing basketball with Royalty, leaving Huey in the house with his girlfriend. They haven't actually talked about what happened on Saturday but they both knew that needed to realise some sexual tension that was overflowing. They wanted each other but was nervous to make a move, much like how it was a struggle to get them together after how many years.

They were in Huey's room currently watching an action film but their minds were in other places. The smell of the other was enchanting as they were cosy up under each other. Jazmine was getting tired of the film; they went to the cinema to watch it when it came out years ago so they were already familiar with the plot. She felt as if it was now or never and she was not waiting any longer, he made the official move so she would make this move.

She moved her hand from around his waist and in seconds it was inside her boyfriend's boxers, it happened so quick he didn't even know how to react.

"Ohh you know how long I have been wanting to do that baby. We have this whole house to ourselves; we are not getting interrupted this time. I'm going to make sure of it. I am getting this dick now." She looked up at him. He had never seen this side of Jazmine and he has honestly has never been so turned on in his life until this day, he felt too lucky to have this girl in his presents.

"Then take it." He simply replied before engulfing her in a kiss, long forgetting the film that was playing in the back. They couldn't help but to feel each other everywhere. Jazmine took charge first but Huey was steering the ship now that all the passengers were aboard. He unbuckled his jeans to give his friend some air but want Jazmine to feel some pleasure first.

Huey practically ripped her top off and started kissing down her neck to her chest leaving his mark wherever he kissed. She was so distracted by his amazing kisses; she didn't even realise her bra was suddenly gone and his mouth had moved down to her blossomed friends, taking the piece of clothing's place. Boy could he work. She gripped his head as he did his thing and moaned out in pleasure as his hand moved from her breast to her lower area, entering her. Shortly after, his tongue somehow joined into the mix, making her groan in pleasure. Jazmine was practically tripping and he hadn't even done anything dramatic yet. She now felt it was her turn to give him some loving.

"You have too much clothes on. Lie down." She demanded and he listened with hesitation. She climbed onto of him, took off all his clothes before marking him everywhere, trailing her lips down his body and making her way over his lower region, making him moan her name. They have been waiting to do this to each other for a long time and they were not letting the opportunity go to waste, she was pulling out all different techniques she has never done before and he was loving it.

She decided that they waited too long and slowly lowered herself onto him. They were both in bliss and let each other soak in the moment before starting to make the necessary movements. Huey and Jazmine couldn't believe they actually got to this point but was not going to waste or ruin anything. They moved in sync with one another, staring intensely in one another's eyes. Eventually Huey decided it was his turn to get on top.

The new position made Jazmine scream as he continued to stroke in and out, creating ripples of pleasure. After another ten minutes they were both ready and Huey was tired of holding back any more than he already was.

"Damn Jazmine." He whispered in her ear as he finished just after her as she echoed out his name. He slides out of her, took the condom that had somehow got added on some time through and laid down next to her. Both lovers were panting hard. Jazmine had a dazed look while Huey had a satisfying smirk.

They held each other for a while, looking at the celling letting the minutes pass. They finally chose to look at each other which just triggered them again. Sharing a knowing look, they slammed their lips together, resulting in more rounds of mind-blowing and long overdue sex.

Two hours later, Jazmine was leaving to go to her home as it was time for her to leave. As they reach the bottom of the stairs they hugged and gave each other one last kiss.

"You know how long I have been waiting for this moment. To be here with you; holding you, kissing you... fucking you. I don't know why I waited so long. You are definitely going to carry all my kids." Huey told her before pulling her into more kisses which Jazmine melted into.

"Aye stop that kissing boy and let cutie pie go to her house. I know yall been waiting to get together since you were like 12 but damn you don't need to be all up in my house kissing and shit. Wait. It should only be kissing and nothing else. Hell, ain't nobody got time to hear the DuBois crying because you got their baby pregnant..." Grandad rumbled before turning back to Maury on the tv. "We all knew he wasn't the father you whore!"

The grandson just rolled his eyes before letting her go and walking into the kitchen. As she walked out the house, she bumped into the youngest of the house.

"Hey Riley! Bye Riley." Just like that she was running well limping across the road.

'Hold on.' Riley thought 'limping? Hell yeah nigga!' Riley raced inside to find Huey drinking some water and he couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

"Why you laughing Riley?" He questioned which just made him laugh even more.

"Nigga you think I don't know? Mariah done hopped her ass home and both of you have that after-sex glow you said Royalty and I had. It takes a real one to know a real one and you all thought it was so obvious with us. Shake my head nigga." Riley laughed leaving his brother shaking his own head.

"Not like we was trying to hide it from anyone. Well besides from Tom, Sarah and grandad. No one wants to listen to their safe sex talk." With both agreeing, they then changed the topic and focused on what to have for dinner.

The next day at school, the girls were fixing themselves up in the mirror when Cindy couldn't help herself any longer.

"So, Jaz, how well did he dick you down last night." Jazmine stopped what she was doing and stared at her friends who was all smiling at her. "Don't try and lie, spill the tea girl. You know we find out everything about each other." She insisted.

"You all are not getting all up in our business but if you must know, he dicked a bitch down real good. He has officially rearranged my guts better than how I pictured it."

"It must be in that Freeman blood, baby." Royalty joined making the girls laugh.

"More like that big black dick." Cindy added.

"Hey know. Asians got that shlong too." Ming jumped in. They all looked at each other and continued laughing before the conversation changed instantly about planning on going shopping later. The six 17-year-olds had PE last period, none of them minded the subject as they were all fit if they do say so themselves and so it didn't feel like torcher like how others may feel about it.

"All right kids. We're going to be doing some track and field events today. We will be practicing high jump, long jump, 100m sprint and relay, we will start with field events." The teacher announced making a few of the students groan in disgust. They did well in the field event even if they didn't come in the top three.

"Now, to the last two events of the day: 100m and relay, starting with the sprint." The girls were instructed to go first. In just over 11 seconds, the race had finished. Ming first, Cindy second and Jazmine third. When it came down to the boys, Huey came first, Caesar came second and Hiro can third.

"Final event of the day is the 4x100 relay so get into groups of four and decide who is going to race which part. Ladies, you have two minutes to set up." With that their coach walked to the starting line. As an extra person for each team, they chose one of their only friends outside of the main group, blasian (black and Asian) twin brother and sister, Jordan and Jamie.

Their teams won by a breeze dominating the track events which caused some jealously and anger *cough, Trevor was starting again* but they all chose to ignore it and have their little moment to shine. The class then all made their way into the changing rooms thankful that the day was over.

"Damn. I'm glad we said we decided to go shopping today. I think it is well deserved after the perfect performance we just do-" Jazmine stopped talking to listen to a conversation near her which made Ming and Cindy look confused until they heard to what was being said.

"Did you see Huey out there? He is so sexy, I just want him all to myself." The brunet said.

"You know he's with Jazmine right. He would not leave her for you and besides I heard he doesn't like white girls." The blonde replied.

"Well, he just hasn't had the full white girl experience by having that half breed Jazmine. I mean you are not fooling anyone with those green eyes, I bet their fake anyway." She replied making Jazmine, Ming and Cindy angrier.

"True. To be honest, the whole group is horrible. The girls are just whores that trapped the boys with their pussies, they would never go for them if they hadn't of open their legs to them." Another girl added which lead to all three of them giggling to one another.

By the end of that, the girls were about to go crazy and that's just what they did. Jazmine punched the first girl in her stomach making her bend over in pain and before her friends could even react, Cindy and Ming jumped the other two, adding to the fists flying around the room.

The girls they were fighting only knew how to pull hair but they didn't let them stop them at all. It was obvious they had the upper hands (besides actually seeing them on top of them beating the shit out of the girls chatting about their mans), it was bound to turn out that way as the blondes and brunet will have a mental break down over a broken nail.

After what felt like 10 minutes, Jazmine, Ming and Cindy finally stopped their ass whopping to look at their pathetic piece of opponents. The girls causally grabbed their things with Ming throwing cuss words here and there in Mandarin to continue to get their point across. As they reached the door, they stopped and looked at everyone in the changing room.

"Next time know how to keep your fucking mouth shut about me and my man. That goes for any of my friends too bitches." Jazmine told them.

"You try it with one, you get the full fucking blow. See if we won't pop your lip again if you try some shit with us again, we stay ready." Cindy added before they left the changing room, leaving the room in complete and utter silence.

"I saw these really nice outfits that would go well on us all." Ming told her friends as they walked towards the car park where the boys would be as if they didn't just nearly commit murder two seconds ago. They couldn't wait to tell the rest of them about the events that just took place.

**Well. That was something wasn't it.**

**Make sure to leave reviews after each chapter to let me know what you think x.**

**-TBG**


	7. Chapter 7: Anger

"Then we beat the shit out of the girls, mopping the floor with their disgusting selves. They had nothing on us and still, we look good." Cindy recounted on the events that had just taken place to Royalty and the boys who found the situation quite funny.

"Damn, if only I was there. I could have helped you make sure your point was extra fucking clear." Royalty replied.

"Yeah we know girl."

"Well at least we know yall can drag a bitch when you need to." Caesar told them, which resulted laughter from the group.

"Let's just get this over and done with, been out here way too long." Huey said and then everyone got into their cars and drove off the school premises.

An hour of shopping had passed and Huey was getting bored. After yesterday with Jazmine, he couldn't stop thinking about it which was dangerous since he was in public but he couldn't help himself. She was too hypnotizing to him; she knew just how to get him in the palm of her hands and he was scared that someone could have so much power over him. Jazmine had managed to drag him into so many shops and ending up getting matching outfits which he wasn't too happy about but he could say no to his girl.

Another hour passed and the girls decided they was finished so they made their way to Hiro's house to eat and chill. They really shouldn't be this relax since it was a school night but it didn't matter. They just ordered 4 boxes of large pizza and was sitting down enjoying it.

"You know what we've never asked. When did you lot choose to do that whole routine on Saturday? That was lowkey random, not that there are any complaints on our half but still." Riley questioned them.

"Well I was going to give you one anyway but I wondered if the girls wanted to join in. It's a good thing that Huey and Jazmine got together but either way after that night, they defiantly would have. You wouldn't be able to resist each other I tell you that." Royalty told him.

"I probably would have had a mental break down if I had to do it when we weren't together." Jazmine said dramatically as she looked up at Huey, who's arm she was under and then reached up to kiss him on his cheek.

"Saved us from having to calm yourself down. It was you and Royalty that choreographed it anyway." Ming joined it.

"Either way I'm going to be expecting some more of that baby." Riley directed to Royalty.

"Well how about now?" As Royalty went to move on his lap and had people cheer her on Huey spoke up for the first time in a while.

"None of that. It's getting late and I'm not having grandad call down my phone asking where we are so let's go."

"Aw do we have to Huey." Jazmine pouted

"Yes. Later guys." With that Huey, Jazmine and Riley drove away in Huey's black car.

When Jazmine got home, she was met with her parents staring at her with a look of anger.

"Where have you been Jazmine? It is a school night; you shouldn't be out this late let alone be out shopping. This is why you have weekends to do that." Her mother told her as Jazmine moved further into the house.

"Sorry. We just did a bit of shopping and then went to Hiro's house to chill." Jazmine said before taking a drink out of the kitchen.

"That's not the point Jazmine! You didn't even text us until we text you over 4 hours again and you were shopping then." Her mother scolded her.

"Don't think we didn't hear about what happened in school today young lady. You can't just be beating up girls that say you cheating in a little race. You're better than that. You are lucky we managed to talk to the girl's parents so that you, Ming and Cindy have a minor punishment and no charges are pressed. You could have done some very life changing damage to them girls. You need to think clearly Jazmine Aaliyah Dubois." Her father lectured her. Hearing about the girls lies infuriated her. They really said those lies?

"Well sorry to say this but they were lying. They were talking shit about my race, my man and friends. I am not going to allow them to say what they want, they got taught a lesson and its sad to say we didn't do enough damage." Jazmine shrugged her parents off which made them have a lost look in their face.

"Watch your language Jazmine." Her mother told her.

"Tomorrow, you are going to tell the girls you're sorry and will have detention for the rest of the week after school. Same goes for your friends. This behavior is unacceptable. I'm happy that you and Huey are together but you can't be fighting girls over him." Her father added.

"It's like you two only heard what you want to hear. It was more than just my relationship, they go personal. I am not letting any slut talk shit about me when they want. Why can't you just listen t me for second?" Jazmine fought back, it surprised her parents because Jazmine was never one for confrontation and this was new.

"This isn't you. What happened to that sweet little Jazmine who was too scared to lay a finger on anyone?" Sarah questioned, making her daughter roll her eyes.

"She grew up, that's what happened. I'm not that same little 10-year-old that cared about ponies and things of that nature. You can't blame my boyfriend for it either, you will never understand." Jazmine ended but her parents still didn't think much to what she was saying.

"Enough of this, just go to your room. We expect you home before 5 for the rest of the week after you finish your detention." Her parents instructed her. The frustrated teen made her way to her room and groaned in annoyed out loud before texting her boyfriend to sneak over.

It took him less than five minutes to make his way up to her room where she had changed into her sleepwear.

"Can you believe my parents?! I mean they just don't listen to what I say-" As soon as he entered the room she started ranting to him about what just happened.

"Jazmine..."

"They still think I am the same girl you met 7 years ago. If I was, I hope you would have slapped me out of it." She went on.

"Jazmine."

"How can that bitch lie about why I beat the shit out of her? I will happily roll up on them again. Ugh, my parents need to get their facts straight before jumping down my throat and they even wanted to blame you for it too." Huey had enough of her none stop talking so he grabbed her and shook her until she went quiet.

"Jazmine. You need to relax. Be happy your parents are still here for you to be mad at. They just did what they thought was right. On the other hand, those girls deserved it and if they want to chat shit about me let me know so I can set them straight without you getting in trouble." Huey really was her voice of reasoning, she felt like a spoil brat that just had her toys taken away.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." She gave him a hug before they both laid down on her bed, holding onto each other.

"I just... feel frustrated. I have detention for the rest of the week and have to be home by 5. they didn't say anything about having people over soo..." Jazmine trailed off before looking up at her boyfriend.

"Im not trying to have Tom sue me for breaking in your house."

"What they don't know wont hur-"

"Jazmine? Who you talking to?" You could hear Sarah walking down the hallway towards her bedroom. Huey quickly jumped inside her wardrobe just as she opened her door.

"I was just talking to Huey mum." Jazmine told her as she pulled out her phone to act like they were on the phone talking.

"Ok, well hang up. It's getting late." with that she left the room, which allowed Huey to come out too.

"Well with that, I think it's time that I leave. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave one last kiss before sneaking out of the Dubious residence.


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts

**Hey everyone, I apologies because there may have been a confusion with the last 3 chapter. I accidently missed out chapter 5 so I had to upload that only with what should have been 6 and 7. I will pay more attention to what I do next time, I guess this is what happens when you stay up too late. So make sure you read chapter 5 to find out what happened at the party and you do not get confused with the story line. Again, I am very sorry.**

The next day, Jazmine was in a bad mood. Her parents gave her another lecture in the morning before she left and it was getting very annoying, they just repeated the same thing but she still believed she was not in the wrong.

She was collecting her books for her next lesson when she felt hands go around her waist. She would have relaxed into it but it didn't feel like her hands.

"Why won't you just leave me the fuck alone? I have no time for anyone today."

Trevor. Again. He never learned his lesson.

"Hey baby, you never texted me after our little moment in the closet even though I don't remember much. You must have really knocked me out with your beauty." He told her and tried to kiss her which she pushed away.

"You best move your hands off of me. Also, you probably didn't remember anything that happened last time because my husband knocked you the fuck out." Jazmine shoved him and tried to move out the way but he pulled her back and still tried to kiss her.

"Touch her again and see if I won't throw you across this hallway after punching you repeatedly." Came a response from behind. They looked to see it was Huey standing there with his face screwed up in anger more than usual.

"Hey Huey man. Long time no see. I was just here with my girl Jazzy you know. Catching up on old times." He then directed his attention back to Jazmine. "So, what do you say? You and me going out this weekend, then you can come by to my crib to get this dick I know you want."

That was enough to trigger Huey into physically touching him. He grabbed Trevor by the neck and held him up in the air, everyone around stopped and stared, even some started to take out their phones.

"I best not see or hear you talk, look or even think about Jazmine again. I will not let you disrespect her. Same goes with the other girls because trust me, Caesar, Hiro and Riley are always down for a good fight. You need to learn your lesson and I will happily teach you it if you try some shit like this again. Now get out my fucking sight." With that, Huey throw the boy to the side like some rag doll who then quickly scrambled to his feet. He was clearly embarrassed.

"This isn't over." Trevor then made a dramatic exit with some people even laughing at him. Within seconds, everyone went back to moving around as if nothing happened. Jazmine walked over to Huey and gave him a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby." She thanked him even though they both knew she could handle herself.

"You don't need to thank me for something as small as that. As long as I shall breath, you will never have any harm to you. I will protect you with my life and you know that. Now, let's get to class before we are late." Huey gave her another breathless kiss before pulling away and walking hand in hand with each other off to their next destination.

Huey had dropped Jazmine to her class then went to his lesson he had on his own. He wasn't even listening to what the teacher was going on about as he was stuck in his own thoughts. He knew he had deep feelings for Jazmine but it seemed as if her parents were putting the blame on him for her getting into that fight in the changing rooms. They ignored the racial comments and focused on Jazmine defending their relationship like anyone should.

Tom and Sarah always ignored Jazmine growing up being half white and half black. Being mixed has never been easy for her living in a majority white area, she got constant bullying and questions that she didn't know how to answer because of how young she was and the lack of parental support. They tried to straighten her hair so that she could 'fit in' but her hair was too thick so they chose to ignore everything and just dealt with her crying with some hugs and kisses. That's when Huey came along and got her to embrace who she is, telling her that she doesn't need to be white to be beautiful.

It's as if they preferred when they were just friend and nothing more because Jazmine hasn't gotten into a physical altercation before. To be honest he was kind of surprised at how good she could fight from the video he saw. Everyone thought it was the same full on girly girl Jazmine but she did a lot of maturing through puberty which shocked a lot of people. Over those years, he had seen how bloody thirsty those boys were over her as they were in the 'overly horny teenage boy' stage that some have not even grown out of yet.

He had to sit back and watch her go through all this and only support her as a friend but now he was her boyfriend and he felt as if he can protect her more than before. He knew she could defend herself but the young boy is protective over the ones he cares for even if he doesn't say it out loud, they knew who they are.

He really wanted to treat Jazmine right and the best way he could. She has been in his life for only 7 years and she understood him in ways his exes wouldn't understand. His ex-girlfriends. It confused him how he found it so easy to get with them but so hard to get with Jazmine. He felt bad that his feelings for them were not 100% there which was one of the reasons he broke them off. They didn't make him feel the way Jazmine made him feel just as they're friends.

Him just think about it now made it seem seral. Who would have thought that he could get this lucky? Grandad and Riley both told him that they were glad that he's finally stepped up like he should. Everyone honestly saw a future for them and he was ready for that future.

His teacher wrapped up the lesson pulling him out of his thoughts. It didn't matter that he paid no attention because he knew the topic so he got up and walked out to see the people he cares about.


	9. Chapter 9: Help

Jazmine was in detention, drowning in her own thoughts. She was stuck here for an hour but it felt like forever and the teacher was not leaving any time soon so she couldn't talk to her best friends. She sat at the desk doodling at random things in her notebook, not paying any attention to life around her.

She was thinking back to the conversation with her parents and the things they were saying really bothered her. They treated her like she didn't have any sense and still wanted to keep her shielded like she isn't getting hit from the back from her neighbor boyfriend every week. Tom and Sarah didn't want their sweet little daughter being exposed to real stuff in the world, it took her 10 years to be told by Huey himself that Santa and the Easter bunny are not real.

Huey has changed her life more than anyone realizes. He taught her things she wouldn't even imagine knowing and she will be forever grateful to him, he gave her a reality check when she needed it the most. It now seems like there's a drift between her boyfriend and parents because of something that wasn't no one but the girls' fault and it made her mad that she felt helpless.

It hasn't even been a full day of her week of punishment and she was already dreading it. She still had 20 minutes left of her detention and she has already filled up a page of random shapes and shades. Remind her to never get in a fight again because this was getting all to tiring for her.

"Alright, 1/3 of your punishment is over. You still have another two days to go and you see how boring it can get so I suggest you actual bring some work to be distracted. Dismiss." The bored math teacher told the six fighting girls before everyone packed up their things and left. Jazmine, Ming and Cindy could see the blondes and brunette trembling when they first came in the room and now, they were running out that door so quick they didn't even have time to blink. They really were trying to stay away with them. If you don't listen you must feel.

"Ugh, why did today just have to drag like it did. I could have been at home relaxing and watching my shows but no I'm stuck in detention with you hoes." Cindy dramatically told them.

"You don't think we think the same thing? Girl I'm about to pass out from how tired I am. The one day I have the two-hour straight lesson too. I need my bed asap." Ming agreed. They all made their way to Cindy's car before driving home.

Cindy dropped Jazmine home and she made her way up to her room. As she was lying on her bed she pulled out her phone and was shocked to see what was on it.

'1 missed call from Huey. 2 text from Huey.'

'10 missed calls from Mum.'

'15 missed calls from Dad.'

'Damn, I really forgot to take my phone off silence. Now they going to be screaming down my ear again and I do not have time for their noise. They couldn't just be like Huey and send a text after no answer at least the 3rd time.' The green-eyed girl thought before cursing out loud and calling back her parents.

"Jazmine?! Is that you?! Where have you been? Why are you not answering your phone? Do you know how many times we have been calling you, how dare you not answer us? We said be home by 5 and to be answering us when we call and text and your barley completed one." Her mother shouted at her through the phone, she rolled her eyes before answer her mother.

"Mum, I was in detention you so happily organized remember. We have to put our phones on silent so no phones can interrupt it. I am at home now anyway so you don't have to worry. I'm going to do a couple of stuff before going bed, okay?" She told her parents, who sighed on the other end of the line.

"Fine. Don't wait up on us, we have this big case to work on so we will be working late, make sure you don't bring the girls over, you're all too much trouble together at the moment. We love you honey." Her father said to her.

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." With that she hung up the phone on her parents and dialed another number. "You can come over now." Her parents said no girls over but said nothing about boys, in particular her boyfriend.

"How was detention?" Huey asked her as they sat on the bed next to each other.

"It was terrible. I was so bored drawing random shit everywhere in my book. The teacher was paying attention the whole time so I couldn't even send a quick text to you."

"I suggest you bring some work the next two days or you will suffer even more." Huey advised her before pulling her into his lap, making her wrap her legs around him.

"Thanks for that reminder." She said as she rolled her eyes. Jazmine leaned forward and kissed Huey on the lips.

"Well, let me remind you of something else." Huey flipped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, devouring her skin with romantic and hungry kisses. Today Jazmine was letting Huey take charge and she was loving every moment of it. He stroked her hips under her clothes as he bit her neck causing a bruise to form.

"You have too much clothes on." Huey told her and took off the top half of her clothing as well as his. He stared down at the beauty in front of him and got even more turned on than he already was (if that was even possible). Huey attacked each breast with purpose making sure they were getting equal treatment, he used his mouth and hands to give Jazmine pleasure, making her moan out loud.

Huey decided they waited long enough and pull both their jeans off. He slowing inserted himself inside Jazmine, the warmth of each other's body radiating around them. Their bodies moved in sync, everything was slow and careful. They were breathing heavy onto each other's bodies; their chest was pressed up against each other. Skin to skin.

Jazmine was trailing her nails up and down her boyfriend's back and gripped him every now and then when he would hit the perfect spot. Her eyes were rolling back and her voice was frozen, she could only moan which went in hand with Huey grunts.

"Huey..." Jazmine whispered into his ear as she finally hit her climax which followed with Huey reaching his own, gritting his teeth together and gripping onto her body. They both breathed heavy and stared up to the celling. The only noise was from their beating hearts and labored breathing.

"That...was...very...needed." Jazmine breathed as she looked to Huey. He looked back at her with clouded eyes.

"You and me both. We need this more often." He smirked, making her giggle with excitement.

"Trust me, this is a habit I would like to keep." She pulled him back into a simple kiss before curling up in her boyfriend's arms.

They laid there for half an hour, just holding onto each other in comfortable silence. Not one of them made a noise or moved. Until Huey's phones interrupted their silence and he moved to retrieve his phone, breaking their comfortable hold. Jazmine complained and tried to pull him back down but he managed to get his phone.

"Hello. Why can't you do it yourself? Fine, I'll leave now." Huey then turned towards Jazmine. "Riley said I need to do food shopping since he can't and granddad wants it done by today, I have to go." He started to collect his clothes when Jazmine pulled him back down.

"Do you have to go now? Why don't I come with you?" She whined as she wrapped her arms around him as he put his shoes on.

"I thought you was grounded?" He asked her, trying his best not to look at her still naked form which would definitely get him back into bed.

"It has just gone 5:30, my parents won't be home until around 10 and we won't be long." With that, she kissed him on the cheek before running to put on her clothes. Huey just shook his head and waited for Jazmine to get dressed.

They got the thing's grandad needed and was on their way back home then they saw flashing blue lights behind them. The young couple both went silent as Huey pulled up on the side of the road.

"Don't say anything. Keep your hands on the dashboard, everything will be fine." He reassured her. Jazmine was scared shitless while Huey looked surprisingly calm but you can tell he was nervous. The police officer came up to the car as Huey rolled down the window. Huey did a quick scan of the officer just in case: height, weight, hair colour, eye colour, badge number everything.

"License and registration please." The tall white police officer asked Huey who already had it out in front of him and immediately gave it over. "Where you off to now?" He asked as he looked through his paperwork.

"Home." He simply replied.

"Is this your girl?"

"Yes."

"Pretty. She defiantly has white in her, no black person has natural green eyes. Surprised to see a guy like you with her. Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer humorously asked Huey who was getting annoyed as each second passed but had to remain calm for the sake of him and Jazmine who felt as if she was going to cry.

"No." Huey gave one-word answers, trying not play into the officers' hand.

"You seem to be speeding a bit there. What's so needed at home that you're speeding? Got a basketball game going on or something." He asked him.

"No." Huey's simple answers was not what the man wanted to hear, he felt like he was losing power over him.

"Get out the car." He instructed Huey. This is when Jazmine's let tears fall down her face.

"No! He did nothing wrong!" she cried from the passenger side. Huey stepped out unwillingly but was trying his best not to become another static.

"Everything is going to be fine baby. Just stay still." Huey reassured her and she could only nod her head to him as she stayed completely still. She wanted to scream but had to keep calm for Huey. She took a deep breath and continued to watch what was happening.

"Put your hands behind your head." The officer instructed which Huey followed. "I swear I just pulled up another boy that looks just like you...oh well. Give me a reason to shoot your black ass right here, right now. Please. A scary looking black man threated the safety of a husband and father police officer, who then had his girlfriend try and join in. The officer used necessary force, killing the two people. Yeah, I will love that story to get out on the news." The man laughed which made Huey's blood boil with rage and really tried his best not to turn around and beat the shit out of the older man.

"Shoots fired! Shoots fired! All units to come to scene."

The police cursed under his breath before looking back at the couple he had pulled over. "You got lucky today. I will be sure to see you again... nigger." With that he raced into his squad car and raced down the road towards the call.

Without a second to spare, Jazmine ran to the other side of the car and gripped onto Huey tight, letting herself bawl into his chest. She felt as if she could finally breath but was still suffocating from the idea of losing Huey is such a way like this. Huey held onto his girlfriend as tight as he could without hurting her, he tried his best to soothe her but nothing at this moment seemed to be working.

"Let's go home Jazmine." It took him a while to actual get her off him but she finally let go and the two cautiously drove the rest of the way home, scared to see the same officer again.

**Well, that was intense. Jazmine is becoming very rebellious lately, I wonder how long that streak can last. They also expect a situation which could have been 100 times worse, they certainly got lucky physically but mentally it will stay with them. They really can't just have a day of relaxation.**

**I hear so many stories about these types of situations in America and it is sad to keep having to hear a new but similar story. You very rarely here things of that nature in London but it is still upsetting to here anywhere, it's frustrating to keep hearing about these matters.**

**Until next time.**

**-TBG**


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

Jazmine and Huey made their way home in complete silence. Jazmine was physically shaking and had silent tears running down her face, the ones from earlier already dried on her face. It wasn't Huey's first time being pulled over but it was the first for Jazmine and you could tell that this had impacted her the most.

He quickly parked in his driveway and put the shopping inside his house before walking back over to Jazmine's house, where she had waited for him on her doorstep still in a shocked state. He helped her inside and made their way into the kitchen to get them both something to drink. He gave her the bottle of water and she just looked down at it in her hand, just stared out it. Huey was concerned about Jazmine, she was always someone who never stopped talking so when she was silent, it was deadly.

Suddenly, the water bottle flew across the room. Jazmine got up and started screaming and crying and it shocked Huey. At first, he didn't know what to do but knew he had to calm her down. He reached forward and grabbed her into his arms and just held her tight, showing her that he was not letting her go anywhere as she cried into his arms.

"Why does this continue to happen? Why can't people just live in peace and not be a racist piece of shit? I could have lost... I don't even want to say it. I was so scared I froze. I'm so stupid. I should have said something more or did something. I should have taken out my phone to make sure our side of the story was told the right way. I should have told him my parents are well respected lawyers maybe then he would have backed away quicker. Oh Huey, I'm so sorry." Jazmine sobbed into his arms as he just looked down at her shocked. He pulled her away so she could see and hear what he had to say to here as he stared right into her pool of green eyes.

"Jazmine there is nothing you could have done. You did what I told you which was to keep your hands on the dashboard and nothing happened to us. I know we got lucky but still, we are alive to live another day. You didn't know that a crooked cop would pull up on us so don't you worry about that, just know that I will never let anything happen to you. Like how I said when Trevor grabbed you, I will always protect you Jazmine and I will never lose you." He told her and he meant every word of it and kissed her on both her cheeks.

Jazmine finally relaxed a bit before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Huey. For just being you."

"Anytime. Now let's have some food, we haven't eaten in so long." They gave each other a kiss before looking for something to eat. The conversation now had ended but it was not anywhere near over. The atmosphere was still tense but they needed to try and relax. They ate and had a light hearted conversation but when Huey tried to leave to go home, Jazmine was not having it.

"Huey, please don't go yet. I'm sleepy but still scared and my parents are not going to be home for at least another hour so by the time I fall asleep, you can leave and they won't catch you." Jazmine begged him, she was so scared to let him go and he understood why she was very attached.

"Alright, I'll stay." He told her. She jumped up glad that he agreed and made her way upstairs to get changed, Huey trailing behind. They relaxed into the bed with Huey holding onto her and her cuddled tightly onto him. It was as if she felt that if she let go, he would disappear so while she was awake, she did not let him go.

It took Jazmine about 10 minutes to fall asleep. Huey looked down at her peacefully sleeping, she looked completely different than how she was an hour ago and he was mad at himself that the Jazmine had to witness something like that. She may have matured a lot over the years but these types of things will affect Jazmine more than she will let on.

He had trained himself from the age of 10 on what to do in these situations but he never prepared himself for it happening with someone he cared about being in the car. He felt stupid for not telling his friends what to do, he barley told his own brother which was dangerous because Riley spoke his mind whenever he could and that can land him in trouble. Just thinking about it now makes him feel like a bad older brother, he is supposed to be his brother's keeper and it didn't feel like it now.

He never thought that Jazmine would be the one to witness what happened and it frighten him to see her frightened face. He will never forget how the colour from her face instantly drained or the screaming, begging and crying she had done. She really tried her best to hold it in but it wasn't working and he was glad that she let it out instead of burying it deep, which would have made her feel worse.

Huey tried to calm himself down, reliving that moment was making him angry and he didn't want to wake Jazmine. She needed the rest. He slowly but carefully detangled himself from her and made sure she was still comfortable; she stirred a little but remained asleep. Huey gave her a quick kiss and made sure everything were shut before making his way across the street into his home, Riley had just come home from wherever he went so he took it upon himself to just go up to his room and complete some work to get his mind off of other matters.

The next day, Huey had just gotten out the shower when he got a text from Jazmine, it was strange since they were not leaving for school for another half hour and the text said she was coming over now. Just as he finished reading it, there was a knock at the door, which was opened a few seconds later and he could hear the footsteps stopped at the room.

There was a light knock at the door before a bob of hair popped through the door. Jazmine timidly walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Huey's naked torso and held onto him tight.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as they pulled away allowing him to get dressed.

"Alright, I guess. I woke up in the middle of the night but didn't want to disturb you." She quietly said as she sat on his double bed. Huey looked over at her and saw her face looked tired.

"If you needed me, you should have just called. No matter what time it is I will always be there for you Jazmine. Now come let's go eat and get ready for school." The young couple kissed before making their way downstairs.

**Hopefully Jazmine feels a bit better soon, we will have to wait and see.**

**-TBG**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear 2

The first lesson of the day was English which Jazmine was glad to have because she was planning on staying next to Huey as much as she could. She had been tossing and turning all night, trying to get that horrible memory out of her head, it continued to replay in her mind but sometimes they wouldn't be as lucky as they were.

Death seriously scared her. As it would for most people. She would joke and say that's the Pisces in her along with her over emotional and caring self but she couldn't help it. That's just how she is. Jazmine was loyal to her people and coming face to face with a near death experience crippled her.

Huey was her rock as his calm and collective mind was what guided her through. Jazmine wasn't sure if she should tell her parents because they might just think of grounding her even longer for leaving the house when she shouldn't have, she was not going to sit through those lectures, she heard enough already.

Lesson had started and the students had taken their seats. Mr. Williams was already present at the front ready to address the class once he saw all attendants were here.

"Alright class, I want to see how your work is going so far. I know it is not due until a couple of months but I want to hear your start because I want to see if you have even bothered to begin and to get a little sample of your work, it will be interesting to hear a snippet of your first term of a new school year." He addressed the class, from there he started going around each pair, listening to their stories. Some were positive, somewhere opposite. Either way, it was now Huey and Jazmine's turn and she decided to speak for the both of them.

"Well, there has been a lot of changes. After so many years of holding off we're finally together much to our close friends delight." Jazmine softly laughed to herself as well as a few people in the class before she continued.

"Riley reach 16 and had this big party, I speak for both of us when I say we're proud of how much growing he has done, he's no longer that little thug 8-year-old. The bad parts so far have been getting into altercations all the time, I don't know why everyone keeps testing our patients but we came out on top of course, even if that did land me in trouble it was worth it. The worse part would have to be yesterday. Huey and I got pulled over by a racist police officer. If it wasn't for an emergency somewhere else who knows what Huey's fate could have been. It's so hard for black people in America and it doesn't even seem to be getting better. They look at an innocent black boy minding his business a threat when he didn't do nothing to provoke anyone. I have never had so much fear in me and that moment when he started speaking, I just hoped and prayed everything will get better. That life will be better. We can't continue to have young black men and women live in fear of people who should protect us. Huey didn't deserve that treatment but as young as he could remember, he was taught how to handle the situation and I have never been so proud of him."

Jazmine finished her speak looking over at Huey. She had tears in her eyes but didn't let any of them drop. They had a silent conversation with their eyes which said how much they appreciate and dare they say, love each other. As time has passed, their feelings for one another had grown and this time they were ready to accept it.

"Wow. That was really powerful Jazmine. We can feel how strongly this has affected you and we've barley moved through the year yet. To say this year is going to be really different for you two seems like an understatement, something big is going to come your way." Mr. Williams told them as he looked generally interested when she spoke. He would have continued asking questions but he wanted to wait until the end of year when he heard everything as well as still having 3 pairs to get through before the end of lesson which was catching up soon.

Huey enjoyed listening to Jazmine speak. The way she carried herself was something he always admired about her, she knew how to grab people's attentions when she most needed to and she did just that. The only part he didn't like was how some of the white students were looking at him with pity when he honestly didn't need any of it. He is alive. His parents had taught him what to do in these situations like Jazmine said, it's sad to say but his parents would be proud of him for following what he was taught.

"Mann that's some bullshit." Riley complained as he sat down at lunch with his older friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Cindy asked him.

"I got detention for pulling the sit back when someone was trying to sit down, if you don't look down before you sit then you're asking for it." Riley told them.

"What did you expect to happen Riley? You should know they would snitch on you." Royalty laughed at him as she dug into her food.

"Whatever man, this detention is going to be boring."

"Look on the bright side, you're going to have us." Jazmine smiled at him but that only made Riley more upset as he dramatically complained about being stuck with Jazmine, Cindy and Ming as well as the other 3 girls they beat up.

"Well if y'all are gonna have round two, lemme make sure my phone is fully charged so I can record everything. WordStar has been lacking content lately, we need tp spice things up again." The older brother shook his head at his brother and wondered how they were fully related.


	12. Chapter 12: R&R

Riley was in detention completing so work from art. He was really creative; he mostly works with spray paints but he would draw if he couldn't. Right now, he was designing tattoos as he was trying to get one soon and was going to go with Ed and Rummy because they know someone who would do it. He had conjured up random design and continued to edit and change different things. He still had another 20 minutes left and his mind went back to yesterday.

_Yesterday after school_

_Riley was playing basketball in the local park with Royalty. They come to the park often to get away from people and play which made people call them Monica and Quincy from Love & Basketball for obvious reasons. They were currently playing one on one and it was getting very serious now. They began the game in some basketball shorts and shirts but half way through the game, Riley was left shirtless and Royalty in a black Calvin Klein sports bra._

"_You's a bitch ass nigga you know that right? Bet you won't make that 3." Riley taunted her as he was on defense. The scores were tied up; 19-19 first to 21 gets to choose where to eat, the loser paying for it._

"_Bet." With that, Royalty jumped and the ball flew through the air. She smirked with one hand still in the air from her follow through as she heard the satisfying sound of the net connecting with the ball in a perfect swish. She just looked straight at Riley and not even the net._

"_Someone been working on their 3s." Riley mumbled as Royalty started celebrating. She started doing a celebration twerk jokingly which turned the heads of the boys that were playing and around the courts but she didn't care._

_Riley rolled his eyes at her and was going to leave her until he saw the eyes and what looked like an older boy planning to make his move on Royalty._

"_Ay ay, stop all that. We get it you won, now lets go eat wherever you want." He told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their stuff._

"_Whatever. You're just jealous that you never won. Its ok baby, maybe next time… or not." Royalty laughed at Riley before picking up her things. She held out her hand and together they did their special handshake they made 2 months ago which ended with a kiss._

'_Yeah that will definitely get them niggas to look away.' Riley thought and he was right. They were outside the park walking to get Royalty's prized food place when they saw a police officer staring directly at them. They tried to ignore him but his eyes wouldn't leave them._

"_Why don't you two come and say hi to your friendly police officer." He called them over, when they continued to walk, he jumped in front of them stopping them._

"_Man we didn't do nothing wrong. We just trying to get home." Riley told him, trying his best not to looked or sound annoyed._

"_I just want to make sure you little hoodlings don't go causing trouble in this nice area. You're a pretty girl for someone of your… whatever. Why don't you give us a smile? Why so serious?" He smiled at the young couple._

"_There is nothing to smile for." She simply replied. She got that comment regularly from people because of how deep her resting bitch face is. Its very serious._

"_Well I just wanted to make sure you're not doing anything you shouldn't be doing because if you, I will hear about it and I will not be too nice about it like I am now." He told them trying to look threatening but Riley and Royalty didn't care._

"_You won't have to worry about us." Riley said to him before they both continued walking to their next destination, leaving the police officer glaring at their backs._

"_You know I've been hearing he's been pulling up on hella niggas lately. This shit is annoying. Motherfuckers can't even play ball without being harassed." Royalty complained._

"_Yeah. Everyone has gotten all paranoid since more black people have moved to this area, seems as if you and Huey set a trend." Royalty laughed, making him roll his eyes. After saying that, they changed the conversation and joked about random things that they heard about at school and made their way to Five Guys._

_Riley and Royalty made their way to her house with their food in hand since she didn't live too far from the fast food place. When they got inside, they saw her uncle rushing around the house and her two younger cousins playing with their toys._

"_Yes Royalty! You're here now, Caesar was supposed to look after these two but I don't know where the bloodclaut he is. Melissa is at a friend's house so she won't be back until later so you're stuck with Moses and Micaela, I won't be long just need to run some errands and leaving these two will make things a lot easier. Riley you can stay too if you want." Her uncle Tony told her before kissing his kids and niece and rushing out the door._

"_Well. I guess I'm babysitting today." Royalty mumbled. "You can go home if you want, you don't have to stay, I'll be fine looking after these two."_

"_Nah its cool, you know I love your cousins." Riley smiled at her before walking into the living room where Moses (3) and Micaela (10 months) were playing._

"_Willeeeyy!" Moses called as he saw Riley walk through the door, he ran up to him and held his arms up to be picked up, which he did._

"_How you been little man? You getting big out here."_

"_Good." Moses grinned showing off his full set of teeth._

"_How can you forget about little Mica." Royalty went over to the bouncer where she was staring up at the teens, waiting for her to get the attention she wanted. When she finally got picked up, she let out an adorable giggle showing off her, two bottom teeth._

_For the rest of the time, the four ate, played, laughed and relaxed. Royalty loved babies so was a pro at looking after them while Riley was always that fun uncle to be around so he knew how to entertain kids. These two where only 15 and 16 but both had subconsciously kept this moment in mind for the future, far in the future. At least 10 years._

_They believed they would be good parents and didn't plan on being with anyone but each other. It seems a bit farfetched now but one can hope. They never knew they would feel this way so early in their life and it made them scared but they had to make sure they took it slow. No one is trying to be 16 and pregnant around here. Mainly because they would both get killed and Royalty would get sent back to Jamaica but either way they were trying to stay far from that problem. For now, they shall enjoy their teen years._

Present day

Riley looked down at his drawing and saw he had drawn a separate one which happened to be a portrait. The portrait was of Royalty. It was small but you can make out it was her. Riley was so whipped.

He would never get someone's face tattooed on him but he'll be damned if he didn't say this would make a good one. He completely forgot about his designs after that point and just before he was going to go back to it, the teacher stood up.

"Detention is now over. You may all leave now." The chemistry teacher told them and with that everyone got their things together and made their way off school property.

"Ay Mariah, lemme catch a ride with you." Riley called out to Jazmine.

"Yeah sure come on. I got a whole lotta shit I need to catch up on." She replied as they made their way over to her white car.

**A little insight on Royalty and Riley's relationship, something different. I feel as if I haven't posted anything in a very long time between school and being sick but I finally managed to finish this one which took me longer than I wanted to.**

**Anyway, leave reviews and a new chapter will be up soon.**

**-TBG**


	13. Chapter 13: Huey's Birthday

It was the beginning of November meaning it was Huey's birthday. He wasn't one to really celebrate birthdays, if it was up to him, he wouldn't do anything as it was just another day for him. However, his friends and family will not allow that to happen, they always made sure there was some type of effort in celebrating his birthdays.

On top of that, this is an important age they were celebrating. Huey is 18 (the first one out of the group at that) so everyone made sure they definitely made it special. Jazmine was the most excited since this is the first time it has been one of their birthdays while in a relationship. Let's just say Jeremiah- Birthday Sex will be in her head all day.

Huey wouldn't have put much effort into what his was wearing but Jazmine was forcing him to put some in and he only agreed if he could choose black to wear. They compromised and got Huey a fresh black and white Adidas tracksuit with white and black superstars. Jazmine said she was going to match with a crop top version but everything else was the same, she even said she is wearing her hair out in a full afro which is something she has only done a handful of times over the years.

The birthday boy made his way down the stairs to be greeted by his friends and family. If it wasn't for how casual their clothes were, you would have thought they were going to a funeral with all the black going on.

"Happy Birthday Huey!" Everyone cheered as he came into view of them. They all smiled at the forever serious boy who's mouth barley even twitched at the greeting.

"Thanks."

"Damn nigga, you couldn't even put more emphasis in that shit." Caesar laughed as he walked up to his childhood best friend and pulled each other into a brotherly hug.

"Whatever man. You know I don't do birthdays." Huey replied back to him as everyone else got their hugs in.

"We know that but you're 18 now. You're legally an adult, the oldest out of the 8 of us. You have to be a least a bit excited because I am." Jazmine grinned as she stared up into his maroon eyes.

"I'm one year closer to death, isn't that great." He not so sarcastically said.

"Boy you best stop that nonsense before I slap the shit out of you. You may be an adult by law but I still run this motherfucking house ya hear me. We don't have time for that type of negativity. Y'all already know my old ass can't take your damn moaning no more." Grandad complained as he went into the fridge to get is prized orange juice.

"Ok Grandad. We have to leave now anyway." Huey replied and with that, the teens left the Freeman house and made their way to each other's cars. Jazmine and Huey were the last ones to leave the house and she quickly pulled him close to her body, having his heat radiate off him onto her.

"Happy Birthday baby. Another year and you still look sexy as ever, I am so damn lucky to have you." Her green eye glistened in the morning sun and Huey couldn't turn away. She was his addiction. They pulled each other into a single sweet kiss before sharing a knowing look of 'they're going to pick this up later' before making their way to the cars.

The day went by uneventfully. Huey had gotten a few happy birthdays here and there thanks to his friends flaunting him all over their social medias (mainly Jazmine... he was everywhere). He may not say it out loud as he should but he is really grateful for the people around him, it's not easy to come across one person that would do anything for you but having a whole group meant a lot. He knew he should show his love and appreciation more but he was a man of very few emotions.

The young couple decided to go to Jazmine's house after school since no one would be there to have some much-needed time together. Everyone else would be at the Freeman's later to have dinner as they usually do when it was someone birthday.

"So how was your day?" Jazmine asked as they walked into her room.

"Normal. Nothing changed. Just another day in the year." Huey nonchalantly replied.

"Ugh Huey! Can you at least try and be excited for your birthday, you're 18 now, you should be excited."

"It's just another day for me Jazmine. Anyway, you're doing the celebrating for me." Huey told her who just rolled her eyes as her first response.

"Whatever. I guess you won't want your birthday present..." Jazmine trailed off. At the sound of that, Huey seemed to perk up but didn't want to show his underlying excitement.

"Well... I could make an exception." He pretending to think making Jazmine giggle.

"Fine. Wait here." With that she ran inside her bathroom and locked it, making sure Huey wouldn't try and sneak in.

5 minutes later Huey was growing impatient. She was taking forever. He tried to occupy his mind by going on his phone and answering some messages but she still hasn't come out yet.

"Jazmine. When are yo-" His eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "Damn." He whispered as he drank in her boy.

Jazmine was looking too sexy. She came out in an all-white lingerie set. She had on thigh high socks that had bows at the top, lace patterned bodysuit, the suspenders that connected to the socks and a see-through white robe that hung loosely on her body so Huey could get a better look.

Huey was mesmerized. Here he was, sitting in her room, about to receive the best birthday present he didn't even ask for. The models that model these outfit had nothing on Jazmine, she out done them by far, Huey thought.

Somewhere during his daydream, Jazmine had managed to walk in front of him staring down at him sitting on the bed. He looked up at her but didn't say a word, how could he? She stole any type of oxygen in his body from the moment she walked in. If she stayed, he didn't mind not getting it back.

"Lie down." Jazmine instructed which Huey obey without a second thought and not breaking any eye contact. Happy with his new position, Jazmine climbed on top of him and grabbed both his hands, guiding him to all different places of her body.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Those three words had a three second response time, not wasting no time. The birthday boy loved it when his girlfriend took control and today was extra special.

Jazmine began to trail light kisses on his neck and made her way down. As she reached his torso, she began to mark her territory all while Huey just watched her work. She grabbed the top of his tracksuit and pulled it off, leaving him free and exposed.

Next thing he knows, she's taken him all in and the parts she couldn't reach, she used her hand. Jazmine got to work. Her hand moved in sync with her mouth and the tongue teased his length making Huey hiss and groan every other second. Jazmine was not holding back today. He gripped onto her hair but not too tight that it would hurt her and followed through with her movements.

"Jazmine... shit. I'm gonna..." He couldn't even make out full sentences but she never slowed down. She just looks him straight in his eyes and continued. The eye contact triggered him, he couldn't hold back any longer and when he released, her position still never changed. She cleaned him up.

When he was completely done, she sat up and slowly pulled off her lingerie leaving her just as exposed as Huey was. She climbed back on top of him but this time he went inside her. Their bodies moved together in rhythm, not one missing a beat. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as it roamed every bump and curve they possessed.

The air was hot. They were burning. Their breaths were heavy, with moments being cut off by moaning. They had been going at it for a good while and the two were coming to the end. In their last few moments of pleasure, their hand intertwined with one another's, squeezing tight.

When the time came, their bodies shock and shivered as they exploded in pleasure with the last moan escaping their lips. Their movement slowed into a stop and Jazmine looked down at Huey with wild eyes and his was matching. She bent down and kissed him slowly before rolling onto his side.

The couple were breathing heavy and struggled to catch their breath. Every time they were together it just got better and better with no complaints. They were beginning to learn how each other's bodies work and they enjoyed every lesson.

"This... is better than any present I'm going to get today." Huey breathed out. His normally serious face was now an over satisfied smirk as he looked up at the celling, Jazmine went all out for him and he was glad she was all his.

"So, when was you gonna tell me about this present you had for me?" He asked her.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise so you were never going to find out."

"Far point. As much as I would stay here with you and go rounds, we have to leave soon." Huey said with disappointment in his voice.

"I know... but not now..." Jazmine looked at him before wrapping her legs around him and giving him a hungry kiss.

The rest of the day went by, Huey's friends and family got together and celebrated his birthday with some home cooked food. Grandad talked about how proud he was of Huey and Riley in the last few years knowing it was hard in the beginning when their parents passed. They never told details about their parents which made their friends wonder more about them. The night continued with everyone being together as well as the gift giving and Huey can actually say he enjoyed this birthday.

**This chapter was longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed Huey's 18****th**** birthday, Jazmine went all out for him as you could see.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Party

Time had gone by, Ming and Caesar are now 18 and Christmas was getting closer as well as school being normal, the gang of friends had managed to stay out of trouble. It was Friday and the last day of school before the school closed for winter holiday, Jazmine was panicking because of the news she had just received and was trying to find Huey. For some reason today when she needed him the most, he has been the hardest to find.

After arriving home from school, she quickly put down her things before running over to the Freeman residence looking for her boyfriend. She knocked on the door in a rush and knocked, she needed to get to him quickly. The door finally opened and Jazmine was met with Royalty on the other side smiling at her.

"Hey sis, you ready for the sleepover tomorrow?" Royalty asked her. The girls decided that they needed to have a sleepover as they haven't had one since the school year started and so much has happened since then they felt as if they hadn't had much time together since they've mainly been with their boyfriends. They were staying at Cindy's for two nights before everyone go off with their families for Christmas.

"Yes and no. I still have to pack some things but I can just do that tomorrow morning. As of right now, I need to find Mr. Huey P Freeman." Jazmine told her as they both walked further into the house, they both walked up stairs, Royalty went into Riley's room and Jazmine walked into Huey's.

When she entered, he was sitting at his desk on his laptop doing work, at the sound of the door opening, he turned around and saw Jazmine standing there looking flustered. He got up to greet her by giving her a kiss which lasted longer than they thought it would. Jazmine would have continued it but remembered why she was in a hurry to get over there so she reluctantly pulled away from his soft lips.

"Wait, stop trying to distract me. I need you tonight. My parents are going to some fancy Christmas party and I need you there to be less boring, they're dragging me to go and I had to beg them to allow you to come with me. Be ready at 6 sharp." Jazmine quickly told him.

"So, what made you think I would agree to coming with you?" He questioned her.

"Because I am your girlfriend, what I say goes and because you love me." She jokingly said to him as she finally sat down next to him on the bed.

"You're right. You are my girlfriend and I do love you but no not all the time what you say goes." He casually told her as she looked shocked at what he said. It was not how they both pictured them to say those three words but it seemed like a very Huey way to say so and Jazmine didn't care.

"Aww, I love you too baby." Jazmine smiled at him and pulled him down into a loving kiss. They felt as if they have loved each other ever since they could remember but felt it was too early in their relationship to say it to each other. "That means you're coming with me today yaay. Its Christmas themed so try and put some colour into it, I'll be back later." She tried to leave until Huey pulled her back into his lap.

"Who said I agreed?" He asked her as he stared into her big emerald green eyes.

"You did. Bye." Jazmine pulled him into a quick kiss and left before he could hold her back and ran to her house leaving Huey shaking his head at his girlfriend's antics and forcing himself to now find an outfit to wear. The things he does for that girl.

It was coming up to six and Huey was getting ready to leave his house. He had on a black suit with a crimson red tie on, she had told him to wear something Christmas and even though he didn't care he still tried. He made his way downstairs to be greeted by Riley who just looked at him and laughed.

"Damn nigga. Where you off to in that tight ass suit?"

"It's not tight. I have to go to a stupid dinner party with Jazmine and her parents because she begged me to come." Huey told him as he fixed himself up in the hallway mirror.

"She got you whipped." Riley laughed at his older brother making Huey roll his eye.

"You're more whipped than mine nigga. You and Royalty have been together for a year and don't try and act like you didn't go all out for her anniversary." Huey committed which was true. They celebrated their year anniversary last weekend and Riley really spoiled her.

"Lies. I can get any bitch any time I want! Fuck you mean!"

"Your ass best not be thinking about it because you know I'll beat your motherfucking self-up, I ain't playing. Fuck around and you get fucked up. I know how to fuck a bitch and a nigga up; I dare you to try me!" Royalty shouted from the kitchen before Huey could even say anything. The look of Riley's face almost made Huey physically laugh.

"Yes Queen, sorry." He apologized to her as he walked to her to beg for forgiveness. Huey just shook his head, said his goodbyes and left to go to Jazmine's house, dreading for the night ahead. This was the last place he wanted to be today.

"Hey, Huey. You look amazing. Jazmine is trying a new look today I think you're going to love it! Thank you for agreeing to coming, it wasn't easy getting her to finally say yes." Sarah smiled at him as she let him into the house. Sarah was wearing a short off shoulder light blue dress and Tom was wearing a black and white tux.

"Now Huey, Jazmine probably hasn't told you but this is very important for our business so play along and try not on go on your rants of yours, you'll scare the people." Tom lectured him making Huey want to tell Tom a few words about himself.

"Jazmine! We're going to be late; you need to come down now!" Tom called. Huey could hear shuffling before his girlfriend made her way down the stairs and everything looked like it was in slow motion.

She had on gold open toe heels with painted toes and she was wearing a long, body hugging, silk, crimson dress with thin straps. Jazmine was looking like a beautiful Goddess with the matching lipsticks but then, something ruined everything. Her hair was straight. He was pissed. When he first met Jazmine that's all she wanted to do but with the influence of Huey, she managed to accept her hair for what it was and hasn't attempted to straighten it since. Her hair was long and reached the top of her round and plumped bum.

"Doesn't her she look beautiful Huey? And look, we finally got her hair to stay straight!" Her mother told him excitedly to which he never replied. Jazmine gave him a tight hug and he could see her fake smile that only he seemed to realize.

"We have no time for chit-chat, let's go." Tom rushed them out of the door and out to the family's expensive car and rode in silence to the event.

They arrived to the Christmas party where they were met with Sarah and Toms coworkers. They made their way inside and Huey was sick when he saw all the Christmas decorations. It was overkill. They got drinks and stood around observing for a while until the drinks were finished.

"We are going to mingle with other people, just try and be good." Sarah told them as if they were children but they nodded either way. Once they walked away Jazmine let out a breath she has been holding since she got there.

"Finally, they're gone. Do you see my hair? It took me nearly two hours to straighten my hair just so I wouldn't get in trouble with my parents and allow you to come. This will take so long to get back to the original way." She complained as she looked up at Huey.

"Don't worry, I understand, no matter how much I dislike it... Have I told you you're looking extra beautiful today despite having the straighter hair that I dislike very much but you make any look sexy?" He whispered the last bit in her ear making her shiver under his breath on her neck. He knew just how to make her feel better and it was working.

"Wow is that Jazmine?" The two heard from behind them. They turned to see one of her parent's coworker that has known Jazmine for around 5 years with her husband.

"Yeah, its me." Jazmine plastered on her fake smile on her face as she greeted the woman in a hug while Huey just politely nodded.

"Your hair is amazing! I wish mine was that long. So how is school? I hear you're working so hard. Top of your classes. Maybe you should be a lawyer like your parents." She one joked and Jazmine pulled the fakest laugh she could pull.

"I don't know. We'll see once I graduate. This is my boyfriend Huey. Huey this is Kimberly and her husband Alex." Jazmine introduced, ignoring the comment on her hair. She felt like people were going to say something about her hair multiple times tonight.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jazmine, call me Kim. It's nice to meet you young man loving the fro. Now as much as I wish to stay and chat to you young people I gotta talk to the grown up now." Kimberly gave Jazmine two air kisses on each side of her face before dragging her husband away, leaving the best friends alone.

"Fro?" Huey said humorously. Jazmine lightly smacked his arm before pulling him around the room to meet the rest of her parent's coworker.

The rest of the night consisted of fake laughs, smiles and Huey trying his best to hold his tongue. They were forced to take a lot of pictures as well for some strange reason but they did look amazing together. They even managed to find people their age they could at least stand for at least 20 minutes before moving off on their own again talking and joking in a way only they would understand. They even managed to sneak away around four times to have quick make out sessions before her parents dragged them to stay with them for the last hour and a half.

Jazmine looked over at her boyfriend. His face may have been straight but she felt as if she could always see general hints of a smile whenever she talked to him. She was glad to know that she was the only one that could have that effect on him and he knew it, she just didn't know if he would admit it. She watched him talk and just let out a happy sigh as she looked at the man she loved. Damn was she whipped.

**Well that was a bit cute wasn't it? There is going to be much needed girl time in the next chapter just wait and see.**

**-TBG**


	15. Chapter 15: Sleepover

It was the next day from the annoying Christmas party Jazmine was dragged to and she was getting her last few things together for her sleepover. Huey was being useless by sitting on her bed minding his own business.

"So, you really ain't going to help?" Jazmine asked him as she was sitting in her wardrobe looking for things.

"I just came for moral support." Jazmine rolled her eyes before getting up and seeing him lying on her bed on his phone. She walked up to him, smiled and then took his phone.

"You just going to take my phone?" He asked as she slowly back away into her wardrobe and he followed her.

"Yes." She smirked at him before putting his phone in her bra.

"You know I can just reach in and get it right?" Huey smirked back at her as they got inside the wardrobe.

"I know but you are not getting it until you help me and would you look at that, you're in the right place." Jazmine told him before putting on some music she knew Huey would like and continued to pack. Huey just shook his head before helping Jazmine. This girl was different.

After another hour or so with breaks that consisted of them not being able to keep their hands off each other, Jazmine finally finished packing. She was on her way to Cindy's when she stopped to pick up Royalty.

When she knocked on the door, she was met with Caesar who gave her a hug and greeted her inside. The Caesar household was always busy. With 7 people living under the same roof and a large age range, means that there was always something happening. She turned her head to see his baby sister crawl towards her, she grinned and picked her up which made Micaela giggle.

"Royalty should be down soon. She always doing some shit last minute." He rolled his eyes at his little cousin. It was interesting to have a cousin live with him no matter how much she could be annoying but there was never a dull moment with her.

"Caesar! You can't be swearing around sweet little Mica. You're such a bad big brother. I hope Moses doesn't follow in your footsteps." Jazmine joked just as the little three-year-old ran in to give her a hug then went back to whatever he was doing.

"Ha! You wish I was your brother. I am an amazing brother, isn't that right Mic-Mic." He cooed at the girl as he took her out of Jazmine's arms. Jazmine really loved babies so she was ready to snatch the baby back out of her friends' arms until she saw Royalty finally come down the stairs.

"Damn Royalty. It took you so long to pack." Jazmine dramatically complained making her roll her eyes.

"In my defense... I couldn't find a lot of things and then I had to wash some clothes and a whole bunch of other things. I'm here now so let's go." The girls said goodbye and then got into Jazmine's car. Within a few minutes, Jazmine could see Royalty was being very fidgety and quiet which was strange for the bubbly and energetic 15-year-old. Royalty and Jazmine could really go toe to toe on who is the most hyper.

"Royalty, what's wrong? You've been zoned out since we've gotten into the car. Is everything okay?" Jazmine questioned, feeling like a worried older sister. Being an only child meant that she was happy to take Royalty under her wing since Ming and Cindy were older than her, she could be that role model for Royalty. Royalty was quiet for a second before answering.

"Can we stop at the pharmacy before we get to Cindy's?" That question only made Jazmine worried even more and she instantly made a beeline towards the closest pharmacy.

"What do you need? You can talk to me you know; I will always be here for you." Jazmine reassured her. Royalty gave a faint smile, knowing she could. She was the closest to Jazmine and it wasn't just because of the Freemans, the managed to bond so quickly over many things. When she moved from Jamaica, she left her siblings behind and that was hard but Jazmine helped her feel comfortable.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out suddenly which caused Jazmine to become wide eyed. "Well at least I think I am. Fuck! What if I am? I am so fucked... what about school, how am I supposed to do both? I'm not even 16 yet oh my gosh. What about Riley? He's just as freaked out as I am. My Auntie Keisha and Uncle Tony are going to kill us. Bloodclaut... I'm going to get sent back to Jamaica and then its official. I'm going to have a funeral. Here lies Royalty Empress Kiara Ceasar." Royalty went on. Jazmine couldn't help but shake her head at her.

"Royalty. Everything is going to fine-"

"But what if it isn't Jazmine? What if I am pregnant, what am I going to do? I can't have a child now and I don't want to get an abortion. I am freaking out here." Royalty begin to breath heavy and Jazmine knew she had to quickly get the pharmacy but traffic was moving a bit slow.

"Royalty. Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Let's get the tests first then we can discuss what your next move is. If you are... pregnant, then you won't have to worry, look at the amazing people you have around you. You have the girls and the boys; we will help you both always." Jazmine's words had managed to calm the teen down and they finally reached the pharmacy. They sat in the car in silence, Jazmine reach over and grabbed Royalty's hand making her look over.

"If you want, I will pick up the test for you." With a nod, the two girls made their way inside to get the test. They received some side eyes from people but Jazmine didn't care, people needed to mind their fucking business and she was trying not to react for the sake of Royalty. Jazmine paid for the test and then made their way to Cindy's, leaving Royalty was stuck in her own thoughts. This was really taking a toll on not just her but Riley too, he is just as scared as she is.

They finally arrived and made their way inside where Cindy and Ming were waiting for the two girls. They were already in their pajamas so Jazmine and Royalty went to change and put down their things. They both quickly ran into the bathroom so Royalty could take the test.

"I don't think I can do this." Royalty said as tears formed in her eyes and Jazmine just pulled her into a hug.

"Girl yes you can. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. The more you wait the longer it's going to affect you, if you get this out the way now then you won't have to stress yourself out."

"Ok... I can do this." Royalty breathed before going towards the toilet. Jazmine turned around to try and give her some type of privacy and waited for her to finish. Royalty laid the two tests down on the side as she washed her hands.

"We have to wait a few minutes until it shows." Royalty nodded before they walked into Cindy's room where their two friends had worried looks on their face.

"What's wrong? You've both been hella quiet since you've came and it's a bit scary." Ming said as she looked between Royalty and Jazmine who just looked at each other.

Royalty sighed before answering her Asian friends answer. "I might be pregnant. I missed my period the one time me and Riley tried without a condom and I'm scared shitless. I'm the youngest here going through this grown bullshit. What makes this all worse is that I've been having dreams about a baby. It always happens in my family. Someone has that dream, someone reveals their pregnant. I have yet to hear that new but what if it's me?"

"Aww Royalty, we're here for you. I'm sure everything is fine." Cindy tried to reassure her as the news was very shocking. The girls embraced in a tight hug and Royalty felt relaxed. "My ass was thinking it was some shit like you broke your phone." She joked which lightened the mood.

"Really Cin, that's the best explanation you could think of?" Ming asked her.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Royalty were busy getting her cheeks slapped."

"Ugh please do not give me that image." Ming pretended to throw up which made the girls laugh but was interrupted by Jazmine's alarm on her phone.

"The test is done." She said. The girls looked at each other before Royalty went into the bathroom to retrieve it. She came back in with an unreadable facial expression.

"So, what does it say?" Jazmine asked worriedly.

"It says... I'm..."

**Is she pregnant? Will Riley become a father? What would happen with the baby? So many questions but who knows the answer.**

**-TBG**


	16. Chapter 16: Sleepover Part 2

Meanwhile at the Freeman residence, Riley was doing something similar. The boys decided since the girls were hanging out, they should too and have some 'guy time', no matter how much the girls teased them they would not call this a sleep over. They were all currently playing PS4 when Riley decided to drop the bomb since it has been bothering him since his girlfriend told him.

"Royalty might be pregnant." He blurted out. Huey was frozen, Caesar legs nearly gave up on him as he was just coming back from the bathroom and Hiro was busy chocking on his drink at the news Riley had just sprung on them.

"Pregnaaannntt? What the actual fuck?! You got my baby cousin pregnant?!" Caesar shouted.

'Thank fuck Granddad went out.' Riley and Huey thought as his friend slowly walked up to where Riley was sitting.

"I said I think!" Riley answered back. Huey knew he had to step in before his little brother got hurt by Caesar who seemed to be closer and closer as the seconds go by.

"Let's calm down here. He said might which means there's still the possibility that she isn't. No matter how badly you don't want to know about your cousin's sex life, you're gonna have to deal with it for the moment. Now Riley... has she taken a test yet?" Huey was being the voice of reason in this situation and Riley was thankful because he knew he would have died here and now if he wasn't.

"No, she said she was going to get one soon. I'm scared man. What's going to happen if it's positive?" Riley didn't even want to say the words out loud scared he'll jinx himself.

"I will kill you that's what going to happen." Caesar said as he stared down the younger boy who tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"Caesar, relax a bit. I know she's your cousin but you need to calm down, being angry isn't going to solve anything."

"I didn't mean for this shit to happen man. Royalty is just as a scared as I am." Riley pleaded.

"I know. I couldn't help but to lash out but this will change everything for Royalty. She could get sent back to Jamaica for this even if my parents allow her to stay. Her parents will go crazy. They had kids young and didn't want that for us. Also, our family barely know you exist let alone know that I have a girlfriend. Our family is big so word gets around to all 30 plus cousins so everyone in town would find out about this." Caesar reasoned with him.

"Yeah, she told me. I'm just worried about the results."

"I guess we all are now. You've made my baby cousin happy ever since she got here and I'm thankful that you've taken such good care of her. It was something she needed. Now can you at least calm down for a bit so I don't have to kill you. I actually like you Escobar, it would be sad to have to take your life." The dread head smiled at the 16-year-old who just looked at him wondering how he never saw how crazy he was before. It was too late now.

"Thanks for trying to save me guys." Between Riley and Ceasar, they forgot that Hiro had been choking and him bringing it up made the group of boys burst out into laughter (minus Huey who just smirked). This broke the tension and they continued to play the game until Riley's phone rang.

"It's Royalty." He announced and everyone looked at him for anticipation. "Hello... yeah... are you sure? How many did you use? Okay. We'll talk later. Love you too bye." He hung up and looked around the room.

"So, what did she say?" Hiro really hated to wait.

"She said... SHES NOT PREGAGNT!" Riley jumped up and started celebrating and everyone else joined in. After a few hugs they settled back down and he let out a relived sigh.

"What did she say?" Huey was the only one who felt that they needed more of an answer even if everyone else just wanted to hear the results.

"She took two tests and they both came back negative. It was just a missed period." He said grinning from ear to ear. He was not ready to be a father.

"Count yourself lucky Riley, you get to live longer. Now that that's over let's celebrate with some of the best weed you will ever get." Caesar cheerfully announced. Riley just looked as his friend and shook his head; he really was crazy.

The rest of the night consisted of both parties eating, drinking, smoking and having fun. They needed to have this type of relaxation as this school year has been something so far, they never seemed to be getting any rest. They always were dealing with some shit; whether it be their families, school or each other. There was always some shit that needed to be addressed but tonight, they were going to forget about that and be with the ones they love.

**This chapter and the chapter before were supposed to be one but decided to give yall two different ones so I hope you enjoyed the little cliff hanger. At least we know Riley and Royalty are not expecting. Everyone can calm down now.**

**Christmas is around the corner, let's see what happens then.**

**-TBG**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Day

"Itttssss Chrriissstttmmaassss!"

"Jazmine please. You're hurting my ears." Huey told her as he moved his phone anyway from his face, they were on facetime together. Huey had gone to Chicago for Christmas while Jazmine went to Houston to stay with her father's family. Her dads' side was the more entertaining side so she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry you know I love holidays and you know how much fun I have when I see my dad's side. At the moment were being starved all day until Christmas dinner and you know how people here love their food so the house is smelling amazing but we can't touch anything." Jazmine groaned, she has been so hungry and just wanted to eat.

"I know what you mean at least your family isn't overbearing." Huey said just as three of his male cousins walked into the room, he was hiding in. They were all around the same age so they got along well.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like Huey is talking to a girl." His older cousin Tyrone said as the other two Cairo and Joel jumped on him and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, names Tyrone and you are?" Jazmine just laughed at Huey's cousin; they were so different from Huey.

"I'm Jazmine." She smiled as she saw Huey struggling in the background against his two other cousins.

"Why are you holding me against my will?" Huey asked as he tried to get out of their hold but Joel was bigger than him.

"Because it's fun baby cuz." He said and Huey just gave up and listened to his girlfriend and cousins talk.

"So how did my cousin get a girl like you? You two are completely opposite." Tyrone asked which made Jazmine laugh again.

"Behind all that tough skin there is a sexy man underneath that I can't get enough of." She dramatically said.

"I like this one." Cairo said to Huey who just rolled his eyes.

"What's not to like about me, I'm amazing." Jazmine said as she heard the door open and her twin cousins Dani and Dejah came in and jumped on the bed next to her.

"Oo who you talking to?" Dani asked as they looked at the screen.

"This isn't Huey. Oh my gosh Jazmine are you cheating on Huey!" Dejah asked as she saw someone else on the phone.

"No this is his cousin. Mine is getting held against his will." She innocently said as Tyrone turned the phone back to where he was now sitting up.

"Well this looks like fun." Dejah said as they got right up to the phone and started talking to Huey's cousins. For the next hour the teens sat around the phone and engaged in interesting conversation much to Huey's annoyance but they didn't care and Jazmine was happy to talk to Huey's family. They were lively and so much fun; she couldn't wait for when she met them in real life.

"We gotta go now, we have to help with the desert. I love you." Jazmine announced as the cousins just looked at the two.

"Love you too, bye."

"Awwwwwww." The cousins cooed which made the two roll their eyes. They all said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"Damn you are Riley are so whipped. Might have to move to Whitecrest to get whatever you're getting." Cairo joked as they went to the living room to mingle with the rest of the family.

"Trust me, it is not all that, we just got lucky. Jazmine lives across the road and Royalty is Caesar cousin so it wasn't that hard." He explained.

"I don't need no help anyway. You already know I get all the girls." Tyrone bragged which was in a way true. He did have a way with the opposite gender.

"I still don't know how you do it. You're just a man hoe. I wouldn't be surprised if you had stds." Joel joked which made the boys laugh.

"Jokes on you I got tested and I'm clean." He replied back proudly which just made them all shake their heads.

The rest of the day went by. The gang texted the whole day discussing the juicy family gossip, presents they received and what they had to eat. Huey hung out with his cousins which were majority males so they spent their time playing games and went for a 'walk' after desert. This was one of the reasons why he missed Chicago. His family lived in close proximity to each other and any school one went, they all went. The Freemans would dominate a whole school throughout the years but Huey and Riley missed all that.

Ever since their parents untimely passing, nothing has been the same. Grandad up and moved them away with barley a second glace back which caused their relationship to drift with his extended family. If it wasn't for Jazmine encouraging him to get that relationship back when they were only 13, who knows if they would be here for Christmas. Jazmine cares so much about others and that's one of the reasons why he loved her. Thanks to her, he has come to care deeply for a large group of people. The 18-year-old Huey P Freeman was capable of love, who would have seen the day. All he knows is that his parents would be proud.

The next day came around and Jazmine barley had energy left. She didn't go sleep until 4am since her family doesn't know the meaning of stop partying. She was meant to call Huey after everyone left but they never did by the time she wanted to and she fell asleep. She was ready to close her eyes again when her phone rang. At first, she groaned and was going to ignore the person until she saw 'Husband' flash up on the screen. Grinning, she quickly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey baby. How was your Christmas?" Jazmine asked as she answered the phone. This was the longest her and Huey have been apart since they've been together so Jazmine was really missing him.

"It was decent. Just did the usual Christmas thing. Family only left now, you?"

"It was so much fun, we played so many games and did so many things. Wait, what do you mean they just left? Its 9am. I thought my family were bad for leaving at 4am but damn yours can party." Jazmine laughed as she looked up at the celling.

"I know. To be honest, me and my cousins did spend most of the time being stupidly high so that was fun."

"I wish I was stupidly high. We couldn't get away this year. We couldn't sneak away for our walk because they made us help so much." For the next 20 minutes, the two engaged in conversation and talked about random things but then Jazmine remembered a subject that happened a few weeks ago.

"Hey Huey. You know what happened with Riley and Royalty the other day... I've been thinking about it a lot lately. We need to be more careful. I mean I know we are now but seeing Royalty the way she was scared me but being the big sister, I had to make sure she stayed calm. I know we are older than them but this is still scary. A whole child being brought into this world now. I know one day were going to have our own football team but now just seems too much you know. They really got hit with reality real quick. I guess I was just wondering what you thought about the situation... and what would you do if it was us?" Jazmine was so nervous to ask because she felt stupid. It hasn't happened so everything was fine but she couldn't help but to ask. Most people in relationships especially at this age that are sexually active can't help but to ask that question.

"Well, there wouldn't be much I could do. I love you and respect you. I know you don't believe in abortions but at the end of the day you get the last say, no matter what anyone else say. I will always be there for you and yes, I will be giving you a whole football team but hopefully not now. In another... 10 years maybe. Once we have everything in order. Royalty and Riley have learned from their mistakes so I don't think I need to be taught a lesson. It wasn't us it happened to so I expect something when I come back."

Jazmine knew Huey would say something like that but hearing him actual say it was better and she knew he meant every word. She really couldn't get enough of this boy, he never stopped to amaze her and he felt the same way about her.

"I love you too Huey. We can get through anything. I would love to stay and chat to you for longer but I am about to pass out from exhaustion so I will text you once I wake up."

"I hear that. Later baby girl." With that he hung up leaving Jazmine grinning from ear to ear.

'He's never called me baby girl before. I can't wait to fuck him when I get back.' With Huey on her mind she drifted off into a much needed sleep not knowing that he was thinking about her as he drifted to sleep.

**A little Christmas chapter here. Feels weird to talk about Christmas in May but it goes with the time line of the story so its gonna have to go. Anyway...**

**-TBG**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion

Christmas and New Years has come and gone. Jazmine and Huey stayed with their families for New Year's which meant they spent another holiday apart and this made Jazmine upset. She really missed her boyfriend and these past few weeks have felt like torture for her. She's never felt this attached to one of her boyfriends but Huey was different. She wanted to be with him everyday day but they can't so she had to deal with that.

Huey got back a day before she did so he was already waiting for her. Jazmine could barely sit still on the journey back because she was nervous but excited to see Huey. It was one of those where you go back to your everyday life after Christmas and realize you have put on more weight than you thought you would because of all the food you ate. She didn't know if Huey would still find her physically attractive now that she's put on some weight but her heart knew that Huey wouldn't mind... well she hoped.

The taxi pulled up to the Dubious residence and the family of three all pilled out. They collected their bags before walking into their house. It was cold and empty since no one has been inside for weeks.

"I am so tired. I hate to say this but I am glad to be away from your family." Sarah said as they walked into the kitchen. Most of the holiday she tried her best to hide away, even after 19 years of marriage she still didn't enjoy being around the in laws for so long which Jazmine thought was crazy.

"Mum, they're not bad. I would much rather go all the way to Texas that go to your side who only live an hour and a half away." Jazmine joked but behind all that she was serious. Her mother's side could catch these hands.

"We all know my family are much more fun but I am too tired to discuss this so I am going to sleep." Her mother told her. It was just after four but the travelling has gotten to them so they decided to get to bed as soon as they got in. Jazmine would have followed but she couldn't wait to see Huey tomorrow. She needed him now. She told her parents where she was going which got a half heart hearted response because they were too tired.

Jazmine ran upstairs to her room and jumped in the shower. She wet her hair which brought out her dark curls that fell down her back. She chose to put on a pink tracksuit and some fur white slippers since she was only running across the road. She picked up her phone and keys before leaving excitedly. She knocked and waited at his door. When it opened, she jumped into the persons arms and wrapped her legs tightly around them.

"Damn Jazmine." Huey had to kick the door closed and walk up to his room with her still in his arm since she wouldn't let go.

"I told you I missed you oh so much baby." She told him as she smothered him with kisses everywhere. "I don't understand how you managed to carry me up the stairs, am not heavy to you?" She was really feeling self conscience and she didn't want to disappoint Huey with her weight gain over Christmas.

"Nah. You know you ain't heavy and even then, you know I can lift anything." He saw on her face that she didn't really believe it so he decided to give her the same treatment and smothered her face in kisses which made her giggle. "Now, are you gonna continue talking or give me some loving?" He raised his right eyebrow at her and her eyes lit up.

His hands gripped onto her ass to hold her up and she had her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and in the end Huey won. His tongue began to explore the inside of Jazmine's mouth and she let him, she didn't understand why she fought for it when he was doing amazing. He took them over to the bed and climbed on top of her without breaking contact. The hunger they had to feel the other's touch goes to show how much they missed being together.

Their hands intertwined together above Jazmine's head and she moaned in pleasure, she was already hot and wet. She pushed Huey off of her which made him stand up in front of her. Their eyes were clouded with lust as they quickly ripped off their clothes and were left completely clear of any material. Since Jazmine was sitting on the edge of the bed and Huey was in front, she was at the perfect posing to give him some head and she did.

There was barley any warning as her moist mouth met his dick. He immediately grabbed onto her hair and followed through with her bobbing motions. She would hum against it and the vibration of her mouth sent him wild, he tried not to cum there and then because that would have been embarrassing. Jazmine looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and looked him dead in the eye without changing pace. The same tongue that was fighting against him was now against the lower region of his body and doing tricks that was sending him crazy. Travelling up and down and around in circles, the movements never stopped.

"Fuck Jazmine..." He moaned out her name which just made her more determined to continue what she was doing. He was slowly coming close to the edge but because he was so tired from his travelling yesterday, he didn't think he could do more after cumming once so he had stop her. He gently pulled her away and he hissed as the cool air hit is wet dick.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Jazmine was worried that she messed something up.

"Nothing, you were perfect. I just didn't want to cum just yet." He explained to her. "Now... face down, ass up." They smirked at each before Jazmine assumed the position. Huey quickly grabbed a condom from his side draw and slipped it on before placing himself behind Jazmine. She moaned as he slipped inside her very wet area from this new position and arched her back even more. This really was 'I will get you pregnant' arch right here. Her spine was nonexistent.

They started out slow. Moving against each other's bodies. You could hear the heavy breathing and the sound of Huey entering in and out of Jazmine's wet area leaving her moaning for more. He was getting on her nerves by moving slow, she didn't wait all these weeks for some slow fuck.

"Fucking faster Huey..." She groaned out loud which sent his mind spinning. Who was he to deprive his Queen from what she wants? He did just that. The speed instantly changed and his hips slapped against her plumped behind. Huey's view was amazing: arched back and double cheeks staring in his face, jiggling against his hips. He pumped hard into her and his face started dripping as he gripped onto her hips so hard, he may have left a bruise. He'll apologies for that later, for now, he was going to exploded.

"Shit." The word escaped his lips just as quickly as he came into the condom. He was going to pull out but knew he wanted Jazmine to finish too so continued to stroke in and out until she screamed out in pleasure and squirted all over his dick. Both covered in sweat, they both got under his cover and cuddle together, skin to skin.

"I needed that. So, so much." Jazmine giggled as she tried to get her breath back. She really did need that.

"Same. Oh yeah, before you start complaining. Sorry about those bruises."

"What bruises?" She asked as she turned to face his handsome face.

"The ones you're going to get on your hips. I was gripping them shits hard." He told her. She went to roll her eyes but instead did a big yawn. "Go sleep. You haven't rested since you've come back and you need it. The after-sex sleep with defiantly knock you out." He smirked at her as she just shook her head and she laid her full head of curly hair onto his toned chest. Within seconds, her breathing slowed which indicated she was asleep and Huey decided to follow her lead, slipping into his own slumber.

**The couple has reunited. Let's see what the new year has instore for this group of teens.**

**-TBG**


	19. Chapter 19: Tough Day Back

School. It was really feeling like a drag after coming back from their much-needed holiday. All the students were hugging and greeting their friends they haven't seen over the break, discussing where their families when and what presents they got. You know, the basic things. Not this pack of friends. They already spilled all the tea and even met up before they went back so they didn't have to do the loud and obvious greeting everyone else seems to be doing.

"Everyone is so excited... I don't like it." Cindy said as she looked around at her fellow classmates with a face of disgust.

"I hear that. Niggas are too damn loud." Caesar agreed as they walked to their lockers.

Jazmine looked over at Huey. Some people may not have realized it but Huey was in a mood, a very bad one. He still had his famous straight face but it was deeper than usual. Since they left this morning, he has barley spoken a word to anyone, even Riley seemed a bit off but no one has asked why.

"Baby... what's wrong?" She asked Huey.

"Nothing." He replied as he slammed his locker shut which startled her.

"I know there's something wrong with you Huey. I've known you since we were 10 remember. I know when you're not yourself." Jazmine grabbed his arm and made him face her. In his eyes, you could see there was pain but he did his best to not show it on his face. It kind of hurt Jazmine that he wouldn't talk to her.

"I need to get to my lesson." With that he walked away, he didn't even hug Jazmine and that made her upset. Royalty saw the defeated look on Jazmine face and walked up to her.

"Hey sis, don't worry about him, Riley is doing the same shit too. Being all distance, I tried to get him to talk but he pretended that he was upset because he couldn't find his favorite pair of Jordan's. I know they hiding something but we just gotta wait and see." Jazmine knew she was right but didn't want to believe it.

"Fine. I give them well Huey, until the end of the day. If he doesn't tell me what's wrong, I am going to find out." Royalty nodded her head and agreed as she wanted to find out what was wrong with them too. This was not like them. With that they went off to their own lessons.

The whole day was strange. Everyone in the group noticed Riley and Huey were not the same because of how the dynamic changed between them but they wouldn't tell them why. When the bell rang, they all began to go to their cars but Huey's was gone.

"That's weird. Huey's car is gone and I am guessing Riley went with him." Hiro observed looking just as worried as everyone else were.

"How they just gonna up and leave like that without telling us anything?" Jazmine said annoyed. This was really beginning to piss her off.

"Let's go to their house and try and figure it out." Ming instructed and they all agreed.

Huey felt like shit. Absolute shit. This was more than back to school annoyed and it was much deeper than that. The whole house was dark and depressed today, completely different to it being lively every day. Riley wasn't running his mouth and grandad wasn't cussing someone out. It was different today. Him and Riley couldn't stay at school any longer so they skipped the last class and went home. He felt bad for just leaving Jazmine without telling her and for giving her the cold shoulder. He wished he could spill out his guts to her but he didn't know how.

There was a knock at the door. What did he expect? He has good friends, of course they wouldn't just let them leave like that without an explanation on why they just up and left.

Jazmine stood anxiously outside the door in front of everyone else. You couldn't even hear any movement or the arguing inside about who was going to answer it. Slowly, the door opened and grandad appeared.

"Hey kids. Whatch y'all doing here?" He asked. Grandad looked terrible. His eyes were red and he actually looked his age. On a daily basis, he would look young; black don't crack but today was different. This made the teens worried.

"Hey grandad we just wanted to check on Riley and Huey, they seemed a bit upset today. Is everything ok?" Jazmine asked worriedly as they walked into the living room.

"So, they never told you."

"Told us what?" Ceasar asked.

"Grandad." Riley called out as he began to walk down the stairs, Huey following, both changed out of their school clothes and into something more comfortable.

"I will leave you all to talk." Grandad slowly walked out of the room with his head low and went up to his room.

They all sat down. Jazmine held tight onto Huey and he squeezed her back but it had less energy, Royalty and Riley matched their movements.

"Y'all have been off all day. Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Ming asked. None of the siblings said anything. They just looked at each other wondering who was going to speak up first. Riley finally did.

"Today... is the anniversary of our parent's death. They were killed today 10 years ago."

Everyone fell back into silence. Huey and Riley never talked about their parents, let alone what happened to them.

"We understand if you don't want to tell us what happened. Sorry if we felt pushy." Royalty apologized as she looked up at Riley.

"Nah, you didn't know. Now you do, might as well tell you what happened." Huey said. He sighed before speaking about his parents for the first time since they died.

**We finally get to hear the story about Huey and Riley's parents. Let's see how that goes.**

**-TBG**


	20. Chapter 20: Anniversary

18 years, Christian and Mackenzie Freeman welcomed their first child; a baby boy. Huey Percy Freeman was born with an afro and large eyes, curiosity looking around the room.

"Look at him. He's beautiful." The mother began to tear up as she held onto her new born.

"Of course, he is. He looks just like his dad." The new father joked as he kissed his son's forehead. It was true, Huey looked just like his father as would Riley when he came into the world.

"I can't wait to see him grow up. He's gonna be a strong and smart one. I can tell. Gets the looks from you and the brains from me." Mackenzie looked up at her husband and couldn't stop grinning.

Let's talk about the two for a second. Mackenzie Johnson was the smartest in their school, had the highest grades and was in every club you could think of. If she wasn't the leader, she was close to it. She had thick hair and maroon eyes, a beautiful girl with a life full of dreams ahead of her which was why when Christain came along, people were not quite sure about the pair.

Christain Freeman was that man. A handsome young black man who respected his elders but there was a different side to him. He wasn't a part of a gang but he hangs in the streets which is why some people considered him to be dangerous but only when he needed to be. Street smart and book smart. One weighing out more than the other but it worked for him. He looks just like Huey and Riley only with brown eyes and a haircut.

They met when she moved to his school when they were 15. Almost instantly, he wanted her and he was going to make sure he got her. It was difficult at first, she was always busy and barely had time for anyone else. It wasn't until they both met at a party and he saved her after a fight broke out. Christain being raised right made sure to walk her home and from there it was history.

They dated ever since and got married when they were 21 while she was in college studying to becoming a doctor. Christain worked hard to try and provide a life for him and his new wife. Everyone was so happy for them; they were scared that Christain would go down a different path of life but Mackenzie set him straight. Graduating a year early, they began their lives together not long after.

They welcomed their two boys into the city of Chicago and grandad was over the moon. Robert Freeman always wanted to have his own big family but his wife passed before they could have more children other than Christan so when he got his two grandsons, he was ecstatic. Mainly because he could give them back after but he was proud of his boys. Mackenzie did good by Christain.

Throughout the years the boys grew up fast and their parents were there every step of the way. Mackenzie became one of the top doctors by the time Huey was 7 and Christain was her number one supporter, taking care of their sons whenever she had to work double or triple shift and he did his best to shape them into strong black men the best he could in this world. Riley was more reckless but he did his best.

"Ugh. Riley, you can't get your clothes dirty. You're wearing white." The mother fussed over the 6-year-old. They were currently at a community event to celebrate the new year and everyone had come out in their best clothes eating, drinking and dancing. The family of four dressed in all white and were sitting together at a bench as they just finished eating.

"Baby, you should know that putting Riley in white is a bad idea. He doesn't sit still." Her husband laughed at her as he tickled the young boy as Huey had his mother fuss over him now.

"You should know that I do not go anywhere with my kids looking dusty. Our family stays fresh." She replied just as she finished fixing up Huey. Everyone knew that they never came out the house looking any type of way, they made sure they stayed looking good.

"Mummy. I'm tired. I wanna go home." The six-year-old moaned as he fell onto his mother's chest. It was getting late.

"Okay little Escobar. Let's go say bye to everyone." Mackenzie said as she picked up Riley.

"Daddy." The eight-year-old looked up at his father. Huey was becoming his father in so many different ways from his looks to his personality so he always went to him when he needed comfort.

"You know one day you're going to have to be carry me up the stairs when I am old and grey." Christain joked as he picked up the young boy.

The family said goodbye to the people that were still there with two tired boys. Just as they were about to leave, they got stopped by one more person.

"What's up nigga? How's the fam?" Alex was a known gang member and grew up with Christain so despite the different path of life they went down, they still remained friends.

"Everyone's good man. Just heading home now to put these two to sleep. Been a long day." He replied as he looked over at the woman he loved and their children. He couldn't believe this is where he would end up.

"Alright, alright. I ain't gonna hold you up much longer man. Bless up man, take care of yours."

"You already know I got it on lock bo-"

Christian was suddenly cut off by the sound of gun shots and screaming. He grabbed his family and dropped to the ground. His ears were ringing but he could hear the screaming of his sons. The pain in his stomach grew larger and larger.

"Mummy! Mummy wake up!" Riley screamed at the top of his lungs trying to wake up his mother but it was too late. The bullet went straight through her skull. Her life was gone instantly.

Huey looked over at his mother and Riley. The lack of life in her face and the fear in Riley's. He moved his eyes towards his father and the tears began to flow out of the young boy's eyes. Christians white shirt was now drenched in blood.

"Daddy don't go. Don't leave me please." Huey begged as he held onto to his father. Christian knew his time was up. By the time help came it would be too late and he didn't want to leave his wife here alone. Then again, he wished he didn't have to leave at all. Life was going so well for them. This was not how he wanted to go and he was leaving his sons behind.

"Everything is going to be fine Huey; take care of your brother and you continue to become a better man than I was. Riley, I love you little man and try to stay out of trouble." His father let out a light chuckle before he closed his eyes for the last time.

This cause the boys to break down crying even more holding onto their parents as long as they could until they got pulled away by their honorary uncles. They tried their best to soothe the boys but it was hard because they were kicked and fighting and covered in blood from head to toe. For children this age it is a terrible thing to see and how they would get through this no one knew.

The community were shaken by the events that took place. There were shootings that would happen but the ones where it was very public and the wrong people got involved made it hit harder. It was shocking when people heard about the death of Mackenzie and Christain Freeman. The young couple that got caught in the middle of a gang war. Alex was the one they were aiming for and because of this, the gangs made a truce; temporally.

That day changed the boy's life forever. Riley was an emotional wreck. He would cry almost every night and lashed out at school, he didn't know what to do or what to feel. At only six years of age, he watched his parents get gunned down in front of him and he was expressing his feelings the only way he could think of which was building the 'gangster Riley' persona.

Huey on the other hand, went mute for a while. He did not speak a word for nearly 4 months and never cried since the day they were killed. He was a stone wall and whenever someone tried to get him to speak, he would just stare at them before moving his eyes to someplace else. Huey was older and smart for someone his age so he understood the situation better and that just caused him to feel more pain internally. He built up a wall around him and became very one toned.

From that day, the two completely changed and people barley recognized the sweet little Freeman boys. Grandad took custody over the two and their extended family tried their best to help them. The Johnsons were not too fond with the Freemans much after that because they had lost their daughter because of an associate of the Freemans and the area were not doing the boys any good so grandad decided the best thing to do was to move.

Huey and Riley left the city they were born in, where their life began and where their parents were planning on raising them. They were that perfect family but it was all gone in a matter of seconds.

Christain was a man who turned his life around and Mackenzie was a woman who became who she wanted to be. They leave behind two boys who will later in life do them proud but for these 8 and 10-year old, it was a long road to go down.

**Christain and Mackenzie Freeman deserved better. This helps you understand why Riley and Huey act the way they are the majority of the time. Make sure to leave reviews.**

**-TBG**


	21. Chapter 21: Home videos

"We haven't seen Alex since and it turned out our mother was two weeks pregnant. So technically, we lost 3 people that day. That shit really fucked us up but granddad did his best to straighten us out even if it was terrible some of the time." Huey ended the story of his parent's murder and there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. Like Huey explained, this is why they act the way they do, they were traumatized. Any child would.

"Shit…damn. Gotta nigga crying and shit." Caesar was the first to speak up after the story because it was too heavy to speak straight after, they needed more time to soak it in.

"Thank you for trusting us. Don't think if you acted any different, we still wouldn't be together. I am in love with this Huey not what could have been Huey. We don't see you any different. You're still Huey and Riley Freeman that made our lives crazy." Jazmine explained as she held onto Huey's hand. As you could tell, she was crying the most from the beginning before Huey even mentioned how they died.

"Saying like we were gonna change any way Mariah." Riley replied back to her with Royalty holding onto him. "We have some pictures of them if you want to see?" Riley asked and they all nodded their heads. Huey and Riley jogged upstairs and a few minutes later, came back with a handful of things. There were photo albums and CDs which they guessed had home videos on it.

They decided to look through the album first and it made them all coo at how adorable Huey and Riley were when they were younger and how beautiful their parents looked together.

"We finally get to see Huey smile and it is more adorable than I thought." Ming said as she looked at the picture that had Huey smiling in the hands of Christian and Mackenzie Freeman.

"You two are literally you fathers twin." Cindy said as they saw a picture of three playing in the pool, the two looking at least 1 and 3.

"We get that a lot whenever people see us. Even when we went back to Chicago for Christmas a family friend kept calling us Christian. Very awkward but oh well. Grandad told us that our mum wanted to have a little girl in hopes that she would like her. I hope one day I get a little girl that is like my mother and a son like my father." Huey explained as they continued to flip through the pages.

"Did they have a name?" Hiro asked.

"They were going to name me Angel if I was a girl but before I was born, decided to just stick to Riley for either."

Before they knew it, they were at the end of the album and the last picture was the family that should have been four, smiling big and bright at the camera. You could feel the love radiating off the picture.

Christian was holding on tight as if he was scared to let them feel any type of emptiness. Mackenzie had that black girl magic glow as she smiled at her husband and kids. While Riley and Huey looked as if that was the happiest day of their lives by the big childish grins on their faces.

"This was the day they were killed… the last picture we took together…" Huey stared down at the photo. It has been so long since he's looked at the pictures. No matter how much pain was being carried in this one picture, he could only think of the amazing times they had together.

"That's so fucked up. Did they find the person that did it?" Royalty asked as they put the pictures down to get ready to watch the videos.

"Nah. Everyone knows who was responsible but no one is saying shit. Even when they asked us, we told them who it was but they said it was unreliable due to our age." Riley explained.

"That's some bullshit. I hope that nigga got what was coming to him." Caesar said and everyone agreed, the system was messed up.

"He did. Got killed in a drive by a year later which caused the gang to go back to fighting. It was the longest truce the gangs of Chicago have had in years. All for our parents as well as others caught up in their violence." Huey told his friends. He couldn't believe how much he's told them, he thought they would be babying and fussing over him which is why he didn't really want to say anything in the beginning but they are very understanding. Made him feel like shit for not telling them in the first place.

"What about your mums' side? Do you talk to them?" Jazmine asked since they have never talked about their mothers' side ever before.

"They weren't too happy about our parents being together. Thought he would slow her down but they proved them wrong. Our dad actually managed to hold the home down while our mum was studying then working long shifts. They somewhat accepted it but still had their doubts. My dad's side has always been around while our mums was occasionally. When they were killed… they blamed my dad and cut ties all together. We only talk during holidays and birthdays." Huey explained to them and they just nodded along.

"It wasn't your dads' fault. They really can't blame him over something he had no control over. The day I meet them you best tape my mouth shut." Royalty said annoyingly.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." Riley replied back.

"Alright, lets watch them videos." Hiro said and they did.

_**...**_

"_Do you, Christian Joseph Freeman, take Mackenzie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Mackenzie Raven Johnson, take Christian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_The entire church exploded in applause and cheers as the two kissed passionately. They finally found time to get married as Mackenzie had just graduated from college, the decided it was time for them to get married._

"_I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with me Mrs. Freeman."_

"_I hope you can keep up Mr. Freeman."_

…

"_Welcome home Huey. You going to love it here, your room is amazing can't wait for you to see." Mackenzie said as she recorded her husband walk into their house with a new born Huey in the car seat. Once they settled inside Christain took Huey out of the car seat and showed him around the room, the new born was alert and stared at everything in the room._

"_Yeah boy, this is just for you. We spent about 5 months doing this and you best appreciate this shit." Christin said as he looked down at his son._

"_Chris, you can't be swearing around Huey."_

"_I might as well. Do you know who my daddy is? And my auntie? And anyone who has the Freeman name?" Christian joked as he settled Huey down for his nap._

"_Well, can we at least hold it back for a while."_

"_The best time to use it would be when he doesn't understand anything, when he starts talking, then we have a problem."_

"_Whatever baby boy. Have a nice nap Huey."_

…

"_...Happy Birthday to you."_

_The camera was on Huey and his parents as their friends and family stood around them to celebrate Huey's first birthday._

"_Blow it out Huey." His mother's eyes were filled with tears, she couldn't believe her baby boy was already one. Huey attempted to blow it out but it wasn't going out so his parents leaned forward and helped him._

"_Yaay. Cake." Huey cheered as he clapped his little tiny hands together, making the crowd join in._

"_That's my grandson!" Aiden Johnson cheered from the front as he reached out for Huey._

"_I thought he would look more like you now Mackenzie, I guess not." Simone Johnson said as she pinched Huey's chubby cheeks._

"_Well us Freeman's do have strong genes." Robert Freeman said proudly._

"_I guess. The next one will have that strong Johnson blood." Aiden replied and Christian had a slight eye roll which made Mackenzie give him a light slap._

"_Now who wants cake?"_

"_Me! Me daddy!"_

…

"_Huey this is your baby brother Riley. You need to be a good big brother and help him and protect him." Mackenzie was once again sitting in a hospital bed looking surprising fresh after just giving birth to her second son._

"_Wiley?"_

"_Yes Riley. He looks just like you when you were born." Christian had Huey in his lap as they sat on the bed looking down at the new born Riley. All he's done since he's come out is sleep._

"_Baby." Huey lightly stroked his brothers face as he looked down in curiosity._

"_That Freeman blood strong!" Grandad shouted behind the camera which made the family laugh._

"_Dad, you just wait. When a little girl comes, its over for you. That's straight me." Mackenzie said as she passed Riley over to her husband and 22-month-old son._

"_Yeah yeah we'll see." Christian rolled his eyes before kissing both sons._

…

"_Yaaay!" Everyone cheered as the family of four blew out the candles. It was now Riley's first birthday and if it wasn't for his badge, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and Huey._

"_Daddy. Riley one. I three." Huey said as he proudly showed his number on his fingers._

"_Not quiet son. You're nearly three, in two months. You were born in November." His father explains._

"_Nomember." He tried to repeat making the crowd aw._

"_Riley what do you have to say? You wanna give a speech?" Mackenzie asked her son._

_Huey learned how to talk clearly early on but Riley did too but his was not as clear. He never stops babbling._

"_Mummy food." He said as he pointed to all the food on the table and continued to babble._

"_Listen to the boy let's eat!" Grandad announced before taking his grandsons away so their parents could cut the cake._

…

For the next hour or so, the group of friends sat down and watched videos of Huey and Riley. From when they started walking, going to the park, going to Disneyland everything. All the good times were recorded and it was amazing to see. They didn't deserve to die.

Huey looked around at the people around him, all eyes glued onto the screen actively watching. He looked at his friends; they were amazing, supported him through everything. Riley, his brother, would have made their parents proud of who he is today. Yeah, they may have slapped him into shape with his potty mouth but that could be fixed.

Then there was Jazmine. His girlfriend. Partner in crime. She didn't stop to amazing him and here she was cuddled up next to him and not treating him like a baby after tell her about his troubling and dark past.

These people here... he'll be damned to let them go.

**Some more background on Huey and Riley's parents. They really had good times. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be lighter... maybe. Make sure you leave a review. Shout out to Bulma-Dreams-Of-Woodcrest for following and reviewing from the beginning. Much apricated.**

**Until next time.**

**-TBG**


	22. Chapter 22: Jazmine?

After telling their friends about their parents, Huey finally felt a weight off his shoulder. Everything felt much better and he could finally mourn his parent's death in a healthier way, he knows that in the years to come, it will be much easier to handle and with his friends and girl by his side, he knew he could do it.

The week had passed and it was a Friday. They were currently in history waiting for his teacher to walk through the door. Jazmine, Hiro and Caesar were sitting at the back with him talking together as they waited.

"Y'all hear about Becky's birthday party coming up?" Caesar asked. For some reason this guy hears everything that happens in the school.

"Yeah, she asked me to DJ. Giving me a whole load of money too. I always bump my prices up for these rich kids. You lot best be coming caught be leaving me with these drunk rich white kids that have no rhyme. I need my hype man." Hiro begged. Caesar was his hype man whenever Hiro was DJing and just having his friends there made it more barrable.

"Of course we will come and save you. Right Huey?" Jazmine asked as she nagged him because he wasn't paying much attention.

"Yeah yeah. Just know... you owe me some serious weed." Huey said which made the three laugh just as the teacher walked in before they could continue their conversation.

"Right class. Sorry for the lateness. Today we will be discussing slavery."

This caused the class to turn around to look at the only black people in the class.

'Great. Just fucking great.' Huey thought as they three of the shook their head.

"So, who wants to tell us about what they know?" The teacher asked and no one moved an inch. Some still looking at the group of friends at the back waiting for them to speak up first, others didn't know or was too scared to speak up.

"No one? Huey do you want to tell us?" Out of all the people in the class he chose Huey to speak up.

"Slavery. Where white people kidnapped, raped and killed anyone who wasn't white and forced them to work in disgusting conditions. Who you like me to continue or is that enough for y'all brains?" Huey felt like this shit was self-explanatory but people still seemed to be clueless.

"Didn't they have their own home?" Some asked from the front which made Huey internally scream before he could answer Jazmine spoke up.

"They had huts that were in bad conditions. This was still owned by their masters. It was just a place they could escape their slave owners for those short hours, still being scared that there was a chance he would come sneak up in the night and hurt them. Nothing during this time was luxury." Jazmine explained and the whole class stayed silent. No one knew what to do and some didn't seem to be interested.

"Moving on..." The teacher said before continue to teach the class on a subject none of them seemed to have much clue about. One of the reasons they hated having history lessons.

"Finally, that shit is over." Hiro said as they practically ran out that class. That was so uncomfortable.

"I am surprised that Huey did cuss everyone out and tell them everything they needed to know in those 30 minutes." Caesar said as they waited for their next lesson to start.

"Trust me, I would have but I do not have the energy today. They can goggle it." Huey explained just as he looked down at Jazmine. She hasn't pulled herself away from him since this morning, she was all over him. Holding his hand, hugging him, kissing on him when no one was looking. She would not stop touching him. It was strange because they didn't really show affection in public but today Jazmine couldn't help herself.

"You know what, we're going to leave you two alone. We'll see y'all later." Caesar said and with that him and Hiro left the couple by themselves.

"Jazmine, you okay?"

"Yes, baby I am perfectly fine. I just want to fuck you so badly right now. We should skip the rest of school and just leave right now." She said as she pulled him down to kiss her which caught him off guard.

"Now now Jazmine. We said we are not going to miss any more days of school since it is our last year." He tried to reason with her but it didn't seem to be working. "Jazmine, we can't do this here." He tried to pull away but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Why? Is it because I look fat? Huh, is that it? Ugh bye Huey" Suddenly, Jazmine just ran off leaving behind a shocked Huey.

"What the actual fuck?" He thought out loud. Jazmine was the emotional one but not this bad. He knew he had to talk to her once school was over because she is not alright.

The rest of the day Huey racked his brain wondering why Jazmine was acting the way she was, wondering if he did something wrong but he couldn't find a reason. Nothing made sense.

"Damn nigga. What did you do to Jazmine?" Royalty asked as they were leaving school, they had bumped into each other in the hallway as they were making their way out. They all noticed the tension between them.

"I have no clue. I haven't seen her since 3rd period." He explained to her. Royalty was the only female besides from Jazmine he could talk to. Despite her being younger, she was still very wise for her age and she could get Huey to listen to her. She was his little sister.

"Yeah, she has been quiet today so I guess it isn't just your fault. Don't you worry she'll be fine, just talk to her." She explained to her soon to be brother in law officially.

"I guess so. Need a ride?"

"Nah, Caesar dropping me. I'll see you later." She said and the two hugged and Huey made his way to his car. He saw that Jazmine's car was gone so he made his way to her house. Riley will find a way home.

Huey arrived home and saw Jazmine's car was there which meant she was home. He walked up to the door and knocked and when she finally opened, he saw her in some grey leggings and one of his old t-shirts she 'borrowed' from him.

she didn't say anything and instead just stared at him. Jazmine turned around and began walking back up to her room and Huey followed her. She flopped face first onto her bed and Huey laid down next to her. He tried to pull her into him but she kept slapping him away.

"Jazmine. Look at me." He told her but she refused. Huey sighed before grabbing Jazmine and forced her to look at him, she tried to pull away but he just held onto her tight until she stopped fighting. She laid her head down on his chest and he could feel the tears on his chest as she silently cried.

"Jazmine, babe, what's wrong?" He finally asked her.

"I don't know. I just feel... ew. Like I don't feel like myself. I feel like I am going back into that scared and shy Jazmine from when I was 11. I'm nearly 18 and I need to be getting my shit together and I am tripping over some dumb shit. I feel even more like shit because you just told us about your parents and I feel selfish for just leaving you out like that. I'm sorry." Jazmine explained to him.

Huey sighed. "Jazmine, its fine. I just wished you could tell me sooner instead of having you feel closed off all day. I would have understood. Don't feel bad about it. You know I love baby, nothing can change that, you should know that girl."

"I know. I love you too. Thank you Huey."

"Anytime. Now gimma a kiss." Huey smirked down at her.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jazmine pulled him down into a passionate kiss like they haven't kissed in months which made it all the much sweeter. "Damn hubby, I miss this shit."

"I miss this shit too wifey." With that the two went back into a fiery make out session forgetting about all their problems.

**A weird chapter I know but I hope it was decent enough. Let's see what Becky's party going to be like.**

**-TBG**


	23. Chapter 23: Party

It was Saturday night and Jazmine was getting ready to leave to Becky's birthday party. After her little break down yesterday, Huey was there to soothe her. He was the best boyfriend she could ask for and he was always there for her because she really hasn't been herself lately so she was trying her best to get back to her old self. Her birthday was in two months so she needed to be in the right headspace for it so today she was trying to find herself again.

She was currently staring at her clothes wonder what she was going to wear to this girls' party. She had three options: a spaghetti strap neon pink dress, denim ripped jeans, a white bodysuit with a nice view of her breast and a cropped denim jacket or a black leather crop top and skirt set. Decisions, decisions, decisions. This was the time she needed to call her besties.

"Hey girl. You ready for tonight?" Jazmine had facetimed Cindy, Royalty and Ming. Good thing Apple introduced more people on facetime.

"I would be if I could find some shit to wear." Jazmine sighed as she sat onto the floor in front of her bed. Everyone else seemed to be ready but her. "What are you lot wearing?" She asked because this will help her with her outfit pick.

"Well I got on a baby blue bodycon dress with matching heels." Cindy said and through the phone you can see her hair was in a slick ponytail.

"I have on a grey t-shirt dress and black vans." Ming said and her hair was curly.

"Well this bitch is wearing her good good high waisted booty short, a yellow crop top jumper and some white air max's." Royalty said and she had fresh box braids in with her edges laid.

"So, show us your options." Cindy said. Jazmine was the last one to get ready so they best not take long to help her choose an outfit. She switched the camera around and showed her the options she had.

"Wear the jeans. That would look good and your hair now will go with the outfit." Cindy said and the two girls agreed. Jazmine had her hair up in a curly bun with two pieces of curls hanging down and edges laid.

"Alright. I will see yall there I am going to get dressed." With that, the girls hung up and Jazmine proceeded to put on her clothes. She topped her outfit off with some white heels. The teen looked in the mirror and began to fix herself to make sure she looked good head to toe. Which she did.

'Damn I look fire. Guess all I needed was an opportunity to dress up to feel better.' She thought before making her way downstairs where her parents were sitting in the living room surrounded by paper work.

"Mum, dad, I am leaving now." She called out and tried to run out the door but they quickly called her back.

"Let me see what you are wearing young lady." Her father called out. She sighed before walking to where her parents were to show them her outfit. Jazmine stepped into the room and did a 360 turn so they could see everything. They would defiantly say something if she chose the other outfits. "Hm, ok I approve." Tom said before going back to his work.

"How you getting there?" Sarah asked her teenage daughter.

"Uber."

"Why are you or Huey not driving?" Her mother asked. The truth is, they were planning on getting fucked up and there was no way they were going to risk getting into an accident. No, that would just be idiotic.

"Well, we are driving my car to Cindy's first then getting an uber. None of us felt like driving today." Jazmine explained to her mother, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Darling, let her go. The longer she stays here the longer she's going to stay out late." Tom spoke up, not tearing his eyes away from his work.

Sarah looked at her husband in disbelief. "Excuse me? I am making sure our daughter stays safe. I for one, would like to know her plans while she goes out!"

'They really got to do this shit now? At least my ass is staying.'

"Bye mum! Bye dad! Love you!" Jazmine shouted but it was no use, the two were already at each other's throats not even arguing about the same subject to notice Jazmine had gone. This always happened. Jazmine would bring something up; they disagree on the topic and then they begin a pointless argument. Sometimes she blamed herself for the arguments but then she has to remember they are responsible grown ass adults that need to get their shit together.

She climbed into her car and backed out of her driver way and beeped her horn as she parked outside the Freemans house to pick up Riley and Huey. Within seconds, they both came out. Riley had on a purple Bape t-shirt with some jeans and purple trainers. Huey looked simple yet sexy. Black jeans and a black top with some timbs to go with it.

"Damn baby you look good." Huey said as when he sat in the passenger seat of the car and looked at Jazmine.

"Thanks husband." She smiled and they leaned forward and their lips captured a sweet kiss.

"You niggas forget my ass in the back? Damn I hate third wheeling. Can't wait to see my girl to get out of this shit." Riley mumbled the last bit as he crossed his arms and stared out the window in a strop. Jazmine couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy and his theatrics.

"Whatever Riley. You know you love seeing this black love." Jazmine said as she kissed Huey again much to Riley's disgusting.

"Bitch just fucking driver man. God damn I can't with y'all. Fucking up a niggas vision and shit." Riley was not having it today and it made Jazmine burst out in laughter but she did start to driver, they had been here long enough and the girls were waiting for them (Hiro and Caesar were already at the party since they are Djing). Huey just shook his head at his younger brother.

"You think I don't be disgusting when I be hearing you and your girl in your room?" Huey asked and Riley went silent but had a mini smirk on his face. He do be laying it down. "Alright then. Carry on chatting shit about me and Jazmine and see if I won't cock block your ass when your door shut."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me nigga." Huey stared at Riley to show he meant business. The younger of the two tried to catch his brothers bluff but couldn't find one which pissed him off.

"Fuck. Fine. I will be nice... for now."

"Glad we on the same page." With that Huey turned back around like nothing happened and Jazmine tried her best to not let out a full, belly laugh. If she did, she probably would have killed them all. Good thing she managed to control it.

Jazmine continued driving until she made it to Royalty's house to pick her up. The young girl practically run into the car when she heard the sound of the horn. It was probably so her uncle couldn't see her outfit. They did their normal greeting and Jazmine was off again.

They finally arrived to Cindy's house and Jazmine parked her car inside the garage since she was leaving it there for the night maybe even weekend depending how drunk she gets. The four got out and made their way towards her front door.

Let the pre-turn up begin!

**We finally going to get to the party next chapter don't worry.**


	24. Chapter 24: Party Part 2

"Sup girl" Cindy greeted as Jazmine, Riley, Royalty and Huey walked in. They all hugged Cindy and Ming besides Huey since he wasn't big on affection with others.

"See. We were right. That outfit looks good on you sis." Ming said which made Jazmine show case her outfit while doing random poses. The girls played along and pulled out their phones pretending to be paparazzi working every angle Jazmine was serving them.

"Huey! Lemme get on your shoulders." Royalty called out as she moved towards him.

"You must be high. You are not getting on my shoulders." Huey told her as he walked over to the chair to sit down.

"I am no where near high like I would like to be now. I was hyping your girl hoe." She fake stropped and focused back to the photoshoot that was now happening. Cindy was now the one getting her picture taken.

Riley walked over to his brother and sat down next to him with a slight sigh.

"How many blunts you bring?" Riley asked Huey.

"One. Still need to roll up another one. You?"

"Three." He replied and Huey nodded. "Aye! Come on lets do this shit so we can leave." Riley called out to the girls. It wad currently 10:30pm and the party started at 8pm.

"Fine." The girls said as they looked at the pictures they took and sent it to each other, trying to find the best ones to post.

"So, what we doing today? White or brown?" Ming asked the group of friends.

"Brown!" They all answered and within seconds there were two bottles of Hennessey on the table.

"Hmm. My favorite." Riley said as he opened the bottle and poured the liquor into 6 shots glasses.

"Ok. 3… 2… 1!" Cindy counted down and they all picked up a shot and threw it back.

"This is going to be a good fucking night." Jazmine announced and they all laughed.

One blunt, a packet of Cheetos and 3 more shots later, the group of friends loaded up into an uber. The girls were already on the verge of tipsy.

"Real ass bitch give a fuck bout a nigga!" The girls more like shouted along. Don't worry, two out of four used the word.

Huey and Riley shook their heads, knowing they did give a fuck about their niggas.

"We are here." The driver announced.

"Thank you Mr. Uber driver!" Cindy said giddily as she jumped out the car. You could hear the faint sound of music that were going on inside but no one was outside. Everyone was already inside, they were running on their people time.

Huey walked next to Jazmine and grabbed onto her hand. She looked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before dragging him inside. Huey was only taking his time so he could see the perfect view of his girl in those jeans. He was truly blessed.

"Finally! My people are here!" Caesar shouted on the microphone as they all walked in. Everyone turned to face them which made Huey dislike the unwanted attention. Trust Caesar to bring attention over to them.

"What up nigga!" Riley shouted as they walked over to the DJ booth where him and Hiro were.

"What's the vibes like?" Ming asked as she hugged her man.

"Well, I am doing amazing as always but the vibes is alright." Hiro said as he blended the song that was playing before with another one.

"Good thing we are here. Come on niggas let's get waved." Royalty said as she pulled a blunt out her bra.

"Oh shit, here we go again." Riley laughed as he pulled a lighter out for her. Huey did the same with his and took the first hit.

"Puff puff pass." Jazmine said as Huey passed it to her. She looked him in the eye as she inhaled the smoke but when she blew out, she went in for a kiss.

"Oh my gosh! You guys came!" Becky ran over and hugged everyone, she tried to hug Huey but he just blew smoke so she wouldn't step any closer. "You guys look sexy!"

Becky was a girl in Cindy, Hiro and Ming's geography's class. She had black hair and green eyes. She was nice and someone they could actually stand outside their group.

"Of course, you know we couldn't miss your 18th." Cindy said as she went in for her hug.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves! I have to go check on the drinks." With that, the birthday girl is gone.

"This song is for the birthday girl Becky! Come on let's turn up!" Ceasar shouted on the speaker as Hiro played the next song.

"Oh shit! Royalty! This is our sooonnggg!" Jazmine shouted over the music.

"One time for the birthday bitch. Two time for the birthday bitch. Fuck it up if it's your birthday bitch!"

As soon as the last line dropped all four girls went on a full out twerk. Booty everywhere. Nice booty everywhere. They were shaking towards their boyfriends but everyone could see them. They were getting really into the song because Jazmine jumped on the table, Ming and Cindy were on the sofa and Royalty done dropped into split and even on her head.

"Ok ladies, we see you!" Caesar shouted on the microphone and everyone around them to cheered them on.

Huey stood there watching Jazmine. He was happy that she was herself again and was having fun, she needed this, a time to let loose and be her. He was not about to stop her from doing so. A ghost of a smile come onto to his face when Jazmine locked eyes with him.

Jazmine was having the time of her life on the table. She looked back to where Huey was and she swore she saw a smile. That was the closes she has seen an actual smile on his face and that made her feel a hot sensation over her body. She decided she did enough on the table and walked over to him, it seemed like her timing was right because the song had changed.

"You looking good out there." Huey said as he kissed Jazmine and her pink lips. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ok, enough of that. Let's get some shots!" Cindy shouted and they all (minus Huey) shouted along with her.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shot!" They all cheered as they did round after round. They could feel the liquor circulating their body and they were feeling of the effects of it. Hiro took the least because he still had a party to get through.

"I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom. Huey..." Jazmine announced before swaying her hips seductively at him as she walked away from him. He took this hint and put down his shot glass and followed behind her. When he caught up to her, she grabbed her waist and began kissing on her neck. "Hmm. Not here baby." She said. She managed to find one of the many bathrooms which was far from everyone else and unoccupied.

They got inside and locked the door. You can hear the faint sound of the music in the back but the two chose to ignore it.

"Come here girl." Huey said and he pulled Jazmine into his arms and she began to giggle.

"You know what I want you to do... I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now." Jazmine said as she pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Jazmine kicked off her heels and began to pull down her jeans. This made her wish she wore a dress or skirt because it would have been an easier access. Now, she was down to just her bodysuit, nothing else.

"So, you weren't going to wear no panties today. Naughty Jazmine." Huey teaser her as lift her up onto the sink area.

"Only for you Mr. Freeman." She said and the two began their fiery make out. Their lips barley parted for air and their hands were roaming everywhere. Huey put his hand between her thigh and began to rub which made her moan into his mouth. He popped the button that was holding the bodysuit together and slip in a few fingers which made her eyes roll in pleasure. "Fuck..." She whispered and head rolled back too, giving Huey room to kiss down her neck and so he did.

Huey kissed every part of her neck possible, not leaving an area untouched while working his hands inside her.

'I can't hold back any longer.' He thought after a minute and he began to unbuckled his jeans. He pulled his dick out and within seconds it replaced his fingers, not letting the cool air hit any of them in between their legs.

'Fuck... what this boy does to me...' Jazmine thought as Huey pumped in and out, her hands trying somewhere to grip hard enough. The weed and alcohol in their system made them feel hotter and made them tingle everywhere.

"Yes! Right there! Harder." Jazmine instructed Huey as he stroked in and out of her, gripping her thighs for some grip. Her smell was intoxicating and he was addicted to her. He listened to what she said and delivered with no disappointment. She felt so good around him.

'Shit. I am going to cum but there's no condom on.' Huey panicked. He opened his eyes trying to find somewhere to unleash his load because he was not going to pass on a good release. That's when he saw the toilet. Huey quickly jumped out of Jazmine and flew over to the toilet, leaving Jazmine wet and exposed. The cold air on her lower region made her hiss and open her own eyes to see Huey standing over the toilet.

'How dare he.' Jazmine thought as she saw him release into the toilet. They both were breathing heavy and looked into each other's clouded eyes.

"You really just going to leave me like that?" Jazmine questioned as she slower closed her legs, not wanting to feel anymore breeze between there.

"I had no condom."

"So?"

"Sooo. I am not about to let these seeds grow inside you yet." He answered back.

"I could have just taken the pill. Still, I can't wait to have the seed grow inside me." She smiled at him as he came back over to where she was sitting.

"Really?" He questioned as he smirked at her.

"Really." She pulled Huey into a kiss, savoring those sweet sweet taste of his lips on hers. She will never get old of this taste.

"Come on. We need to get back to the party before people come looking for us."

At this, Jazmine begin to moan for a different reason. "Do we have to? Why can't we stay here?"

"I would love that but I will rather have you in every place in every position in my room. Not in some girl's toilet" He told her and Jazmine couldn't stop smiling at him because she defiantly would prefer that. "Now come on get dressed." He said and he slapped both her thighs.

"Fine." Jazmine replied and slowly got dressed teasing Huey. He slapped her ass and she jumped in surprise but just burst out into laughter. "Oh Huey." She said and the two made their way out of the bathroom with their thoughts still running with their latest activity.

This was one hell of a party.


	25. Chapter 25: Hungover

Hungover.

Dead.

That's how she was feeling right now. The party was all too much for her body right now and she was feeling the pain.

Jazmine threw the covers off her body as a sudden wave of heat rushed through her blood. She was stretched out across her queen-sized bed as she accepted the breeze onto her body. She needed this air. As she felt herself going back into a deep slumber, she felt it.

'Oh for fuck sake.' Jazmine thought before running into her bathroom and straight to the toilet. She threw open the seat and spilled last night's context into the bowl. Her eyes began to water from how painful the vomiting was.

Once she was done, Jazmine began to clean herself up. Looking in the mirror her hair looking a mess, it was sticking out in different directions, some parts were slicked down from the gel, others were just a full afro. She'll deal with that later.

The hungover teen dragged her feet back to her bed and sat on the edge. On the bed side table, there was some painkillers and water that she had taken to her room when she got in. She didn't want to hear her parents complaining in the morning so this was her way to avoid them until she sobered up.

Jazmine still felt a bit sick but didn't feel as if she was going to vomit again. She swallowed the tablet with a mouthful of water, showing how dehydrated she felt. Lying down on her bed she heard a message from her phone.

*One message from: Husband. *

Ah Huey. She was grateful that he text her because her head wouldn't take the talking. The less noise now the better. Jazmine looked at the time and saw it was already 1pm and sighed to herself. She slept for about 8 hours but still didn't feel fully rested.

Huey: Hey, how you feeling this morning?

'How am I feeling this morning?' She asked herself sarcastically before answering.

Jazmine: Like shit. I shall never drink or smoke again. I just vomited before you texted. How are you?

Huey: You say that now but when we go out again, you're going to want to join in. Make sure you drink lots of water and stay hydrated. I'm fine, just a minor headache.

Jazmine was always jealous of Huey. He would have the same amount or even more of alcohol or weed as everyone else but still be active the next day while everyone else feels like they got hit by a car. It was just unfair.

Jazmine: Well aren't you fucking lucky.

Huey: Very blessed.

Jazmine: Sarcasm Huey. Sarcasm.

Huey: Just relax Jazzy, you'll be fine.

Jazmine: I know, just took some pills, going to hibernate for the rest of my days.

Huey: Fine by me.

Jazmine: I love you xx.

Huey: Love you too x.

Jazmine put her phone down with a sigh. Every time she heard Huey tell her she loved him it made her have butterflies in her stomach and that's not because she's feeling sick. He makes her so happy and brings the best out of her. Now you may think the drinking and smoking was bad but Huey did try and keep her away from it but she wanted to do it. He couldn't stop her so he made sure that he was around as often as he could to take care of her.

She made her way downstairs slowly trying not to move too much that would cause her headache to become worse than it already was. She had grabbed her pink fluffy dressing gown to cover herself and it was defiantly doing its job. As Jazmine reached the bottom of the step, she could hear light talking from the kitchen so decided to walk in there. Once she reached, she saw her mother and father cooking and talking, which was very weird to see.

Once Sarah saw her daughter, she quickly whipped her hands on a nearby towel and pulled her into a hug.

"You're finally awake! How was the party last night?" Sarah asked the young girl. Jazmine got flashbacks to her and Huey and had to hold back her giggle which made her seem crazy.

"It was alright."

"Alright? You came back late last night and you say it was just alright?" Tom questioned her which made Jazmine roll her eyes.

"Yeah. It wasn't much of my scene so I didn't go all out. The music was good since Hiro and Caesar was in charge."

"Well that's good, at least you enjoyed some of it." Her mother replied as she went back to cooking with Tom.

Why was it so odd to see her two married parents working peaceful together and actually enjoying each other's company?

"Well why don't you go and relax. You can pick out a movie we can all watch while dinner is cooking." Tom told her with Sarah agreeing next to him.

"Yeah, we just have a few things to finish up and we will be right out. You and I can even make some cake later if you would like?" Her mother asked her daughter.

"I would like that." The family of three all looked at each and smiled, all were happy for once.

Despite having the headache, Jazmine wanted to jump up and down but had to stop herself. Her family actually felt like a family but she didn't know how long it would last. This happened at least twice every month and she didn't understand how her parents still had the energy to stay together. Jazmine understood that if you really love each other, then you should fight for each other but their love seemed to have run out a long time ago. They keep trying to relight a burnt match.

Jazmine sighed as she began to look for a movie to watch, something that won't give her an even larger headache than what she already had. Hangovers are really no fun. She found a film and went into the kitchen to go get some snack. It sounds bad since she just woke up but it was later in the day and she had nothing in her stomach, she needed this. Also, who watches movies without snack?

"I found a movie." Jazmine told her parents as she grabbed herself a drink.

"Lovely, we are coming now." Her mother said and all three walked in the living room where the movie was set up.

They all sat together, got comfortable and pressed play. Jazmine looked over at her parents. She thought they would sit next to each but cooking together was as far as the affection would go today it seemed. The both clung onto her as if scared she would leave them alone with each other. As the only child, she couldn't do nothing to try and save their marriage by encouraging them to sit next to each other so she just sat there and watched the movie.

Her parents had a long way to go but for right now, she was trying to recover from the fucking hangover.


	26. Chapter 26: Future

The next day Jazmine was not feeling school at all. It was one of them Mondays, when the whole day just seemed to drag along. You would go 10 minutes and hoped 5 hours had already passed.

She decided to wear black leggings, black vans and a black t-shirt with Naomi Campbell on the front. She was an amazing model. Her body went on for miles and Jazmine always looked up to her when she was younger even if at first it was secretly since she was struggled with her identity. Looking at the confidence Naomi has helped her grow hers.

Jazmine made her way downstairs and she could hear her father on the phone so she hid around the corner.

"Yes… I don't know. I need some time to think about this because it's not easy for me… I know we argue all the time but we have a daughter together… I will talk to you later bye." Tom hung up the phone and sighed. Jazmine chose this time to make herself present and act like she wasn't listening to the strange conversation he was having. Who was he talking to and what were they talking about?

"Morning daddy." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Princess. How you feeling?" He replied back. Jazmine could see that whatever he was talking about on the phone was stressing him out. She hasn't seen him this stressed out since he had to work on a decade old case.

"Very very tired. I really just want to skip school."

"Well, you know we don't skip anything in this house. We stay committed." He laughed.

'I would believe that if I say that energy in the marriage.' Jazmine thought and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Where's mum?" She asked as she poured herself a drink.

"She left early for work. Why don't I drop you to school today, it's been so long since I've done it." Tom asked. Jazmine could see in his eyes that he really wanted to drive her to school and would feel bad if she told him no.

"Sure, I will just get my things." Jazmine told him and she quickly grabbed her bag. Her father smiled at her before colleting his own bag and keys and walked to his car.

Once inside, the two sat quietly while listening to the radio. Jazmine looked over at her father and saw that something was on his mind so she decided to ask about it.

"What's on your mind dad?"

Tom was pulled out his thoughts and quickly glanced over to his only child. He didn't think she would notice that he wasn't fully there but he couldn't tell her the reason. It would break her heart.

"Oh, you know, work. Got assigned another 2 cases to add on top of my work load. Just been stressing out a bit."

Jazmine knew he was lying, she could see it in his face. His nose twitches whenever he lies which was something only Jazmine seemed to know.

"What's really wrong with you? What's happening with you and mum?" She asked him and this caused Tom to shift in his seat.

"You know how we are Jazmine. We're surviving. That's what we do." Tom simply answered her. Whenever Jazmine would ask about their marriage status, they would give her the same robotic answer she would be given.

"You would tell me if you guys are going to get a divorce or something right? I do see you two arguing, I'm not 10." Jazmine told him as he pulled up into the school parking lot. She could see her group of friends waiting at the front and they all looked in the direction of where she was.

"Jazmine. You understand that we have our differences but we will work it out, you don't need to worry about us. Now, get to class Princess." Tom told her and Jazmine knew he didn't want to go any further.

"Fine. Bye daddy." She said quietly and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the car making a way to her friends.

Tom sat in his car for a second and just watch Jazmine walk away. She didn't deserve to see her parents fighting all the time. They have been fighting for nearly 10 years and even though they try to convince themselves that Jazmine didn't hear, they both knew she hears everything. He just wished it was that easy to leave.

"You alright?" Huey asked as he wrapped his arm around Jazmine's shoulder.

"Yeah just dad acting weird." She told him. He decided to not push it further and they all made their way to their lessons. Today they didn't have normal lessons, they would spend the whole day looking at universities, sorting out applications and discussing their futures. To Jazmine, she just wanted to get everything over with.

"Alright class. Today in this class, we will go around the class and you will discuss what your future plans are. You don't need to worry if you don't have a complete idea of what you want to do but share what's on your mind." Mrs. Wade addressed the class. "Cindy would you like to start."

"Alright. Well, I was thinking about coaching a girls' basketball teams because there's not enough of female coaches or female teams. It's so unrated and its annoying to force people to look at my skills rather than my gender so I want to give girls a chance to prove they can do it just as better as the boys." Cindy told her teacher with a big grin on her face.

"Michael."

"Going to be studying music and become a producer. I want to produce music from reggae, dancehall, hip hop, rap, R&B, all that. When I produce a song for Rihanna, I will seriously cry." Caesar said and the class including the teacher laughed.

"I guess it's my turn." Hiro said as he was sitting next to Caesar. "As most of you already know, I DJ for basically every party in this area so I want to take it to states and different countries being a DJ for every occasion."

"Ming." The teacher nodded in her direction.

"I guess something similar to Cindy. I miss playing kickball and would like to set up a team but this time it would not end how it did last time when I played against Huey. Less injuries this time around." The group of friends laughed while Huey shook his head, that was the day that people found out that not only is Huey strong as fuck but could speak Mandarin which shocked them.

It was Jazmine's turn next and she let out a soft sigh. "I want to be a doctor. At first, I was going to be a veterinarian but I want to save more people. What area of medicine, I'm not sure yet but I will have to see once I begin university." She simply spoke up.

Now it was Huey's turn.

"I'm going to become a lawyer. Helping innocent black men and women get the justice they deserve and a fair trial because being exonerated is not enough. They shouldn't survive time for something they never did." Huey said confidently.

"That is defiantly something I see you doing. Jamie would you like to next?" Mrs. Wade said and the next person began to speak.

Jazmine sat there thinking about her dream career. Everyone was sure she was going to be vet when she got older because of how adamant she was about getting a pony and her love for animals but as she grew older, she decided she wanted to make people feel better. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she knew she could do it.

It is hard to think about not being with her friends every day. They were all going their separate ways to have their own separate careers and she hoped the best for them all. Jazmine had to prepare herself for no longer having Huey's attention all the time because studying law is going to be very time consuming much like medicine so she was going to make sure she spent as much time with Huey and her friends as she could now and not going to take any second for granted.

As for now, she wanted to sleep.

**I feel like it has been so long since I have posted a chapter but here it is. A little insight on what their futures are going to be and I had no clue about what Ming was going to be so I had to make up some random thing. Also, I wonder who Tom was talking to and about what?**

**Make sure you read Bulmas Ego's story 'A story of Huey and Jazzy'.**

**-TBG**


	27. Chapter 27:No Answer

The day went on and the group of friends continued to find out more about how they can reach their future goals. The future worried them because it was so close to them, being 17 and 18 you were now legally an adult so the responsibility has grown. The day they had was surprisingly helpful to them and they took away a lot of information which made it easier to narrow down the place they wanted to go and their career path. They decided to regroup at Cindy's and go through the work they had.

"Did you lot watch When They See Us? I was crying so hard during that. Imagine someone being so bloodclaut wicked like that. Only Korey and Yusef knew each other as well." Royalty asked the group. They were taking a break from the endless working they've done since they got to the house and were discussing different topics.

"I just want to give them all a hug." Jazmine said sadly as Ming nodded her head in agreement.

"This is why I am going to become a lawyer. For reasons like that." Huey said with determination in each word.

"I hope that bitch gets what's coming to her." Riley mumbled "She's lived too comfy all these years while those brothers been going through hell."

"We live in an unfair and fucked up world man." Caesar shook his head in distaste. Their conversation was cut short by the ring of the bell.

"Who the hell at my door?" Cindy said out loud before walking to open it.

"Sup C-Murph!" They all heard from the hallway. Just by the voice they all knew who it was.

"Ed! Rummy! What up niggas, it's been a minute since I've seen your bitch asses." Riley laughed as he stood up to great the two older men.

"Yo Reezy! It has been a while. Shit, we were on house arrest. Grandad actual got them to hold us down this time but don't worry, they ain't gonna stop us anymore." Ed told him.

"Damn the fuck y'all doing in here?" Rummy asked as he looked around and saw all the paper and books spread out.

"Work." Huey simply replied.

"Mc-hater is back again I see." Rummy laughed.

"Nigga didn't leave." Caesar laughed.

"Whatever. Come give your favorite nigga a hug." Ed said as he held his arms out waiting for them to come forward.

"You ain't a nigga." Huey mumbled which caused Jazmine to giggle since she was the only one that heard.

"MC! DJ Hi-Ro! Mi Mi and Roy Roy! And of course, Jazzy!" Ed happily greeted them.

"Since when did you give them nicknames?" Rummy asked his weird partner in crime.

"Since now nigga. Damn, get off my dick about it. I'm trying to be nice."

"Why you here?" Huey questioned from the position he didn't move an inch from.

"Shit nigga. We wanted to come check on you. Some crazy shit been happening in the streets, gotta check up on my young ones." Ed said almost seriously.

"'ppreciate it." Riley gave him a nod to show his appreciate.

"Make yourself comfortable." Cindy told the two and they did just that.

"You know what, I'm hungry. I'm going to go pick up food." Huey announced as he stood up to grab his car keys.

"You know we can order food." Ming told the afro boy.

"I just feel like a drive."

"Lemme come with you." Jazmine said as she grabbed her stuff.

"I wanna come too. Get up Riley." Royalty slapped the boy on the leg as she stood up too.

"Why I gotta go?" He moaned in annoyance.

"Coz I said so." Riley immediately followed behind and grabbed his shoes. "That's what I thought."

"Damn Reezy. You really are on lock." Rummy laughed along with everyone else.

"Shut up nigga!"

The four made their way towards his car and all climbed in, Royalty and Riley were in the back while Jazmine was next Huey who was driving. The shop they wanted was only ten minutes away so they didn't make themselves too comfortable. It was coming up to eight but it has already gotten quite dark.

"Can we go burger king?" Royalty asked from the backseat.

"No." Huey replied.

"Why?"

"Because we're not going in that directions."

"Why?" She asked annoyingly like she was three.

"Because we are not." Huey told her without the change of tone in his voice.

"Damn mchater, you can't get your lil sis some Burger King?" Riley said from the back.

"Thinking about it, I am actually craving some Burger King. Ohh their Oreo milkshake is what I need right now." Jazmine said dreamily.

"We can get it next time. It will take us even longer to get back if we go all the way there and we still have to get back to Cindy's then go home. It's a school night." Huey told them which made them all fake being upset.

"You're owe us." Riley mumbled from his seat behind Jazmine.

Jazmine looked over at Huey and admired him. He was honestly the sexiest person Jazmine has seen in her life. His perfect eyebrows in his usually scowl made her jealous on how boys could get eyebrows and eyelashes in perfect shape and length while most girls had to add it on. She was about to tell him about it when something outside caught her attention.

"Huey-"

* * *

_40 minutes later_

Back at Cindy's house, the rest were sitting now impatiently, for the other half of their group.

"Y'all don't think they have been gone too long? It takes 10 minutes there and back and you know Huey wouldn't let them stay there that long." Cindy said as she looked down at her phone nervously. It was now 9:45. Not one text from Jazmine.

"Yeah. I will try Royalty." Ceasar said and he dialed her number.

It rang.

And rang.

"Hey, sorry that I missed your call. You can leave a message or not and I will try and call you back later." Her voice said on the voice recording.

"Voicemail." Ceasar said anxiously.

"Maybe she left it in the car while they went inside." Ming tried to reassured the group.

"Doesn't Huey always have his phone on him?" Rummy jumped in surprisingly showing his own concern.

"Yeah try him." Ming encouraged Caesar.

"Maybe they just got caught up in some traffic or something. Everything is fine." Hiro said but it seemed as if he was trying to put his own self at ease.

As Caesar held the phone to his ear, Ed got a phone call which made the group turn to look at him hopefully.

"Hello." He answered. Caesar sighed and shook his head signally he didn't get through to his friend. The hope was slowly dying out. "Yeah... Are you sure? You best not be fucking with me! Sorry... thank you." Ed stared at his phone in disbelief.

"What is it? Who was it? What did they say?" Cindy hurriedly asked as she stalked her way towards the still frozen Ed. It was scaring everyone on how silent and still he was.

"That was the police. This guy usually tells us all the shit we need to know. We need to go now." Ed told them and he jumped up from his seat.

"Go? Go where? Where are we going Ed?" Ming asked him.

Ed froze in place for a second. He didn't know how to feel or to say. He has never been in a situation like this before.

"To the hospital... there was an accident."

* * *

**It has been so long since I have written a chapter, I have been surprisingly busy lately. Also, you know I love a cliff hanger. I was also thinking about doing another Boondock's story so let me know what you think.**

**-TBG**


	28. Chapter 28: Their POV's

_Jazmine's POV_

Why does my head hurt so much?

Why can't I move?

I tried to move my body but it seems like I am upside down.

What happened?

Wait... the car! Oh no we got into an accident.

"Jazmine! Jazmine wake up!" A voice coughed out to me.

I recognized that voice and knew it was Huey.

"Hu..." I tried to call out for him but my voice betrayed me. I forced my eyes open and I could see glass everywhere and Huey's hand reached out to me. I grabbed his hand, undid my seatbelt and he immediately pulled me out.

As I was pulled out, I took a quick glace around me. There were a few people I didn't know around me rushing towards us.

Riley was holding his arm and Royalty was laid out on the grass. Still.

I felt hands on my face and I turned to see Huey looking scared. I have never seen him look so scared in my life. It looked like he was calling my name but I couldn't hear anything. I can see red and blue lights flashing behind him.

Now, I feel tired... I need to sleep...

* * *

_Huey's POV_

Shit. Stupid fucking car, how did I not see it? Now look at us.

"Ah... Huey? Huey! Fuck man, please be awake!" I heard Riley beg.

"Riley? I'm ok. We need to get out." I told my brother. I wanted to say more but my chest hurt like hell, I must have broken a rib.

I unbuckled my seat belt which made me drop onto where the window shield should be.

"Huey you gotta help me get Royalty out! Her head is bleeding!" Riley shouted at me.

I turned to see Riley holding onto his arm and tears rolling his eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I kicked the window next to me and crawled out. "Cover her face." I called out to Riley and when I was sure he did, I kicked her window in. "Let's go."

I proceeded to reach in and pull Royalty quickly but safely out. I didn't want her to get hurt even more. We finally got her out and laid her on the grass. I got a good look at her and she was completely still and not moving with blood all over her face.

"Stay with her, I'm going to get Jazmine." I told my still crying brother who just nodded.

As I ran the best I could to Jazmine's side of the window, I heard her moan in pain.

"Jazmine!" I reached my hand out to her and she grabbed on. I pulled her out and carried her out to where Royalty and Riley were. She seemed to be looking around lost and confused so I grabbed onto her face to pull her attention over to me.

"Jazmine!" I called out to her but she wasn't paying any attention. All of a sudden, her eyes flattered shut and she lost consciousness.

"No no no no no." I mumbled. I gently shook her but she wouldn't wake up. I gently laid her down on the grass and looked around. There were a couple of people who were standing around the other car and some running towards us as well as ambulance and police. They must have called them.

"Jazmine passed out." I told Riley.

"Help! We need fucking help over here!" Riley shouted.

Suddenly, my chest began to hurt even more than it did before and I began to cough. After I finished coughing, I felt something drip on the side of my mouth. When I touched to see what it was, even in the darkness I could tell it was blood.

Oh shit.

Four paramedics ran over to us, two went over to Riley and Royalty and the other two came over to me.

"What's your name young man?" The male paramedic asked as he hurriedly checked me over.

"Um Huey." I answered. "Forget about me, you have to help the girls." I told him as I saw the female paramedic checked on Jazmine.

"What's her name son?" He asked me again. I must be losing consciousness from how hurriedly he was asking me questions.

"Jazmine. Her names Jazmine."

"We need to get them to the hospital." I heard from somewhere.

Everything else happened so fast. One minute I was on the ground next to Jazmine next minute I was in the back of the ambulance by myself.

"Where's my brother? Where's the girls? I need to find..." I tried to say but the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

When we finally came to a stop, I felt pain shot all the way through my left arm.

"Ah... Huey? Huey! Fuck man, please be awake!" I begged. I didn't know what to do and I need Huey to be awake. Everyone was still and seemed knocked out and when I looked at Royalty it honestly scared the shit out of me.

"Riley? I'm ok. We need to get out." I heard my brother say to me.

"Huey you gotta help me get Royalty out! Her head is bleeding!" I shouted him scared as fuck. Please Lord help her.

"Cover her head." I heard Huey instruct me over the crying I started doing. Damn I ain't cried this hard in years. "Let's go."

We managed to get Royalty and myself out while Huey ran back over to get Jazmine out.

"Royalty, baby please wake up for me. We're going to get help don't you worry." I cried as I tried to wipe some of the blood that was painted on her face.

"Jazmine passed out." I heard Huey say with fear in his voice. Hearing how scared he was made me feel even more worried since he was always the calm and collective one.

"Help! We need fucking help over here!"

A group of paramedics ran over to us and started to check our injuries.

"What are your names?" The male paramedic asked me.

"Riley. My girls' names Royalty. You have to help her; she hasn't woken up yet." I begged them.

"We will. How are you feeling?" They asked me which I thought was dumb considering I was awake and functioning.

"I'm fine. My hands fucked. Just worry about my girl, man." I told them and they did just that. Sometime during our conversation, a gurney came and they laid Royalty down on it before rushing her over to the ambulance. "I wanna ride with you." I looked over and saw Jazmine and Huey getting into separate ambulances too. Fuck, is Huey hurt that bad? I was so scared right now; I didn't know what to do.

"Fine. We need to go. Now!" The paramedic rushed us in before hooking Royalty up to the things in there.

I held onto Royalty's hand for dear life.

Please be alright.

I don't know what I would do without you girl...

* * *

_Royalty's POV_

…

* * *

**Next chapter we will find what happens to these four. Make sure you leave a review and while youre at it, check out my other story 'Gangster Love'.**

**-TBG**


	29. Chapter 29: Update

"Car accident victims are coming in! We got two teenage males and two teenage females." The paramedic called out as she pushed the gurney with one of the teens on, into the emergency room.

"That's Riley, Royalty, Huey and Jazmine." One of the other paramedics told the staff, pointing to each one.

"I wanna stay with them! Let me go!" Riley shouted desperately.

"Riley, we need to check you for further injuries and deal with your arm." The nurse tried to tell him but he was too upset to listen.

"Fuck that shit! I am fine!"

"Sedate him." The doctor told the nurses as he went to hold down Riley.

"No! No! No..." The drug finally took an effect and Riley was out cold, allowing the nurses to do an examination.

"Find out who these kids are and call their parents. They're going to want to come down now." The doctor said sadly before walking over to one of the other victims.

* * *

Sarah and Tom were currently in their office working overtime once again. Despite their marriage partnership being in shambles, they try and keep their work life separate.

"Shit is that the time?" Tom panicked. They have been working on this case for hours now. "Jazmine hasn't called or text all night. She should be home by now."

"She might be sleeping." Sarah said but something just didn't sit right with him.

"I'm going to call her." Tom pulled out his phone and proceeded to call his daughter. "No answer. Sarah, I think it's time we get home."

Sarah sighed but knew he was right. It has been a long and stressful day.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring from a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello." She answered.

"Mrs. Dubious?" The voice on the other end questioned, she rolled her eyes at the name but didn't say much else.

"Yes, that's me."

"This is Woodcrest Hospital; we're calling on behalf of your daughter." The receptionist said on the other line.

"My daughter? Oh my gosh! Is Jazmine alright?!" Sarah shouted and immediately began to collect her things to drive to the hospital. Hearing Sarah's panicked voice scared Tom.

"What happened to Jazmine?" He asked but she ignored him.

"She's been in an accident. I think its best if you come down to the hospital." The receptionist told the mother.

"Yes yes. My husband and I are on our way." With that, Sarah hung up and ran out the door, tears were falling down her cheeks with Tom trailing behind. "We need to go to the hospital; Jazmine was in an accident!"

* * *

Within 10 minutes, the Dubious were at the hospital. They rushed to the front desk in a panic.

"Hi, my name is Thomas Dubious, we are looking for my daughter Jazmine Dubious. We got a call saying she was involved in an accident." Tom rushed out, wanting to see his daughter.

"Yes, I spoke to your wife on the phone. Can you please take a seat in the waiting room, the doctor should be out shortly to update you." The receptionist said. As much as they wanted to scream at her to let them see their daughter now, they knew they would have to wait.

The two nodded meekly before going over to the waiting room where they saw their daughters' friends, granddad, Ed, Rummy and Caesar's parents and siblings.

"Oh Robert, are you ok?" Sarah asked him as he sat in the corner quietly. The whole room was quiet besides from the slight snuffles from people crying.

"My boys... they all that is left from my boy. I can't lose them." He said tearfully. Tom sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

"They are fine. They're all fine. The boys are fine the girls are fine. Everyone's fine." Tom tried to reassure him but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

"We shouldn't have let them go out. We should have begged Huey to order food." Cindy cried into her boyfriend's arms.

"It's not their fault." He told her.

"Tom. Once we find out what happened to them kids, I want you to nail that son of a bitch that did this to them." Royalty's auntie Keisha stood up and walked towards him with her arms crossed. Tom could see the tiredness in her face.

"Who did this? What happened?" Tom asked her.

"I overheard the paramedics talking. It was a drunk driver that hit them at high speeds. That bastard got off with a few scratches. That's as much as I got, the police will be coming down soon to talk to us and get statements from the kids."

"Drunk driver? He cannot get away with this! I will get the best prosecutor to fight the case." Tom said with determination and Keisha nodded.

"Let's pray." Robert told the group of worried people. They all squeezed onto each other's hands as Robert began to pray. "Dear Lord, please look over your children. We pray to you to ask for protection and help them recover from their injuries no matter how big or small it is. Please help them... Amen."

"Amen."

Just as they finished praying, a doctor walked in.

"Are you the family of the four teens involved in the accident?" He asked and they all stood up and turned in his direction.

"Yes we are. How are they?" Caesar's father, Tony, asked the doctor as he held onto his daughter.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this but in regards to Royalty's condition. She has experienced a bleed in her brain and we are doing the best we can to stabilise her, we're hoping she pulls through."

Hearing that news caused the room to break out in tears, it made them realise how serious the situation is but no one interrupted the doctor.

"Huey has a broken rib which punctured his lungs, causing internal bleeding. We managed to get it under control and with rest, he should be completely healed. With Riley, he fractured his left wrist and we have put a cast on that and should be good to go within eight weeks." The doctor updated.

The news seemed too much for granddad and he quickly sat down in the seat behind him. Tasha went over to him to make sure he was alright.

"What about my baby girl?" Tom asked nervously.

"Jazmine is-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of beeping in the back and nurses running into a room. "I'm sorry." The doctor ran inside the room and you can hear the commotion going on in the room.

They all sat down nervously wanting to know what has happened to Jazmine as she was the last update. Five agonising minutes later, the doctor came back out look very stressed.

"What happened?" Hiro asked as they all stood up once again.

The doctor's facial expression didn't help their mood.

"It was Royalty... we had to put her in a coma to release the pressure on her brain. When she wakes up is uncertain." The doctor answered their next question. Hearing this, majority of the room burst into tears, Tasha dropped onto the floor, bawling as her husband tried to comfort her.

"I need to call my brother..." Tony said sadly as he cradled his crying wife.

"Can you let me know about Jazmine?" Tom asked. As much as he was upset about Royalty, he needed to know about his daughter.

"She experienced a concussion and should be fine but we would like to keep her over night to check up on her and the baby." The doctor told them.

Everything seemed fine until they heard the last bit.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ming asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"The baby...? You didn't know? Jazmine is around 14 weeks pregnant, she's due at the end of June."

* * *

**A BABY! This is honestly what I have been leading up to and I am finally able to put it down yaay. Now we have to see what the reactions will be. We do love a baby don't we?**

**Until next time.**

**-TBG**


	30. Chapter 30: Discovery

Jazmine woke up with a very painful headache. The nights events hit her making her eyes tear up. As she gained her consciousness, she looked around the room wondering if anyone was there. That's when she saw her parents.

"We need to put it on hold. Jazmine needs us right now." Sarah told her husband.

"I know she needs us but how long are we going to keep this up?" Tom asked his wife.

Before they could continue their agreement, Jazmine spoke up.

"Mum? Daddy?"

Hearing their daughters voice made them forget about their conversation and rush over to her. They began to smoother her in kisses.

"Oh Jazmine, we were so worried about you." Her mother cried.

"I'm ok. What was you guys talking about?" She asked. They didn't think they heard them.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Jazmine looked her mother with a 'are you joking me?' face, making her mother sigh. "You don't have to worry about it now, me and your father are just going through somethings everything is perfectly normal-"

"We're getting a divorce." Tom said straight forward, making their eyes go wide.

"Tom!"

"No Sarah. We need to stop lying to her, she's clearly all grown up now." Tom turned to his daughter who had a bandage around her head. "It was long overdue and we will discuss that once you are better. We have something else to discuss now... when you were going to tell us you're pregnant?"

Hearing this shocked Jazmine and they she burst out laughing which caused her parents to share a look.

"Pregnant? Daddy, I'm not pregnant?" Jazmine laughed but once she saw the seriousness on her parent's face, the smile dropped from her face. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. 14 weeks." Her mother sighed as she sat down in the seat next to the hospital bed.

"Oh my..." She began to tear up and that's when it hit her. The mood swings. The weight gain. She was pregnant. She was 17 and pregnant. She wasn't even 18 yet. She tried to think about how this even happened.

'After Riley's party.' She put together and she rolled her eyes mentally.

What was she going to do? What would Huey say? Wait... Huey!

"Where's Huey?"

"He's still not conscious yet. The doctors believe he will wake up in the morning." Sarah told her.

"What about Riley and Royalty? I want to see them."

"You need to rest baby; you can do it in the morning."

"Can I just know about them? I need to know, after you tell me I will rest." Jazmine begged her parents. They mentally went back and forth wondering if it was a good idea to tell her about Royalty.

"Riley is fine. His hand is a bit banged up." Her mother smiled but Jazmine knew there was more to it.

"That's good. What about Royalty?"

Silence.

"What. About. Royalty?"

"She's in a coma sweetie. They had to relive the pressure off her brain." Her father told her apologetically.

Jazmine began to cry once again despite how much her head was hurting.

"Everything is going to be fine. You should be discharged by tomorrow and you can go visit them." Her mother told her and Jazmine nodded. There was then a knock at the door and her friends came pilling through. "We'll leave you guys to talk but don't stay up too long, its late."

After her parents left, her friends all came over to give her a hug making sure to not crush her.

"How are you feeling?" Cindy asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh no please don't cry, you're going to make me cry but I'm doing good." Jazmine gave them a smile. She looked over at Caesar who was looking lost. "Caesar... I heard about Royalty. I'm so sorry." She told him but all he did was nod at her so she didn't push him any further.

There was another knock and Riley popped in with a cast on his hand, Tom pushed him inside but walked back out straight after. His face showed relief that Jazmine was doing well from what he could see but you can see he was drained and was crying. He must have found out about Royalty.

"Riley." Jazmine simply said his name and opened her arms to him. Within seconds, the injured boy was in her arms gripping her tight. You could tell he needed that hug. "How you feeling?"

Riley shrugged in response. Just like Caesar, he was too upset to say anything.

"They caught the driver. He was drunk. The son of a bitch got off lightly." Ming said angrily.

"Well that's some bullshit, I hope he gets what's getting to him." You could see the anger in her eyes. "So... I guess you know about the little bun in the oven." Jazmine gave them a half smile mostly because she didn't have the energy but also because she didn't know how to feel.

"Yeah. I guess a congrats is in order." Hiro laughed nervously.

"Girl how you not know you're carrying my Godchild?" Cindy asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no idea. I still can't believe it."

"What you gonna do?" Hiro asked.

"Well. I have always said I personally will never have an abortion and I couldn't imagine giving my child away... I will have to talk to Huey when he wakes up. It's going to be a very interesting talk..."

"Damn this year been crazy. We can't graduate in peace." Ming laughed.

"I know and I just found out my parents are a divorce."

"Well it was bound to happen." Cindy shrugged.

"I know but it all seems a bit weird that it is actually happening but they said we are going to discuss it when I get out the hospital." Jazmine informed them. Suddenly, a wave of panic hit her like a ton of bricks and the change of facial expressions scared her friends. "Oh no! Guys, I was drinking and smoking while pregnant. What if the baby gets sick... or worse?! I have already harmed my child and most likely ruined their life." Jazmine once again began to cry.

"Jazmine. It's not your fault, you didn't know. You can't think like that. Lil Freeman is going to be fine." Cindy smiled at her and that made Jazmine feel more relaxed. She needed to talk to the doctor tomorrow.

"Cindy's right. Baby Freeman is going to be just like his uncle." Riley spoke up for the first time since he came in and even began to rub her stomach.

"I don't know how to feel about that." This made her friends laugh. Riley at eight was too much to handle.

"I think it's time for us to go. It's coming up to 1am and our parents are letting us stay in tomorrow. We'll visit you later." Cindy said. They all hugged Jazmine in turn and made their way out, Caesar was pushing Riley in the wheelchair back to his room.

Alone in her hospital room made Jazmine realize that keeping this baby meant that her whole life will change, she will never be able to do the things she usually does again. There was a human child that was depending on her. Jazmine Aaliyah Dubious and Huey Percy Freeman we're going to be teen parents.

Jazmine's wasn't even 18 yet and here she was. It was also weird because her parents took it surprisingly well but she believed it was due to the situation she was now in as well as their own problems. All she knew was that the next few days maybe even weeks were going to be unstable as they work out their divorce and a new baby.

Today was scary enough. She hasn't even seen her boyfriend yet and that was making her heart clench. He was glad she knew he was stable but seeing and talking to him would make her feel so much better. Especially since they had a lot to talk about. He was in for a treat.

They all were in for a treat.

Jazmine began to feel a bit tired; she has been through a lot and her head was beginning to hurt which was a sign that she needed to actually get some rest. Her eyes began to flutter shut and her thoughts drifted off thinking about what the future might hold.


	31. Chapter 31: Ultrasound

The next day, Jazmine felt a bit better. Her headaches had gotten a bit better but it was still present. Today she was going to see Huey for the first time since the accident.

She remembered seeing the car coming to them at speeds that was far past the limit, heading straight to them with it not even seeming to slow down. She felt somewhat at fault that she never told Huey quick enough for him to stop or reverse back before they could come into contact with the car.

Her parents were naturally fuming when they found out the cause of the crash and was already calling the best lawyer they knew. Being a defence lawyer, it was odd for him to have a contact with a prosecutor but he was going to find a way. They were going to let the driver pay for what he did for them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in.

"Morning Jazmine, how you feeling?" She asked as she checked over her vitals.

"Much better than last night."

"That's good. I would need to run an ultrasound to check up on your baby."

Baby. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. This was still unbelievable.

"Um would you be able to hold onto that for a second. I want to see my boyfriend first, Huey Freeman. He has a large Afro and came in last night." Jazmine said nervously.

"That's fine. I just came from there and he is awake asking for you so I can take you there." The nurse smiled at Jazmine. She could tell the two loved each other very much and wanted Jazmine to see her boyfriend because of everything they went through.

* * *

A few minutes had gone past and Jazmine was standing outside his room. She couldn't wait any longer and burst through the doors, careful not to shake her head too much.

"Huey!" Jazmine began to tear up when she saw him. He had a large bandage around his ribs and an oxygen mask sitting near him.

"Hey Jazmine." He said and that scared her. He has never sounded so tired before.

"How you feeling?" Jazmine asked him which was a dumb question.

"I'll survive. I got told you had something to tell me."

Jazmine was caught off guard. She didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Huey, what I'm about to tell you is going to scare you. It scared me too but... I'm pregnant. 14 weeks." Jazmine squeezed her eyes shut expecting him to go on a rant about how they couldn't have a baby.

"I kind of guess it."

"What?" Jazmine asked as she looked at him as if he was the craziest person in the world.

"It adds up. The way you've been feeling, the weight gain. Your hormones have been flying around lately."

"How did you know and not say anything?" Jazmine wondered how Huey managed to pick it up but no one else had, not even herself.

"Because I didn't want you to worry over nothing. If you was pregnant, then you would have found out and we would have dealt with it when the time came." Huey explained to her. After each sentence, he had to give himself a second to catch his breath. To be honest, Jazmine knew she shouldn't let him talk so much but they couldn't waste any time, they needed to have this conversation now.

"I have been thinking about it and I am keeping this baby. If you don't want to be in our lives then fine." Jazmine told him. She tried to look tough but her eyes failed her and she began to tear up again. She hasn't cried this much since she was 10.

Huey looked at her crazy. "Jazmine. Are you out of your mind?" Jazmine's eyes went wide when he said that. "You really think I would just up and leave you like that. We got in this together, we're going to stick together. You should know how I feel about you. I love you and now I love this baby growing inside you." Huey began to cough slightly and Jazmine quickly reach forward and grabbed the oxygen mask to put over his face. After a few seconds she spoke up.

"I'm sorry for assuming that. I love you too. We love you. We'll get through this and I'm sure the guys will help."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and their nurse walked in.

"I see everything is going well." She smiled at the two who nodded back. "That's good but Jazmine, we need to do that ultrasound now. Once that's all clear you can be discharged." Hearing this left butterflies in her stomach. She was going to see her baby for the first time.

"Is it possible if Huey can come? I don't want him to miss the first scan." Jazmine asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll just go get a wheelchair for him."

Within 10 minutes, they were wheeling Huey to the ultrasound room but as they passed the waiting room that had all their people there.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Her mother asked. Everyone was looking tired as if they never got any sleep last night.

"We're going to check on the baby." Jazmine gave them a small smile as she looked at Huey who nodded.

"So this is real. Y'all giving me a great grandbaby?" Robert's facial expression showed he was scared but you could hear the tiniest amount of excitement in his voice.

"I guess so." Huey breathed out.

"We should get going now." The nurse told them and with that, they left the waiting room and continued to their destination.

"My baby is having a baby." Tom tried to keep it together but he couldn't help himself and began to cry.

"Really Tom?" Sarah shook her head at him and walked away from her crying soon to be ex-husband.

"Guys, we're gonna be Godparents." Cindy said excitingly.

"I honestly thought Riley and Royalty would be the first to have kids. They may be younger but that did not stop them." Hiro lightly laughed as they sat back down.

"Can we not say that about my cousin now please?" Caesar asked them and they all respected that and waited.

* * *

Jazmine and Huey had just reached the room and she was laid out on the table.

"Hello Jazmine. I heard you've been through a lot yesterday." The doctor said as she saw the small cut on her forehead and Huey in the wheelchair.

"You can say that."

"Could you lift up your gown." The doctor instructed her and Jazmine did just that. She had a piece of paper towel they used in hospitals to cover her lower region. "I am going to put this gel on your stomach and it might be a bit cold." The doctor smiled at her and did just that, making Jazmine hiss at the temperature. Huey reached forward and held onto her hand tightly, making Jazmine remember he was there with her. They were both scared shitless.

"Everything is going to be fine." Huey told her, she nodded and looked up to the ceiling as the doctor brought the stick over to her stomach.

"Alright lets see what we have here…" The doctor move the stick around until suddenly they heard the sound of a heartbeat. "And here they are."

The doctor turned the screen so Huey and Jazmine could see. There it was. Their child. The child they created together. It made everything more real. They were going to have a baby in just 5 months.

"Huey…" Jazmine looked over at her boyfriend and now father of her child and saw him staring at the ultrasound in disbelief but also love.

"We really going to be parents." Huey looked over at Jazmine who had tears beginning to roll down her eyes which he wiped away.

"Ugh, I wish I found out a better way instead of getting into a crash… How does the baby look?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes, such bad circumstances you had to find out but at least something positive has come out of it. The baby is doing well. They look healthy and is developing as they should, a very strong heartbeat as you could hear. I will say your due date will be the 29th June. I will get you two ultrasounds for you to take home."

"That's good." Jazmine was relieved that her partying days didn't harm the baby from what they could see.

They thanked the doctor and made their way back to Huey's room where their friends were waiting for them nervously.

"So, what did they say?" Ming asked.

Jazmine lifted up the ultrasound pictures and showed them. Immediately the girls ran over to her squealing as Riley, Caesar and Hiro helped Huey get back into bed.

"Oh shit! Your baby is so cute. Look at them. It looks like they're gonna have Huey's nose." Cindy said as she held the picture close to her so she could see better.

"I know." Jazmine said giddily.

"Do you know the gender?" Ming asked.

"We're going to wait until she's further to find out." Huey told them and they all nodded.

"When are you getting discharged?" Caesar asked.

"I'm being discharged today."

"I got a little longer, maybe two or three days. Depending on how my lung is." Huey told them as he grabbed the oxygen mask, making them realise how bad of shape he was in. "How's Royalty?" Huey asked the most dreaded question, making the room go silent.

"She… nothing has changed. The doctors said she's at least stable but when she wakes up, we don't know. Oh yeah, her parents are flying out tomorrow morning." Caesar told the group making Riley's eyes go wide.

"Shit! I was hoping I could meet them on her birthday. You know, when everything is light and happy." Riley said nervously as he rubbed his arm that was in a cast. Royalty's family would always tell Riley about how scary her dad was and how Riley would be scared as fuck but now considering the situation, he might be left off easy.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to prepare yourself. Caesar, I will try and visit Royalty later if they let me back out the room." Huey told him and he nodded. They all stayed and had a light conversation with Huey staying quiet for most of it because he believed he talked to much and his lung needed to rest.

Huey looked around the room. Hiro was someone he could count on if he needed him for anything. Despite their past, Ming had become a good friend of his. Cindy was that annoying white girl who never seemed to grasps the simple idea of why she couldn't say nigga, Huey still called her annoying but she would tease him saying he got soft. Caesar was one of the only ones that could get Huey out of his comfort zone.

The one person who was missing was Royalty who he wished was in the room to liven up the conversation. She was the youngest and the most energetic who could give Jazmine a run for her money and managed to have Huey wrapped around her finger within the few months of going out with Riley. He was glad they were together because she was a good person, especially for Riley.

Which leads onto the man himself. Those two used to be at each other's throats all the time. They would have a full-blow fights, having no remorse what so ever. It got to the point when people thought they hated each other when deep down they didn't because if anyone tried it with one of them then they would jump in. Now, they were close. Similar to how it was when they were younger which would make their parents proud. They protected and cared for each other.

Finally, there was Jazmine. She wasn't just his girlfriend; this was the mother of his child. He knew she would be a great mother. She was caring, kind, loving, everything a good mother should possess. It was crazy to think he couldn't wait to meet his child, to see how his life would change. Him and Jazmine would help each other through everything. Huey knew that it was going to be very hard but he was looking at half of his support system around him now. The rest was outside.

He was ready for the future.


	32. Chapter 32: Check Up

Riley had just seen his brother and had taken some time to talk to him. He got discharged as soon as morning hit and Jazmine was on her way to get discharged herself. Huey was doing good and almost back to his full moody self but there was one person he still hasn't spoken to.

Royalty.

Damn how he missed hearing her and holding her. She was always there to listen to him go on and on about his game even though she was there cheering and coaching him on, on the side-lines. She would challenge him whenever they played basketball just so his skills never slacked because she was his girl and he intentionally wouldn't play to his full potential. No, she played hard and pushed Riley's limits.

Royalty was someone he never expected to be with. She's smart, caring and lovable while he was just that basketball playing thug but she proved him wrong and even changed him for the better.

Grandad was so proud.

Riley slowly pushed open the hospital door and paused when he saw Royalty lying there. His heart dropped at the sight of her. It wasn't the first time he saw her but that's why it was so painful to see her like this again. He didn't want to see her like this. He slowly walked towards her bed and subconsciously rubbed his broke arm. It seems like this was a new habit he was forming.

Riley sat down in the chair next to her bed and held tightly onto her hand as he stared at her still form. Royalty was like Jazmine, they could never sit still as if they were 5. Now not even a hair on her head was moving.

There was a large gauze on the left side of her head that only had a little bit of blood on it making Riley think they haven't changed it yet. Her lip was busted but no longer bleeding and some scratches on her arm maybe on her legs too. He hadn't seen the other half of her. She was hooked up to so many wires and the only sound coming from the room was the sound of her machine beeping.

Beep... beep... beep...

He guessed that was a good thing. Her heart was steady.

'She is fine. She's just taking a long long... long nap.' Riley told himself. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey girl... you scared the shit out of us you know. When the doctors told us about you being in..." Riley couldn't bring me self to say the words. "About your condition. It broke all our hearts but we know you'll pull through. No doubt you're going to be of out here and we're going to be play fighting again, showing no mercy on each other." Riley laughed.

She really was his best friend.

"Ay, my bro said he's going to come try and see you. Nigga fucked up his lung so its hard for him to move about. Don't worry he'll find a way. You know he love you like a little sister. Same with the others. We all love you girl... Oh right, guess what? Jazzy is pregnant. Her and Huey are going to be a baby in 5 months. We're going to be the cool Auntie Roy Roy and Uncle Reezy. This baby finna be spoiled you feel me." Riley eyes began to water. "We ain't the same without you. Just... please wake up, please." Riley stopped when he couldn't stop the tears from coming down. He knows how it feels to lose someone you love and didn't want to experience it again.

He quickly whipped his tears when the door busted open and four people ran in, one looking to be a few months pregnant. Riley jumped out the way when they all rushed towards Royalty.

"Lord Jesus Christ! Look pon mi daughter!" The woman cried. Riley heard the heavy Jamaican accent and realised this was her family. Besides from the fact she called her daughter.

"Look at what dem did to mi daughter." Riley guessed her dad said with an equally heavy accent. He remembers when Royalty first came to America and her accent was very heavy people barley understood her. Even now, you could still hear it but it wasn't as much as it was in the beginning but when she began to cuss someone out, the full accent flew straight out her mouth without missing a beat. He missed hearing that accent.

"Ay mummy." One of the sons said making Riley look over at him and his brother. They were identically twins and looked just like Royalty but as older males, Royalty told him they were 21. "It's that Riley bwoy Royalty a chat bout." He pointed over to where he was sitting.

"Hi..." Riley waved nervously as they stared intensely at him.

"Come 'ere" The father called over. Royalty got her eyes from him. Riley stood up and slowly walked over to him, scared about what he was going to do to him.

Suddenly, Riley was grabbed into a crushing hug by her father which was very unexpected. He then felt another pair of arms around him which he guessed was her mum because he felt a stomach on him. Then another pair of arms and then another. Royalty's family had all engulfed Riley in a much needed hug.

"Thank you for taking care of her. She talks so much about you." Her mum said.

"I-I thought you was coming tomorrow morning? Caesar said you was coming tomorrow." Riley asked as they stepped out of the minute hug.

"We were going to but managed to get an earlier flight even though that probably broke our pocket now which is the last thing I needed with the little one on the way." Her mother said as she rubbed her stomach. Riley had lost track of time, when he looked at the clock it read '8:25'.

"Oh sorry Mrs Caesar, sit here." Riley pulled up the chair he was previously sitting on, for her which she gratefully took. Riley stared down at her stomach. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"Please call me Joy. That's my husband Tyler and my boys Joseph and Jeremiah. To answer your question, I'm coming up to 6 months. I really shouldn't be travelling but I had to see my other baby."

"I don't blame you." He said as he looked back at Royalty. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"How's the other two that were involved. Your brother and his girlfriend was it?" Her mother asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. Huey and Jazmine. Huey got a broke rib and punctured lung but he should he good. And Jazzy all good. She should be home now." He informed her. "What's it like? You know... being pregnant?"

Hearing this made the family give Riley a look which instantly frightened him and realise his mistake.

"No no. Its just... imma be an uncle soon. Haven't been around pregnant people in ages." He quickly explained to them. Hearing his explanation made them relax a little.

"Let me tell you sum. It ain't easy. I had those two young and bwoy did take some maturing to do. They say it takes a village to raise a child and you need to be there to help your brother." Joy explained to the young boy who listened to every word she was saying.

"Which means you best not try anything because I will fly over here again and box you down." Tyler threatened Riley. Riley's eyes darted between the father and the twins and saw all three were staring him down. He has never felt this much power from a glare from anyone besides his brother.

"Yeah yeah..."

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in." Joy called out and in walked Robert Freeman.

"Oh you must be cutie pies family. I am Robert Freeman. This knuckle heads granddaddy and I'm here to take him home. Its late and I know his ass tired." Robert introduced as he went around and shook their hands.

"Hello Robert. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I have a lot of people to thank a lot of people." Joy smiled at the elderly man.

"No worries sweetie. I always look out for these kids. They the respectful grandbabies I always wanted."

"Alright granddad. We get it." Riley said annoyingly.

"Hush your mouth boy. Can't you see grown folks talk. Anyway, you know I'm right. Now lets get your ass out of here."

"No. I wanna stay." Riley told his grandfather. He looked back over at Royalty, he didn't want to leave her side.

"Baby. Listen to your grandfather. He just trying to take care of you. Royalty would want you rested and refreshed when she wakes up. We'll call if anything changes." Joy stood up and gave Riley a motherly hug. He felt tears prick his eyes as he felt the warmth radiating off her. Feeling this made it hard to argue against her.

"Um yeah. Ok." Riley mumbled as they pulled away. Riley stood next to Royalty's bed and looked down at her. Still nothing. "I'll see you tomorrow girl." He whispered as he briefly held onto her hand.

Riley said his goodbyes to the family and walked out the room with granddad by his side. He walked to the car with his head hung low and Robert saw this and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow why you do that for granddad?!" He asked annoyingly. Riley wasn't in the mood and this was not helping.

"Stop all that sulking. You know cutie pie is going to be fine. She just needs time for her body to catch up and recover, that's all." He reassured his grandson. Robert has never seen Riley look this down in years, it showed how much a person can impact others lives. Riley was quiet and upset and there was little Robert could do to help which made him feel useless. No matter what happens, he will stand by his grandsons side.

"I know granddad. Its just... hard you know."

"I now boy. Now lets get home. Shit I'm tired and my knees are starting up again come on."

Riley shook his head at the old man. Yup that was Robert for you and he wouldn't want him any other way.

* * *

**Been a while since I have updated this story. Remember to leave reviews.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	33. Chapter 33: Home From Hospital

A week had passed and Huey was getting ready to leave the hospital. Unfortunately, Royalty still hadn't woken. Riley visited every day and even managed to stay two nights after a lot of begging but there was still no progress.

Huey was waiting for grandad to come and get him to take him home. Huey couldn't wait. He missed the silence, the smell, the darkness, everything from his room.

It had been far too long since he was in there and he couldn't wait to crash onto his bed.

He slowly swung his legs around so it hung off the bed, in hopes that it didn't cause him anymore pain. The doctors gave him painkillers but he preferred to toughen it out, he didn't like to take pills. He gritted his teeth together to avoid hissing in the slight pain. Once both his legs were handing off, he paused, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He hated this. Feeling weak and incapable. That's not who Huey Freeman is. Now don't get him wrong, he was thankful that he is still breathing (painfully but breathing) but the next few days maybe even weeks were going to be very hard.

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Huey called out as best he could.

A ball of orange hair popped around the door and a large grin followed.

"Hey Huey. How you feeling? Ready to go home?" She greeted her boyfriend with a light kiss and delicate touch to his cheek, making sure she didn't lean on him.

"You know I hate hospitals." He simply replied.

Jazmine breathed out and stroked his cheek. She couldn't wait until they got home so she could hold him (carefully) and smother him like a baby.

'I might as well start practicing.' Jazmine mental rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm.

"I know you don't baby; granddad is getting the forms you need to sign since you're legally an adult now." Jazmine informed him and he just nodded.

A few seconds later, a male doctor and granddad walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Huey. How you feeling?" He asked.

Huey was going to grow tired of that question.

"Like shit." Huey deep panned.

"Huey!"

"Boy!"

The doctor laughed. "A sense of humor is a good sign of recovery. Now, I just need you to sign these forms and you're free to go."

Granddad screwed up his face. "Why the he signing the forms? He still under my roof."

"I'm 18." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Uhmm. By 18, I knew what a condom was." Granddad tried to mumble.

Jazmine gasped and grew red from embarrassment; Huey just shook his head but continued to sign himself out while the doctor tried his hardest not to laugh. After doing 8 hours of a 12-hour shift, he needed the entertainment.

* * *

Grandad drove the two teens home and the whole ride was silent minus the radio playing some jazz. Jazmine was dying to talk to Huey but surprisingly he fell asleep. He looked so tired and restless. Jazmine has watched Huey sleep before and that's the only time his face looked peaceful rather than his resting nigga face as Riley liked to call. It made her tear up at the thought of how much pain he was in. A punctured lung caused by a broken rib was surely painful as fuck but for some reason he made it look as if it was nothing.

Grandad wasted no time getting back into the house as he left the two teens in the car. "Huey...Huey wake up. We're home." Jazmine lightly shook and whispered to him. It didn't take him long to wake up since he felt as if he just closed his eyes. "Wait let me help you."

"Jazmine you don't have to-" Huey tried to say but all he got in return was the slam of the car door. He heard the quick footsteps run around the car and his door swing open.

"Come on." Jazmine held out her hand for him to grab onto.

"Jazmine, I don't-"

"Huey." Jazmine once again said sternly. It was surprising to Huey to see her so strict.

Huey sighed. He put one hand on the side of the car and other held onto the outstretched arm. He pulled himself out with the help of Jazmine and gritted his teeth together to avoid any sound from coming out.

"It's ok, we don't have far." Jazmine threw his arm around her as they walked slowly into the house where grandad was already knocked out on his prized recliner.

"How is he so tired?" Huey questioned as he held onto his side.

Jazmine silently giggled. "It's not even 10am yet, you know he doesn't like being out the house before 9."

Huey just shook his head and continued his slow walk to his bedroom with the help of Jazmine. It looked weird considering Huey was 6 foot and still growing in height and muscle while Jazmine was 5 foot 6 inches and looked tiny compared to him.

The two finally made it his room and Huey took a moment to take it all in.

'Still looks the same. I don't know why I thought it would change. Grandad won't do shit.' Huey thought.

"Let's get you on the bed shall we." Jazmine smiled. Huey nodded softly but allowed her to help him lay down on his bed.

"Ay nigga." They heard from the door. Riley was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and an old red t-shirt.

"Sup." Huey nodded his way as a greeting.

"Morning Riley." Jazmine beamed as she went over to hug him. His hand that was in the cast was hanging by his side but it didn't seem to irritate him as much as it did in the beginning.

"Sup Mariah. Imma bout to head over to the hospital soon. You want anything?" The younger Freeman asked.

Huey had to pause for a second. "Did you... was you just nice to me?" He looked between his girlfriend who had an amused facial expression and his brother who rolled his eyes.

"And if I did? Don't get used to it nigga. Now do you want anything or not?" Riley said impatiently.

"Just get some flaming hot Cheetos, skittles and sweet and salt popcorn. Oh and some apple Fanta. Then just get a few fruit cups for Huey. I'll transfer you the money now." Jazmine casual said as she pulled out her phone. When there was no answer, she looked up to the two males who looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Damn girl what you gonna do with all that shit?" Riley looked her up and down actually wanting to know her answer.

"Ummm eat it." Jazmine answered as if it was the easiest question ever while Huey just shook his head.

"Shhiitt. I forgot your ass preggo my bad. Later." Riley dismissed himself but not before shaking his head at the order he just reserved.

"I don't understand what I asked for was so bad." Jazmine shrugged as she joined Huey in bed. She wanted to lean on him so badly but didn't want to cause him anymore pain so opted to just lay next to him.

"You ordered at lot Jazzy." He told her. What she didn't realize was the tone of his voice had softened.

"Oh well. I know its early but I have a craving for it you know I can just imagine how good it would taste together-" Jazmine paused when she heard light snoring next to her. "Oh Huey…" She breathed out as she saw the tired teen next to her. She didn't blame him. Being in your own bed after spending a week in a hospital would sound amazing to anyone and make them knock out in seconds.

Jazmine decides to follow his lead and have her own nap knowing Huey was safe and at home.

* * *

3 hours later

Huey stirred before opening his maroon eyes. His room was still well lit so he knew that he didn't sleep long. On his left he saw a ball of afro resting peacefully next to him. It had been so long since the two had shared a bed together and he was actually glad this was the sight he woke up to rather than machines and their none stop beeping.

He picked up his phone and decided to look at whatever he missed while he was in the hospital while waiting for Jazmine to wake up.

'12:45, should get some lunch soon… Trump still an asshole, nothing normal…' Huey thought as he went on Twitter first.

"Hmmmmn." Huey heard next to him. Jazmine slowly opened her eyes, letting Huey see those emerald greens that he grew to love looking at.

"You enjoy your nap?" He asked her.

"Yeah I guess. How you feeling?"

"Jazmine, you don't need to keep asking me that." Huey told her making her roll her eyes in response. "As long as I am not coughing, I'm fine. I will tell you if I don't feel good okay?"

Jazmine looked at her boyfriend who didn't break eye contact, waiting to get his way. Jazmine knew he hated when people fussed over him no matter what. She remembered when granddad told her that when Huey was 6, he nearly broke his ankle after dropping out a tree, he pushed anyone who tried to carry or touch him and casually limped into the house to get some juice. Everyone couldn't believe this child. He didn't even cry! After that, he put himself to sleep so they quickly put an ice pack on his swollen ankle. This boy was more stubborn than he wanted to admit.

"Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest even though it was a bit uncomfortable considering she was lying down.

"Now that I am out the hospital… we should talk." He told her.

"About what?" She cluelessly looked at him while he just raised an eyebrow.

"The baby."

"Right…" Jazmine remembered. She kept forgetting, especially since she wasn't really showing.

"What are we going to do about school? We can't move to Chicago anymore because we're both will be going school; I will be working and we would need someone to look after the baby. We could ask Aunt Cookie but I don't want to put that on her." Huey started the much-needed conversation that had been on their minds since they found out there was a child on the way.

"Ok, why don't we hold off moving to Chicago for now and wait until we finish school. I will take a year out and work while you complete school." Jazmine suggested.

"Jazmine. I can't let you miss a year of education-"

"Huey, people do it all the time. I'll be fine. I can do a little bit of studying on the side so I'm prepared for the next year and I will be with the baby for the first year of their life. You will be in school and knowing you, you're going to find a job and I can find a part time one too. Don't feel bad that I won't be going when you all go. I want to do this and I'll telling that to anyone who tries to chat shit." Jazmine explained to him.

He hoped that they could both go school and take care of the baby but knew it was near impossible. Everything about their lives are about to change.

"Fine. Your due date is at the end of June and we graduate at the start of June so at least we will be finished with school by then and get things settled before I start school."

"Where are we going to be most of the time? My parents are divorcing and I still need to have the conversation with them so I don't know who is moving out or staying or if any are staying. I wouldn't mind staying here, we can put the crib right over there." Jazmine pointed to an empty space not far from the bed.

"Wouldn't it be less hectic at your house? Or even our own apartment." Huey suggested.

"Huey, I don't know who would do more crying. My dad or the baby. I do not need that in my head every day." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I do not want Riley influencing the child." Huey rolled his own eyes.

"He's not that bad..." Jazmine tried to say but Huey just gave her a look. "We won't know until 5 months." She cheekily grinned and shrugged her shoulder.

"I blame you if his first word is nigga." Huey said as he rested his hand on her stomach. He could feel the slight bump which caused him to get a butterfly feeling in his own stomach. He began to move his hand in circles subconsciously.

Jazmine shivered at the feeling of his hand rubbing her bump so she decided to rest her own hand onto of his. Their hands felt so natural where it rested. She was going to joke about the babies first word but realized what he had said.

"His? What makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Jazmine looked at Huey lying next to her as she raised an eyebrow at him which he then mirrored.

"What makes you think it's going to be a girl?" He threw back at her.

"I'm the one carrying, I should know."

"Well you're going to be wrong so don't get your hopes up." Huey smirked at her.

Jazmine lightly shoved him, making sure not to push him too hard and cause him anymore pain.

"I guess we will find out at the gender reveal which we are going to have but where the fuck is Riley with my snacks? I'm hungggrrryyyy." Jazmine complained out of nowhere as she reached for her phone before he had time to complain about the over the top trend of gender reveals.

Huey looked at his girlfriend strangely but chose to let her be. He wasn't trying to get in the middle of Jazmine and her weird combo of snacks. I guess this is how it's going to be for the next five months...

'I am so fucked.' He thought as he looked over at the frustrated girl tapping hard on her phone. 'So fucked.'

* * *

**Its been nearly a month since I have posted a chapter for this story which is my longest break but I'm back again with more regulary updates (hopefully). Make sure you leave reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	34. Chapter 34: Divorce

Jazmine left around four since her parents had summoned her home. She tried her best to protest but they told her it was important which meant they were going to talk about the divorce. The daughter tried to convince them that they could talk in the morning since Huey just got out the hospital and wanted to spend the night with him but they insisted that they talked now. Huey reassured her that he would be fine. The only way they managed to get her out was if she was able to go back and stay over which they were fine with. It's not like they could do anything. He was injured and she was already pregnant.

She walked in the house which was completely silent. Her parents were sitting in the living room with a space between them. Jazmine slowly walked over and sat in the chair closest to her mother.

"Hello Jazmine." Her mother greeted.

"Hey mommy, hi daddy." She sounded as if she was 8 again which caught herself by surprise.

"Your father and I have been talking and feel as if it's time for you to go back to school."

Right. She forgot about actually having to attend high school so she can finish her senior year. This past week has really been something and she has missed school because of it. Tom was being extra cautious to make sure Jazmine was 100% fine before sending her back which she was fine with. Now, she didn't want to go until Huey went back.

"But mommy, Huey just got out of-"

"We know Jazmine but your education comes first. You'll be heading to college soon." Her father told her.

'Shit have to tell them I'm not going just yet.' Jazmine made a mental note for when it comes up again in the conversation because her mother began talking again.

"But that's not all we called you over for. As you know, we're getting a divorce. It has been in the air for a while now. We tried counseling but it just isn't working out. We wished it would have been at a better time considering everything that has happened and going to happen." Sarah nodded towards Jazmine's stomach, making her grow a pink tint on her cheeks.

"What's going to happen to the house?" Jazmine asked.

"Your mother has decided to move into her own place with a spare room if you want to live with her while I will be staying here. You can choose who you want to stay with." Tom explained. If there wasn't about to be a child on the way, then she would have taken longer to make her decision.

"How far are you moving?"

"About 10 minutes away. You can drive up any time you like and you will have a key." Sarah smiled at her.

"Usually I would be crying and needing time to think everything over but I have already thought about it." Hearing this made her parents confused. "I'm moving in with the Freeman's."

Her parent's eyes grew wide. "Jazmine-"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and Huey and I have discussed it. We feel as if is in the baby's best interest to live under the same roof. Daddy will be at work all the time and mom, you're moving away so we would be travelling back and forth all the time if I lived with you. If we are in the same household, everything would be easier. Its only until we are able to afford a place on our own. I won't be moving over now; it will be closer to my due date." She explained to them. She looked directly in her parent's eyes to show she was very serious about her decision.

Her parents looked shocked. Jazmine had matured so much over the years but they have only just realised it. They wished they recognized it sooner because now it was as if she grew up in a blink of an eye.

"Fine, we respect that. Just make sure if you need anything you can ask. Anything at all. I will always be there for you my baby girl." Sarah began to tear up as she looked at her only child.

This was enough to trigger Jazmine and she began to cry. "Mooommm! Why would you start crying? Now I'm going to start crying."

"Oh Jazmine, you've made me start crying." Tom commented.

Sarah held out her arms and instantly Jazmine flew into them and the three began to cry. All the emotions just came flooding out and no one could hold themselves back.

It was probably the last time she would have moments like this with her parents in the same house. She needed this.

After 10 minutes of none stop crying, they all calmed themselves down and Jazmine was the first speak up.

"Do you wanna feel?" She smiled at her parents. Her parents have yet to feel their grandchild and Jazmine saw this as the perfect time to do so. She saw the nervousness on Tom and Sarah's face but Jazmine gave them a reassuring look.

Jazmine leaned back and lifted up her top so that it was just under her bra. The parents slowly rested their hand on her stomach and they instantly felt the pregnant stomach.

"I am basically 15 weeks now and I read online that I can find out the gender but we're going to wait a bit longer. By 16 weeks they would start moving but since this is my first child, I won't feel it until another 3 or 4 weeks. But what do you want it to be? Granddaughter or grandson?" She asked curiously.

"Granddaughter, so she can be just like her mother." Sarah smiled and Tom nodded.

"Well Huey thinks it's a boy but I'm on your side. It's going to be a girl." Jazmine grinned.

"We should start getting things together." Tom said as Jazmine pulled down her top.

"Well I wanted to have a baby shower and gender reveal."

"That's fine. We should have the gender reveal first therefore everyone will know what gender of clothes to get at the baby shower." Sarah began to get excited. Gender reveals was something everyone was doing nowadays and she was thinking about all the ways they could announce if they were having a boy or girl. It was her first grandchild and she never got to do this when she was pregnant.

"I feel sorry for Huey." Tom laughed.

"Trust me. I do too." Jazmine joined in. "Have you heard anything more about the case?"

Tom sighed. "No. Since it was an officer, they're trying their best to keep it out of the news but don't you worry, people are going to find out." He said sternly and all Jazmine could do was nod.

She had a feeling it was going to be Royalty's mother to say something because from what Jazmine has heard is that she is going crazy like any mother would. Also, Caesar's mother worked as a journalist so it was only a matter of time the news would spread. It seemed as if she is just waiting for more information.

"I hope she wakes up soon… I miss talking to her." Jazmine began to tear up again and her parents pulled her into another group hug.

"I know baby. She will. Just got to hope and pray." Her mother soothed her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to take a gap year." Jazmine braced herself for her parents to scream at her and winced.

"Ok."

"Huh?" That was not what she expected to hear.

"Sweetie, we trust you're making the right decision and will support you. You're our beautiful, smart, passionate daughter." Sarah said.

"We only want the best for you so we have learned to listen to you." Tom added.

Jazmine couldn't believe it. Her parents have never been soon open and allowed her to make huge decisions for herself. It seemed as if the divorce no longer caused them to be uptight all the time. She was beginning to like this new journey of her crazy life.

"I love you."

"We love you too Jazmine Aaliyah Dubious." Her parents gave her a kiss on her cheeks, causing a childlike grin to grow on her face.

"Now, we have kept you long enough. You may go back over to the Freeman's." Her mother sent another smile her daughters' way.

Jazmine skipped out her home but not before kissing her parents back on the cheek.

The two soon to be ex-husband and wife, sat looking in the direction their daughter just left.

"Our marriage may have died but that girl is the only thing that will stay alive out of this." Sarah sighed. She turned to face the man next to her. "How comes you never told her about your little girlfriend?"

Tom rubbed his hand over his face. He knew he should have told Jazmine but not now. "She's not my girlfriend Sarah. You know this. And at least I wanted to be out of the marriage to look another person's way." He shoots back.

"Touché. I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting with our lawyers. Bye Tom."

"Goodbye Sarah."

Tom didn't bother watching her leave. They were more civil now than ever before but it was still hard, they still had their moments. That's one of the reasons they were getting a divorce.

They loved each other but it wasn't strong enough to keep the marriage up, it was too broken to fix no matter how many therapists told them they could fix it. Everyone knew it was about time they did. 22 years of marriage has come to an end.

Tom thought he could do some work to distract himself from anyone until his phone vibrate. The simple text made the man grow a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the Freeman's, Jazmine and Huey was settling in for bed.

"How did it go with you parents?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well. Mom is going to be moving not far while daddy will stay across the street. I told them what we talked about and they accepted it, I really thought we would have ended up screaming at each other but they were very calm and understanding. They also think it's going to be a girl so three against one." Jazmine stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes at her child like antics.

"Who would have thought they would have a peaceful divorce but a war of a marriage?" He said sarcastically.

"They weren't that bad…" Huey raised his eyebrow. "Fine. Yes but that's a good thing. Less stress for everyone." She smiled.

"You shouldn't be around stress. It is not good for you or the baby." He told her seriously.

"I know… about that, I'm going school tomorrow. My parents said its time for me to go back and the sooner I catch up with work, the more time I will have preparing at home instead of stressing over school work."

"Who will take you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I can ask Cindy to pick me up. I can drag Riley too so he can occupy his mind with something else. The amount of money he has spent on Uber to go back and forth from the hospital, I think it is time he goes back to school as well."

"Yeah he needs to do something. He can't even play basketball."

"Yeah." Was all Jazmine was able to reply before being cut off by a long yawn.

"I think it's time for your bed." Huey smirked as he saw her get more comfortable in his bed.

"I love you Huey Freeman…" She whispered.

He took the moment to look at her already sleeping form. He really did love this girl. "I love you too."

With that the two teens drifted into a dreamless slumber, finally being at ease with feeling the others presence that they could have some peace that night.


	35. Chapter 35: Getting Riley Out The House

It was 6:30 in the morning and Jazmine woke up to get ready for her first day back to school. She turned over to see Huey lying on his back completely still. The only thing that was moving was his chest. Up... down... up... down...

She wished she could stay here and watch him. He looked so peaceful when he slept and she was glad he wasn't using a mask to help him breath better.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to get ready for school?"

Hearing his voice scared the girl. She didn't expect him to be awake.

"How long you been awake for?" She asked him.

He opened up one eye that was closer to her and looked at her. He didn't think it was fair that she could look so good first thing in the morning. Some people looked disgraceful but this girl right here, had no flaws.

"Nearly an hour."

Jazmine was shocked. He was awake that whole time? How did she not even realise?

"Why didn't you wake me? And why are you awake so early?"

Huey closed his eyes again and took a deep sigh.

"Jazmine. You are asking way too many questions in these early hours of the morning." Huey told her.

"I know but you know I only do it because I care." Jazmine sighed herself, she was also using this time to stall so then she didn't have to go school.

Huey thought for a moment. He knew he would have to tell her or she would be using it as an excuse to stay in the bed any long.

"I will only tell you if you get in the shower." He smirked at her annoyed face.

Jazmine rolled her jade eyes. "You know, your ass can be so annoying." She complained but began to collect her things so she could get changed.

Jazmine already had a few of her things in his room already and that was long before they began dating. She remembered the first time she ever slept over and it was very interesting to say the least.

* * *

_12-year-old Jazmine was sitting at home waiting for her parents. It was only 6 but it was getting dark already since it was the middle of November. She was in her room wrapped up in a baby pink jumper with 'Barbie' written across it and tracksuit bottoms to match._

_Her eyes were following the words of a book they had to read for English when she heard her phone start to ring._

_Reaching over, she saw that it was her mother calling._

"_Hi mom." She answered._

"_Hey sweetie. How are you?" Sarah asked._

"_I'm alright."_

"_That's good. Have you had any dinner?" Her mother questioned like any other mother would._

"_Not yet. I was going to wait until you and daddy came home so we could eat." Jazmine said happily. Her parents had been stressed out lately and she wanted to surprise them with dinner and some cupcakes she had cooked because she knew they were stressed about work lately._

"_Oh honey." Her mother sighed. Jazmine heard the changed tone and instantly sank into her bed. "Me and your father won't be able to make it home tonight."_

"_What? Why not?" The young girl began to tear up. It was the first time she would be left in the house on her own._

"_We have been called to DC and they're flying us out tonight. We wished we could have told you sooner but we just found out." Sarah sighed once again as she rushed to collect the paperwork she needed to carry with her._

"_When will you be back?" Jazmine began to tear up at the thought of being in this three-bedroom house on her own._

_The blonde could hear her daughter begin to cry from her change of voice and felt terrible. She hated making her only child cry._

"_Sunday night... don't you worry, we will bring you back something to make up for it and next weekend, we do whatever you like."_

"_Ok..." Jazmine tried her best to hold in the sob that was about to escape._

"_Remember if you need anything, you can call or you can go to the Freeman's or whoever else. I have to go now but I love you baby bye!" Her mother rushed out when she saw her boss coming back in._

"_I love you-" Jazmine heard the call end. "Too."_

_Angry and upset she flung her head back on her pillow and began to cry. Her parents were very busy lately but they still managed to come home before 10. This was the first time they wouldn't come back tonight and honestly, she was scared._

_She picked her phone back up when she heard it make a sound to indicate she had a new notification._

'_Huey?' She thought._

Huey: Why is your house so dark?

_A simple question from a simple man._

Jazmine: My parents just told me they're going away for the weekend.

Huey: You going to be ok?

_He already knew the answer but waited for her to answer._

Jazmine: Yes

_She lied to him and herself._

Huey: Jazmine. Just come over.

_She looked at the text in shocked. She didn't think he would want her over now. Was he inviting her to sleep over or just visit?_

"_You won't know until you go Jazmine." She said to herself._

_Just in case she was staying over, she created an overnight bag. It wasn't a lot but it was something. She slipped on her pink Nike slippers and skipped across the road quickly so that she didn't feel the cold too much._

_Before she could even knock, the door swung open and already, Huey was walking back up the stairs. Jazmine shut the door behind her and followed behind him._

_Grandad was in his precious chair, knocked out, with the tv on a random show playing on BET. She would have said hello but he looked very comfortable. As she made her way up the stairs, she could hear Riley talking loudly and shouting what she guessed was things related to whatever game he was playing._

_She finally made it to Huey's room where he was already sitting in his desk chair._

"_How does it feel to have your own room?" Jazmine asked._

"_Heaven."_

_After years of begging, Huey was finally granted his own room away from Riley's messy self. He has only been in there for a few weeks so everything was very basic and plain but even then, Jazmine thought it was already very Huey._

_Jazmine laid on his now double bed and allowed her spine to be consumed by the soft new mattress._

"_Hmm. You're bed is so comfy." Jazmine sighed as she closer her eyes in bliss._

"_Where's your parents?" Huey asked and Jazmine was pulled back into reality and the reason she was at his house._

"_They got called to DC last minute." Jazmine frowned._

_Huey heard the sadness in her voice and for some reason seeing his best friend upset was something he couldn't sit with._

"_Do you want to stay here?" Hearing the question, Jazmine immediately shot up from lying on her back. She did it so quick, she nearly gave herself whiplash._

"_St-ay here? As in, overnight?" Jazmine had to clarify if she heard the right thing._

_Huey just rolled his eyes, not being the one to like repeating things._

"_Yes Jazmine. Overnight. You know granddad sees you as his own, probably more than his actual own." He rolled his eyes again at his crazy grandfather who cusses them out a daily. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."_

_Jazmine didn't like this and crossed her arms across her growing chest. Huey had to turn his attention away from that area to make sure his hormones didn't spiral out of control._

'_You need to stop Freeman. She's your friend.' He lectured himself quickly before listening back to what the girl on his bed was saying._

"_I can't let you sleep on the floor because one, it's your room and your bed. Two, it's a double bed. If anything, I will sleep on the floor." Jazmine went to sit on the floor to show how serious she was, now making Huey cross his arms at the stubborn girl._

"_No." He simply replied._

"_No?"_

"_No."_

_Jazmine sighed in annoyance. "So what are we going to do?"_

"_I guess we have to sleep in the same bed." He said factually. Hearing him say it caused a light blush to form on her cheeks._

'_Oh my goodness… I am sharing a bed with Huey! I cant believe it! Is it appropriate? I mean we are just friends but I know daddy wouldn't be pleased. He doesn't need to know, especially since its nothing extreme. Not like we're having se- woah Jazmine slow down. You are nowhere near ready for that. When you're married… I have slept in the same bed as Cindy and Ming since we always have sleepover but a sleepover with a boy who just so happened to be Huey Freeman as well was crazy. I have seen the way girls have started to look at him since he began to hut puberty, I know they would be so jealous of me. Haha. Oh shoot, Huey is calling me.'_

_Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts after Huey kept calling her name for what felt like five minutes._

"_Yes Huey?" She smiled innocently._

"_Are you hungry?" He asked for about the fourth time in the space of two minutes._

"_Oh." She said as she zoned back into the conversation. "I brought some food, its in my bag. I made tune and pasta. I know you haven't eaten either and there's enough for Riley and grandad." Jazmine told him excitedly as she pulled out the large container that somehow fit in her bag._

"_How did-" Huey started but stopped when he saw her pull out another large container._

"_-And I made some cupcakes. I have been trying to cook more since I am always on my own and I made these because I wanted to surprise my parents but you know, they're gone." Jazmine said with a hint of disappointment in her voice but she chose to ignore it and focus on now._

"_You know I don't eat those types of food." Huey reminded her as he grabbed the containers from her hands to bring it downstairs. "Riley, Jazmine brought some food!" Huey called out from the top of the stairs to his brother._

"_If it's anything like her mamas, I don't want that shit!" They heard him shout back._

_Jazmine would have been offended but her mother didn't have a variety in her cooking and even then, what she could cook was basic._

"_Let's just get some food for ourselves." Jazmine laughed. She lightly pushed Huey to start moving down the stairs so they could eat._

_Time flew by and it was already past midnight. The two spent their time eating (even when Huey tried to say he doesn't eat cupcakes; he ate about three of Jazmine's) and talking about all and random things. It ended with Jazmine silently scrolling through her phone and Huey re-reading one of his books about The Black Panther Party in his bed._

"_Huey."_

"_Jazmine."_

"_You tired?" She asked shyly._

"_No."_

"_Neither am-… I…" Jazmine tried to say but was betrayed by her yawn._

"_Go sleep Jazmine." Huey told her as he now pretended to read the book. His attention was now on her._

"_Its too bright." The only lights that were on were the ones next to his bed and even then, he didn't think it was that bright._

_The 13 year old sighed but rested his book on the bedside table. He turned off his light and Jazmine grinned and reached over to turn off the one next to her. Once those were off, Jazmine started to get herself comfortable in the new bed._

"_Goodnight bestie." She sleepily smiled but he couldn't see._

_Huey didn't reply since he didn't see a need to because he could hear the light snoring next to him. Not feeling tired, he laid down with his eyes closed, waiting to drift off into a dreamless sleep._

_After about 5 minutes, Huey was about to fall asleep when he felt Jazmine roll over and put her arm and leg around him as well as snuggle her head into his neck. His eyes flew open and he had to try his best to stop his breathing from quickening. He did expected her to do that. She couldn't even wait until he had already slept for a good while so he wouldn't pay much attention to it but no. He was very awake and felt every movement._

'_How am I supposed to sleep if she's on me like this? Why does it feel so comfortable? I can't even be mad at her, she's just tired... her skin is so soft... wait why am I thinking like this? Oh Huey, I expected better from you. It's time for me to sleep now.' Huey decided to block out his own temping thoughts and force himself into a deep sleep._

* * *

From there, Jazmine would stay a few more times before Huey told her she might as well keep an overnight bag at his. That bag then turned into a draw and now it seemed as if she was going to get half of his room.

After showering and washing her hair, leaving her hair to stay in a curly afro, Jazmine stepped into the room in only her underwear (she made sure grandad and Riley were not walking up and down).

"I thought you took your clothes with you." He said as he saw her sneak into the room in only a cute black underwear set.

"I needed your mirror." She mumbled as she stepped in front of long mirror that was in his room that she convinced him to get a few years ago.

She looked at herself front ways.

'Normal.' She thought since nothing looked out of normal which is why she didn't know she was pregnant. She then turned to the side and the bump was still barley noticeable. 'I wonder how long I'm going to be able to hide it.'

"You know you're going to have to tell the school that your pregnant." Huey spoke up causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Can't I just keep it a secret a while?" Jazmine pouted. She went over to his desk chair where she had dark denim jeans and a red hoodie.

"They need to know. I'm surprised your parents haven't called and told them."

"Well I'm glad anyway." Once she threw the jumper over her head, she let out a deep sigh. "Are you going to tell me why you were awake at 5 o'clock this morning?" Jazmine almost forgot that he never told her his reason and Huey really hoped she would forget but she didn't.

"I was uncomfortable since I can't roll on my sides because it causes me pain. I gave up after a while but don't worry, I will try sleeping once you leave." Huey had to quickly reassure her as he saw her mouth open and knew instantly she would worry about him.

"I should stay home."

"No. You need to go back to school Jazmine and you said you was taking Riley." Huey reminded her sternly.

Jazmine sighed in frustration knowing she wouldn't win. "Fine... Wish me luck."

"For?" Huey raised his eyebrow at her sudden change of mood as he saw how hard she was grinning.

"Waking your brother up."

With that, Jazmine skipped out of one brothers room to go disturb the next.

She walked into Riley's half messy room to the boy sleeping with one leg in the bed and the other hanging out, snoring away. She crept up to his bed and sat in the little space available on the bed.

"Riley." She shook him lightly. "Time for school, wake up." Jazmine whispered softly and got a moan as a response. "Riley get your ass up. We going back to school."

This time Jazmine got a verbal reply. "No the fuck I ain't." He forced his face deeper into the pillow with his eyes still shut.

"Yes the fuck you are." Jazmine spoke in her normal tone before pushing the teen out of his bed.

"Ah!" Riley screamed as he unexpectedly made contact with the floor. "What the fuck Mariah."

Jazmine stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Get your ass up and get in the fucking shower, I am taking you to school." She told him firmly.

Riley kissed his teeth at her. "Fuck school. Your ass isn't even going."

He was about to jump back in the bed but Jazmine managed to grabbed his hand that wasn't in the cast to pull him back.

"Yes I am. We're both going to go in, act as if everything is fine, ignore everyone if they have some shit to say, collect anything we have missed and call it a day." Jazmine held a lot of strength in her voice and it kind of scared Riley. Despite her being shorter than him, her demeanor was still able to overpower him.

"Fine." He mumbled and made his way to the bathroom, Jazmine behind him.

"Great and I woke you up 30 minutes earlier so I can do your hair since it looks like shit." Jazmine smiled innocently even though he couldn't see. What she did see was him throwing up his middle finger over his shoulder.

* * *

Time passed and the two were already standing in front of school. They were already getting stared at and people were whispering about them but as Jazmine said before, they were going to ignore it.

"Why I gotta be here Mariah?" Riley complained.

"Because believe it or not, school isn't over." She sighed as she saw her friends finally arrive.

"Jazzy, I miss you so much! Lessons have been so boring without you." Ming engulfed her in a hug and Cindy got in on it also.

"It's only been a week."

"A very long stressful week." Cindy sighed sadly as she went back to hold onto a still very quiet Caesar.

"Glad your back Jazmine." Hiro pulled her into a side hug.

"Wow. See I knew I should have stayed home." Riley turned to walk away but Jazmine pulled on his grey Nike jumper.

"No you don't, you're staying." She stared into his eyes to show she meant business.

"Damn mama Jazmine, I like it." Cindy smirked causing the curly haired girl to roll her eyes. "Sup Reezy."

"Sup C-Murph." He nodded her way. "Caes, Hiro, Ming." He went around greeting and they greeted back.

"What have people been saying?" Jazmine asked no matter how much she hated to know.

"A whole load of shit." Cindy commented angrily before Ming went onto explain.

"You all died. Huey was drunk. You crashed into someone who died and you all fled from the scene. You know, the regular bullshit of Woodcrest."

Jazmine laughed. "Well at least they never guessed my little secret and one I would like to keep for as long as I can."

"We wouldn't tell anyone anyway. It's not our business to be saying." Hiro reassured her as they made their way inside.

"Thanks guys." Jazmine smiled and pulled Cindy and Ming in a hug since they were walking either side of her. She really wished Huey and Royalty was here too.

"Damn I don't even know what I have first. Royalty usually remembered for me." Riley mumbled the last bit, hoping no one heard but they did. Jazmine refused to let the mood drop and sent Riley a comforting smile.

"You have math, English, Spanish, gym, and double history." Everyone looked at her shocked. "I saw his timetable when I went to wake him up." She shrugged.

"Thanks Mariah... I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Riley slowly backed away from his friends before turning around fully and walking to his lesson, doing his best to ignore all the eyes on him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, giving them a 5-minute warning to get to class.

"We should get going now." Caesar spoke up for the first time and Jazmine gave him a bright smile his way.

"Ok, let's go."

Jazmine walked into her English class with Hiro and Cindy in front. As she stepped in, everyone looked at her. The day had just started and she didn't know if she could go the whole day with all the staring.

"Jazmine." She heard and turned to see her favourite teacher, Mr. Williams, smiling at her. "I'm glad you have come back. If you need to leave at any time, just let me know. Or if anyone is getting on your nerves, I know these kids are nosy."

Jazmine giggled but nodded. "Thank you Mr. Williams, I will happily let you know." Jazmine was about to walk away when she remembered something. "Can I get some-"

"Work you and Huey missed this past week and some work for Huey to do for the rest of the week?" Mr. Williams finished for her and she just stared at him in shock.

"How did you-?"

Mr. Williams laughed at the girls shocked face. "Huey emailed me yesterday evening. Told me that he would want missed work and extra work until he came back and that you would want missed work too. That's a smart boy you know."

"Trust me, I know."

The bell rang and Jazmine took her seat, ready to catch up on the work.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to be uplifted from her seat.

"Can Jazmine Dubious and Riley Freeman please report to principles office." They heard on the speakers.

Jazmine sighed in frustration when she saw everyone had turned to look at her. Ignoring them, she collected her things and made her way to the office.

"Thank you for joining me Jazmine and Riley." Principle John greeted as they sat across from her.

"Did we have much choice?" Riley replied unimpressed. He was glad to be out of math but not like this.

She chuckled quietly and leaned back in her large chair.

"No but still, I'm glad you are back in school. Your grandfather and father told me about happened and I am terribly sorry. I hope Royalty wakes up soon and Huey makes a speedy recovering so they can both be back here in school."

Hearing the last part didn't sit right with the two teens.

"Back in school. Serious! Royalty isn't even awake and Huey can barely move and you're thinking about them beginning back in school just so you can have numbers? No, I don't think so." Jazmine let out a frustrated breath as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"Ay Jazz, don't stress yourself." Riley turned to her and the calm look on his face shocked her but she listened.

Principle John cleared her throat. "I apologies if that is how I came across; I meant no disrespect by it. I called you here to tell you if you need anything, you can come to me and we will sort it out."

'You might as well say it now.' Jazmine thought before blurting out two words she didn't know how she would get used to saying.

"I'm pregnant."

The room went silent as Mrs. John blinked rapidly at the girl across from her.

"I'm sorry what?" The principle couldn't believe her star students were having a baby. She expected it to be one of the fast girls on the cheerleading team.

"I'm pregnant. 16 weeks. Due at the end of June so when I walk the stage, I will be heavily pregnant. I didn't want to say it now but Huey told me too so yeah." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Ho-how long have you known?" She stuttered out.

"A week."

"Oh. You found out in the accident. Not a very good way to find out."

"Not a very good age to find out." Riley mumbled cheekily. Jazmine was going to hit him for his remark but left him as he was since he seemed to be going back into Riley they knew.

"Well we will be here for all the support you need. I will have to inform your teachers about this to ensure your safety." Mrs. John leaned forward professionally.

"I understand." Jazmine nodded.

"Ok, that is all, you may go back to class." She smiled at the two kids in front of her who barley gave her a second glance before walking out.

"'Not a very good age?' Really Riley! You had to throw me under the bus like that." She heard the young girl say.

The boy laughed. "But it isn't, is it Mariah."

Principle John sunk into her chair. She leaned her hand forward and took out a red wine bottle and took a quick swig at it.

"I do not get paid enough to be dealing with the shit." She said to herself before taking another sip.

* * *

The rest of the day went by. It was difficult at first but Riley did his best to adapt to the changes. He had to keep reminding himself that his left hand was out of use since his wrist was still fractured, he hoped he could take it off soon so he could play basketball again.

"Hey Riley."

Riley looked up to see a white girl with blue eyes smiling at him.

"What you want Chloe?" He asked annoyingly. This is not the white girl he preferred to see.

"Is that how you speak to your friend?" She pouted before stepping closer to him, causing him to step back.

"Nah but you ain't my friend so I can speak to you however the fuck I want." Riley saw that he was being harsh but it was too late to turn back.

"Wow... anyway. I don't see Royalty anywhere so I guess your single. I think you should take me out this weekend." She smiled at him but this just made him angry.

"No the fuck I ain't!"

"Why? Is it because you don't like white girls? I can get some darker makeup if you like-"

"Back the fuck up bitch. He isn't interested in your hoe ass." Another voice joined the conversation and he saw Cindy had popped out of nowhere.

"It's not like he's fucking you or is he…? Oh my gosh! Are you cheating on Caesar with Riley who is Caesar's cousins ex? Wow Cynthia, you're freaky." Chloe laughed and instantly Cindy was ready to pounce on her.

"You have 5 seconds to run before I rip those fake nails of yours and shove it down your throat. Then I'll break your arm in so many different ways the doctors couldn't do shit to save it. To finish it off, I will break your fucking face that you would finally get the plastic surgery you wanted only that wouldn't even make you look even an ounce of decent. Back the fuck up and don't talk to none of us again, you hear me?" By now, Cindy had the girl up in the air, only held up by her shirt and the tree behind her.

Chloe began to cry from Cindy's threat and could only nod in agreement but Cindy didn't accept it.

"Nah I want it come out your fucking mouth! Say it bitch!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, I will leave you all alone!"

"Great!" Cindy sweetly smiled and let the girl finally touch the floor. As soon as Chloe's feet made contact with the grass, she took off running and crying.

"Damn C-Murph." Riley covered his mouth with his fist in laughter as he watched the girl run away. "You a cold motherfucker."

Cindy crossed her arms. "Do you expect anything less from me? Damn Reezy, you really don't know me."

"Whatever, thanks for that but what you doing here?" Riley asked since everyone else he guessed had left since he told them not to worry about bringing him home.

"We gonna shoot some hoops." She told him as they reached her car.

Riley was about to open the door when he heard what she said and sighed. "Cindy. You know I can't play, my shit is fucked."

Cindy rolled her eyes before got in the car, making him follow.

"Boy are you left or right handed?"

"Right."

"So, your shooting hand is free. You just gotta try with one hand. You're acting like there isn't times you wouldn't show off by using one hand, this the same shit just that you have no chose but to use one hand." Cindy smirked as she made her way to the courts. Riley didn't have nothing to say after that so he let her drag him to play basketball.

As they got to the courts, Cindy pulled out the basketball that always stays in her car. When they got there, only 4 other people were there playing on the other side of the court so they had one side to themselves.

"This is stupid. I can't do shit." Riley complained as he faced Cindy who was standing in front of the three-point line.

"Check." Was all Cindy replied and she bounced the ball aggressively towards Riley. If he reacted a second later, the ball would have bounced right into his face.

He threw it back to her and once she caught it, she ran around Riley and did a lay up but he didn't move a muscle.

"One point. We playing to 21. If I win, you have to hug Huey for as long as you can until he forces you off him. Even when he fights against you, you have to stay on him." Cindy smirked at Riley's disgusted face.

"A nigga ain't gay! Fuck that!"

"Then win."

"Fine… and if I win?" Riley raised his eyebrow making him look more like Huey as he got into the bet.

Cindy threw the ball to him as they now swapped position.

"Whatever you want." She dropped down into defense mode despite being in jeans.

"Ite. I want some new timbs, red." He smirked.

"Bet."

Riley jumped and threw the ball and it landed in the net with an impressive swish. "Bet."

"Someone's a bit cocky now. Guess I won't have to go easy on your bitch ass."

After Cindy's comment, the two dove into an intense one on one. Riley would get frustrated because he forgot his movements were limited. He had to find ways to try and keep his wrist stable and play the game which was very hard.

Cindy faked a right but Riley caught onto it, his only mistake was that he stuck out his left hand to block her. Cindy was in her game mode so she didn't even register his injured hand and so ran straight into it as she got past him to reach the net. It all happened within seconds so Cindy didn't even have time to stop. By the time the ball was half way through the hoop, she heard Riley scream in pain.

"Oh shit Reezy you good?" Cindy's blue eyes grew wide as she saw him clutching his cast.

"Yeah… I'm good. Don't worry…" He breathed out. He was fine. It was just the sudden movement was too quick for his immobile hand.

"We can stop if you want." Cindy breathed out as she threw a spare water bottle she carried to him. He caught it and took a large gulp before answering his friend.

"Nah, it's 15 all. Imma bout to beat your ass." Riley smirked which Cindy mirrored.

"Sure."

15 minutes of a lot of blocking, scoring and taunting later, the game had finally came to an end.

"And the winner is Cindy McPhearson aka C-Murph aka Fearsome McPhearson aka Miss Lebron." The winner gloated. She pretended to dust her shoulder as the loser shook his head and her antics.

"You know, I wonder how Caesar copes with your white ass."

"Damn, I was wondering how Royalty copes with your bitch ass." They both laughed but then everything crashed back down on Riley. Cindy saw this and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Stop that shit Riley. She's gonna wake up and soon she will be cussing you out for leaving your room a mess."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "How you know if my room is a mess or not? What if a niggas room is as clean as my gay ass brother?"

"Boy we both know I ain't lying. Which reminds me, you lost so you gotta do your part of the bet."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Riley what the fuck are you doing?"

Keeping to the deal, Riley was currently hugging his brother much to their disgust.

"Shut up." Was all he replied.

Cindy began to die of laughter in the corner of the kitchen as Huey's face was growing more from disgusted to uncomfortable.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Jazmine questioned as she walked into the room. Once she laid her eyes on the brother, her green eyes grew in joy. "Awww! So cute." It took a only a few seconds to snap a picture. "This brotherly love is too adorable!" She shirked in excitement.

"Ok that's enough." Huey finally spoke up again and tried to push him away but Riley stayed. "Riley."

Nothing.

"Riley get the fuck off me." Huey tried his best to move but he couldn't. "I can't breathe and this time I have a valid reason to why that might be true just so you can get of me."

"Alright Reezy, leave your bro alone." Cindy managed to let out after she stopped laughing.

Riley jumped away from his brother as if he was a disease. "You know what, fuck you niggas! I'm outta here." Riley sulked before making his way to his room.

"Living here is going to be something." Jazmine mumbled. She walked towards the fridge to grab herself some water.

"Wait, you're leaving here? Did you get kicked out?" Cindy asked with concern.

Huey let out a quiet snort causing Jazmine to lightly shoved him.

"Nah, we just decided that it would be easier if we lived under the same roof so I chose to move here. Mommy is moving away and daddy is staying across the street." She explained.

Cindy looked at her as if she was crazy. "Live here? Cranky granddad, annoying Huey and messy Riley? Ok Jazmine, you try and survive."

"I'm only annoying to you." Huey commented from his spot in the room but the girls ignored him.

"They aren't that bad, especially granddad. That's only to these two, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Remember I'm always here."

"I know. I miss us." Jazmine smiled as she pulled Cindy into a tight hug.

"I miss us too but I got to go and help my parents with some dumb shit so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jazzy, bye McHater."

"I still wonder how you're friends." Huey shook his head as he slowly made his way up the stairs with Jazmine waiting patiently behind once Cindy left.

"Shut up Huey. You know she's grown on you." She rolled her eyes.

"Debatable."

"You've grown on each other. That was the first time in about 6 months she has ever called you McHater. I believe that is progress." Jazmine smugly smiled as they reached his room.

"Whatever you say Jazmine… how was school?"

"Ugh, you had to bring up that place. It was fine. The regularly chatting shit students. I told the principle that I am pregnant. You should have see her face, she was shocked as fuck." Jazmine snorted as she changed in more comfortable clothes.

"Wasn't it a shock to all of us?" Huey asked sarcastically.

"You know, I can't wait until you fully recover so I can beat your ass." Jazmine joked. "Anyway, I got work for us to do." She told him as she pulled out the stacks of paperwork.

Huey sighed. He was tired all the time now but he was also very bored a lot. He was glad to have something to do.

"Let's get to work."

For the next two hours, the two sat in their own worlds catching up on everything they missed the past week. Sometime between, Granddad came back from wherever he went and brought them up food and Jazmine had put on some music in the background. Huey could work in silence but she needed music which was why they compromised on it being low.

Jazmine looked up at Huey at his desk surrounding himself with paper and concentrating hard on whatever task he had to do. He looked adorable when he zoned out from the world around him. His attention to detail was what was going to help him become a successful lawyer and she couldn't wait to watch him grow into a man his parents would be proud of. Let's not forget he would be an amazing father. He would teach their daughter (according to Jazmine) everything she needs to know about her culture, society and valuable lessons, or their son but she was still saying girl.

5 months… 5 months and she would hold her buddle of joy. Something they created as an extension of their love. It was crazy timing but she knew with him by her side, they would get through it.


	36. Chapter 36: Awake

It was the fourth day of school. Thursday. Nothing much had changed; everything was still the same. Well, besides Jazmine feeling her first pain of pregnancy. She was feeling pain in the side of her stomach and had text Huey in the middle of class since she was worried. His reply was a screenshot of his google search which said it was normal since her womb was expanding, making her feel a bit at ease.

"Ay Jaz, you coming?" She heard next to her. It was lunch and she was putting her books away before going into the cafeteria.

"Um yeah coming." She replied to Caesar who was waiting for her. She shut her locker and stuffed her hands into her pink You Matter hoodie and used it as a way to hold her stomach.

Her and Caesar walked into the cafeteria in silence and was met with their group of friends with 2 empty seats.

"Hey guys." Jazmine greeted happily.

"Hey Jazzy. How's my Godchild?" Cindy smirked causing Jazmine's eyes to widen. She looked around opening no one heard and was glad when she didn't see no one around.

"Gosh Cindy. Can't be saying that so casually. But if you must know, I was feeling some pain-" She tried to explain but was cut off but Ming's worried voice.

"Oh my gosh! Do you need to go hospital?" She asked worriedly and she wasn't the only one with a concerned face.

"No no. I'm fine. I told Huey and he showed me that it's normal since I'm expanding."

The group let out a breath knowing that Jazmine and the baby is alright.

"That's a relief. Didn't want to have Huey running down to the hospital and causing himself more pain." Hiro chuckled.

"Yeah we all know McHater would get there quicker than us." Riley joined in.

"Any ways. Your birthday is coming up, what do you have planned since plans have changed." Cindy nodded down to her stomach.

Jazmine leaned forward causing everyone else to as well.

"I'm going to have a party but it's an 18th slash gender reveal. Might as well role it into one. You guys can plan it and use my house." Jazmine told them excitedly.

"Yaaay! I've always wanted to plan one, I guess our time is now." Ming said with equal excitement.

"We have 2 months until it is my birthday so I guess we have some time. All I know is that we're going to have to start now because I want to try and get his family and my family to celebrate."

"Does your families know?" Hiro asked as he took a bite of his food.

Jazmine sighed. "No but that's a whole nother conversation to happen. I would just post it on Facebook but people around here is too nosy and I do not have time to be hearing shit from anyone."

"You know I will beat any motherfucking ass any time of the day. Someone try and chat shit about you, you know I got you." Cindy informed her.

"Same here." Ming nodded.

"I know you would but I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"Man fuck that. Like C-Murph said, if they have something to say then let them say it because they ain't going to be able to talk when they have to get their jaw wired after I beat the shit out of them." Riley jumped in with all seriousness in his face.

"How you going to do it with your hand?" Hiro asked causing Riley to give him an annoyed look.

"What you mean what I'm going to do with my hand? I can still fuck anyone up. Try me nigga."

Hiro held his hand up in defence and everyone went back to eating.

"Our lil niece or nephew is gonna be decked out in the best swag ever." Caesar smirked. It had been the first time in a long time they have seen him look so happy. For some reason today, he felt refreshed as if something good was going to come his way.

"Word. I already got some shit in mind." Riley smirked too.

"For I saw... Jazzy what the fuck is you eating?" Caesar face turned into disgust as he looked at her content.

She was eating a sandwich which consisted of lettuce and chocolate.

"What?" She said genuinely confused about everyone horrified facial expression.

"Chocolate and lettuce? Are you for real?" Cindy questioned.

"Very. You want to try some?" She smiled as she held the sandwich towards the blonde who was ready to jump in Caesar's lap to get away from her.

"Get that shit away from me!"

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "It's actually tastes nice."

"Why don't I take this-"

"Hey!"

"And you eat this." Hiro had taken away her food and given her his cup of fruit salad. She frowned but took it anyway.

"I thought you said you was gonna give that to me." Caesar looked offended.

"Sorry bro. I got you next time."

Suddenly, Caesar's phone began to ring and his whole face changed at the name that popped up causing everyone at the table to perk up.

"Hey auntie... wait? Are you serious? Please tell me you're not lying... sorry, I'm coming now. Bye."

Caesar looked at his phone frozen in shock as his friends just looked at him worried.

"Caes... what happened bro?" Hiro was the first to ask.

He finally looked up at them and immediately jumped up and started to collect his things, scaring the table by the sudden movement.

He took a deep breath. "It's Royalty. She's awake."

Within seconds, everyone stood up from their seats and threw whatever was on the table into their bag and ran out the cafeteria leaving everyone behind them shocked at the sudden music.

* * *

10 minutes earlier at the hospital

The Caesar family sat in Royalty's room as another day began to go past. Her body laid still and the only thing that was moving was her chest going up and down as she was breathing.

"Come on baby... wake up for mommy. I miss you so much. Riley misses you, your friends, your brothers, your daddy. We all do. Even this little one here is kicking the shit out of me every time he hears your name; he really is dying to meet you." The mother laughed as she stroked her child's still, soft face.

"Here." Her oldest son came over and gave her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She gratefully took a sip of the ice-cold water.

The room was silent until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tyler Caesar called out. In walked Tom Dubois in his usually suit and briefcase.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Caesar." He greeted as he shook their hands.

"We're family Tom, no need to be formal. So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I have just come from the office on my lunch break because I have some news about the case. We have successfully got a warrant for his arrest and officers should be bringing him into custody now. The lawyer I have on the case is good but Woodcrest has a reputation for letting its own officers go because of a foolish sense of unity. Knowing it is an officer being arrested, it won't take long before everyone finds out." Tom explained to her and she nodded.

"Thank you for doing the best you can."

"You don't need to thank me, I would have done it anyway even if my daughter wasn't involved."

"This shit is tiring. I hope his bloodclaut get inna jail quick." Tyler screwed up his face in frustration.

"I know how you feel. It's been a stressful time for everyone."

"Yeah. I heard you going through a divorce. How are you and Jazmine?" Joy asked the lawyer.

"I'm doing good. If I was getting divorced a year and a half ago, I would have been breaking down every day but I have someone by my side to help me through it." He smiled as he thought of that person but then remembered the other part of the question. "And Jazmine is doing well too. She decided to move in with Huey so we will see how that goes, thanks for asking."

"Damn. She moved out quick." Jeremiah and Joseph laughed causing their mother to give them a 'shut your mouth' look.

"Damn. I was out for that long?"

The sudden new voice scared everyone in the room. They turned to see Royalty still in the same position and her eyes closed but a smirk on her face.

"Royalty!"

Her mother jumped up so quick her chair nearly flew across the room.

"Hey mama." She said quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a while to adjust her eyes to the bright room but once she did, she was shocked about how many people were in the room. "Oh wow. Hi everyone." She smiled at everyone and her mother began to bawl.

"Thank you Lord! JJ, gwan get di doctor." She turned to her sons who then ran out.

"I think it is my time to leave. Royalty, I am glad you are well. I wish a speedy recover. We will catch up soon." He said his goodbyes and left the family to have their moment together.

"Hello Miss Royalty. How are you feeling?" Her brothers had found her doctor and he was eager to find out how she was from waking from a coma.

"Good I guess." She answered. The doctor began to do different tests such as making her follower his finger, to check her recovery.

"Do you know what date it is?"

"4th January." Royalty answered.

"It's actually the 16th." The now awake girl looked at him in shock. "The accident was on the 5th. It seems as if you have lost your memory of the last 24 before the accident which is normal for someone who has received a head injury. You may or may not regain that memory, only time would tell." He explained to her.

"So I really was out that long... Well, I wouldn't want to remember the actual crash so I'm fine with not remembering that."

"How long would she stay here?" Her father asked.

"I would say from the checks I have done now, she has done pretty good. I still need to run CT scan. If that is all clear then she could leave within the next 2 days, if any problems show up, it will have to be longer."

"Thank you so much doctor." Joy smiled.

The doctor nodded and then left the family alone.

"It's been so long since I have seen you baby sis." Jeremiah spoke up.

"I know! I really miss you guys." She frowned.

"We miss you too but you're living good out here." Joseph smirked. Royalty really missed hearing those accents. The only person she has heard with the accent is herself and her uncle. She missed the authenticity and rawness of her home accent.

"So, what have I missed? I really don't remember anything." She looked around the room as their faces dropped. "What? No one died did they? What happened to me?" She now grew worried and it seemed as if she was about to have a panic attack.

Her father had to jump up to softly push her back down as she looked about ready to jump out of the bed.

"You best lie yourself back down." He told her sternly which she couldn't help but listen. She sighed and rested back into the bed.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is a bit much but you need to know." Her mother looked into her daughters lost eyes before tell her about everything she missed.

Royalty's face dropped even further and tears began to fall from her eyes. Hearing about the accident and what happened to her and her friends scared her, she couldn't believe this happened. Even while hearing what happened, her memory still never came back which she was kind of glad seeing as if it was not a moment she would want to remember.

"Wow... I don't know what to say... when can I see them?"

"I can call Caesar now so he knows to come straight after school." She stepped out the room to call her nephew which left her husband and children behind.

"We need fi talk." Her father stared her down intensely.

"Yes daddy." Her natural accent was now back as she smiled sweetly at him, having a feeling about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"So, Riley your likkle bwoyfriend... him treat you good?"

She smirked. "Of course he does. He knows mi would 'ave box 'im down if 'im never."

Her father wore the same smirk on his face. "That's right baby girl. I taught you right."

"Yeah, mi nah wan fi come down to murder one bwoy." Her brother, Jeremiah added.

Her mother waddled back in with her hand on her stomach. "Well I guess Caesar is coming now."

Royalty looked over at the clock. "It's lunch time at school, he can't come now."

"Well by the sounds of it, he is." Her mother laughed.

"Ok. So, how's Jamaica?"

With that, the family of five engaged in conversation which the youngest couldn't deny she missed having these moments. She was going to soak up every second she had with her family, it had been too long since she has seen her family.

* * *

Half an hour later, Caesar and his friends ran through the hospital towards the one room they were looking for. After they ran out of school, they went to pick up Huey who wasn't too pleased about being interrupted in the middle of his meditation but felt more at peace knowing it was for a good reason.

"Uncle Tyler!" Caesar called as he saw him standing outside her room.

He raised an eyebrow. "You really came now and with your friends."

"We were not going to wait that long to see her."

He nodded and with that, they all rushed into the room.

"Royalty!"

She looked at all the people that came into the room and her face light up.

"Ayy! A bit- I mean your girls alive!" She smiled nervously as she looked over at her mother's look as she nearly swore in front of her.

"I tink we should give you some time alone, we're going to go back to Tony and Keisha's." Her mother and brothers gave her a hug and kiss before leaving the room.

Everyone stood around just looking at each other which caused Royalty to sigh.

"Come on. Bring it in." She pretends to be annoyed and held her arms out which caused everyone (besides Huey) to jump onto her. "Aww, I'm feeling the love right now."

As they pulled away, Cindy lightly back handed her on her arm.

"Don't scare us like that again. I was ready to rip this place apart."

"I'm sorry for nearly dying. It wasn't in my schedule to do so." She smirked.

Everyone was shocked at how light hearted she was about the situation.

"Oh my poor baby. Look at your hand." She pouted as she lifted Riley's hand.

"Don't worry about me girl. I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Riley told her. He wanted to kiss her so badly but there were too many people in the room even though he was dying to do so.

"Now that you're awake, I have something to tell you." Jazmine smiled at her before grabbing the hand that wasn't connected to an IV drip and placing it on her growing stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Royalty's mouth dropped open. "Raass. Huey, you couldn't pull out?"

Jazmine turned red while everyone laughed besides Huey who just smirked.

"Still a smart mouth I see."

"Did you expect anything less?" That's when she remembered something. "You know when I thought I was..." She trailed off not really wanted to say it. "I had a dream of a baby and I was right. It just wasn't me, it was Jazzy." She said relived.

"That's some voodoo shit." Ming mumbled.

"Forget about me. I want to know everything about what has happened with you all since I was out cold."

"All we have been doing is waiting for your ass to wake up. That's literally it." Hiro shrugged.

"Nice try. Now spill the tea."

From there the group of friends sat and talked for hours despite the fact that they were supposed to be in school but that didn't matter to them. All they cared about was that their friend was awake and well. Everybody in this room was safe and getting better. Already Cindy was glad to see Caesar talking more and laughing, she had missed seeing his smile and hearing him joke about random things.

Now they all hoped their lives could get back on track as if nothing happened but knowing how things have been going lately, they highly doubted it. Nothing would be the same so there was no point in hoping it would. They were just going to have to learn to adapt. With the help of each other, they knew they could do it.

* * *

**Yay, everyone is back together again. Now we can now move forward with everything. Make sure you R&R been a while.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	37. Chapter 37: Together

**First thing first, RIP John Witherspoon. One of the greatest and funniest of all time. The voice that gave us grandad. Could never imagine anyone who could voice him like how John Witherspoon did. As talks of a reboot, I hope whoever takes the voice of grandad does him justice. I kind of added the grandad moment just for him.**

* * *

"Your bitch is frrreeeeeee!"

Days had past and Royalty was doing well besides from the few headaches here and there but that was to be expected. She was finally able to leave the hospital which she was grateful for since she was tired of having people sneak food in for her.

Her mother slapped her shoulder. "What have I told you about swearing?"

Royalty rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry mommy..."

"Hehe, you still call you mom, mommy? Baby." Riley teased. He managed to get a day off school to assist Royalty leaving the hospital for the first time and got to push her out in the wheelchair.

"Leave me alone Reezy." She faked frowned.

"He ain't wrong." The oldest brother said.

"Whatever, let's just go home." Royalty rolled her eyes as she jumped into the car. "Um, how are all six of us going to fit in this car?" She questioned as she counted six people.

Her father smirked. "Just like how we did back home."

Everyone began laughing besides Riley who looked confused.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" He raised an eyebrow as they all casually got into the car. Royalty patted the small place next to her as everyone laughed at his scared facial expression.

* * *

"Ok, I am not going to lie, that was fun as fu... sorry." They had finally arrived to the Caesar's house after a very eventful drive home. Riley couldn't deny that his girlfriend's father drives crazy which made it very exciting and he was glad to see Royalty laughing.

Royalty stopped and breathed in the air around her as she stepped into the house.

"I miss this." She sighed as she walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Her family and boyfriend all sat around her, relieved that everyone was ok.

"I'm glad you home baby girl." Her mother smiled at her sweetly as she pulled her head down to lay on her chest.

"So am I. When are you going back home?" Royalty asked.

"Damn, you trying to get rid of us already?" Joseph looked fake hurt at his sister.

"No, I just know that this was unexpected for you. All four of you had to jump up and leave everything at home to come for me."

"You acting like we wouldn't do it anyway." Jeremiah told her.

She sighed. "I know... all this is messed up."

Her father sighed too. "I hate to say it but we gotta go back by the end of the week because we can only get so much time off of work."

"Does that mean I can take the rest of the school week off?" Royalty grinned up to her mother.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Yes my child."

"Yaay!" She wrapped her arms around her mother's growing stomach and snuggled into her.

"You so stupid." Joy laughed. "So, Riley. How school?" She asked.

Riley looked up shocked. He didn't expect that question. No one has asked him that question before, not even his grandfather.

"Um. It's... going..." He mumbled as he felt all the eyes on him. Joy saw this and thought of something.

"You know what I'm craving. Some cookie dough ice cream and a big juicy mango." Joy licked her lips.

Tyler screwed up his face. "What you wah mi fi do bout it?" He asked.

Joy gave him the same look back and screwed her lips. "Mi wah you fi tek ya two eediot sons with you to di shop."

"Why we have to be dragged down with him?" Jeremiah threw his head back in annoyance.

"Because I said so. Now hurry up before I start cussing."

The three men stood up reluctantly and made their way out the door.

"I'm going to take a much-needed shower." Royalty stood up too and made her way upstairs leaving her boyfriend and mother alone. Was it the best decision? She didn't know.

Joy turned to the 16-year-old boy and smiled.

"Why did you send them away?" Riley asked confused.

"Because I wanted to get a chance to talk to you. Now. School."

Riley looked her in her eyes and saw that Royalty inherited part of them. Her eyes were a lighter green than Jazmine's probably because of all the sun she gets back in Jamaica. Royalty got the brown from her father. Either way, she was a beautiful woman who was obviously glowing from pregnancy.

"I'm in the school basketball team. Best in the state." Riley smirked.

"That's good. I do be hearing about that. What about your grades?"

Riley shrugged. "Few Ds and Cs. Highest grade I got is an A+ in gym and art."

Joy grinned. "I know you can pick up them grades to at least Bs and Cs because I know with the skills I be hearing about; you can easily get a scholarship at college so you need to keep your grades average but A+ in art and gym? That is amazing. What kind of art do you do?" She asked.

Riley got excited when he saw her get happy. "I can draw pretty good but I'm fire at graffiti! No one is on my level with that. Here, look at this one." Riley pulled out his phone and went into his gallery to show her his graffiti work.

"What, you did this on people house?" She questioned.

Riley looked away nervously. "Uh yeah but that was when I was 8. I just spray paint on other things."

Riley continued to swipe but Joy stopped him when she saw a large spray painting on the side of the of a house.

"Wait wait. Let me see that." Riley went back to the picture and gave her the phone. "Is this your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"They are beautiful..." She whispered too. They both looked at the picture for a few seconds and really took it all in. Riley had found his parents wedding photo after he was looking for some old Christmas lights grandad wanted. He spent about 10 minutes up in the attic staring at it and digest all their features, trying to see which one he looked like more now that he has grown up. He was defiantly his father son. Everyone could see that. "If you don't mind me asking... what happened to them?" She questioned softly as she lifted her gaze to the boys red eyes.

"Royalty never told you?"

Joy shook her head. "Nope. If you don't feel the need to talk about it, that's fine."

Riley sighed. "No, it's fine. We were at some event back in Chicago and my dad was talking to his old friend. See, my dad was in the streets but changed once he met my mom. It was just a matter of wrong timing. Their friend had enemies looking for him and they found him that day talking to my parents. They shot. My parents got shot... they died right there in front of me and Huey. We still remember even after 10 years... Grandad took us and moved here when I was eight."

Joy looked shocked as she didn't expect him to have gone through something like that.

"Oh baby. Your parents would be so proud of the man you are becoming. So much talent and potential in you. I see how you are with my baby girl and you are doing amazing. You two really deserve each other. Now bare in mind if we lived here, there would be no relationship between you two." Riley nervously laughed. "But I will allow it. I can't wait to see what the future holds for you Riley Freeman." She tapped his cheek softly. "Now gimme a hug."

Suddenly, Riley was pulled into a crushing hug by the older woman and his eyes grew wide from the unexpected change of position.

"Aww. Look at you too getting along." They heard Royalty's voice as she entered the room again looking much more refreshed.

"Shut up and give me a hug." She outstretched her other arm to allow her only daughter to join in the hug which she happily accepted.

"I really miss your hugs." As Royalty said that, she felt a kick on her face. "Ow baby bro just gonna kick me like that."

"I think that's his way saying he misses you too." Riley smirked.

"As much as I would like to stay in this position for ages, we got some cooking to do. Lemme text your daddy to pick up the last few things we need." Joy stood up and made her way to the kitchen with the two teens following behind.

"Cooking?" Royalty questioned.

Joy turned to her daughter. "Yes cooking. We are doing a big welcome home meal for you all. Riley you're helping too."

Riley's eyes widened. "I only got 1 hand."

"And the other one still works." She smirked.

"I can't cook."

"You're not going to be doing everything child. You can just help here and there. We won't let you do too much and you Royalty, you need rest."

"But you know I love cooking." Royalty frowned.

"I know you do. We making your favourite too." Her mother smiled as she saw her child light up in excitement.

"Rice and peas, jerk chicken, festival, coleslaw, mac and cheese and curry goat?" She questioned grinning even harder as she listed what she thought she would get.

"Hmm hm." Joy nodded. "With beef patties, steamed fish and then rum cake for dessert."

"Rum cake? As in the alcohol rum?" Riley questioned.

"Yes but we also got strawberry shortcake on deck for you teens and me of course."

"I do not count as teens. I have missed my lovely rum cake." Royalty sighed in bliss.

"Alcoholic." Riley faked cough which made him receive a back hand in the arm.

The mother shook her head. "I'm going to change and wait for the men to come back. I will be upstairs."

That left the two alone at last.

"You know how hard it has been for me to not take you right there and then when you walked in with you wearing them tight ass shorts." Riley complained once he knew her mom was out of earshot.

"Whatever. You can have some self-control for a few hours."

"Nah nah. I haven't touched you the way I would like in far too long."

Royalty stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Sorry, too busy trying not to die."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not funny."

"I know baby. I'm sorry." She gave him another kiss. "I am not going to let you out my sight for a very long time."

"But your fam here." Riley pointed out.

"I know but we can always sneak off and find time alone." Royalty shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I am not trying to get killed by your dad and brothers. Your dad is scarier than a motherfucker and your brothers are identical twins, ion want to be confused getting my ass beat."

Royalty burst out in laughter. "You are not serious."

"Dead ass nigga."

"I hate you so much." She smirked and he mirrored her.

"Nah. You love me really Angel."

Hearing the name made her raise an eyebrow and take a small step back. "Who the fuck is Angel?"

Riley saw the change of demeanour and laughed.

"Riley. Did you cheat on me when I was in a fucking coma?" She asked angrily.

Riley was a little confused at how quick she managed to get angry but decided to calm her down before she caused herself to get a headache.

"You. You're Angel. My Angel. That's my new nickname for you now. Reezy and Angel. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" He smirked as he saw her calm down.

"You giving me the nickname your mom was gonna name you?"

Riley shrugged. "It gotta be used some time. Anyway, enough of this sad shit and gimme some pu-"

"We're home!" The two turned towards the front door where Tyler, Jeremiah and Joseph walked in with a few bags of shopping.

"Fuck. Imma be cockblocked all week." Riley groaned.

Royalty smirked and leaned forward to whisper softly into his ear which sent a shiver down his spine. "If you play nice today and the rest of the week with my family, you will get fucked like you have never been fucked before. I promise that."

She stepped back and smiled innocently at him as his mouth dropped open.

"Why your mouth hanging open?" Tyler questioned Riley as he walked into the kitchen.

"I told him that I would bend his new Jordan's if he didn't get me work from school." She smiled sweetly.

'That is not what she fucking said.' Riley thought but decided that was better to say than what she actually said.

"I always knew you was evil." Jeremiah shook his head.

"I will throw the pot in your face. Try me." She squinted at him.

"Oohhh how scary."

"Why would he be scared of your likkle bit self like he can't just pick you up and throw you in the bin." Joseph joined in which made the twins and Riley laugh at her frown.

"Daddy." Royalty turned to the only male in the room she knew would be on her side.

"Boys. Leave my pickney alone." He said nonchalantly.

"We're your pickney as well." Jeremiah said in disbelief.

"Debateable." Was the only reply he got.

"Wow. That's ish cold." Riley had to stop himself from swearing because Royalty always told him that her parents didn't mind her swearing but not around them or elders so he respected that.

"You making up too much noise. Can't even relax properly." Joy laughed as she walked back into the kitchen in a change of clothes and rubbing her stomach. "Let's get cooking kids!"

* * *

At the Freeman residence, Huey was sitting in his room as always but this time he was staring at a picture.

The picture was a sonogram. A sonogram of his baby.

There he or she was, with a round head and little fingers and toes. He was only staring at it because Jazmine had sent him a picture of her at school of her stomach, showing off her 17-week stomach. He still couldn't believe how quick everything was going by. It made him realise that he still hasn't told his family.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, took a picture and sent it to his cousins group chat and waited for a response. He opened his laptop and began to do his work as he waited for a reply, knowing they were likely in lessons right now.

After about 5 minutes, his phone was buzzing none stop. He opened his messages and saw continuous texts from his cousin.

_Joel: Ay yo cousin. Don't be playing with a nigga._

_Cairo: Tf is this Huey._

_Tyrone: Nigga it isn't even April yet. Your ass is early._

_Cairo: Reezy. Tell us this nigga lying._

Huey smirked as he knew this was the reaction he expected.

_Riley: My nigga ain't lying cuz._

_Joel: Maaannnnnn you done fucked up! LOOOL!_

_Tyrone: Reezy, Cairo, you owe me 5 dollars._

_Huey: Why do they owe you 5 dollars._

_Tyrone: They bet that I would be the one to accidently have a baby._

_Riley: Fuck you cuz. How I know gay ass Huey would slip into vagina for the first time?_

_Huey: Shut up Riley._

_Riley: Its true nigga damn._

_Tyrone: So, who the baby mama?_

Huey rolled his eyes.

_Huey: My girlfriend._

_Tyrone: Serious?_

_Huey: Who tf else Tyrone?_

_Tyrone: Damn relax baby daddy._

_Riley: Nigga you gay._

_Cairo: Any who, congrats man. Good luck telling grandma, she gonna kill your ass. Still got 4 cousins to tell and your mama side._

_Huey: Please. Do not remind me and the rest of the cousins can read the group chat later._

_Joel: Well next time wear a condom._

_Huey: We did, it probably split._

_Joel, Cairo, Riley and Tyrone: Ewww._

_Huey: I'm done now. I just wanted to tell you that. She is 17 weeks and is due at the end of June. She is having a gender reveal (much to my distaste) on her birthday in March and she would like you all to come._

_Joel: Bet. I'm team girl._

_Tyrone: We gonna be there. Team boy._

_Cairo: Nahh. It's gonna be a girl._

_Huey: Boy._

_Riley: As much as I want to be a boy, it prob be a girl._

_Tyrone: I guess we just gotta have to see in March. Damn, my baby cuz is have a baby, cuz._

_Joel: You thought that was funny didn't you?_

_Tyrone: Stfu bitch ass nigga._

Huey shook his head and put down his phone, knowing the conversation was now done. He really didn't know how to verbally tell aunt Cookie but he knew she would kill him if she sent him a text. Jazmine had already told her family the day before and it wasn't that bad but he felt like it would be worse for him. He sighed and picked up the phone after he dialled her number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey aunt Cookie. Its Huey."

"I know it is you Huey, your name came up on the phone."

Huey rolled his eyes at how stupid he felt. "I just called to check up on you." He lied.

Knowing this was a lie she hummed. "Mhm. I'm good. What you want boy?" She sounded like Robert when she said that.

"How you know I want something?" Huey questioned.

Aunt Cookie rolled her eyes from the other side of the phone. "Because you don't call me unless you want or need to tell me something."

"You know I never ask you for anything."

"That means that's out the way. What you do?" She sighed.

"What makes you think-" Huey tried to deny but she wasn't having it.

"If you don't tell me what your ass did, I am about to hang up this phone." She told him annoying. "Damn. I may be old but I still got a life."

"Ok ok fine." He took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I'm going to be a dad."

Silence. Dead silence. Complete and utter silence.

"I-I'm sorry repeat that for me baby..." She whispered on the phone.

Huey sighed. "Jazmine and I are going to have a baby."

"How could this happen?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well when two people-"

"Don't get smart with me Huey Percy Freeman." Cookie cut him off firmly. "You just turned 18 Huey. You have your whole future ahead of you. How could something like this happen to you of all people, Riley ok but you Huey... I'm sorry to say this but I not anger just very disappointed in you..."

Huey felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He expected to hear this but it felt 100 times worse actually hearing it.

"I know... I'm sorry Aunt Cookie..."

Cookie sighed on the other side of the phone. "How far along is she and when is she due?"

"17 weeks. End of June." Huey answered.

"Ok." Was all he got.

"Jazmine wants to do a gender reveal in March on her birthday. I would like for you to come Aunt Cookie. I want you to meet her."

The elder woman sighed once again, knowing there was nothing she could do about it since they made up their mind.

"I'll be there. Send me the details. Goodbye Huey."

"Bye Aunt Cookie."

They ended the call and Huey leaned back on his chair. He didn't understand how Jazmine could tell her family so easily. It was probably because she sent them a big paragraph explaining the whole situation and her choice on what is happening next in her life. That was her way of handling it and Huey handled it the best way Huey could. The teen sighed once again, glad that his breathing had gotten better, decided to job hunt to take his mind off the disappointment in his aunt's voice.

* * *

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Huey answered without looking at the door.

"I hope your ass ain't naked in here thinking I am Jazmine little nigga."

Huey turned to be met by his grandad who walked in and sat on his bed looking around the room. Huey was shocked because his grandfather never came in his or Riley's room since they stopped sharing so this was weird to have him in here after so long.

"Why are you here?" Huey asked.

"Nigga this my house! I go where I want." Was the response he got. "Anyway, I came here to talk to you since I didn't want you to walk down the stairs."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Grandad."

"Cookie called me. I guess she didn't scream at you like she did to me." Huey shook his head. "She said I'm lucky you're 18 because she would have dragged your ass back to Chicago to live with her."

"I wouldn't go even if I wasn't 17. Jazmine is here with my child; I can't leave them."

"I know. She's just angry that's all."

"... She told me she wasn't angry..." Huey whispered.

"Oh no, you got that shit wrong. The woman angry. Very angry. Rising blood pressure all that shit." Huey rolled his eyes at the comment but knew he was right. "But can you blame her thought? You were supposed to go off to college-"

Huey cut his grandfather off. "I still am grandad. While also having a job and taking care of my girlfriend and child."

"It's not easy son. I was older when I had your father but that was still hard. He was a handful and that was the same thing I said to him when he had you and Riley. Having a child is no joke. It is hard work and tiring. Now don't get me wrong, you do get those wonderful moments and memories. The first smile, first steps, first word... all those are good but you have to be ready for the strain it will have on yourself. I just don't want you and cutie pie to think what you see on that damn social media is fun and games. I just want you to be prepared that's all." Robert told his grandson sincerely, who was visibly shocked.

"I hear you grandad." Huey nodded and he really was taking everything in.

"Now, I am only getting older."

Huey didn't want to think of that. "Please don't."

"It's only the truth boy." Grandad looked him straight into the more youthful version of his own red eyes. "I will not be here to beat your ass to get it in line so I need you to be a man and take care of what is yours. Look after your knuckle headed brother because believe it or not, he listens to you. You're a role model to him and you will be to whatever pops out of Jazmine. Just take this all seriously but don't stress yourself out too much."

Huey nodded as he listened. Robert decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"I remember when your father told me he was having you. He was one nervous nigga. He didn't know what to do because he knew he would be the one he would be around the most but once you were born... all his worry went away. He just looked at you and thought: 'yeah. I got this.' and he did. The times you did manage to be together were the most I have ever seen him smile. Your first word was daddy and Riley's were mommy which goes to show who were which one's favourite."

"Who do you think we're more like?" Huey asked and was shocked he actually asked the question.

The elder man sighed being as this was the first time in a very long time he would mention his deceased son and daughter in laws name. "You both look like Christian but have your mothers smile and dimples. Riley's attitudes are your daddy's but creativity from Mackenzie. Your mannerisms are Christian's, strong headed from your mother. I can go on and on and point out who you're like from everything you do and act. I just hope that this little on gets all of Jazmine because I can't take another one of you little niggas running in my damn house." Huey smirked as he saw his grandfather get back in his own ways. "Anyway, get your ass ready. We going to the Caesar's. Saves my ass from cooking." Grandad got up to leave the teen to do who knows what.

"Wait..." Robert paused when he heard Huey's voice. "Thank you... for the advice. And trust me, you're going to outlive all of us." Huey smirked.

"Damn right." With that, he left the room.

That was not how he expected the conversation to go but he was glad it went the way it did. He thought it was going to be terrible and a huge lecture but grandad actually sat him down and talked to him like a man which he appreciated. It was time he started acting like a man. He needed to find another job. He had one when he turned 16 but left when his new manager tried to lower his pay. He would spend the next few hours updating his CV and sending it off to different places, hoping to get a reply back.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Huey called out.

"Hey baby." Jazmine smiled as she walked over to him.

Huey was shocked. "Why you here?"

She frowned. "What you mean why am I here? Schools done Huey."

Huey looked at his phone and saw it said 3:45.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Nice to see you too." She rolled her eyes and gave him a light kiss before flopping on the bed. "How was your day?" She asked.

Huey looked at her attire. It was simply black leggings, black converses and a pink oversized t-shirt that had the outline of a black girl with an afro. Huey had gotten it for her 17th birthday and she loved it so much that she asked him for more.

"Mediocre. I told my family about us. They all are coming for your birthday. Cousins were cool about it. Aunt Cookie was disappointed which was to be expected." He shrugged. "Then grandad came up and we talked for a while and he actually gave me a decent advice."

"Ugh. This is all so hard. I didn't want your aunt to be upset with you." Jazmine frowned.

Huey stood up and walked over to his bed and laid next to her. He looked up to the celling as she looked at him.

"It takes two to make a baby Jazmine. It's not your fault. We going to get through this, the only thing you need to worry about is what you're going to wear for your birthday." Huey redirected the conversation elsewhere knowing she would immediately forget about the last conversation.

"Oh! So, since Royalty woke up, our girls group chat has been very active! We have different colour balloons ready to order. There are ones that are half pink and half blue that says 'boy or girl?' on there while the rest of the balloons are going to be clear with pink or blue confetti inside them. It's going to be at daddy's house so we will have enough space at the back for everyone. There will be tables for all our family and friends, we will play all sorts of games, party all day all into the night. You have to wear all white with some type of blue because you think it is going to be a boy. I have been looking at different white dresses with a little pink on it because I think it is a girl but I don't want to order it yet because I don't know how big I will grow so I will wait until we get closer. My nails shall be, you guessed it! White! I was going to do pink and blue but that's a bit much."

Huey turned to her shocked. "You really have thought this all through haven't you."

"Yup! And there's still so much to plan! Remember I had to scrape the whole get white girl wasted since I can't drink now. This all needs to be thought out properly. Ming and Cindy will find out the gender and will be the ones that go and get whatever we decide is going to reveal the baby's gender." Jazmine grinned.

"Wow. I guess all I have to do is turn up."

"And you best before I hunt you down." She pointed at him. "Now! Let's go to the Caesar's." Jazmine tried to roll out the bed but was pulled back. "We can stay here for a little while."

Jazmine giggled. "Huuueeyyy! I wish I could but daddy is driving us."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Why is Tom driving us? Why can't you drive? Or even grandad."

"Because I am pregnant and want to avoid driving at all cost, grandad don't want to take Dorothy out so my dad volunteered. Suck it up and get your ass out the bed." She gave him another kiss before jumping out the bed. "Now Freeman!" She called behind her as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the Caesar's. The house was full of the family and friends. There was music booming and the smell of food was flying through the house. Royalty and her mother took the time to educate the children on new type of music they listened to called Bashment, Reggae, Soca and Dancehall which was nothing like what they expected. They had heard Royalty listen to it before but hearing it loud and blaring through the speakers were a different thing.

Riley sat and watched his girl dance. He watched as she moved her waist in what she said was called 'whining' and was hypnotized. His self-control was off the charts right now and he hated to say that her mom could move too not on any pervy shit.

"I hope you all are very hungry because food is now ready!" Joy smiled as she turned down the music to make the announcement.

"A nigga starving." Riley said so only his friends could hear it making them laugh.

The food was served and they all dove in and were instantly hit with the endless flavours.

"This food is amazing Mr and Mrs. Caesar." Ming said after she swallowed her mouthful.

"Just call me Joy and him Tyler. Got me feeling old and shit. If anything, auntie sounds better than Mrs." Everyone laughed while Tyler just shook his head at his wife. "So. How's school?"

"Mommy, what is up with you and asking people about school?" Royalty asked embarrassingly.

"Can't a woman ask." She replied defensively.

"It's ok Royalty. School is going as best it can. I can't wait to graduate." Jazmine smiled.

"Yes, I am very proud of my baby girl." Tom said from the side of the room that held the adults.

"I can't wait until this one moves out." Tony pointed to his son who looked at him acting hurt.

"Wow, that's how it is dad?" All he got was a shrug. "That's low."

"What's low is the damn light because you be up on that game all night." His mother jumped in.

"Ok ok. We don't need to have a hate Michael moment. Please, let's just enjoy the food."

They did just that. They continued to talk and laugh about all different things and just overall enjoy each other's company despite from the terrible accident that injured four and revealed some shocking news but there were all happy to be recovering well and together with the people they should be with.

"Uggghhh. I feel so bloated." Jazmine flung her head back once her plate was taken from her and she rubbed her stomach.

"I hear that." Joy smirked as she did the same.

"Please don't hit me with the pregnancy wave." Cindy silently prayed.

"Don't need to worry about that girl." Caesar smirked making her roll her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Huey and Jazzy said the same thing and look at them."

"Heeyyyy. I heard that." Jazmine frowned.

"Sorry but it's true."

"Jazmine. You are absolutely glowing! Your skin looks amazing and your hair looks fuller than ever." Caesar's mother, Keisha, told her as she cleaned her son's hands and face.

Jazmine blushed. "You think so?"

Royalty nodded. "Defo girl."

"It's only a matter of time before the whole school finds out and give their unwanted comments."

"Which is why we will be there to punch them straight in the throat." Ming grinned.

"Period." Royalty added making them all laugh.

"But seriously. You know we got your back." Cindy grinned.

Now this just made Jazmine emotional.

"Oh no. She's gonna blow!" Riley jumped up and dived behind the coach dramatically making the adults shake their head.

"Boy stop being so damn dramatic. Embarrassing me and shit." Grandad lectured.

"But grandad-"

"But grandad my ass. Sit your fast ass down and act like you have some damn manners before I whoop your ass with my belt." He threatened and Riley did sit back down obviously not please with being told off in front of everyone.

Jazmine continued as her eyes watered. "It's just, I have the best friends, no sisters I could as for and brothers. I love you all so much and I don't know how I would be coping with you by my side and and-" Jazmine couldn't continue because she started bawling and the group of girls pulled her into a hug.

"Damn those hormones thing is real." Cindy snickered.

Caesar faked sniffled. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." His girlfriend rolled her blue eyes. "I guess it's time for a group hug!" He somehow managed to pull Riley, Huey and Hiro into the hug with the girls and pulled them in tight making them all laugh.

"I will punch you Michael." Huey threated.

"Just be in the moment Huey. Be in the moment."

After a few seconds Riley spoke up. "This is hella gay! Let me go. Why Hiro cheek on my cheek?! Ion like that shit."

They all laughed but pulled away from each other.

"I didn't like it as much as you did." Hiro pushed him away.

"Whatever." Riley mumbled.

"Ok ok. Enough of that. Let's just party the rest of the night we have since you all got school tomorrow." Jeremiah stood up and played the music once again.

For the rest of the time, the adults and the teenagers, spent their time together playing dominos, laughing, talking, singing and arguing but they were enjoying every moment of it. This room full of nearly 20 forgot all about their problems and enjoyed their moment here and now. They were all family. There was no denying it. Their bond was unbreakable and they would never let someone try and destroy what they had going on. This were the people they needed in their life and they would be damned if they let them go any time soon.

* * *

**Again, Rest In Power John Witherspoon.**

**Make sure you R&R and read my other story Gangster Love which is different from this story and I think you would enjoy.**

**Until Next Time**

**-TBG**


	38. Chapter 38: Movement

Another day of school and still no Huey or Royalty. Huey was very bored at home but Jazmine insisted that he stay home for another week to make sure that he was at least in a better shape than what he was in now. Royalty was just happy to spend time with her family before they went back to Jamaica so she was going to make the most of her time off.

Riley was in the school gym after hours which was strange for him. He couldn't even go to practices as long as the cast was on his hand. The doctors said it would be at least another 2 more weeks before even considering to take it off which just made him pissed. Since entering high school, Riley had really taken basketball seriously and was focused on perfecting his craft rather than just playing. He finally understood that it would take more than just street skill to be looked at by college recruits which could lead him into an NBA career. Yeah... the NBA. That was big. He could set the family that actually helped him throughout his life with little things here and there as well as living the lifestyle he has dreamt of since he was 8 the legal way.

The youngest Freeman sat on the bleaches deep in thought when he heard the door open and in walked in two of his friends and Royalty's friend. Now, it seemed as if they hung out with the older 6 all the time, which they did but they had realised that they needed to find friends their own age because their closest friends were all going onto college and moving on with their lives. They would have no time to talk about high school drama and so, they found friends.

There was 16-year olds Destiny and Karlos and 15-year-old Aaron. Destiny is a short, dark skin girl who was currently rocking bantu knots and dark eyes to match who became friends with Royalty in the bathroom when they complemented each other on their hair which the boys just found was weird. Karlos is an afro Latino whose parents are from Puerto Rico that had short curly hair and light brown eyes. Then there is Aaron who is a brown skin boy with dark brown eyes and single braids that fell just over his eyes. The boys met when they joined basketball in high school and were put on a team together and instantly clicked. From there, the group of five became close and hung out whenever they could.

"I feel like I haven't seen Escobar in forever." Karlos faked his shocked as they joined Riley. He was the only person that constantly called Riley by his middle name as he thought it was cool that it was actually on his birth certificate instead of just a nickname. When Riley said it was his dad that picked it out, Karlos got even more excited and silently thanked the deceased Freeman.

"You know shit been crazy round here." Riley replied back as he leaned back.

"We know and we not judging you for being distance." Destiny shrugged. She grew up in a male dominated household so being the only girl was something she didn't mind while Royalty was away.

"Not to blow up your head or anything but the team been missing your ass, we got games coming up and it will not be the same without you." Aaron told him.

Riley moved his head away from Aaron. "Ew nigga you gay." He said which made everyone laugh but Aaron just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, of course they would because ain't no team without Reezy nigga. Don't worry, once this shit comes off, a nigga is going to back on his shit."

"You best hope coach lets you back on so soon. You know he takes injuries seriously."

"Hopefully we can convince him to let him back on ASAP. We got some games to win and us three need to be on that court." Karlos smirked.

"Word." Riley agreed.

Destiny shook her head. "And this is why boys will continue to get injured, you are too quick to jump back into something when you should rest. A broken bone, you're all good but give a nigga a cold and all hell break loose. Pathetic."

"Girl is you just gonna sit there and be negative or are you actually happy to see your boy?" Riley asked her and she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Any who. Haven't heard from little Roy Roy for a while. She good?" Royalty was the youngest of the group so they constantly teased her about it and call her little which she would find annoying but had to slowly get used to it since she was the youngest in her two friendship groups and the youngest sibling for nearly 16 years.

"Yeah she just chilling with her fam before they go back to Ja and shit." Riley replied to Aaron.

"Is she staying?" Karlos asked.

"Of course she is. They just came to make sure she was straight since she was in a coma and shit. Your ass never know what could happen when somebody goes into a coma so they wanted to be here but still got work back home. They go back this weekend." Riley explained as they all nodded in understanding.

"Do you know when she will be back in school?" Destiny asked as she missed having the hyper Jamaican to entertain her in class.

"Monday. Bro coming too."

"Yaay! I cant wait!" Destiny clapped excitedly. "I think I might go over there today to see her. Its been too long."

"Word. I'll come too if you go." Aaron smiled.

"I guess we going on a little trip today." Karlos smiled too.

"Well we we're going to force your ass to come since you the only one with a car." Destiny grinned sweetly as he acted fake hurt.

"Puedo sentir el amor." _**(I can feel the love) **_Karlos spoke in Spanish but his friends just looked at him lost. "Putas- ow!"

"Now that I understand you man whore." Destiny had punched Karlos in the stomach which nearly made the boy fall out the bleaches.

"Tanta violencia de una mujer tan pequeña." _**(So much violence from such a tiny woman)**_ He mumbled even though he knew none of them would understand him.

"I don't know what you said but I will hit you again if I feel as if I need to." She gave him a death stare and he stayed quiet.

"You niggas just come here to fight or what?" Riley questioned as he stretched his growing legs.

"We came to see how you are but since you wanna be ungrateful and shit we can go." Aaron slowly began to stand as if he was going to leave when Riley stopped him.

"Nah nah. It's cool." He sat back down. "I guess a nigga sorry for being distance and shit. So much shit has happened in the past few weeks. The anniversary of our parent's death and this crash. Now we got a fucking trial coming up for this shit and what makes it worse is that it was a fed that hit us so you know that bitch is going to get off." Riley began to get angry at the end at the thought of the bastard getting off just because he wore a badge. That same badge didn't mean shit to the man when he got drunk and got behind that wheel that nearly killed him, his girl, his brother, his future sister in law and his niece or nephew they just happened to discover. He could have killed five people that one night.

"Damn. We sorry bro, shit must be rough." Karlos patted his back.

"Nah its cool. Y'all didn't know about the parent's part." He shrugged.

"Do you mind telling us? Only if you want to, no pressure." Destiny asked.

Riley sighed. He might as well. He told his story for the first time in years once this year, might as well tell it again.

He spent the next 15 minutes tell them briefly the type of parents they were from what he heard and the few things he remembered before talking about how they died and the impact of it. His friends sat and listened intensely just like how the others did. They allowed Riley to talk and he only share the information he wanted them to know which was more than what he expected to tell to them.

Once he finished, the room was still as they all took in the information. It made them realise that Riley had really been through some shit but they knew he wouldn't want to be treated like a baby now that they know.

"You and Huey really been through all that when you were that young? Shit is fucked." Aaron was the first to speak up.

"Yeah and you're the second group of people I have told. Not really planning on going through it all again any time soon." Riley shrugged as if it was nothing.

"That's cool. You still going to be the same annoying Reezy." Destiny pushed his leg playfully.

"Whatever Tiny." He chuckled as she rolled her dark eyes at the nickname.

"I think for old time sakes we should play a quick little game before getting locked in school." Aaron pulled out a basketball out of nowhere and stood up which made the others follow.

"It's as if no one actually cares if a niggas hand is in a cast. I ain't supposed to be doing shit." Riley complained but still followed them to the net.

"Fine. We can just play a little game of knock out."

Destiny groaned. "I hate this game."

"That's because your ass never wins." Riley lightly shoved her before standing behind Karlos. "Let's just play."

For the next 20 minutes, the young group of friends spent their time mocking and laughing at each other as they enjoyed the game, forgetting all their problems for just a few minutes.

* * *

Thomas DuBois sat in his office reading over some notes for a new case he was handed but was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He answered but never looked up.

A tall, slim black woman walked in with some paper work in her hands.

"Hello Tom." She greeted.

"Hello Farrah." Tom smiled back.

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before being cut off by another knock on the door.

Tom cleared his through and fixed his tie out of nervous habit while Farrah stepped to the side and casted her eyes to the floor.

"Um come in." He called out.

The next to enter the room was a short, blonde woman. His wife.

"Tom."

"Sarah."

Sarah looked to her right and saw the other woman standing there.

"Miss Campbell." Sarah forced a sweet smile.

"Mrs DuBois." Hearing the name made Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No more of that. I will be going back to Miss Green in a few days." She turned her attention back to Tom. "I just came to say that the finalisation is coming to a close and my lawyer will like to have one more meeting to draw everything to a close."

What Jazmine didn't know was that this divorce had been in the works for the past two months but they didn't know how to break it to her but they were glad they finally did so they could stop hiding and pretending everything was fine.

"That can be arranged." Tom gave Farrah a quick glance before looking back at his soon ex-wife.

"Well if that is all, I best get-"

"Wait." Sarah paused midturn when she heard Farrah cut her off. "Now that your both here, it makes it easier for me to explain the case of the crash instead of having to send my notes over to you."

Farrah was appointed prosecute for the crash the children had be involved in. She has a good winning streak and has a reputation for at least getting some type of fine or community service from the ones she prosecutes. They had high hopes she would get something out of the case, hopefully something big. Sarah sighed but was happy she didn't have to go through the notes so she guessed she would stay. "Ok. Let's hear it."

The two women sat in front of the desk. Farrah reached into her bag that no one realised she had and pulled out a book.

"Right so. The police officer, Sam Logan, was 4 times over the drinking limit the time the crash accorded. He has a history of being a drunk and even had a domestic call once last month against his wife but no charges were pressed."

"I hate that shit." Sarah shook her head. It was always hard to hear a woman not press charges when it came to domestic calls.

"Right." Farrah continued and pulled out some pictures from the crash. It was pictures of the area and both cars inside and out. It was the first time Tom and Sarah had seen the inside of Huey's car and it made them sick to their stomach. They could see blood in different areas of the broken car and shattered glass everywhere. Their only child could have died. "These pictures alone can sway any jury that proves he is guilty. A man of the law should know better but instead he made the very streets he protects, even more dangerous."

"Ok, let's just save that for court." Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Tom exclaimed embarrassed but Farrah wasn't fazed.

"No, she's right but it does help to know what I will say so that your daughter and her friends get the justice they deserve from nearly being killed." Farrah's brown eyes starred into Sarah's blue eyes. "Right, excuse me, congrats on your grandchild. I'm sure they will look beautiful." She smiled sweetly before going back into her notes as if that little exchange didn't happen that left the air feeling a bit tense. "We will have a profession to analyse the whole impact of the crash which could help us prove that I would be arguing to charge him with four counts of murder rather than what he has now."

"When do you think the trial will happen?" Tom asked as he nodded along to the information given.

"I say a week and a half. Mr. Logan is on house arrest which was the best I could get the judge to hold him on."

"Thank you for everything you're doing."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Tom.

"Just doing my job." Farrah began to pack up her things. "I will see you soon. Goodbye." With that, the young lawyer made her way out the room leaving the soon to be ex partners alone.

"Why are you still here?" Tom asked her as he began to look through his paper work again.

Sarah scoffed. "Wow. Where was all that hostility when she was in here? You could at least act nicer."

"Sarah-"

"No Tom. You know what, I'm not even going to waste my breath. I will see you whenever I see you."

With that, Sarah collected her things and didn't look twice when she walked out of the office.

Tom sighed and sank into his chair. He would have never expected to find himself in the position he was in. He was getting a divorce when all he wanted was to have a happy marriage and happy family but that seemed too much to ask for. The now single picture on his desk of his only child at the age of 6 smiling bright as ever made him show the smallest smile himself. Whenever Tom found himself stressed or down, he would look at this picture to remind him that he loved his daughter more than anything. It made him wonder if it wasn't for the... pregnancy, that it would have torn Jazmine apart to choose what parent she wanted to live with before going off to college. At least she was now only across the street and he could still see her whenever he liked and his grandchild when they arrived.

'Oh no... a whole child...' Tom thought as he looked back at the picture of Jazmine.

These next few months will be crazy.

* * *

"Huuuuueeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!"

Huey sighed but continued reading one of the many books he had of the man he was named after, Huey P Newton. He always thanked his parents for naming him after such a powerful man.

He listened to the footsteps run up the stairs and towards his room.

"Did you not hear me calling you?" The person breathed out as they burst into the room.

"It was not hard to hear Jazmine." Huey answered without tearing his eyes away from the book.

"Whatever." She flopped down onto the bed. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

"The same as always. Stuck in this house." He replied and still never looked up from his book.

"Don't worry, you can come back to school soon." She smiled at him.

He took a quick glance at her before going back to reading. "Going back to the place that is full of shit teachers and shit students. Great."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his exposed leg. "Stop being so negative Huey." All she got as a response was Huey breathing harder. "We spent the whole day away from you and this is the response we get. Wow Huey. That's low even from you." Jazmine then pretended to cry and on cue, tears began to form in her eyes.

Huey heard her sniffing and looked up again. Her emerald eyes were filling with tears as she pouted at him.

'She is not serious.' He thought but saw she was not stopping any time soon. 'She is serious.' He sighed before putting the book down.

"You win."

Jazmine squealed before jumping into his arms, careful of his chest.

"Just tell me if I am hurting you and I will get up." She told him as she sunk deeper into his embrace.

Huey couldn't even say anything because he had a mouthful of orange hair. Her hair had defiantly gotten thicker over the past few weeks. He loved that she welcomed her black heritage as she would flaunt her natural hair at every chance she got so he couldn't be mad that it was the reason his breathing was being cut off.

"I think we should have a sleep over this weekend." Jazmine suggested.

"Do we have to?"

Jazmine sat up on her elbows and looked Huey in his eyes. "Yes. It can be a little get together before you and Royalty come back to school. Which by the way, is going to draw a lot of attention. Just a little heads up."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Jazmine. You know I don't care about that shit."

"I know. I know. I'm just glad that you will be able to leave the house soon... How's your breathing doing?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Getting better I guess. I can feel myself slowly putting on weight. I need to get back to working out like how I used to."

Jazmine giggled. "Aw Huey getting a little-" She stopped when she stroked her hands over his stomach. It was still rock hard. "Boy. You still have the same hard ass abs you had weeks ago. I don't know where this weight is coming from."

"Trust me Jazmine. It's coming."

"It's not you that's getting fat, it's me!" Jazmine jumped up and sat on her knees before pulling up her t-shirt, showing Huey her stomach. "I'm not going to able to hide it soon. From the picture of your mom when she was pregnant with both of you, this might be a big ass baby. How am I supposed to carry them? I am going to look like a big, fat, ugly whale walking across that stage. Ugh. The baby weight will stay with me forever. Then you will break up with me because I let myself go and then-"

Huey stared at her in disbelief. He had no idea where this came from but he knew he had to stop her before she talked herself to the point she runs out of air and passes out. He knew she could find a way to do that.

"Jazmine."

"And then I'm going to be a single teenage mom-"

"Jazmine..."

"-My parents will hate me even more-"

"Jazmine!" Huey shouted but it caught his lungs off guard and he began coughing making Jazmine stop ranting and turn to Huey.

"Oh my gosh! Huey are you ok?! Do we need to go to the hospital? I will get grandad so we can go to the hospital-"

"Jazmine. Just stop for a second and breath." Huey pulled her back down as she was about to run out the room to get grandad. Jazmine did as she was told and waited for Huey to speak. "I'm fine. Just a little cough. As I was trying to say... of course you will put on weight. You are growing a whole human being in your stomach and so what if you get as big as a whale, I won't give a fuck and you know that. You and I both know your parents can never hate you, they love you too much to do so. Look how accepting they have been ever since they found out." Jazmine smiled before reaching out to hold his hand. "I will always be there for you both so you don't need to worry about any of that. I got you both. I promise."

Huey placed his hand that was still in Jazmine's, on her stomach and gentle rubbed it a few times.

"You know you're really a romantic at heart." Jazmine looked up through her eyelashes up at Huey as she played with his fingers. "How do you always know what to say to calm me down?"

"Because I know you Jazmine and I just said what I needed to say." He shrugged.

Jazmine lightly shook her head before leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you Huey Freeman."

"Be lost." He smirked at her annoyed face.

"You just had to ruin the moment."

"Whatever. What work you got for me?" He asked.

She rolled over and grabbed her bag. "Again. Moment ruined." She reached into her bag and grabbed some paperwork. "Some assignments for history and you got an A+ on your Maths test which I still don't know how you got."

"Jazmine, you effortlessly been getting an A+ in Biology for the past two years."

"Yeah but maths is maths. A terrible subject if you ask me." She laughed.

"I can say the same with biology."

Jazmine faked pouted. "Heeeyyy! Biology is actually helpful for us to understand the body and how it works. Maths is a bunch of numbers and stupidly letters too. When will I find X Huey?"

Huey smirked. "We can argue about this the whole day if you want to."

"No thank you. I won the argument anyway." Jazmine smiled before kissing Huey quickly again. As she was about to pull away, Huey pulled her in closer by her waist. "Someone is missing these kisses." She giggled against her lips.

"And what if I did?" He stroked the side of her hips which made a shiver run down her spine.

"Nothing wrong with that." She slowly slipped her way onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bent down and gave him quick, light kisses before making them deep and slow just how they liked it.

"Boooooy!"

Grandad screamed for downstairs.

"Why is everyone calling me today?" Huey rolled his eyes which made Jazmine laugh but he just pulled her back in for more kisses.

"I'm going on a date! Don't touch my juice and make sure your knuckleheaded brother is back in the house in 2 hours. You hear me!"

"Yes grandad! Have fun!" Jazmine answered for him. They heard the door close and looked back at each other.

"That man is too old to be catching STDs." Huey shook his head.

Jazmine looked at him shocked. "I'm sure he is being very-" Huey gave her a look that told her that they both knew she was lying. "Yeah you right. Maybe we should buy him some protection for his birthday."

Huey snorted. "We are the last people to be giving out condoms." He glanced down at her stomach.

Jazmine's face dropped. "I hate you. I really do."

She jumped up from the bed and grabbed her work before Huey could pull her back onto the bed.

"Really Jazmine?" Huey raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to do my work now. I'm going to text Riley to see where he is and once I know when he is on his way home, I will order food." She told him.

"You have really become the mother of the house."

"Good. You boys need some order around here." Jazmine winked at him. "Now! Work. Trying to still get them grades to go college."

"You will be accepted either way." He told her as he got his own work out of her bag.

"Trust me, I know I will baby." She smirked over her shoulder before sitting at his desk.

'Just going to steal my seat.' Huey shook his head and tried to get himself in a comfortable position on the bed but knew he couldn't do it. It was too uncomfortable.

Jazmine looked at him and silently giggled as she saw him try and make himself comfortable. "I think we should do this in the kitchen." She stood and grabbed both of their things before Huey could protest and walked out the room. "Hurry up, we got to work on the English assignment!"

Huey just shook his head before following her. He didn't know what he would do without this girl.

Jazmine went to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries, apples and bananas out as well as two bottles of water.

"So, we have written up to New Years. What should we add next?" Huey asked as he looked over their work.

Jazmine began chopping up the fruit and putting it into a bowl. "We could talk about your parents if you would like to. You don't have to go into detail but we can if you want to. Then, the accident and finding out I'm pregnant."

Huey slightly nodded as he made notes. "Do you really think we should mention all of that?"

"Well, we don't but it was a big thing to happen this month alone. Everyone is going to find out I'm pregnant sooner or later so we might as well address it."

"If that's what you want Jazzy."

Jazmine walked over as she chewed the fruit and sat on his lap.

"You know I love it when you call me Jazzy."

"I'm not the only one that calls you that."

Jazmine shrugged and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I know but I like to hear it come out your mouth. Sounds different from anyone else saying it."

"Well Jazzy, we got work to do."

"Hm. Maybe that can wait for a little." Jazmine grinned before pulling Huey into a kiss. They did their favourite type of kiss, slow and deep. "Yeah I miss this." Jazmine grinned before diving back into another kiss.

Huey put his arms on her hips and softly gripped it as he pulled her as close as he could.

Jazmine stuck her hand in his soft large afro and crossed her eyes in satisfaction. It felt so good as she ran her manicured nails through it and felt the small coils in his hair.

"You know I love you." Huey whispered against her lips.

Jazmine pecked him on his lips. "I love you too. Well, we love you too." She grinned as she leaned back a little so that he could see her stomach.

Huey rested his large hand over her stomach and slowly began to stroke it. "Fuck. I still can't believe it."

Before Jazmine could reply, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Huh?" She said out loud as she grabbed her belly.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked worriedly.

Jazmine shook her head. "Um, nothing. I thought I felt- woah!" Jazmine gasped and pulled up her shirt. "I think they're moving!"

Jazmine quickly jumped into the chair next to Huey so he could sit in front of her.

"You should be, what, 18 weeks now." Huey mumbled nervously as they just stared at the stomach, waiting to see if it would move again.

"Yeah soon!" Jazmine grinned before pulling out her phone. "Huey! Rub my stomach again, they moved when you touched it before."

"Why did you pull out your phone?" Huey asked her.

"So I can catch it." She said as she set up the camera so it was recording their reaction and her stomach. "Ok. Do it." Jazmine was grinning so hard that Huey nearly let out a full-blown smile when he saw how excited she looked at their child.

Their child. Still sounded crazy.

The young, soon-to-be-father, took a deep breath before reaching forwarding and touching the hard, light caramel stomach. He slowly began to stroke her stomach and Jazmine placed her small hands on top of his as they moved in a circular motion.

That's when she felt it.

"Oh my gosh..." She gasps as she felt what seemed to be her baby spinning around. "They're actually moving Huey!"

Before Huey could say anything, a tiny foot appeared just above her belly button.

Huey's eyes widened as he saw the foot poking out right in front of him. "Shit..."

Jazmine began to tear up as she looked back and forth between Huey and the baby. It really felt like a magical moment. "I can't believe our baby is moving... this made this even more real. Maybe it's time to get baby stuff now that this little one is moving."

"Maybe..." Huey slowly let out a smirk as he continued to rub her stomach. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the same foot touch his hand. "He has a strong kick."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still saying it's a boy." Jazmine was about to say something else when she gasped as she felt the baby moving even more. "Damn, I guess I have to get used to all this movement."

"Hopefully they don't cause you too much pain." Huey sighed as he sat up once he realised that their child had turned back around.

Jazmine remembered she was still recording and grabbed her phone to stop it. "Aw Huey look." She played the video and the two watched the special moment again. They watched their reaction to the baby kicks and realised how precious this was to them. "I'm going to send it to the group chat and my cousins." She said excitedly as she began typing on her phone.

Huey heard his phone go off and saw 'Wifey' with a red heart and ring next to the name. Jazmine had changed it not long ago and Huey was not one to change it back. Plus, it wasn't far from the truth. It showed she sent a video and thought he might as well forward it to his own cousins group chat.

* * *

_Squad GC_

_Cindy: Look at my Godchild! I can't believe SHE is moving._

_Ming: Jazzzyy! That is adorable, can't wait to take my niece out to play kickball. We can get Huey back for breaking my leg._

_Huey: You broke my arm._

_Riley: Man fuck all that my niece is not play that dumb ass game._

_Royalty: Shut up Reezy. My nephew can do what he wants._

_Hiro: Well my GODSON, looks like he got the moves so I will take him to his first party._

_Caesar: Word Hiro. I will bring him to the studio to see if he likes my beats._

_Jazmine: You guys are crazy! Can I at least get this baby out of me first before you all start decided where you are going to drag my child?_

_Royalty: You no fun._

_Cindy: Fr. I've already got some clothes lined up for you._

_Hiro: Same._

_Ming: Me too._

_Jazmine: Aww you guys are so cute. Thank you so much xx_

_Riley: Ok let's not get cheesy here._

_Caesar: Shut the fuck up. I know your ass cheesy for my baby cousin._

_Riley: Ah ah. Let's not be putting our business in group chat now._

_Huey: You need to come back within an hour and a half._

_Riley: I come when I want._

_Huey: Ok. I'll have my katana ready._

_Riley: … I was getting bored anyway._

_Jazmine: You two are crazy. Anyway, sleepover at the Freeman's this weekeeennndddd xxx_

_Huey: I am against this._

_Hiro: I guess you're stuck with us Freeman._

_Ming: Sure thing baby mama xx_

_Cindy: Damn, I was gonna say bring the weed but nvm xx_

_Royalty: I will see you soon famlee xx. I miss hanging out with you guys oh so much._

_Caesar: I'm tired of having you around me 24, glad I get to share you with other people._

* * *

"I still wonder why I put up with these people." Huey sighed as he went back to his work.

Jazmine giggled and joined him. "I keep saying this Huey, you love them all as much as I do."

"Ok Jazmine."

Jazmine grinned and kissed the corner of his lips before writing out a sentence for her work. From the corner of her eye, she could see a tiny smirk on those very lips she just kissed. She knew he really loved his kisses.

* * *

Saturday evening

"Party biitcchheesss!"

"Angel chill your ass out."

"Come on Reezy, my family just went back and it's my first weekend out the hospital. Let me live a little."

The group of friends have all gathered at the Freeman's to have their sleepover for the weekend and Royalty was excited. It had been so long since they have all hung out so she was ready to enjoy herself.

"I don't blame her. I miss us too." Jazmine pouted as she rested her feet on Huey's legs. It seemed as if it was beginning to get swollen so she wanted to rest them before they got any worse.

"So, what's on the agender today?" Hiro asked as he plotted the sweet into his mouth.

"Well we can't do what we usually do so I think we should just play some games and chill." Caesar suggested and they all nodded.

Jazmine grinned. "Which is why I went out and brought these!" Out of nowhere, she threw down 8 face masks on the table.

"I am not doing none of that gay shit." Riley screwed up his nose as he saw what it was.

"It's not gay Reezy. Men can take care of their skin too." Cindy told him while the girls nodded along.

"Well this nigga ain't doing it." Riley crossed his arms stubbornly.

Ming, Cindy and Jazmine all looked at Royalty.

She sighed. "Alright alright." Royalty leaned over and began to whisper something to Riley. They saw his eyes light up and began to laugh.

"For real?" He asked her. She nodded with a smirk. "Ite. A nigga will do it."

Huey shook his head. "Fool." He mumbled so only Jazmine heard.

Caesar jumped up and went to his bag. "I know the perfect game to play." He turned around grinning hard with a box of UNO cards in his hands.

Hiro began to chuckle. "Ahhh shit. Things are about to get serious." He rubbed his hands together as they all gathered around the coffee table. "Let the games begin."

* * *

30 minutes later

"UNO nigga!" Riley screamed as he slammed his last card down onto the pile.

"How the fuck this idiot win?" Ming asked annoyed as she looked at her run in her hands.

"Cuz a nigga got skills! You obviously ain't got it that's why you hating." Riley mocked her.

"You dead ass annoying Reezy." Royalty laughed as they continued the game to see who would lose.

"Uno." Huey said casually as he placed his last card on the large stack.

"The difference." Caesar shook his head at the two brothers. If it wasn't for their looks, it would be hard to put the two together.

"I wonder how we're related all the time."

Riley heard this and kissed his teeth. "Hatin' ass nigga."

Jazmine suddenly hissed, making everyone turn to her worriedly. "Damn I gotta pee."

"Didn't you go like two seconds ago?" Caesar questioned.

"Yeah but I got a whole ass baby growing on my bladder so a bitch gotta go." Jazmine sped walked as fast as she could to go toilet while everyone else waited for her to come back.

When she finally came back, they continued the game which ended with Royalty losing and Jazmine was feeling a bit hungry.

"Hmm. I could do with a pizza right now." She hummed as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"So could I." Cindy nodded.

"Jazmine, you know you shouldn't really be eating that." Huey told her.

"Come on Huey. Let me have some pizza. We're hungry." Jazmine pouted.

"Jazmine."

"Huey." She stared into his deep red eyes and held his gaze as they fought over dominance. "I'll make a deal. During the week, I will eat majority healthy meals and you can even pick some. When the weekends come, I can go crazy. Deal?" She stuck her hand out, waiting for him to shake.

Huey looked around the room and saw everyone eagerly waiting for Huey to shake her hand. He could even see Cindy had already pulled up her delivery app on her phone, just waiting for Huey to move.

He sighed but shook her hand which made cheers exploded around the room. He couldn't help but to shake his head at the same time. He hoped he didn't regret it.

The group of friends ordered their food and ate while watching a tv series they found to start watching together. They were all having a good time eating and reacting to the show while also cuddling up on their partners.

"Alright!" Royalty jumped up and clapped her hands together once the episode finished. "Time for a real party!"

"Angel, you know your ass can't drink with them meds." Riley shared a knowing look with his girl as he thought how they would usually 'party'.

Royalty rolled her eyes. "Nigga I know. I'm talking about the mask and shit. Remember your ass can't get out of it either."

"Mannnn. Why did I agree?"

"Coz your ass is whipped." Hiro snorted at the younger Freeman.

"Shut the fuck up. Your ass is whipped." Riley tried to throw back but it didn't work.

Hiro swung his arms around Ming and pulled her into a quick peck. "I know." He smirked. "And I am man enough to admit it unlike your bitch ass."

"Whatever." Riley mumbled to himself.

"Come on girls." Ming grinned as they all grabbed their own face masks as well as their boyfriends. Hiro, being the DJ of the group, set up some music to play to set the mood. Grandad was out on one of his many dates so he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. For an old man, he could stay out for way too long.

"Alright let's get started." Jazmine was smiling so hard, you would probably think she was about to break her teeth. Huey's usually scowl was even deeper as she began to apply the mask to his face. What was funnier was that Riley had the same facial expression, making them look like twins. "Don't worry, I won't get that facial hair coming through." Jazmine told Huey and all he did was raise an eyebrow. He didn't know this yet but she couldn't wait to see it all come through. She thought it would make him look older and sexier.

"How long this shit gotta be on for? My nose gonna get itchy." Riley complained.

"Just relax nigga. This has been a stressful month, we need this time to chill." Caesar said in bliss as Cindy finished off his mask. He was lying on the floor with his hands behind his legs and feet crossed as if he was at the spa. "Hmm. I love how even though you rough as fuck, your hands still smooth as fuck."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she kicked Caesar in the side. "Shut the fuck up."

"Alright. We gotta keep this on for 10 minutes." Royalty told the group as she read the instructions on the back which Riley moaned at.

"What we gonna do now?" Ming asked as she touched up her mask.

"Ohh, do you see everyone doing Trillers again? I wanna do some." Jazmine gasped excitedly as she thought of the idea and went straight to the app store to download it.

"Mann I ain't gon' lie, I do be seeing them shits on ig and they do look fun." Riley said something positive for once.

"Finally Reezy is happy bout something." Hiro shook his head.

"Yeah but McHater is still going to sit there acting like a bitch." Cindy joked.

Huey rolled his eyes before reaching for his book on the table. "Or I could just read."

"Jazzy get your man in check."

"Sorry Cin, you know I can only force him to do things he doesn't wanna do once every hour or so. The face masks time hasn't expired yet." Jazmine shrugged as she began to look for a song to dance to. "Oh! Let's dance to this song."

For the next 10 minutes, they all chose different songs to create the videos and laughed the whole time while Huey looked at them every now and then through his pages of the book. Jazmine knew Huey didn't dance so trying to get him to do one dance move would be foreign to him. She didn't want to force him.

"Oh shit. We need to take the mask off." Ming realised as she looked at the time.

"Ah, but can we take some pictures first. Let's go in bathroom." Royalty suggested.

"Great idea." Jazmine giggled.

"Nooo. My street cred is going to go down." Riley moaned once again as Royalty dragged him along.

"You had none anyway." Huey commented from the back as he held onto Jazmine.

"I will push you down the stairs."

"Not while I'm holding onto Jazmine." The brothers had a mini stare off on the stairs.

"Um guys. I don't know about you but I need to itch so let's get these pics done so we can take these motherfuckers off." Caesar commented from the top of the stairs.

"Period!" Everyone turned and looked at Ming weird. "What?" She said innocently.

The way she replied made everyone burst out in laughter. They couldn't help it. It sounded so strange coming from their only female Asian friend.

"You said that with so much power behind that shit too." Royalty said between laughs as she bent over the sink.

"Man I could never imagine the day Ming said some City Girl shit so loud and proud as she did now." Cindy joined in.

"Period pooh." Jazmine smirked next to Ming, making Cindy and Royalty laugh even harder.

"Naahh Cin! What the actual fuck is going on? I don't understand, how we ended up here"

Cindy leaned on Royalty's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, "Bitch I don't even know but I am dying!"

"Can we just do this already?" Huey asked annoyingly.

"McHater at it again! Damn." Cindy shook her head as she went to wrap her hands around Caesar for the picture.

"I actually agree. I feel it cracking." Hiro pointed out.

"Alright alright. Let's do it." Royalty pulled out her phone and the group began to do different poses.

They all smiled, while Huey just let out a small smirk, laughed, hugged each other, kissed and threw up random gang signs in all 30 something pictures. Once they did that, Royalty sent it all to them which they went through and posted on their social medias before proceeding to peel off their masks.

"I think this should be a race." Ming smirked.

"What you looking to do?" Cindy mirrored.

"First pair to get the masks off first, wins."

"Easy. Me and my girl got this." Caesar high fived Cindy.

Riley jumped in. "Nah nah, not with me and Angel involved. You niggas gonna lose."

"You guys can't do shit without it being a bet can you." Huey rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be involved then." Hiro shrugged.

"Who said I didn't want in?" Huey smirked.

Jazmine began to count down as they all got ready to peel. "3... 2... 1 go!"

"Ah shit!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Bloodclaut!"

The boys screamed. Huey gritted his teeth together because even he had to admit that it kind of hurt.

"Come on Reezy!" Royalty did her best to hold back her laugh as she continued to rip off the face mask. Riley's potty mouth was being put to good use today.

Jazmine slowly pulled off the mask around his cheek but was distracted by the intense looks from Huey.

"Why you staring at me so hard?" She asked him as her eyes went back and forth between the task and his eyes.

"Have I ever told you that I secretly adore your eyes?" He whispered so only they could hear. He didn't need to because everyone was focused on the challenge and the music playing in the background meant no one would hear them if they didn't want to.

"No." Jazmine blushed but he couldn't see it because of the mask. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"No. I just genuinely thought I would have told you this before."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Huey Freeman?"

Huey rolled his eyes. "Seriously Jazzy? Never mind. Just get this shit off my face."

Jazmine giggled and gave him a kiss. "I love you really but for now, we have a bet to win since you got us involved."

"Yes! We won!"

Hiro and Ming high fived as they threw down their masks in victory.

"That ain't fair. We were nearly done." Cindy frowned once she ripped off the last piece, ignoring the stinging on her cheek.

"Not close enough." Hiro stuck out his tongue at her for only a second as he had to dodge Huey's book being thrown at him.

"Really Cynthia." Huey said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Well now that that's over. What do we do next?" Jazmine sighed as she settled into the chair and subconsciously began to rub her stomach.

Her friends all shared a look.

"What?" She asked as she saw them look at each other.

"We gotta a little surprise." Cindy smiled as she went behind the coach to where they hid the objects.

"I was wondering why you had extra bags." Huey said.

"Yeah. So, we know that you baby shower isn't for a good few months but we still wanted to get you a lil something. Our God child will be spoiled from day 1." Ming smirked as she handed Jazmine a bag.

"I only got one thing cuz I wanna wait till last minute to give you my shit so I know what drip to get my niece or nephew." Riley told them.

Huey raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Riley you got something too?"

"Yeah bro. Just cuz I hate your ass don't mean I hate that baby nigga."

"... yeah whatever negro."

"Forget about him, open it, open it!" Royalty was so excited that she started to shake.

"Relax cuz." Caesar had to laugh at his younger cousin at how excited she could become. It had been so long since he had seen her this excited.

"I can't help it. You know I love babies." She sighed dreamily.

"Ok. But don't be getting no ideas." Caesar pointed at the youngest which just made her roll her green/brown eyes.

"I won't don't worry. Not trying to die young."

"I hate to interrupt you but I will explode if I don't open these." Jazmine said with wide eyes making them all laugh.

"Sorry baby mama. Open your shit." Cindy encouraged her which she happily did.

Jazmine gasped. "You guys..."

One of the first things she pulled out was a baby grow set. They were black with white writing and matching socks. One said 'Sleep all day, cry all night'. Another read 'Surprise!' and the last one said 'I love my mommy'.

Jazmine continued to dig deeper and saw a $50 gift card for Target, a stuffed tiger and blue, baby Jordan retro 3s with a matching hoodie.

"Riley, the baby hasn't even come out yet and you're buying them Jordan's." Huey shook his head.

Riley just smirked at his brother. "It's never too early to be dripping. And how you know I got it?"

Jazmine laughed as she handed the shoes so Huey could see. "Because you're the only one, besides from Cindy, that would buy a baby shoes before anything else."

"You right, you right."

Everyone carried out joking and talking when Ming saw a notification from Jamie, the girl twin they were all cool with. When she opened the message, she gasped and her heart sped up, making everyone look at her.

Hiro scooted closer to her. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She turned to Jazmine. "Jazzy did you look at the pictures properly before posting?"

Jazmine shrugged, getting nervous. "Not really... why?"

Ming swallowed. "Because Jamie just asked me if you're pregnant. You posted one with your stomach showing."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit." Jazmine dived for her phone and quickly pulled up her Snapchat story and there it was. She posted one of the bathroom pictures where she lifted her top up slightly with her and Huey holding on it making it even more obvious. "Damn I really gotta start looking at what I post."

"What should I tell her?" Ming asked.

Jazmine sighed. "She's cool. Just tell her yeah." Ming nodded before shooting a simple text to their friend.

"Maybe you can delete it. Not many people may have seen." Royalty suggested.

Jazmine looked at her views and her eyes widened. "Shhhiiittt... my views are higher than normal."

"That means everyone is sharing it around." Caesar pointed out as he looked at the views. That one post had more views than the ones from before.

"All this unwanted attention now." Huey sighed. "Monday going to be a shit storm."

"If you need us to fuck anyone up, we will happily do it for you 'till you get back to your usually self." Hiro held out his fist for Huey which he gratefully dapped.

"I'll hold you to that. I feel as if I'm going to have to use it."

"You hear that Caes? I hope you ain't rusty."

Caesar kissed his teeth. "I am never rusty trust me."

"It's weird that I never heard my phone sending me all these messages. A lot of people are asking."

"We don't owe people an explanation." Huey told her.

"We don't need to explain anything to them, just not hide it anymore. No more baggy clothes." Jazmine shrugged.

She didn't care that people found out. Maybe she wished it was a better way the outside world could have found out because now she had to prepare herself for the stares, whispers and knowing their school, some drama too. However, she now knew she could relax and stop tip toeing around everyone and everything. She's pregnant! Get over it.

"Mann I don't care, if anyone try and fuck with my niece, I will fuck them up." Riley announced. It was always weird hearing Riley confidently being protective over someone but everyone knew he was a ride or die for the ones he cared about. Huey couldn't help but be proud of how mature his brother was becoming especially with the situation at hand. They both have done a lot of growing and much more.

"I know that's right. I will throw down any bitch if I need to." Royalty nodded.

"Um, I think you should leave it to Cindy for now. You know, until you're completely healed." Ming suggested. "I think the same for you Riley. We can handle it."

"Damn. No fun."

"Well since the world knows might as well put it out there." Jazmine laid out the things her amazing friends had brought and took a quick video and captioned it 'Can't wait to meet you, 06/29' with a few emojis at the end and posted it on her social media.

"The tea has been spilled this Saturday night!" Ming said dramatically once Jazmine put her phone down.

"Yup but I don't know about you lot but I am tired. It has been a long but fun day. I really appreciate you all coming. You can stay up longer but I'm going up." Just as Jazmine was about to get up, she began to feel movement again. "Really? You had this whole time to be awake and you choose when I'm ready to sleep."

Her friends gasped.

"Is that my Godchild moving in there?! Lemme feel!" Cindy was the first to put her hand on Jazmine's stomach, followed by Ming and Hiro while the other three waited their turn.

"You know you can feel tomorrow. Jazmine is tired." Huey told them but she waved him off.

"Baby it's fine. I'm probably going to be up longer now that little one is awake, I won't be drifting off any time soon."

They all took turns feeling and rubbing Jazmine's belly as the baby reacted excitedly back, probably from all the new voices they were hearing. After a while, she eventually took herself to bed to finally relax peacefully in her bed. Huey's bed was nice and cold just how she liked it which meant as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. The baby was being nice tonight and didn't move enough to wake Jazmine up.

The rest of the gang chilled a bit longer downstairs but what was all on their mind was how Monday was going to be at school. They knew the whole school would be talking about it, maybe even the whole of Woodcrest. The sweet, innocent Jazmine who at 10 believed in Santa and wanted a pony was now 17 and pregnant. Huey knew the majority would point their finger at him. Blaming him for how dramatically Jazmine's life had changed from one night. Saying that Jazmine would have never been in this predicament if he never came into her life, she would be ready to head off to college, to pursue her career but he knew she was still going to do it, no matter how much hate and disrespected they would get along the way.

As long as they have each other, they didn't care about the outside.

* * *

**My longest chapter for this story. They will all be much longer now, I don't know why I would stop so short the other times.**

**The trail is coming up soon but what is going on with the adults? And now the school knows about the pregnancy so let's see how that goes.**

**Leave a review and check out my other story Gangster Love.**

**Happy New Year**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	39. Chapter 39: Back To School Drama

The gang was back together and on their way to school. They knew the school would be buzzing because Huey and Royalty are back for the first time since the accident and they all found out Jazmine is pregnant. All the attention was on this one group.

"I feel claustrophobic already." Jazmine breathed out as she rubbed her stomach.

Her and Huey were currently in Hiro's car with him driving and Ming in the passenger's seat. Since Huey's car was still getting repairs and because he was still injured, couldn't drive Jazmine's. Riley and Royalty went in Cindy's car with Caesar who was driving behind them.

"Let me know when it gets too much. We can go home early." Huey told her as he looked into his favourite green eyes.

Jazmine gave him a soft smile before reaching for his hand.

"Welcome back to hell." Ming announced as they pulled up to school.

"All I can say is prepare for the worse." Hiro sighed as he stopped his car.

They all sat there for a moment and waited for Cindy to park up next to them. Once they did, both group of people looked at each other in the car. They let a few more seconds pass before finally stepping out. They were hit with the sound of students talking about random and irrelevant things. That was until their eyes landed on this group of people, then the conversation changed.

"Royalty and Huey are back!"

"He still looks angry."

"I thought she would have a big scar on her face."

"Jazmine is pregnant!"

"I thought she just got fat."

"Is Huey the baby daddy?"

"Of course he is!"

"She's a whore."

Were a few things they could hear, for now.

Jazmine decided that since everyone knew, there was no point in hiding it. So, she chose to wear a white V-neck that stretched over her stomach and some jeans. Everyone could now see the girl was pregnant. Plus, their child didn't stop growing, they were just getting bigger and bigger.

"You sure you ready to do this?" Cindy asked her friend worriedly. She didn't want her best friend or Godchild going through any stress.

Jazmine nodded. "Gotta graduate somehow." She went over and held onto Huey's hand. "Remember: no fighting. You're still healing."

Huey took a deep breath. He could feel he was still healing but didn't like the idea that he couldn't defend himself, his girlfriend or child. "No promises." Was the best answer he could give her.

"Man I can't wait to take this bitch off." Riley complain about his cast as they began to walk into school, all eyes on them.

Royalty grabbed his other hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Its ok. It will come off soon."

"Not soon enough." He mumbled in annoyance.

They all walked through the school with their heads held high. Most of the attention was on Jazmine and her growing stomach, all in disbelief that it was true. The picture was real. Jazmine knew all the mean and cruel comments were going to come her way but she didn't care. This was her life and her choice. She made this decision to carry her son or daughter and raise them with the man she loved. Yeah, he wasn't a boy, he was a man. He always was a man deep down, wise beyond his years.

"We got our favourite teacher first." Jazmine told him as he waited at her locker to get the things she needed. The rest had gone to their own.

"I don't have favourites."

"I think you do." She teased. She knew Mr Williams was the only teacher he could talk to about anything, even if it was about the current state of America and the miss treatment of their people, he still listened.

"Whatever you say Jazmine." He rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm right." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Childish."

"Baby brain." She winked at him as she shut her locker. As she did, she let out a shriek. "Shit!" She held a hand to her beating heart. "Damn, I nearly shat this baby out." Huey looked over to see three girls with wondering eyes.

He sighed. 'Here we go.'

"So, it's true. You're pregnant."

"Uh-"

"How did you find out?"

"Did your parents kick you out?"

"Apparently the kicked you out and cut you out their will."

"And they're also getting a divorce. My daddy told me."

"Isn't that crazy. Divorced parents and a teen mom!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Are they kicking?"

"Can I touch?!"

"NO!" Jazmine screamed making people turn her way. She took a deep breath before looking back at nosy girls who were giving rapid fire questions. "Fuck, you bitches are annoying."

Huey was just as lost as she was but couldn't help but smirk. Pregnancy seemed to give her a potty mouth.

"I wanted to be nice but fuck you are making it hard. Yes, I am pregnant, is that what you want to hear? Well shit, I fucked this sexy, big dick, King and not only did he rearrange my cuts but he scrambled these eggs too. My home life is none of your business and tell your daddy to mind his before my foot finds its way up his ass and out his throat. Weather my child is a boy or girl is none of your concern and NO. You cannot touch." Jazmine finished. People had begun to gather and looked at her shocked. This was not the same Jazmine all those years go.

Huey had to stop his mouth from dropping open. He felt as if he should have stopped her but he had a feeling she needed to get it off her chest or it would have been resting on her shoulders all day. It was best to get it out in the morning to relax for the rest of the day.

Jazmine took a deep breath and subconsciously rubbed her stomach, a new habit she picked up. She didn't expect to explode on them like that but damn did she enjoy it. She gave them a piece of her mind and she was satisfied. She was prepared for all the questions but at once was overwhelming. They were suffocating her and she already felt claustrophobic.

"You didn't have to be mean about it..." One of the girls mumbled before walking away.

Jazmine gave them a death stare when she felt Huey pull her into his chest.

"Breath..." He whispered in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and breathed. She needed to relax. That's when she felt a kick and her whole mood lightened.

"They didn't like mommy being angry." She giggled.

"I don't like mommy being angry." Huey told her seriously. She rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry, they just... got to me, you know."

Huey nodded as he saw their friends walking over. "I know. I don't blame you."

"Hey guys. I heard Jazzy went off on some girls." Cindy was the first to comment. She could tell the information was correct by how red Jazmine's cheeks had turned.

"Does all this school do is gossip? Fuck, a bitch just can't walk around pregnant without a motherfucker saying some shit." Jazmine put her hands on her hips.

They all looked at her strange.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with Jazmine Aaliyah Dubois? This was not the girl that was riding in the back seat of my man's car 5 minutes ago." Ming wondered.

Jazmine rolled her eyes as everyone laughed. "Pregnancy is driving a bitch crazy."

"Bitch you were always crazy." Riley told the mother of his niece of nephew.

Huey turned to his brother. "You're lucky I have no energy right now."

Riley snickered. "Haha. Bitch ass nig- ow!"

Huey managed to send a sharp punch into his none injured arm.

"... I hate you..."

The bell rung, signally they all had lessons and made their separate ways.

* * *

Riley and Royalty had science first, a subject they both disliked.

"Good morning class. Good to see you are well Royalty." The teacher smiled at her. At least the teacher wasn't too bad.

"Thanks Miss." She replied.

The lesson went on with Riley silently snoozing next to her and her staring into space. That was until she felt a pair of eyes on her. Slowly turning to her left to see a boy looking at her confused.

"What?" She whispered at him harshly. He looked creepy.

"Wasn't you dead?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jesus don't want me yet but if you keep staring at me, maybe you might meet him in about 10 minutes. Tell him Roy Roy said hi."

She turned back to the front of the class, leaving the boy shocked.

People really were asking such personal and stupid questions couldn't believe it. She kissed her teeth. Why couldn't people be fine with the fact that she wasn't dead?

Royalty sighed before nudging her boyfriend awake.

"What was that for?" He complained.

"Wake your ass up nigga. Do some work."

Riley gave her a dirty look and she gave one right back but he still picked up the pen, making her smirk. Instead of doing work, Riley began to draw random people but Royalty left him to do it. At least he was awake.

* * *

In another class, Huey was trying his best to concentrate but he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, it was just hard.

"You alright?" Jazmine asked. She could see that he wasn't paying attention. He looked lost.

He shrugged. "I guess. Beats sitting at home bored.

"We got 5 more minutes. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand, making him feel a bit better.

Class finished and Huey walked up to the front to hand in work Jazmine brought home for him to do which he completed.

"I finished all the work." Huey said as he handed it to Mr Williams.

He looked at it in disbelief. "I don't understand how you was off injured for so long and still manage to bring in work before any of the other students."

Huey shrugged. "I had nothing else to do."

"Well I will have no problem marking these. Thank you Jazmine for getting these to him." He thanked as she stood next to Huey.

She smiled. "No problem sir."

He nodded towards her stomach. "I see you're happily showing today."

"Yeah, I kinda posted a picture this weekend and my stomach was showing. Got about a thousand views with in a day. Yeah, the whole of Woodcrest knows now." She answered sheepishly.

"Wow. That must be hard for you." He said shocked. "If you ever need to get away from the other kids, you know my door is always open."

Mr Williams was a nice teacher. He taught all of the group of friends and they all agreed on the same thing. He saw this was a genuine group of friends who would do anything for each other. They were respectful, talented and smart. Some other teachers may think they are trouble (Riley and Cindy mostly) but they were good kids.

Now of cause the two top students having a baby was the biggest shock but he knew they were mature enough to get through it and they had a good support system.

"We will defiantly be using that." Jazmine laughed.

"Yeah it will be better if you stayed away from the lunch rush." Huey agreed. "Again, thank you."

The bell rang again, signalling next class had started.

"Shit we're late." Jazmine rubbed her forehead.

Mr Williams went into his draw and pulled out two late slips. "Its my fault, I will write you a note to say you were with me."

"Thank you Mr Williams, have a nice day." Jazmine smiled once he handed them the paper.

"No problem. Don't work too hard." He waved as the teens walked out. They were something else.

* * *

Lunch had just started and the group of friends were meeting up in the hallway before going inside the cafeteria for lunch.

"Ugh. I feel like on of these jocks is going to run me over." Jazmine commented as her, Cindy, Ming and Hiro pushed through the crowd. The football players were excited for their away game tonight so were all pumped.

"We will jump them if they do." Cindy said seriously.

"Hopefully we don't have to result to that."

They looked ahead and saw Huey, Riley, and Caesar walking towards them.

"Where's Royalty?" Ming questioned.

"She went in the bathroom quick." Riley answered.

Not long after, they saw Royalty make her way down to where they were.

Everything else happened in slow motion.

They saw her bright smile drop and her eyes widened as a 6ft 3 giant came backwards towards her. That's when she received an elbow, right to her forehead, causing her to crash down to the floor.

"Oh shit." Riley muttered as they all rushed over to her fallen body.

Everyone crowded around Royalty, making it harder for her friends to get to her.

"Excuse me! Pregnant girl coming through!" Jazmine used as an excuse which actually worked. The crowd parted like the red sea.

They saw the same jock kneeling down next to Royalty looking worried.

"Damn, you ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

'At least she didn't get knocked out.' They all thought.

Caesar and Riley kneeled down next to her.

"You alright?" Caesar asked worriedly.

"Yeah... my head just hurt a little." She went to close her eyes.

"Ay ay none of that. Come on. Lets go to the nurses office." Riley told her. She slightly nodded.

With the help of her boyfriend and cousin, she managed to stand but sort of leaned on Riley.

"Look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for you to get hurt." The jock told her.

"Its cool. Just play that shit outside next time. Good luck with the game." She smiled tiredly to him.

"You're lucky I don't go off on your ass." Riley squared up to him but Royalty lightly pulled him away, making him stop.

"Come on Riley." Caesar told the younger Freeman who stepped back.

"Turn your fucking eyes somewhere else you nosy ass people!" Cindy shouted to the everyone in the hallway. Instantly, they all carried on with their lunch plans.

"We're going to take her to the nurses office just to get her looked over. You guys can go to lunch."

"No no. I'm good." Royalty tried to convince them.

"Royalty. Its better be safe than sorry. We will buy you some lunch so it will be there once you're done." Jazmine touched her shoulder lightly.

Ming smirked. "You're starting to sound like a mother already."

Jazmine flashed her the middle finger. "Whatever. We'll see you guys later."

The group split off into two as they made their way to different places in the school.

* * *

In the nurse's office

"Alright... everything seems fine. No concussion but still need to have someone keep a close eye on you for the rest of the day just to be sure, considering your very resent medical history. You got very lucky." The nurse informed them. "I'm going to finish off the paper work and get you some pain killers." She walked out the room and left the three teens alone.

"I told you I was fine."

Caesar and Riley rolled their eyes. "We just wanted to make sure cuz. A head injury is very serious."

"I know but I don't want you babying me." She told them truthfully.

Ever since she left the hospital, everyone seemed to be treating her like she was fragile and she didn't like it. She was a tuff child growing up. Having two older brother and mostly male cousins meant that. She never broke a bone but had enough scraps and bumps to prove she enjoyed her childhood playing outside. Now, it seemed as if everyone was just waiting to see if she was going to break and she didn't like it. She knew she could handle herself but this hiccup in her plan ruined her chances to prove it. She now had to wait a very long time.

"We're just looking out for you Angel. Nothing else. We don't think you're weak or anything." Riley sat next to her and put his arm around her, making her automatically lean on his shoulder.

"... It doesn't feel like it..."

Caesar sat on the other side of her. "Remember when you were 5 and I was 7 back in Jamaica."

"Yeah..." Royalty perked up.

"When we both went to a shop further than how far we were supposed to go. There was the ugly ass dog following us back home. It wouldn't leave us alone. Then it suddenly jumped at us we raced away but it managed to bite your leg. You were so strong, you didn't even notice it until we ran for a good 10 minutes home." Caesar recalled.

"What the fuck was so good from that shop?" Riley questioned as he looked at his smirking girlfriend, crazy.

"We helped a woman a few days ago when she had a lot of shopping bags. She said we could come back and help our self to some sweets, we couldn't pass on that opportunity now can we."

"Either way. If that had been me, I would have sat there and cried for hours-"

"Bitch." Riley mumbled but they all heard him, making Royalty give him a light backhand to the chest.

"-As I was saying... You're not weak so you shouldn't think like that. You woke up from a coma and was ready to race around the whole city. I'm proud to be your cousin."

Caesar and Royalty shared smile. "I love you too big cuz." She turned to Riley. "Guess I like you or whatever." She shrugged.

Riley just rolled his eyes and went to kiss her when they both felt a hard tap on their lips.

"Man what the fuck you touching my lips you gay ass nigga!" Riley angrily looked at Caesar.

"No kissing."

Royalty looked at Caesar in disbelief before smirking. "You sure about that?"

Caesar looked at her confused. Suddenly, Caesar found his way dropping to the floor and had to quick recover himself before his hands touched the floor.

"Bitch!" Caesar landed on his feet to see the two moving their faces away from each other, both smirking. "I'm going to get you for that."

"I love to see you try... cuz."

Before they could continue arguing, the door opened again.

"Sorry it took so long. Here are your things, you may leave once you swallow the pill." The nurse smiled at her.

Royalty did and the three were relived they didn't have to sit in there any longer.

"I'm starving as fuck!" Royalty announced as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Same. I hope my girl got me something." Caesar rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"If Huey's bitch ass didn't get me shit, I'm going to swing on a nigga." Riley said seriously.

"I'm sure he did. Jazzy said she was going to get me some food so I guess she got some for you too." Royalty slightly nudge her hangry boyfriend. "Stop being a baby and suck it up."

Riley smirked. "I got something you can suc-"

"Ay ay!" Caesar interrupted. "None of that talk in front of me. My cousin is innocent and I will like to keep it like that."

Riley's smirk only got bigger. "Are you sure? Because I don't know how she's so damn flexible but-"

This time it wasn't Caesar that cut him off but three more people.

"Rooyyaallltttyyyy!" A girl shouted as she engulfs the girl in a hug.

Caesar looked around the hugging girls and signed to Riley that he was going to break and kill him. Seeing the dread so protective and serious about his cousin was a funny sight to see.

"I would wait for you but we're right by the food and a nigga needs to eat." Caesar gave a short wave before continuing his walk to the cafeteria.

"Girl I miss seeing you in these hallways." Destiny grinned.

"I missed seeing you everyday too. I defiantly need to hang out with you more since the other guys are going to be busy graduating."

"Wow second option I see."

"Its not even like that." Royalty shook her head when she was pulled into another tight hug. "Aww I missed you too Karlos and Aaron."

"Sup lil Roy Roy. We heard you took a nasty elbow to your forehead already. You good?" Karlos asked her.

"Of course. Takes more than a hard ass bone to take me down." She smirked.

"You're little boyfriend here has been crying because you weren't here." Aaron teased.

"I will fuck you up." Riley threatened.

"Reezy you know he's right." Royalty winked at him. "Anyway. We should all go out Saturday. We can go bowling and out to eat." She suggested.

"Hmm, si. That should be fun." Karlos agreed.

"I'm down." Aaron nodded.

Destiny pulled Royalty into another hug. "Yaaay I can't wait. Karlos you can pick us all up."

Karlos looked her up and down. "But do you got that gas money doe?"

Karlos was the only one out of the five that had a license and had a car. Aaron and Royalty were too young, Destiny had her license but didn't have a car and Riley knew how to drive but never did his test to get his license. Huey taught him some things just so he didn't have to drive him around anymore but Ed and Rummy helped him too, even though they're not the best teachers.

"I'll pay for your bowling and 1 drink." Royalty told him.

"Nah nah its cool. Don't want you breaking into your pocket for me." Karlos shook his head.

"Alright but I'll still have money ready just in case."

Riley heard his belly rumble, reminding him he needed to eat. "Ay, I'll see y'all next period. A nigga hungry and shit."

"Yeah same. We'll see you later." They all said goodbye to each other before walking their separate ways.

"The food best be fucking good." Riley complained.

Royalty rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Riley's hand. "Stop being a baby and come on."

The two finally got to the cafeteria and today seemed extra busy. They found their group of friends and walked over to the two seats left.

"How you feeling?" Jazmine was the first to ask as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"I'm good." She said half truthfully. Her head did hurt a little and the noise wasn't helping but she didn't want everyone to get up and leave because of her.

"You sure? You look a little tired." Ming asked her with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure guys, don't worry about me-"

"Attention everyone!"

Royalty was cut off by a male's voice. They all looked over to see the same male standing on a table not far from them.

"What does this nigga want now?" Riley threw his hands up in frustration as he knew he wasn't going to have time to enjoy his lunch.

The whole room stood silent and still as they all looked over at the boy on the table.

Trevor.

"What shit is he up to now?" Cindy questioned out loud. Like Riley, she wasn't happy her lunch got interrupted.

"As many of you know, Jazmine Dubois is pregnant." He started, making everyone look at him shocked.

Huey was fuming. "Where is he fucking going with this?"

Jazmine had to rest her smaller hands on his and she could feel the tension running through his body just by touching his hands. She hoped Trevor wouldn't say anything stupid to make Huey attack him but she knew he would.

'This is not going to end well...' Jazmine thought as she held her breath.

"I just wanted you all to know that she is carrying my child." Trevor announced.

The room irrupted in chatter, all gasping in shock.

"Jazmine cheated on Huey!"

"I knew she was a whore!"

"Poor Huey but I can cheer him up if you know what I mean."

Hiro looked at his friends and Trevor in disbelief. "Is he ok?"

"Clearly not since he's saying dumb shit like this." Caesar said.

"Jazmine cheated on me! We were only dating for a short while in secret because she didn't want anyone to find out yet when she started sleeping with Huey Freeman. I don't understand what she sees in him, I am so much better looking! Anyway, that is my baby she is carrying and I demand to be in my child's life!" Trevor finished off. The group of friends looked at him shock. What was he on about and why did they let him continue?

"Sit your bitch ass down!" Riley shouted to him.

"Don't be angry at me. Be angry at her for playing with me and your brother!"

"Nah nah. Your ass just mad coz your dick prob little. You can't be mad at another nigga for his dick that works. Pause."

"My girl will never fuck your pathetic ass. Making up lies and shit. You best get off that motherfucking table before I drag your ass off of there!" Cindy threated. They could see Trevor was considering it but he fought against it.

"No! Everyone needs to know what a whore Jazmine is-"

"I think you've talked enough shit for today." Huey slowly stood up.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the two. Despite Trevor being on the table, Huey still looked like he was overshadowing him.

"You're just afraid of the truth!"

Huey lightly shook his head. "Look. I don't know what sick game you're playing at but you need to stop now. Jazmine has never been with you and never will in any type of way you could only wish could happen. Now, as my brother said, sit. Your. Ass. Down."

The students looked back and forth between Trevor and Huey, wondering what would happen next.

Caesar, Riley and Hiro stood up next. Jazmine just watched. She knew she could or should say something but she didn't need to. There was no point in addressing the boy who made up lies just to keep his name in peoples names. As much as she didn't want to rely on it, she knew the boys could take care of it. She just hoped Huey didn't get himself hurt.

Trevor laughed. "You got your little brother with one arm and your friends to fight your battles? How pathet- ahk ak!"

Everyone gasped and many began to burst into laughter at what just happened.

During Trevor's unnecessary ranting, Huey picked up Jazmine's tray, weighed it in his hand and then sent it flying at him. It was so quick, Trevor had no time to react and was hit dead on his throat. The impact was so hard, Trevor had flown off the table.

No one could believe the power Huey had. He managed to make a man fly of a table by throwing a tray at his throat as if it was nothing.

"Daaaammmmmn Huey. I didn't know you had an arm like that." Royalty said shocked.

"Ugh, I do. Broke my fucking foot." Ming rolled her eyes.

Jazmine looked up at him. Huey felt a pair of familiar eyes on him and knew it was Jazmine so looked down at her. They locked eyes.

'Damn that was sexy... is it just me or did it just get hot?' Jazmine thought to herself.

"There's only 10 minutes left of lunch. Let's just go." Caesar suggested. They all agreed, packed up their stuff and walked out the cafeteria. They left the room with everyone discussing what just happened. His friends went over to check on their fallen friend who was struggling to get his breath back. That was embarrassing for all of them.

It seems as if this group of friends were going to be the subject of talk for at least a week.

"Why is our lives never easy?" Royalty threw her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing's ever easy." Ming told her.

"I know but shit... can a bitch catch a break sometimes?"

"Mann Huey, you should have let me and Caes jump him. He deserved it." Hiro looked over at the boy with the afro whose scowl was deeper than ever.

"He was an easy target." Was his response.

Jazmine crossed her arms. "There is something seriously wrong with him. He hasn't bothered me for months but come with this bullshit out of nowhere."

"He just wants to stay relevant, that's all. Don't feed into it."

"That throw was pretty good though." Caesar nodded while smirking.

"True. Why you never do football or something?" Royalty questioned.

"Not my scene." Huey answered.

"I tried to get him to try out since we started high school but he refused. I don't understand why, he would be perfect for the team." Jazmine leaned into his arms. "Maybe our baby can inherit his athleticism."

Huey let out a small smirk. "Maybe..."

The bell rang, cutting off their conversation short, making them all sigh in sadness.

"Damn our lunch was really ruined on the first day we had the whole gang back together." Cindy complained.

"Don't worry Cin, we got a lot more time together before we graduate. Oh yeah, Mr Williams said we can go to his class whenever we like so maybe we can have some lunches in there." Jazmine suggested.

"Ohh, he's my fav! That will be nice. We can go tomorrow." Royalty grinned.

"I'm good with that. I'll see you after school." Caesar hugged his cousin goodbye. "Remember to take it easy."

"No promises!" She called back as she walked away.

"Come on baby. We got lessons. She'll be fine." Cindy kissed his cheek as she pulled him away to class.

The eight all went to their respected lessons with a lot on their mind. The older lot really thought their senior year would be easier than the other years. Everyone was focussed on their futures and figuring out what they want to do when they leave school, not making lies, rumours and gossiping. It was all childish. They were all 17/18. Nearly half the year were adults by law, they should have started to act like they were.

Jazmine had enough on her plate. She didn't need to be in high school, teen drama. She didn't need that stress in her life, it was unhealthy for not only her but for the baby too. She had to think more about her actions as she had another life in her hands, well, belly. Either way, she had to now be responsible with every move she makes. She couldn't mess up, she refused to.

Huey was mad that he couldn't beat the shit out of Trevor. He deserved it. The tray to his throat didn't do justice, he wanted him to have a black eye and busted lip. He wanted everyone to see what would happen if they played with Huey or his girl. Trevor had gone too far. He was making up all this drama just because he was bored. The day that Huey finally got the courage to ask out Jazmine was one of the best days of his life even though it could have ended differently if Jazmine failed to defend herself against Trevor making his unsuccessful move on her. She was strong. She could get through anything. She was really the strongest one in this relationship. He wanted to do something special for her, she deserved the world and more. Valentine's day was in a couple of days... maybe he could get her a few things.

He hated national holidays but she loved them and he would do anything for her. Maybe he could suck it up and treat her to something nice. He took a deep breath, feeling his healing lungs do their best to get back into shape and tuned back into the lesson. He had a lot to think about now.

* * *

The day finally came to an end and Jazmine and Huey were getting ready for bed.

"There are some people believing what Trevor said but also others saying he's lying." Jazmine mentioned as she felt Huey wrap his arms around her.

"Don't stress yourself about what other people have to say. We know the truth." He began to slowly rub her belly, making Jazmine melt into his arms.

"I know but people need to get their facts right. The downgrade it would have been. Plus, I have come to realise I like my men chocolate." She smirked, despite him not seeing it.

Huey rolled his eyes, even with them closed. "I can't believe you're still the same annoying Jazmine from across the street."

"I can't believe you're still the uptight, domestic terrorist across the street."

"Former."

Jazmine turned her head to look up at him. "Whatever you say. Goodnight." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Huey allowed her head to rest back onto the pillow as he deepened the kiss. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled away and licked his lips which made Jazmine shiver despite being in his warm arms. "Goodnight baby." He moved his hand in a circular motion on her stomach. "And you baby."

Huey got a kick in response. Then another one. Then another one.

Jazmine groaned. "Great. They're awake. Guess its going to be a long night."

Huey smirked and kissed her again. "Don't worry. They'll fall asleep soon. If you need anything you know to just wake me up."

"I know... thank you Huey."

"You're welcome Jazmine."

The two teens closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift off to sleep in each others arms. They couldn't believe they could not sleep in each others arms every night. It was a routine they were happy to get into.

* * *

**I got the chapter earlier than expected, next should be in Feb. The back to school drama has just started don't worry, this was a lil preview.**

**To the Guest who mentioned the spelling mistake, thank you so much idk how my dumb ass has never realised it. That's crazy.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until Next Time**

**-TBG**


	40. Chapter 40: Prepare & Valentines

Caesar stretched as he walked out of his room to get ready for school. The last two days of school had been crazy. People were just all in their business every second of the day. As he went to the bathroom to jump in the shower, he heard sniffling.

He had a puzzled looked on his face so decided to knock on the door.

"One second." The person told him from behind the door.

Caesar was confused. It sounded like she was crying and he wanted to find out what was wrong with her.

"Royalty. Are you cry?" He asked.

No response.

He went to knock on the door again when it swung open.

"What's wrong?" Caesar looked at his cousin. She looked tired and her eyes were red. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes." She lied and Caesar saw the lie.

"I think you should stay home. You look tired and-"

"Cuz." Royalty cut him off. "I'm good, seriously. I will jump in the shower once you're done, I just need to feel refreshed. I'll be good."

"If you say so." He watched as she walked back to the room she shared with his little sister, worried.

She was so tired, she couldn't even lie to say she wasn't tired. He knew by the look of her face that she was up all night, she has never looked so drained and he had a feeling he knew why.

* * *

_Last night_

"_Royalty! Caesar! Come down please." Keisha called them down._

_Caesar and Royalty made their way downstairs, confused about what there was to talk about. They knew they wasn't in trouble because she said please. They walked into the living room and saw Keisha and Tony sitting down looking worried._

"_Mom, dad. What's wrong?"_

"_We need to talk to you both." Tony started off so the two teens took a seat. "So, we got a call from the lawyer that is taking your case and the trial is this Saturday."_

_Their eyes widened. "What?! So soon? Why didn't we find out any sooner?" Royalty began to panic. She wasn't ready. It was all too soon._

"_The lawyer wanted the man in jail as quick as she can. He's been living peacefully at home and she wanted him to be in prison where he belongs. They have a strong enough case for it to begin."_

"_I guess it's time to cancel my Valentine's plans." Caesar said._

_Royalty shook her head. "No, you and Cindy can still go out. Don't worry about us."_

_This time Caesar shook his head. "You must be crazy if you think I'm not going to be by your side in a time like this. I always got you, remember that. Cindy will understand. If anything, she would have been the one to cancel the plans first." Caesar laughed a little._

_Royalty let show a tiny smile and gave him a short hug. "Thanks Caes."_

"_Any time Roy Roy."_

_They turned back to the adults._

"_As we were saying. The trial starts Saturday so tomorrow after school we are going to the DuBois' to discuss the information and go over what you have to say."_

"_I never thought I would be in court." Royalty thought out loud._

_Caesar, being the joker he is, tried to make the situation lighter. "Umm, I kinda did. I mean your temper can be crazy sometimes. I never saw you as the victim."_

_Royalty gave him a death glare. "You best such your bloodclaut mouth."_

_Caesar held his hands up in defence and sat back into the chair._

_Tony shook his head before turning to Royalty. "Now, we know this may be hard for you but she reassured us that she won't pressure you to go on the stand unless you want to. She knows that Huey and Jazmine are definitely going to take the stand. You don't have to if you don't want to. We could even say that you don't remember."_

_It was Royalty's turn to shake her head. "Police already took my statement. They know that I remember parts of it... I'll do it."_

"_Are you sure?" Keisha asked._

"_I'm sure auntie Keisha."_

"_Alright. I think you should get an early night."_

"_I will. Goodnight." Royalty left the room and walked to her room, now with a lot on her mind._

_Caesar turned to his parents. "Do you think she's going to be ok?"_

_Tony sighed. "If I know anything about my niece is that she's strong but even this can be a lot... watch her tomorrow at school Caesar."_

"_Yeah I can tell she's hiding how she really feels but I don't want to put too much pressure on her." Keisha agreed. "She's been through a lot and has kept it all in majority of the time. She wants to be the same Royalty that is always smiling but she's drained. Maybe we should let her stay home another week." Keisha turned to her husband._

"_Nah. She wouldn't have it." He ran a hand through his dreads that were a few inches longer than Caesar's. "She wanted to go back, to feel as if everything is normal again. That incident in the hallway probably made things worse."_

_Caesar nodded. "She was telling me and Riley that she felt as if she was being treated like a baby and looked at as weak but we reassured her that we didn't think that. I even reminded her of when we got chased by that dog back in Jamaica. She seemed alright after that but I guess we just gotta wait and see how she carries on."_

"_I agree. She was always the crazy one." Tony laughed._

"_Yeah... I'm going to up to my room. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight son."_

_Caesar went to his room with a lot on his own mind. His friends were about to stand in front of a room full of people and convince them that a man should be jailed because he nearly killed them. There was enough evidence to put him away so he saw no point in the witness and victim's testimony but he guesses that's how court works. He knew he was going to have to look out for Royalty like his father told him to. He just wanted his cousin to be ok._

* * *

Caesar was pulled out of his flashback when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out as he quickly buttoned up his jeans.

"Sup bro." Melissa, Caesar's little sister, said as she walked into his room.

"Sup sis. Whatchu want?" He asked. She never comes in his room and when she does its usually to tell or ask him something. She softly shut to door and sat on his bed, making him look at her concerned. "You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Melissa sighed. "Last night... Royalty was crying. Like, she was trying to be quiet but it wasn't working. She sounded like she was scared. At one point it sounded really muffled so I peeped and saw she stuffed her head in the pillow, probably so I didn't hear. I feel stupid because I didn't comfort her but I just wanted to let you know."

Caesar sighed and put his arms around his sisters' shoulder. Everyone was concerned about her. "Don't worry about that. I'm glad you told me."

"Do you know what might be wrong with her?" She asked her older brother.

"The trial is this Saturday and we're going through all the information today after school."

"Damn. That must be heavy for her."

"Yeah. She's going to act as if she's fine but I know her." Caesar nodded. "Thanks for that, now go get ready for school."

"Alright. Later Caes."

"Bye Mel."

The Caesar family have always been close so they always looked out for each other, it was how they were raised. Michael always looked out for his little, freshly teen, sister and his cousin. He would fight anyone for them and he hated seeing them sad. He was going to make sure she didn't feel alone or a burden.

"Caesar! Cindy's here!" Royalty called from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" He shouted back.

He collected his things, said bye to his family and ran to the car sitting outside.

"Sup baby." Cindy leaned towards him for a kiss which he happily gave.

"Hello sexy." He smirked as he looked at her pink lips, wanting to kiss them again.

"Hey Cin." Royalty grinned as she pushed her face between the two.

Cindy laughed. "Hey Roy Roy."

Caesar kissed his teeth. "Cockblocker."

Royalty stuck out her tongue. "Payback for the cockblock in the nurse's office." She smirked as she sat back into her seat as Cindy drove towards school.

All Caesar could do was shake his head. She seemed better now, after she showered and got ready, but he wasn't going to let that phase him. Royalty thought a little makeup could do the trick but he knows better. He was on her case.

* * *

"Jazmine DuBois?"

"Come on Huey."

Jazmine and Huey were doing their rounds of doctor's appointments. They had just come from Huey's check-up and the doctors said he was healing faster than they thought. He still needed to take it easy but he was doing well. He's been meditating more ever since he left the hospital so that could be the reason to why his recovery process was doing as well as it was.

Now was Jazmine's turn. Due to the circumstances of discovery of the pregnancy and her partying days, her appointments were more regular than most to ensure that the baby was growing as they should and healthy.

They walked into the room and Jazmine sat on the bed.

"Hello Jazmine, how you feeling today?" Dr Fox asked her.

"Good. This one has been moving around the past week." Jazmine laughed.

The Dr smiled. "That's good. You're coming up to 19 weeks so they will be moving around a little but once they get a hang of it, it might come more often."

"I guess less sleep for me." Jazmine joked.

"It's ok. You will get some, don't worry too much about it." She pulled out the gel. "Now time for the ultrasound. If you could lay back for me."

Jazmine did as she was told and lifted her top. She reached out for Huey's hand and gave it a squeeze. The medical professional went and turned off the lights so that they could see the scan better on the tv in front of Jazmine.

"Now this may be a little cold." The Dr warned her.

Jazmine shivered as the gel touched her skin. The doctor took the wand and began to move it around Jazmine's stomach, lightly pressing down to get an image. After a few clicks, they heard a heartbeat and their baby's body popped up.

"And here is your healthy baby." Dr Fox smiled at the young couple before going back to click more things.

Jazmine took a deep breath as she looked up at the screen. She felt Huey lift her hand to his lips as he lightly kissed it.

"They're about 6 inches which is good. Average size."

Jazmine looked confused. "How comes they're an average size but my stomach was barely showing."

The doctor took a quick glance at her. "Well, all pregnancies are different. Some people can see from the very beginning, others can go through a whole pregnancy without knowing. All woman are different so their stomach will be too. You don't have to worry, your baby is healthy and developing well." She reassured the young girl.

Jazmine took a deep breath. "Alright. Thank you... I could never imagine finding out I was pregnant the day I gave birth, I would have died. Seriously. Oh I wanna take a video." Jazmine said. Huey placed her phone in her hand and she took a quick video and saved it.

"Strong heartbeat." Huey nodded as he stared up at the screen.

Jazmine smiled and snuck another video of him looking deep at the ultrasound.

The doctor smiled. "That's right. Your little person has a very strong heartbeat which is promising. You can clean yourself up now and I will print the new ultrasound for you."

Jazmine thanked her and wiped the gel off her stomach.

"So everything is good, I will say come back in a month."

Jazmine grinned and nudged Huey. "Just in time for the gender reveal. Cindy is going to come with us and then tell Ming so they can get what we're going to reveal the gender while Royalty is now in charge of decoration."

Huey shook his head. "I still don't understand why we need to have one."

"Huey. Remember it is also my 18th so let me enjoy it while I can. You don't even have to do it for me." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him deep in his eyes. "Do it for us."

Huey rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to smirk. "You know it's going to be a boy."

"I know you lying." It was Jazmine's turn to roll her eyes but before she could argue with him, the doctor handed her the ultrasound.

"Here you go. You're all done."

"Thank you so much. Bye." Jazmine smiled as she grabbed Huey's hand and walked out the room. "Look at our baby GIRL." She emphases on the gender as they walked to the door.

Huey snorted. "You are too confident. You have no clue."

Jazmine gasped as she stepped into the car after Huey held the door open. He just started driving Jazmine's car after hours of convincing grandad, Tom and Jazmine that he was fine enough to drive. The seatbelt would cause discomfort every now and then but not anything too drastic so he kept quiet. He walked to the other side and got in so Jazmine could get onto him. "I'll have you know Freeman, I know exactly what I am having since I am the one carrying the baby."

"Jazmine, I am sure a lot of women have been wrong about their babies' gender even though they are the ones that are carrying." Huey smirked.

Jazmine crossed her arms and held her head up high. "I'll have you know, my mother knew she was having a girl while daddy thought I was a boy."

Mentioning her mother made Jazmine go silent right after the sentence. Huey saw this and sighed.

"Has she contacted you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Have you contacted her?" She shook her head. "Do you want to?" She shrugged.

Jazmine rubbed a hand across her stomach so Huey reached over to hold her hand while the other one was used to drive. "It's just... she's my mom you know. She's been through pregnancy, she's supposed to be teaching me everything but I am learning everything as I go along. The baby isn't even here yet! Now the trial is coming up and I don't know where she's at. It's just pissing me off." Jazmine's temper began to rise.

Huey felt her body begin to heat up and knew he had to say something to calm her down. "Jazmine. Breath. Its ok. You still have me and everyone else, you don't need to worry about not having someone there for you. Whether she's there or not shouldn't matter ok. We got this." He kissed her knuckles without taking his eyes off the road.

Jazmine softly smiled. "You know I am loving these hand kisses you've started to do."

Huey shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind."

They rode in silence since school wasn't far from the doctors so there was no use getting comfortable.

"Yay. Back to my favourite place." Jazmine said sarcastically as they pulled up to the school. She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it. "Now if you could just let mommy get through the day, that would be good."

* * *

Riley was sitting in his Spanish class, actually paying attention. His middle name was Escobar, much to everyone's surprise and for some reason, he manged to pick up the language quicker than he thought, making Royalty joke saying it was fate.

Speaking of Royalty...

Riley looked at her. She was two seats away from him so if he wanted to talk to her, he could but at the moment, he couldn't. She was sleeping. Royalty enjoyed Spanish as much as Riley did so this was a lesson she never slept it. Other lessons she would but for this, she wouldn't. All morning she was acting off but he hadn't had the chance to talk to her about it. It was very strange.

"Señorita Caeasr." Royalty slowly woke up from her sleep, taking a deep breath and stretching as she did so. "Atención, por favor."

"Lo siento." She apologised in Spanish.

"Gracias." The teacher said before she went back to teaching the class.

Riley took a few glances at Royalty and saw her eyes were bloodshot red. He has never seen her look so drained and it was honestly scary. He pulled out his phone and began to text the only person who could help him.

_Riley: Ay nigga._

_Caesar: Whatchu want negro? I'm in class._

Riley rolled his eyes.

_Riley: You know I don't care about that shit._

_Caesar: You never answered my question._

_Riley: Ite ite damn... what up with Royalty? She sleeping in Spanish and you and I both know she never sleeps in this lesson. Plus, her eyes red as fuck._

_Caesar: Mel told me she was up all night, even crying. Since hearing about the trial being moved to this weekend, she's been acting funny._

_Riley: Damn it's that bad?_

_Caesar: Yup. Just keep an eye on her but don't overcrowd her. She won't like it._

_Riley: Yeah I know._

He put his phone away and looked over at Royalty who was now staring into space. He hoped this doesn't last long.

* * *

Kick.

Kick.

'Ouch.' Jazmine silently hissed as she shifted in her seat. The baby has been very active lately it was unbelievable. When the doctor said soon, she didn't think this soon and this painful. 'What happened to getting mommy through the day lil baby?'

She received a kick in response but only this time, it was right on her bladder.

'Yup. I gotta pee now.' She sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes Jazmine." The teacher turned to her.

"May I go to the bathroom please?" Jazmine asked politely.

"No." She turned back to her marking while the class started to look at the twos exchange.

Jazmine looked at her strange.

'Did this bitch tell me no? Fuck this.'

Jazmine stood up and collected her things.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"To the bathroom."

"But I didn't give you permission."

Jazmine stopped and looked the teacher dead in her eyes, giving her a glare that she had learned from Huey. Hers wasn't as nearly as scary as Huey's but it could still cause people to shift uncomfortably. "As a woman, I am very disappointed in you. You should know better."

"Jazmine DuBois, sit back down this instance." The teacher demanded.

Jazmine slightly turned her head sideways and made sure her large lips showed exactly what she was going to say next.

"No."

"Ohhhhhh." The whole class said as they watched Jazmine strut at the door.

"If you don't sit down this instant, I will give you a deten-"

Slam.

With her head held high, Jazmine walked straight out the class room, slamming the door behind her.

She let out a single laugh. "She must be smoking crack if she thinks I'm going to stay there while he kicks me." As she reached the bathroom, she gasped once she realised what she said. "Ugh. Stupid Huey. Making me say he instead of she." She held her stomach and looked down at it. "Let's not tell daddy about that little slip up shall we."

She used the bathroom and walked out, now wondering what to do since she had 15 minutes until class was over and she was not going to go back to that woman. Sighing, she decided to walk and wait for Huey so they could go to lunch. She was glad for that doctor's appointment, it meant she had half a day of school.

However, it did mean she was one step closer to the meeting with their lawyer. She couldn't believe the trial was this weekend, it was so soon. She was nervous, feeling as if she was going to mess everything up. It shouldn't be that hard, all she had to do is say what she remembered. It was traumatising to relive but she needed to do it. That man nearly killed her family within a matter of seconds, it was frightening. She wished they didn't have to go through court, it seemed like a straight forward case, why was they needed?

"Hey Jazzy."

Jazmine's thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying voice from an even more annoying person.

"Trevor what the fuck do you want with me?"

"I wanna check up on you and the baby." He smiled.

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Me and Huey's baby is fine thank you very much." She sat down on a couch they had not far from where Huey's class room was. There was 5 minutes left.

"That's good. Do you know what you're having?" He asked.

'What is he playing at?' She was very confused.

"No. Like I said earlier, what the fuck do you want?" Jazmine wondered.

He sat down on the couch and Jazmine scooted away a little. He was too close. "I just wanted to see how you after the little cafeteria scene."

"You enjoyed that tray being thrown at your throat, did you?"

"No! My throat has been killing me ever since. I just thought you had forgotten about me so I wanted people to put our names in their mouths again. It sounded so good." He sighed blissfully.

Jazmine looked at him with disgust. "You make me sick. All I hear is 'I wanted', you're beginning to sound like a narcissistic Trevor."

When he heard his name, he leaned closer to Jazmine and took a deep breath, taking in her perfume. "Hm. I love it when you say my name. It would sound so much better if you moaned it."

The bell rung before Jazmine could force herself to vomit all over him so she chose to jump up and run towards Huey's class room door instead. Students started to pile out their class rooms and Trevor disappeared into the crowd, which she was glad to see.

"Jazzy, you ok?" Huey asked once he saw her.

She threw a smile on her face, the last thing she wanted was Huey worrying about Trevor's weird ass knowing Huey would further injure himself to protect her and the baby. However, if Trevor tried something again, she will snitch. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She reached out to grab a hold of his hand. "Come on, we're having lunch in Mr Williams classroom."

They walked hand and hand to their English teacher's classroom where everyone already was with their food laid out on the desk.

"Mom and dad finally decided to join us." Cindy joked.

"Don't ever call me that Cynthia." Huey told her coldly. It sounded weird.

"And don't call me Cynthia, dad." She smirked at his annoyed look.

"Can you not bully my husband please Cindy." Jazmine frowned.

"Whatever. He's an easy target."

Mr Williams walked in after taking a quick bathroom break.

"I see the whole gang is here now."

"Yup. Where you find one, you find the rest." Hiro smiled as he stole some of Riley's chips.

"Ay! Who the fuck you think this is to be stealing another niggas chips! Gang ass bitch." Riley cursed while everyone just laughed at him.

Mr Williams couldn't help but laugh himself. "Always a treat to be in the presence of Riley Freeman."

Riley smirked. "See this nigga knows."

"So how you feeling Jazmine?" Mr Williams asked her. As one of the few black teachers, he made it the upmost importance to take time to know the minorities of the school, especially the black children. He knew the statistics were low of the number of black teachers a black child would have throughout their years of education so he made the effort to getting to know every single one. Huey was one he never met before, he was beyond his years and to see him having a child was definitely a shook but he knew he could do it despite the stereotypes.

Jazmine grinned and placed a hand on her stomach. "Everything is good thank you asking Mr Williams. Going to find out the gender next month." Jazmine gasped. "You should come! It's going to be fun and you can bring your family too. You've really helped us in these past two years and always looked out for us so I would like you to come.

The teacher couldn't help but shake his head. "I guess I can't say no to that."

"Great!"

"Well, I think it's time to pick out baby names." Ming suggested as she pulled out a piece of paper and pens. She did headers, one for boys' names and one for girls' names. "I'll start. For a boy, Kai and for a girl, Kyra."

"Where did you find them names?" Jazmine asked.

Ming shrugged. "I just like name started with K's so I heard these two and thought it sounded nice."

"My turn." Caesar took the paper. "Leon for a boy and Crystal for a girl's name."

"I am not naming my daughter after a champagne." Huey told him.

"I wasn't even thinking about Crystal like the champagne. Your mind just nasty."

"Whatever."

"I think," Hiro took the paper. "Robin with a 'i' for a boy or Robyn with a 'y' for a girl. Unisex names are the way to go. Like Riley's name."

"Hey! Riley is a real niggas name just as much as Reezy is. Get off my dick today man." Mr WIlliams couldn't help but to laugh at Riley's antics, he was funny without even trying. "Anyway, it's time for uncle Reezy to lay down some names. For a nigga, we gonna name him Wayne so I can call him Weezy and for a girl. Ion know Monica."

Huey shook his head. Why his brother even bothered putting in his two cents was beyond him.

Riley passed the paper to Royalty who sighed. "Boy, Joseph. Girl, Aaliyah like Jazmine's middle name." She said with the least enthusiasm and pushed the paper towards Cindy.

"You ok girl?" Cindy asked and Royalty nodded in response.

"Yeah just a little headache."

"Do you need-" Caesar started but his cousin cut him off.

"I'm good. Come on, you still need to write down your name Cin."

"Alright... for my nephew, Jayden and for my niece, Rose."

Cindy passed the paper to the parents.

"You wanna go first?" Jazmine asked and Huey just shrugged so she went first. "I like the name Aiden and Jade."

"I can never imagine calling my son Aiden." Huey shook his head.

"Then why don't you suggest some names Mr." Jazmine pushed the paper in front of him.

Huey sighed but wrote down the names that were in his head. "Malcom and Mzia."

"Ohh where did you find that name?" Jazmine asked curiously, she has never heard of that name before but now, she would keep that in mind.

He shrugged. "I don't even know myself."

"Well I actually like it... would you like to write down some names?" Jazmine asked her teacher.

He shook his head. "Nah, this is your moment, I'm just here."

"Alright. So for girls we have: Mzia, Jade, Rose, Aaliyah, Monica, Robyn, Crystal and Kyra. For a boy: Malcom, Aiden, Jayden, Joseph, Robin, Leon and Kai." Jazmine looked over the list again and grinned. "These are pretty good name."

"Yeah so which ever ones you don't use, I shall use myself." Cindy joked.

"I hear that." Ming agreed.

Jazmine sighed happily. "This is so crazy. I'm really having a baby. Ugh, can they come now?!"

Huey's eyes slightly widened at that. "Slow down there Jazmine."

Their friends laughed. "Damn Mariah. I have never seen the nigga so scared before."

"I'm not scared..."

Mr Williams decided to step in. "It's ok if he is Riley. Having a baby is not easy. My wife and I just had our little girl and she's a handful already at only 6 months but don't let that scare you. Once you hold her... your heart will feel whole."

Huey listened to what the older male had to say. He didn't have much role models in his life. Grandad was... well, grandad. He slept with multiple women, even if he did treat the right. Everyone says that if it wasn't for Royalty coming into Riley's life so early, he would be following the old man's footsteps. Then there was Tom. Not much of a role model to him per say but he's been around and the man was scared of a lot of things. Mostly, being analy raped in prison. Huey had no time for him and therefore left him with two men who had the potential of being role models to a certain degree.

"Can we see her? I remember you showed us when she was born." Ming asked.

He instantly lit up. "Sure." He pulled out his phone and showed them his lock screen. "This was only taken last week."

"Awww she's adorable." Jazmine began to tear up. "I hope our baby is that cute."

"Girrrrlll. I was ready to push your ass off that seat. Of course they are so hopefully they don't look like McHater." Cindy joked.

"You always getting onto my man." Caesar shook his head.

"Like I said, it's fun."

"Whatever you say... its just," He preteneded to tear up. "Where is all my attention?"

Cindy rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you stop acting like a baby, I will show you attention, ok?"

"Ok."

Hiro began to act like he was sick while Riley just said what was on everyone's mind. "Eww, niggas didn't need to know that. We already got one baby on the way, let's not make it two."

"I hate to be that person but speaking about later... how you all feeling about the trial being this weekend?" Ming asked and slowly, the mood began to drop.

Caesar and Riley shared a quick glance as they looked at Royalty's face become even more drained, while Huey noticed Jazmine's had did the same.

"So the man is finally going to go to jail for what he did to you four."

"I hope so." Jazmine said.

"We know he is Jazzy. You just got to go in with your head held high and everything will run smoothing. We're all going to be there every step of the way so you don't have to worry about feeling alone." Hiro tried to reassure her.

"And you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm sure my statement as the driver should be good enough."

"And mine since I was awake for everything." Riley said. "That goes for you too Royalty."

Hearing her name made her sit up and look around. "Huh?"

"You two shouldn't put so much pressure on yourselves. Everything will be fine, don't stress yourself too much. It's not good for either of you." Hiro told the two girls.

Jazmine sighed. "Yeah... dad said we got a pretty good lawyer so I trust him. He wouldn't get someone who didn't know what they were doing."

Little did they know, Mr Williams knew just who their lawyer was and he knew she was going to do well.

They decided to put that conversation to rest for now, not wanting to dwell on it too much. Despite all the all the reassurance from each other, they were still as nervous as the next person but showing their support for one another was important right now.

* * *

After school at the DuBois residence.

Tom was waiting around for the children and carers to come nervously. He wanted to make sure everything was nice and presentable. It had been a very long time since he had visitors so he wanted to make sure everything was right and one was very important to him.

Ding dong.

Tom speed walked towards the door, stopped, took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Mr DuBois." She greeted as she stepped inside with a briefcase of case files.

"Miss Campbell."

He shut the door and they walked to the living room.

"Is anyone here yet?" She asked.

"No."

She sighed, dropping her briefcase. "Ok. Good."

Tom confidently pulled her into a passionate kiss with their lips locked deeply together. After a minute, they pulled away.

"Welcome to my house." He smiled.

She looked around. "You're staying in this big house by yourself?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm not sad about Sarah being gone, I just miss my baby girl."

"Doesn't she live across the street?"

"Yeah but she's not here. She's taken more things over there but her room still looks the same mostly. I just miss coming home to the only person I would be happy to come home to." He told her. He really did miss Jazmine but she was growing up and needed to have her own space and make her own decisions. She had a good head on her shoulders so all she could do was trust her. She was about to be a mother and felt that staying with the baby's father AKA boyfriend AKA Huey.

Farrah wrapped her arms around Tom's shoulder and gave him a light kiss. "It's ok. She will always be your baby girl no matter where she moves to."

Tom smiled and went in for another kiss but the doorbell rang.

"I guess everyone is coming now." He sighed making her giggle. As he went towards the door, she doubled checked that she still looked professional.

Tom opened the door and in barged Robert Freeman.

"Dammit Tom! Got an old man standing outside forever." He said as he walked towards the living room. "Where them damn kids? I ain't got all day to be speak to an uppity, white, ugly lawyer ma- helllooo cutie pie." He stopped mid sentence once his eyes rested on the tall, dark, beauty standing in front of him. He instantly went into his 'pimp mode' and looked at her through the top of his glasses. "The name is Robert Jedediah Freeman and you are?"

She smiled as she shook his hand. "I am the uppity, white, ugly lawyer you were talking about. The name is Farrah Campbell, I will be taking your grandchildren's case."

"Never mind them damn kids, you single?"

She couldn't help but to laugh at that. She took a quick look at Tom before smirking. "Well I'm kinda seeing someone."

Ding dong.

He reached for her hand again and gave it a soft kiss. "Well I guess he isn't treating your right if it's kinda. Hit me up when you throw that sucker away."

"I'm keep that in mind Mr Freeman."

"No, please, call me Robert."

"Ok Robert."

Tom walked in with the Caesar's. "Robert can you please leave Farrah alone?"

"Shut up Tom. You can't see I'm putting in work. Damn." Robert turned to Farrah. "He just fresh out of divorce so he acting more of a tight ass around here. Don't worry about him."

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and in walked the teenagers.

"Hey daddy." Jazmine smiled as she gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie. I guess we can get started now that everyone is here." Tom announced as they all took seats around the room, with Tom and Farrah in the centre. "Would you like me to-"

"I got this don't worry." She smiled at him. Huey noticed that there was more to the smile but decided to say nothing since it was none of his business. All he cared about was if she was as good as Tom said she was. "Hello, my name is Miss Farrah Campbell and I will be taking your case." She sat down and opened her bag to get the files out.

"What's your ratio?" Huey asked.

"Huey." Jazmine warned him.

"24 to 2 but who's counting right."

"In all the years you been a lawyer?"

"In the past 18 months actually."

"How long have you been a lawyer?" Huey continued to shoot questions and everyone let him, knowing if Jazmine couldn't stop him, no one could.

"Coming up to 12 years."

"University."

"Howard. Top of the class."

"Blue live matter?"

"I never understood it."

Huey nodded. "Proceed."

Farrah smirked. "You're a quick one. Thinking about being a lawyer."

"One that defends the right of black men and women who are being treated unfair by the white man."

Farrah nodded and looked at Robert. "You got a smart grandson."

"He ain't that smart for getting cutie pie pregnant."

Everyone couldn't help but to laugh while Huey just rolled his eyes. "We're over this now grandad."

"No because you're still in my damn house eating up all my food and electricity."

Huey took a deep breath but didn't say anything to allow the lawyer to do her work.

"Ok, well, let's start with the basics." She pulled out a mug shot of the man that caused the crash and they heard Jazmine and Royalty gasp.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked his niece.

"That's- he-" She took a deep breath. "Me and Riley were leaving the park one day when he came up to us and called us hoodlings."

Jazmine felt sick. "And that's the same one that pulled me and Huey over for no reason. I was so scared. He was also racist and threw accusations towards us."

Farrah nodded as she wrote down what she was hearing as they told them about how he harassed them. "This could help. The police officer, Sam Logan, was 4 times over the drinking limit the time the crash accorded. He has a history of being a drunk and even had a domestic call once last month against his wife but no charges were pressed."

"You can use that as a violent and reckless streak." Huey observed.

"Exactly. Now I must warn you, I am about to show you some pictures that you might find disturbing. Are you sure you want to see it?" She warned.

"We're going to see it Saturday, might as well see it now." Riley said.

She sighed. "Ok." She pulled out the pictures and with the help of Tom, laid it out.

The whole room were silent.

There were pictures of the road where the tire marks were. The officer's car whose air bag was out and front was completely crushed. Then there was Huey's car and everyone felt uneasy.

The car was how they remembered it being left, upside down. Glass were everywhere. The driver's side was completely caved in. That's where Huey and Royalty were sitting. Then, they saw the inside and it made everything even worse. Blood, their blood, was all over the seats and steering wheel. They had no idea how it all got there but it did. Huey wasn't even sure if he wanted the car back.

Jazmine held onto her stomach tightly. She could have lost her baby that day but Huey put his arm out for her which meant her injuries weren't as bad. She wouldn't even have known of their existence if- no, no more if. They were here and safe.

"It really is a miracle." She said.

"We thank God everyday." Keisha said tearfully.

"Amen." Everyone agreed.

"I'm going to put this away now." Farrah collected all the pictures and put it away. "Now we're going to go over your statements and I'm going to ask you questions that the defence may use just so you're prepared. Is that ok?"

The four teens nodded and for the next 2 hours, they went through how the trial would work. It was hard but they got through it because of the support they had around them. Their aunt and uncle, their grandfather and their friends that are more like siblings now. They were all sitting here for hours just to make sure they were alright. They were family. They were there for each other, blood or not.

* * *

Friday

"Happy Valentine's day Huey." Jazmine kissed Huey in front of their lockers.

"You already told me that this morning."

She rolled her eyes. "You know this is one of my favourite holidays. It's so romantic!"

"I don't need a day to show I love you Jazmine." He told her seriously.

"Aww you're so cute. Did you get me anything?"

"No."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "But it's our first Valentine's together."

"I know."

Before she could ask him anything else, the rest of their friends came over, all coupled up.

"First Valentines were all taken by each other." Hiro smirked.

"Yup. Have you guys exchanged presents yet?" Jazmine asked, lowkey hinting to Huey.

"Nope." They answered.

"But you got them something. Right?"

They all shrugged.

Ming shook her head. "You guys are terrible."

The bell rang for lesson.

"Well I guess we best get moving." Caesar grinned as if he didn't notice his girlfriends side eye and walked away with the boys.

The girls stood there and crossed their arms.

"You know they got us something right." Royalty said.

"Yup. I tried looking everywhere in Huey's room but couldn't find nothing. He knows how to hide things good."

"I did the same thing to Hiro. Nothing."

Cindy nodded. "Well I guess they ain't getting shit till we get shit."

"Agreed." They all nodded before going to their own lessons.

* * *

The rest of the day went on with everyone witnessing other couples and even friends, gifting each other gifts trying to show off to the school even though no one cared.

Jazmine was in the car fidgety, wondering if Huey really didn't get her something. He wasn't a gift person but he would always get her at least one thing for her birthday or Christmas secretly because she enjoyed holidays so much. It was their first Valentines together so how comes he didn't want to do anything for it? She knew is sounded selfish but she just wanted to dress up and feel cute again. Hospital trips and a growing stomach was not something she imaged but this was her reality.

Everyone decided to meet up at the Freeman's to hang out for a while before going home since tomorrow was the big trial they couldn't stop think about. Little did the girls know, the boys actually had something up their sleeves.

"So. This was a fun Valentines day." Ming stated as they sat down in the living room.

"Yup." The boys replied.

They all sat in silence for a minute before the girls grew tired of it.

"Alright, fuck this!" Cindy stood up and faced Caesar. "I know you're hiding something. You best tell me or all of this, is not getting touched by you for a very long time." She indicated to her body.

"That's nasty C-Murph." Riley commented.

"Shut up because if you don't spill it then you won't get none from me." Royalty smirked as she watched his face drop.

"Serious?"

"Dead ass."

Hiro laughed so Ming stopped up. "I don't know why your ass laughing because you're in the same boat."

"Damn..."

Jazmine turned to Huey. "So what's it gonna be?"

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Me too?"

She crossed her arms across her stomach. "Yup."

Huey looked at Jazmine. They haven't been intimate in a very long time because of his injury but he was not about to be withheld from it as soon as he healed.

The boys all exchanged a 'are we really going to give in? Yes we are' look, sighed and made their way to somewhere in the house. The girls took the opportunity to run to Cindy's car to get something themselves. They hide their stuff and sat down as if they were waiting the whole time.

That's when their boyfriends came back out.

"Awwwwww!"

There they were with red and pink bags that had a heart shape balloon attached to it. They walked up to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss before handing them their presents.

"Happy Valentines Day." They told their girls.

"See I knew you got me something." Jazmine kissed Huey a few more time before turning back to everyone opening their things.

Cindy went first. "Daaammnn baby!" Caesar had gotten Cindy a watch, some new grey Jordan's and a lingerie set from Savage X Fenty. "How did you know I wanted this?"

Caesar smirked. "I saw you add to your Wishlist and you and the girls talk about it all the time."

Next was Ming. She also got Savage X Fenty lingerie, 3 different bucket hats which she said she wanted to start wearing and a teddy bear that had the words 'push me' on the paw. "Huh?" She squeezed it and instantly teared up. It was a voice recording of her grandfather on her mother's side that passed away a few months ago. It was him saying how proud he was of her and how much he loved her in her language. "Aww Hiro, I love it." She gave him a kiss.

Royalty took a deep breath and opened her bag. "Nigggaaaa!" She looked at Riley in disbelief while he smirked. She pulled out a collage of small paintings from moments her and Riley had together. "Did you do this?"

"Of course Angel."

She shook her head. "You're getting even more better, I can't believe it. When you retire from ball, you ass best become a painter." She then pulled out the other two presents, a pair of Vans and her own lingerie by Rihanna. "Thank you Reezy." The two shared a kiss.

"I'm so nervous!" Jazmine admitted and Huey just shook his head.

"Jazmine just open it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got her own Savage X Fenty set which was also in her Wishlist. She guessed all the boys raided their phones to find what to get them. That's when she saw the next items and began to tear up. "Aww Hueyyy." She pulled out a teddy bear that had the most recent ultrasound on the stomach, a few unisex baby clothes and a hoodie that made Jazmine's tears drop. It was a picture of Huey and Jazmine on the front all dressed up for one of the dates they went on. It wasn't something Huey would wear but he knew Jazmine loved them type of things. He would do anything for her and seeing her smile was the best gift he could get.

She gave him a kiss. "I love you Huey."

"I love you too Jazmine."

She felt a kick and giggled. "We love you too baby. Don't think we've forgotten about you." She then turned to the girls. "Or any of you."

They then took out the boys presents and handed it to them.

"So if we never got your sum you wouldn't have gotten us sum?" Caesar questioned.

"Noo. We would have but just know that's the only present you'll be getting for a very long time." Cindy grinned.

Hiro shook his head. "Girls are evil."

"Only because you make us." Ming smirked.

Caesar went first and opened his bag. Cindy got him a beat pad, tickets to an upcoming Popcaan concert and some games. Everything was what he was trying to save up to get but of course Cindy had to spoil him.

Hiro received a new turntable after his one broke only last week with better things on it, games and some graphic t-shirt he had his eyes on that Ming knew he wanted.

Riley was very excited for his things. She got him some fire Jordan's, three different durags that matched her bonnets and an appointment for them to get grills. When asked how she managed to get the grills, she zipped her lips shut, telling him it was a secret and all paid for.

Huey was harder to get so Jazmine settled on getting him trainers, books she knew he didn't have by raiding his room to see what books he did have to then order ones based on all different black history and even some on law in America and how it effects black people. He knew he would appreciate it as a head start for when he starts college, especially with a baby on the way. He wanted to spend as much time as he could at home to watch his son or daughter grow. The other thing she got him was a silver chain because she always pictured him looking sexy with one on so he put in on for her straight after.

"Now that the gift is exchanged, let's all go get ready." Hiro smiled.

The girls were confused.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Ming questioned.

"For our joint dates of course. We can't go out tomorrow so we're going today." Caesar explained.

"You didn't have to." Cindy told them.

"Ay yall need to stop complaining like you weren't all on our dicks about 'forgetting' today. Shitt." Riley kissed is teeth which caused Royalty to kiss her own and then shove him.

"Eediot."

"Where we going to go?" Jazmine asked.

"Out." Huey answered.

"What do we wear?" Cindy asked.

Caesar smirked. "For you, my love, have to wear something baby blue. Ming, you have purple. Royalty you have red and Jazmine got pick."

"Hehe. Gay ass nigga." Riley mumbled but Huey heard and slapped him.

"What you waiting for? Let's go!" Hiro dragged Ming to stand. "See you guys later."

That left Huey, Riley and Jazmine alone.

Jazmine was still confused. "Huey, what's going on?"

He shrugged and made his way upstairs. "I suggest you start getting ready, we leave in an hour and a half."

She gasped, collected her things and ran up the stairs. "That nowhere near enough time Huey!"

Riley shook his head as he made his own way upstairs. "Women."

* * *

It was now evening and everyone has met up for their joint Valentines dinner and they were all looking amazing.

What the girls didn't know was that the boys were matching in colour which they all thought was very sweet.

Royalty had on a red satin skirt that had a matching lace, trim, thin strapped, crop top and then put on some black, open toe heels. Riley matched with his own black sneakers and black jeans with a red shirt that he had the top buttons undone. Cindy wore a baby blue sequin dress with white heels. Caesar wore a baby blue, polo neck jumper, denim jeans and jacket with white trainers to match Cindy. Ming decided on a purple latex dress with black heels. Hiro matched with a long sleeved, purple shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans and purple trainers. Jazmine had an off shoulder, long sleeved dress with white open toe shoes. Huey wore white jeans with a pink polo to match Jazmine and had on the chain she just got him to add a little more to the outfit.

They took endless pictures and plastered it all over social media and people were already calling them squad and relationship goals but they didn't care. Their love for each other was real and this was only a small portion of that love. They didn't post it for others to legitimise their love, they just did so.

"We all look amazing." Royalty complemented.

"See I knew we chose the right colours." Hiro smirked.

"Yeah, especially Jazmine. You've haven't stopped glowing!" Ming said excitedly.

Jazmine grinned and rubbed her stomach softly. "Thank you guys but we all equally look good."

"I just wanna know how you're walking in them damn heels." Cindy wondered.

Huey shook his head. "I tried to tell her to wear flats."

"I was not going to wear flats on such a nice night out. I will be fine, I'm not that big."

"Yet." Riley coughed out which got him a punch from Huey. "Ow! Damn nigga..."

"Let's just go inside." Caesar said and they all did just that.

As they walked in, she looked at Huey who looked good in pink and the chain she got him.

"I knew that chain would look good on you. Even the colour. I guess you best get used to it since that would be the colour you will be wearing at the baby shower." She smirked.

Huey rolled his eyes but smirked back. "I thought you was going to make me wear that stupid 'baby shower/baby daddy, shirt?"

She gasped. "Shit, you just reminded me to order it. Thanks baby." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Huey sighed. 'Why did I remind her?'

The group of friends walked in happy and relaxed. For the first time this week, they felt stress free and could finally feel themselves since the year started. They still had a long way ahead of them with graduation and a baby coming up but they knew they could do it.

Together, they could do anything.

* * *

**A little Valentines thing there. I hope you enjoyed it. It was hard to think of presents they could get each other because what even is Valentines?**

**Chel29: They never can and I think we all wished Huey could do worse lool.**

**crazymancody985: Thanks! And I think a lot of people want it to be a girl but I guess we gotta wait and see.**

**While you're here you might as well go and read Gangster Love too.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	41. Chapter 41: Court & Gender Reveal

Saturday

The trial was finally here and everyone was nervous.

"How do I look?" Jazmine asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Huey was tying up his dress shoes and took a quick glance to Jazmine. "You look fine."

She sighed. "You don't think I should wear something more lose around the stomach? I need to buy some other clothes that are looser fitting. I mean they stretch but I don't want them to be like 'eww look at the pregnant teenager, she's nasty' type of thing." Jazmine said as she looked at herself in a simple purple dress.

Huey walked over and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "You need to stop worrying about what people think."

"We're going to court Huey. The whole point is that the people have to think if the man should be punished. I will be thinking about what other people are thinking the whole time."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Stress is not good for-"

"'You and the baby,' I know Freeman." Jazmine finished off.

"See, you're learning." Huey smirked.

Jazmine groaned and pushed him away. "You're so annoying."

"Negros! Tom is here to get us! Let's go!" Their heard their grandfather call out.

"Coming!" Jazmine shouted back before turning to Huey. Her deep emerald eyes stared into his maroons. "You ready?"

Huey slightly nodded. "Ready to have this over and done with."

He leaned down and gave Jazmine a quick kiss on the lips before taking her hand and making their way downstairs.

Riley and grandad were already there in normal court attire.

"Why we gotta be there so early? It's so fucking early." Riley complained which earned him a slap upside his head, curtesy to his grandfather.

"Boy! All that damn language in my house! You best cut it out and be presentable in front of all them white people today. Now come on boy, it's time to leave."

They all walked out and saw Tom standing outside.

"Hey daddy!" Jazmine skipped over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey princess. How's you and little bean doing?" He asked.

Jazmine giggled. "We're doing fine but little bean? That's a weird nickname."

"Well I need to call the baby something."

"Fine, you can call them bean for now."

"No no no. Forever now." Tom smiled making Jazmine smile too.

"Dammit Tom we're going to be late! Get your ass in the car and let's go!" Grandad shouted as he got into the passenger seat.

"Robert, I am talking to my daughter." Tom began to reply as he got in too.

"I am not sitting in the middle." Riley screwed his eyebrow together.

"I don't want to sit next to you anyway." Huey said as he waited for Jazmine to get in first.

"Whatever."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive and they were met with Farrah, their friends and Caesar's parents.

"Hello guys. You ready?" Farrah gave them all reassuring smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jazmine sighed as she held onto her bump.

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now don't you worry Jazmine. Farrah is good at what she does and this is a straight forward case. Plus, we're all here for you."

Jazmine looked around. "Except mom..."

Ever since the divorce was finalised, Jazmine has barely heard a word from her mother. On Facebook, she was living her best, divorced life. Splashing money on fancy things and trips while her daughter sat at home, 17 and pregnant. She needed her mom more than ever now, she needed someone who understood what she was going through but instead, she was surrounded by males. Her father, grandad, Riley and Huey. She had her girls but she didn't live with them. Jazmine had to admit it was hard at time but Huey always made sure she felt comfortable and that the other Freeman's in the household respected Jazmine's need of space and other things.

"I know sweetie... I reached out to her but I haven't heard anything back." Tom frowned.

Jazmine decided to not mop over it now and lifted her head up high. "We shouldn't worry about that now. I have everyone else here. Let's go."

"That's my girl." Cindy smirked.

They began to make their way inside but was stopped by a few reports.

"Hey, you're them kids that got in the accident with the officer. Do you think he's truly at fault?" One of the annoying reports asked.

"Whatchu say-" Riley began to say but Farrah turned him back around.

"Keep moving and don't give eye contact." She told the group who nodded and did as she said. She turned to the reporters. "What everyone should be concereted about is if he's innocent because we all know officer Sam Logan is not. He nearly killed these children and will be brought to justice for what he has done. It doesn't matter if he was an officer or not, he chose to drink and get behind the wheel and if I am not mistaken, that is a criminal offence. No further questions." She turned and strutted to catch up to the rest of the group leaving the reports begging for more.

"Damn you make being a lawyer sound fun. The way you handled them was nice." Royalty nodded, smiling for the first time in a long time.

Farrah smiled. "Trust me it's easier than you think. My trick is sprinkling some of my black girl magic to make have no choice but to listen to you."

"Hm. Mi 'ear that still."

The continued their way inside, going through the meet detectors and finding their court room.

"I always thought the next time I was in a court room was when I started college... or because of Riley's dumb ass." Huey commented as they took their seats.

"Hey! That shit ain't fair. Grandad, tell Huey." Riley frowned.

"Boy hush. You know he's right." Was the reply he got making his frown deepen.

Hiro laughed. "He has a point."

"Nigga your input wasn't need." Riley screwed his eyebrows together.

"But I did it anyway."

"You know I have every right to fuck you up right here and right now-"

"Riley." Huey harshly said his name. "Just chill. I know your ass is nervous but stop getting on people's nerves."

Royalty held onto his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine Reezy."

Riley straightened up himself. "I know."

They heard the door open and they became face to face with the officer responsible for them being there. Sam Logan. He looked just the same as when they first encountered him. Behind him was a woman and two children who they guess were his family. From the moment he entered the room, the whole group of family and friends glared at the man who saw this and fixed his tie uncomfortably.

"Miss Campbell, I see you're doing another pointless case." The smug lawyer said.

"Hello to you to Mr Walker and no this is not pointless. Your client just needs to own up to his crime."

"He wasn't at fault, you know that."

Farrah gave him a side eye.

"All rise."

"We'll see about that." Was the last thing she said as the judge walked in.

"You may all be seated." The judge began to look at the paper work before looking up. "Let's get started shall we."

* * *

20 minutes later

"I would like to call Huey Freeman to the stand." Farrah Campbell stood and said.

The two lawyers had started their opening statement and it already seemed tense. Sam's lawyer seemed very arrogant and seemed like every other rich, white lawyer to exist which was making them all annoyed.

"Would you like to tell the court how old you are Huey?" Farrah started.

"18."

"When did you start driving?"

"When I turned 16."

"That's right, the same week of your 16th birthday, you passed your driving test with flying colours so you would say you're a safe driver."

"Objection! Leading."

"I'll rephrase it. Are you a safe driver Huey?"

Huey nodded. "Always. Especially when other people are in the car."

"Ok. Can you talk the court through what happened that night?"

"We were at Cindy's when I decided I wanted to get something to eat so Jazmine, Riley and Royalty followed me. We hadn't been driving long before we reached the road where the accident happened. Like all roads, I checked before continuing straight. I saw the car lights coming but I thought it would slow down so I drove out. By the time I noticed, it was too late and next thing I know, I am lying upside down in my car with blood and glass everywhere." Huey explained the event while everyone in the room sat silently, listening to what he had to say.

"Thank you Huey. I would like you all to look at the first piece of evidence. Exhibit A." Farrah put a picture of the outside of Huey's car on the screen, causing there to be low murmurs. They seemed to be shocked at how badly damaged the car was and all four victims survived. "This is the exterior damage to Huey Freeman's vehicle that Mr Logan had caused with his careless driving. As you can see the impact of his car had completely imprinted itself in Huey's causing the metal and glass to fly everywhere. All I can say is by the grace of God, not one of these teenagers died but can you explain to the court the injured you sustained Huey."

"I broke my rib which caused it to puncture my lung. I didn't realise it at first because I was worried about getting the girls out but when the ambulance came I passed out. I was in and out after that. I just remember choking on my own blood at one point but I'm fine now." Huey described. The whole time he was speaking he would take glances at Jazmine who seemed to be getting emotional but she was trying to be strong. He could the determination on her face and he was proud to see it.

"Even with an injury that could have easily killed you, your medical reports demonstrates your amazing strength. No further questions."

Farrah went to take her seat as Mr Walker stood up.

"So, you say you're a safe driver."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Objection. Answered."

"My apologies." Mr Walker smiled at Farrah before turning back to Huey. "So you said that you saw the car coming but you still decided to drive forward. Why is that?"

"The car was at a safe distance for me to drive. Even if he got closer quicker, he should have stopped before driving forward." Huey answered with a deep scowl on his face.

"Why didn't you stop and let my client pass?"

Huey looked between Sam and the lawyer. "Because why would I wait when the road was clear and I had more than enough time to get across if he was going the speed limit."

Huey and the lawyer stared off at each other, seeing who would break first but everyone knew it wasn't going to be Huey.

Mr Walker cleared his throat. "No further questions."

The judge nodded. "Mr Freeman you may step down."

The whole time Huey walked back to his seat, he did not break eye contact once which made Sam shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I would like to call to the stand Riley Freeman." Farrah announced to the court. "Riley can you tell the court what position you was in when the accident occurred."

"Yeah. I was behind Jazmine who was in the passenger seat. Which is why you could say I got lucky with just a broken hand. Even though I've missing practice, which I don't like." Riley frowned.

"That's right. You've been MVP of your team for two years straight. Promising career in the NBA."

Riley smirked. "You got that right."

"But because of Mr Logan's careless driving, you've broken a bone and now have to regain your strength once the case is off. How do you feel about that?" Farrah asked.

Riley took a deep breath, reminding himself that he can't curse. "Mad. I mean we're all sitting up here injured when that ni- man right there could just get up and walk away as if it was nothing. Meanwhile, my people was lying in a hospital bed fighting for their life."

Farrah turned to the jurors. "You see. These are good children who look out for each other and this man," She pointed to Sam, "should be held accountable for his actions. No further questions."

"Mr Walker, do you have any questions?" The judged asked.

Mr Walker stood. "No your honour."

"You may step down young man."

Riley slightly nodded before going to his seat.

"The prosecution calls Jazmine DuBois to the stand." Farrah said. "Would you tell the court your point of view of the crash?"

Jazmine nodded. "We were driving when Royalty suggested we get burger king but Huey said no because it was already so late. We should have really been home but we just wanted to get a quick something and go back to Cindy's since it was a school night. I was looking at Huey drive when I noticed bright lights coming towards us. I didn't realise how close it became. It was all so quick. I-" Jazmine let out a shaky breath as the memories flooded her mind. She hasn't fully thought about that moment and now it was a bit overwhelming but she was going to stay strong.

"Take your time Jazmine." Farrah comforted as she looked Jazmine deep into her eyes. Weirdly enough, Farrah's soft eyes put Jazmine at ease.

Jazmine squeeze her eyes shut and stopped the tears from forming, she opened them and Huey could see the determination radiating off her.

"I think to myself that I should have said something sooner but I couldn't, there was no time to even get a word out. Even now the moment just keeps playing in my head..."

Farrah smiled softly. "Thank you Jazmine." She went and took a seat as Sam's lawyer walked over to her.

"You say you saw the car coming, correct?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you tell him the car was coming?" He questioned.

Jazmine raised an eyebrow, defiantly a habit she picked up from Huey. "Because I couldn't get it out fast enough-"

"But you saw the car," he harshly cut her off, "and failed to be a second pair of eyes that could have saved you all from this moment."

"It happened too quick."

"But it still could have been prevented if you had just said 'stop!' but you didn't." He smirked. "Maybe if this didn't happen, you wouldn't have found out you was pregnant now would you Miss DuBois?"

"Objection!" Farrah called out as she saw Jazmine's mouth drop open.

"Mr Walker." The judge said in a warning tone.

"No further question for the witness your honour."

"Miss DuBois you may step down."

Jazmine nodded lightly before doing so. She had a feeling that her pregnancy would be brought up but not like that. It made her feel sick that he really tried to blame her for the accident.

"I would like to call my final witness, Royalty Caesar, to the stand please."

Royalty walked slowly up to the witness stand. She knew Mr Walker was going to get onto her because she remembered the least amount of information.

"Can you recall what you do remember for us please Royalty?" Farrah asked.

She nodded. "At first I didn't remember anything but after a couple days, I started to remember bits... like everyone said, it happened to fast. We were driving and joking around, then I felt a huge blow to my side and just being thrown everywhere. I could slightly here Riley calling my name and crying but I blacked out after that. Next thing I know, I wake up to the sound of my brothers and parents." She told tearfully. She was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Farrah smiled softly before addressing the court. "As you can hear, none of these children were at fault. They were just doing what any other teenager would do. Now if you would all turn and look at the type of injuries Sam Logan caused." Farrah pressed a button on a remote and there popped up four images of Jazmine. "Bruising and cut on her head as well as a concussion. A large bruise on her abdomen which could have easily killed her baby but was lucky enough that the baby was still healthy." Next was Riley arm. "Broken bone that was close enough to break skin." Huey was the next slide. "His injuries were mostly internal but you can still see the deep bruising he has on his chest because of the broken rib. Finally, we have Royalty whose injury is the reason why she has problems recalling the event." The last slide showed her lying in the hospital bed hooked up to different machines and her own cuts and bruises. "She had to be put into a medically induced coma because of the life-threatening swelling on her brain... members of the jury. I want you to remember what this man, Sam Logan, caused these kids to go through. He broke more than one bone, caused more than one head injury and in the process, nearly caused the death of a new life before it was even known. I hope you all heard closely to the witnesses and see that they are completely innocent in all of this... no further questions."

Farrah went back to her desk but Royalty wasn't paying attention, she was just staring at the picture on the screen, much like Jazmine was when her own came up. They were shocked out how bad they all looked. They were better now but it really was no joke now, it was all real and all serious. They all could have died that day.

Mr Walker stood and buttoned up his blazer. "You said that you don't remember what happened that day, is that correct?"

"I don't remember much that day."

"Then how can we take your word that any of the things you just said today is true? Maybe you all planned out your story with your friends and decided to just copy what they said." Mr Walker accused.

Royalty's eyes turned to slits as her mixed eyes stared deep into his soul.

"We have no reason to. We all know the truth about what happened then."

"Do we?" Mr Walker raised an eyebrow. He turned to the court. "We all know teenagers lie to get their way-"

"Objection! Relevance?" Farrah shot up.

"Moving on Mr Walker." The judge said. Farrah let out a silent breath, she was glad that the judge seemed to be on her side in this case.

"Did you see my client's car coming your way?"

Royalty shook her head. "No."

"But he hit your side... hm. No further questions." Sam's lawyer walked back to his desk and started whispering to his client.

"You can step down now Miss Caesar." The judge told her so she did.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Jazmine asked uncertainly to Huey next to her.

"Of course." He simply answered.

She looked at him strange. "How do you know that?"

He took a quick glance at her. "Because it's a simple case... if we don't, well let's just say I may not be a retired domestic terrorist anymore."

Jazmine's eyes grew wide. "You can't say that in court Huey!" She whispered-yelled while he just smirked at her. "I'll deal with you later, it's his turn now."

"Mr Logan, can you please tell the court what you do for a living?"

"Yes. I am a police officer."

"A police officer... and has been one for over 15 years. He's been out in the field, risking his life to make sure our lives are safe every day of his life. He is loved by his team and by the community."

"That's right. I was born and raised in Woodcrest which is why I became a policeman to protect the people here. In the recent years, more people have moved here and the crime rate has increased alongside it. I just want everyone to be safe." Sam turned to the jury looking for sympathy and sadly, it looked like they were eating it up.

"He's talking about niggas." Riley whispered.

"Boy hush." Grandad scowled him. Royalty would have laughed but she still had them images stuck in her head.

"That's right. Now talk us through that night for the jury to get an understanding about what happened from your point of view." Mr Walker told him.

"Of course." Sam cleared his throat and glanced over to the jury. "My wife and I have been having some marital problems recently and we have all just been very stressed. We didn't want the kids to find out but they know which breaks my heart that they have to see their parents fighting. Anyway, I decide I should leave to give us some space and got in my car and began to drive. I didn't have a particular destination, I was just planning on driving around to clear my head and calm down. I didn't want to go back home angry so I just drove until I couldn't no more... well, until the crash. I didn't even see them pull out. His car is pitch black and it was quiet dark that night. That's when I accidently hit into them. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, seriously."

Mr Walker looked at the jury. Huey noticed how much he would talk directly to the jury rather than anyone else, it was a strategy to get their attention to whatever bs he was spilling. He knew some people were going to be swayed by his charmed, he just hoped there was enough smart enough people to see through his mess.

"This man has been going through some hard times and all of this is just a little accident. He is deeply sorry about this and shouldn't be punished for what he did. He needs help, counselling is the best solution."

"I am 100% up for that." Sam added, making the other side of the room roll their eyes.

"You see, this is a man who is owning up to his mistake and get the help he needs to better him and his family. He shouldn't be punished, he needs to be helped. How do you feel about this situation Sam?"

"I feel terrible." He looked at the teenagers who were all just glaring at him, making him a bit scared. "I have children myself and I would be upset too so I understand where your anger is coming from. The truth is I need help. I have been very stressed out lately and I own up to my mistakes... I just hope you can forgive me too."

"I hope he chokes on some dick." Cindy said frustratingly.

"I second that." Ming slightly nodded.

"Thank you Mr Logan." Mr Walker smiled. "A man who is truly sorry and owning up to his mistake. Should he really be punished in such ways?" He went back to his seat as Farrah stood. She was ready to grill him.

"Mr Logan, you've said you have been a police officer for over 15 years, is that right?" She started.

"That is correct."

"Then why have you failed to follow the same laws that you are supposed to protect?"

"Excuse me?" Sam looked at her confused.

She shrugged. "You heard me. Jurors, what Mr Walker failed to inform you was that during the time of the accident, your test results showed that you were 4 times over the drinking limit."

"Objection! I do not have this evidence." Mr Walker jumped up.

Low murus travelled around the room.

The judge banged his gravel. "Quiet... approach the bench."

Farrah stopped herself from smirking knowing that Mr Walker had slipped up terribly.

"Is this true Miss Campbell?" The judge asked.

"No your honour. This information was the first to be presented when the case was being built. All parties were aware of this information. I have signatures and people to vouch for me."

The judge turned to the other lawyer. "Do you disagree with this Mr Walker?"

He cleared his throat. "... The information may have slipped from my records."

The judge sighed and shook his head. "I expected better from you Mr Walker. You're very experienced. You may proceed Miss Campbell."

She smiled. "Thank you, your honour." As the two walked back to their spots, she winked at Mr Walker who let out an annoyed breath. She turned back to Sam. "As I was saying. As a police officer you are taught about the drinking limit, correct?"

"Yes." He slightly nodded, knowing where this was going.

"So why did you fail to follow your own understanding of the law? How do you expect citizens to follow the laws when an officer that is supposed to enforce the law is failing to do so himself? And let's not forget that domestic violence call you had to your home only a few weeks ago-"

"That was all just a misunderstanding! My wife and I got into an argument and a few things were thrown so the neighbour called the police. We sorted things out once they saw nobody was extremely hurt. No charges were pressed." Sam interjected.

"Ok... I just wanted to ask, have you ever seen my clients before the accident?" Farrah asked.

He shook his head. "I can't say I have."

"You sure? Because according to my clients, you have encounter them all once before. You stopped Riley and Royalty to 'check' if they were up to no good and you pulled over Jazmine and Huey and asked Huey to step out the car for no reason-"

"Objection! There are no reports of these reports, they are not relevant to this case."

"But it is since my clients have reported it to me and Mr Logan has just lied under oath-"

"Which I was unaware of happening-"

The judge banged the gravel, making the lawyers go silent. "Enough... I will allow the objection since there is no official report and is just going on he said/she said. Move on Miss Campbell."

Mr Walker smirked as he took his seat.

"Ok. Mr Logan, was you drinking that night of the accident?"

"Well-"

"Yes or no Mr Logan?"

"Yes-"

"No further questions." Miss Campbell went to her desk and took her seat.

"Mr Logan you may step down." The judge sighed. "Jurors, it is now up to you to go and deliberate on whether you find this man guilt or not based on the evidence and what you have heard today in court."

"All rise!"

* * *

"Man that was a long ass trial." Riley stretched as they sat outside.

"I have no idea how Huey is going to be able to do this every day of his life." Hiro shook his head.

"It's not all bad. Plus, it is very rewarding when you feel justice is survived at the end of the trail." Tom told him.

Caesar snickered. "Knowing Huey, he would talk to them for the whole day in just the opening statement."

Huey shook his head.

"Come on now guys. It's a very long and stressful day, we need to be nice to each other." Jazmine said to them.

"Jazzy don't you worry girl. Everything is going to be fine." Ming reassured her.

"I know but I can't help but to be stressed."

Farrah reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a snack bar and handed it to Jazmine. "Here. Have this."

Jazmine shook her head. "No, it's yours and you need it after all that hard work you have been doing-"

"Jazmine. I'm fine. I once had a trial that was four hours straight and I survived. You need to eat and drink. We don't want you passing out from dehydration. It's not good for either of you." Farrah placed the items into Jazmine's hands, knowing she wasn't going to take it unless she was physically handing it to her. "Why don't me and the adults leave you allow you all to have a few minutes to yourselves. We won't be far."

They agreed and left the teenagers along as Jazmine began to eat her food.

"Jazzy you know you daddy is fucking miss lawyer girl." Cindy commented making the mixed-race girls mouth drop open before she could drink her water.

"Damn I thought I was the only one who noticed." Royalty laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jazmine asked genuinely confused.

"How can you not see it Jazmine? Its right in front of you." Hiro laughed too.

"Anyone can see what's happening between them." Ming agreed with her boyfriend.

Jazmine turned to her own boyfriend. "Huey?"

He shrugged. "I knew from the moment I first met her."

"How?"

"Sexual tension." Caesar said.

"Closeness." Cindy pointed out.

"Laughing at things that are defiantly not funny." Ming smirked.

"The freaky ass eye contact." Riley added.

"See, for Reezy's dumbass to notice just mean you been slacking baby girl." Royalty joked.

Riley looked offended. "Oh so you just gonna throw a nigga under the bus and shit."

"You know I love you, stop being a little bitch baby." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Weirdo..."

"Anyway... I can't believe I haven't noticed all this." Jazmine said.

"He's you dad. That's normal for you to see but we all noticed it and its weird." Huey told her.

"But... he just got a divorce, I mean, mom just left, how can he move on so quickly?" Jazmine asked out loud.

"You're asking the wrong person Jazmine."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This day needs to end."

* * *

An hour later

"The jurors are back!"

The group of family and friends stood as the bailiff came out to get them. As they went to walk back inside, the two lawyers stopped to talk to each other.

"Well it was very interesting to work with you Miss Campbell. I would love to work against you again in the future." He smirked.

She smirked right back at him. "Fine by me. I needed some light cases to relive my stress."

"Ohhh burn." Riley said from the back.

"Anyway, if you will excuse me, I would like to hear the words guilty coming from that court room next." She turned and strutted into the court room with everyone following behind with their heads held high.

Sam looked nervously at his lawyer. "There no way I am actually going to jail, am I?"

Mr Walker snorted. "There is no way they will find you guilty. Trust me."

"We find the defendant, Mr Sam Logan, guilty."

"What?!"

"Yeesssssiiirrrrrr."

"Justice for real niggas."

"About damn time."

"Order! Order!" The judge slammed the hammer down to get everyone to settle down. "Thank you to the members of the jury for your hard work today. Mr Sam Logan, you may be held in contempt until sentencing."

"No! Please! I said I'm sorry!" Sam cried as he got handcuffed.

"We know but you still need some type of punishment for the crime you committed." The judge said to him with a straight face.

"You did it! Thank you Farrah." Tom smiled and went to hug her until they realised where they were. "Right." He nervously laughed as he shook her hand.

"You see it now?" Huey whispered in Jazmine's ear.

She swatted him away. "Yes now go away." As she watched the two interact, she thought of an idea.

"Thank you so much Miss Campbell. My niece can finally sleep at night knowing the man who nearly killed her and her friends is put away." Tony thanked her.

"Uncle Tonnnyyyy." Royalty whined.

Farrah laughed. "It's my job and if he got off, I would be causing a riot. Trust me, I know how to."

"I told you guys that she was very good at what she does." Tom grinned. "Now why don't you all go to that diner across the street while we handle the boring stuff. We'll let you know what happens next."

"Only if your ass is paying." Grandad raised his eyes.

Tom sighed. "Ok I will pay-"

"Shoooot that's all I need to hear." Grandad was already by the door, ready to order up a storm. "Damn I'm hungry. Got my old ass sitting in them hard ass benches for hours. I don't need this shit."

Huey shocked his head. "I don't understand how he is still the same."

"That's grandad for you." Jazmine giggled as she grabbed onto his hand and made their way outside too. "I am starving." She felt a kick. "And this little one agrees."

"I think they got beef with you for not doing nothing for hours." Cindy joked.

Jazmine felt a kick. "Why you gotta say that? Now they are going to be kicking for ages now."

"Nephew got them karate chop moves just like his daddy." Royalty joked.

"I hate you all." Jazmine shook her head as everyone just laughed at her.

* * *

Another hour later

"What?!"

"Is that it?"

"Fucking white privilege."

"This some bullshit!"

"I know I know. I'm just as upset as you all." Tom tried to calm down the group.

"After all they have been through all he gets is paying half the damages to Huey's car, prison for 6 months and another 6 months on house arrest?" Keisha said in frustration.

"And therapy?" Caesar added.

Farrah sighed. "His lawyer is a sticky one. He hates losing and he got his way with the sentence and managed to get more than half the sentence shaved off."

"Why does it still feel like we lost?" Hiro questioned.

"We did not lose today. We won. We took the case to court and won. The sentence may not be the one we wanted be it is still something." She tried to explain.

"Not good enough." Huey crossed his arm.

"What Huey is trying to say is thank you." Jazmine glared at Huey before smiling sweetly at Farrah. "You did what you needed to do when you didn't have to and all for free might I add. We appreciate it all and to show how much we appreciate it, I would like to invite you to my birthday slash gender reveal."

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"It really is no problem Jazmine. I was just doing my job-"

"I know that but I still want you to come and I'm sure dad would want you there." Jazmine grinned.

Tom began to choke on his drink while everyone watched intensely.

"Well, is she right Thomas?" Farrah crossed her arms with an amused smile on her face.

'Hm full name in banta... they're right, my dad is fucking her. I don't blame him, she's beautiful and very smart.' Jazmine thought but zoned back in once she realised her father was struggling to speak.

"I- um- you see- it's up to you- I mean- I don't want to force you- I, um-" Tom stuttered.

"Nigga just say what you wanna say." Riley said annoyed.

Grandad slapped the back of his head.

"Ow grandad! Why you gotta hit a nigga for?"

"Because you so damn nosy." Grandad told him before diving back into his free food.

Huey rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe you voluntarily moved in with them."

Jazmine looked at him strange. "You were really going to move in with me and daddy?"

Huey was silent for a few seconds, contemplating the idea and he didn't like it. "You know you're right."

Everyone laughed at the young couple until Jazmine remembered Farrah didn't answer her question.

"Miss Campbell you still haven't answered my question." She smiled.

"Please call me Farrah and yes I will come."

Jazmine clapped her hands together. "I cannot wait for this." For the next 20 minutes, the females excitedly talked about the plans for the gender reveal while the males were off in their own conversation. They didn't want to be involved in any party planning so decided to excuse themselves out.

It was a nice peaceful way to end their week after stressing over the trial that had ended. It wasn't the exact ending they would have liked but we can't win it all. Now, they were just happy to have each other and move on from this bump in the road and focus on a different type of bump, which they were all excited for.

* * *

1 month later

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Jazmine, your birthday was Thursday."

"BUT ITS MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND. You knew this was going to happen Huey." Jazmine giggled as she creamed her body.

Huey had just come out the shower and Jazmine was still not dressed.

"How are you still not dressed?"

"Because if you haven't realised, I am now 23 weeks and shit is crazy. This one is taking up more room in the inn so I am taking my time to do tasks."

"Ok I understand that but I managed to shower and come out and you only have your underwear on... not that I am complaining but still." Huey smirked as Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I look like a potato Huey. Stop lying." Jazmine looked at him through the long lashes she had put on.

"I never lie. You know that."

It's true. Huey always spoke his mind no matter what the outcome would be. He was just a straight-talking person.

"Ay Mariah! People are pulling up to your house!" They heard Riley knock on the door.

"Ok! Give us 10 minutes!" She shouted back.

"Make it 30." Huey corrected.

"Damn girl hurry up. I ain't got time to do that dumb white people smile with your mama side." Riley kissed his teeth and walked out the house to the other side of the street.

"You see. We could have been there by now."

Jazmine squinted her eyes together. "Why are you so bothered? You hate parties."

"I always hate being late."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "It's across the street! It's not going to kill you if you're a bit late. The centre of attention needs a grand entrance anyway."

"The party started an hour ago Jazmine."

"You know what, you can be quiet because your still in a towel."

Huey smirked as an idea popped in his head. "Alright."

Next thing Jazmine knew, she was staring at one of her favourite body parts on Huey which she hasn't felt in weeks. He throws the towel at her face making her swat it away.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

Huey walked over to her and lifted her head. "I know you don't." He lightly kissed her lips before walking past her and smacking her behind, making her shriek in surprise. "Get dressed."

She crossed her arms in annoyance as she felt her whole body turn red. "Why you gotta tease me like that?"

"Because it's fun. Plus, I ain't going to be able to touch you the same for at least another 6 months so." He shrugged.

"Whatever. I hate you."

"Whatever you say Jazmine."

"I do. I really hate you."

"Ok."

"Like, really really. Really really hate you."

"Sure you do."

"Like... a lot."

Huey shook his head. She was not going to let go of this.

* * *

30 minutes later

"She's here! Everyone get ready!" Ming screamed as she ran to the backyard of Tom's house.

"I don't trust you Riley." Huey said as he allowed his brother to guide him blindfolded to the back.

"Nigga just turn on your ninja senses if you don't trust me."

"They don't turn off."

"Huey trust your brother for once." Jazmine scowled him.

"Yeah. Trust my poor boyfriend." Royalty said as she had Jazmine arms linked around hers.

Huey decided to change the subject. "Tom's house is not that big, why are we not by the backdoor yet."

"You so damn annoying. Shit. Here we are." Riley cussed.

They heard the door open and they knew they had stepped outside.

"I'm going to take your blind folds off but keep your eyes closed. Promise?" Royalty asked.

"Yes!" Jazmine was grinning ear to ear. She was bubbling with eagerness.

Royalty began to count down excitedly as everyone else got ready. "3... 2...1 open!"

"Happy Birthday Jazmine!" Everyone shouted and cheered.

Jazmine's eyes dropped open and she already began to tear up. It was everything she wanted and more.

Behind her was her name spelt out in balloons and the numbers 18 next to it. Around the backyard was different balloons that were pink, blue or white. The tables were neatly set out with the same colour scheme everywhere as well as a matching snack table. They even had a back drop for taking pictures which she knew she was going to take full advantage of and Hiro had set up his DJ booth. What she loved the most was that she saw people fitting with the theme. Not one person looked out of place.

She tried to hold back her tears but she knew that was not going to work.

"Awww." Everyone began to say.

"I love it so much!" She used the tissue Cindy had on deck. "You mixed my 18th and gender reveal together so perfectly. What do you think Huey?"

Huey looked around and slightly nodded. "Impressive."

"Thank you all for coming!" Jazmine grinned, making the crowed cheer and clap for her.

"Make some noise for my home girl Jazzy! Happy birthday girl! You looking radiant as ever, even my boy Huey looking like a good baby daddy by her side." Hiro said on the microphone and everyone clapped and laughed in agreement while Huey just rolled his eyes.

Huey wore a baby blue shirt that had pink cuffs and collar with white jeans and high-top Jordan's to go with it. Jazmine decided to wear a long, flowing, long sleeve, white dress that was off the shoulder. She wore a pink sash that said 'Birthday Girl' on it so it matched her predicated gender and for her birthday.

"Do a little twirl for us!" Hiro said on the mic so she did. When she stopped and placed a hand on her stomach, that's when she noticed the professional photographer taking pictures.

'Oh they going allll out. I am so in love right now!' Jazmine couldn't stop grinning.

"I can't believe my baby is 18." Tom began to tear up.

"Aww daddy you're going to make me cry again." Jazmine pouted as she pulled her father into a tight hug. In such a short time, the two have become extremely closer especially with Sarah suddenly being so absent in Jazmine's life.

"You know I am an emotional person Jazmine."

"Come on guys, dry them tears." Ming told them.

"Yeah. It's a time to celebrate and one of the games to kick start the day is a hunt. Throughout the party, there are mini baby bottles and pacifiers hidden and you have to find as many as you can. The winner will get a prize at the end of the party." Hiro explained making everyone whisper in excitement.

"We all know I am going to win." Riley smirked.

"Riley you can't participate since you help us hide everything dummy." Cindy slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Damn white girl, relax with the violence."

Caesar decided to step in since everyone was waiting for what's next. "Come on guys, lets parrtttyyyy!" Caesar cheered, making everyone follow him.

She giggled but cheered too. "Ok. Let's parrttyy!"

* * *

"Damn did we really invite so many people?" Jazmine asked as she took a deep breath. They have been doing none stop meet and greets since they arrived.

"You invited all these people Jazmine and don't get too comfy. The Freemans are coming." Huey took his own deep breath, really hoping they did not act like their normal crazy selves.

"Daaammmmnnnnn Huey! Those pictures do not do justice."

"I don't blame you for making her your baby mama. Smart move cuz. Smart move."

"Well helllooo Jazmine. If you're tired of my baby cousin here, I will show you what a real man is. You won't even have to change the baby's last name."

Jazmine's mouth dropped open but then she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter while Huey rubbed his temple.

"Hey guys." She giggled.

"Huey you're such a shit host. Introduce us to the woman carrying my baby cousin." One of the cousins said.

Huey sighed, not really wanting to. "Jazmine, this is Tyrone, Cairo and Joel."

"It's so nice to meet you guys! I hope Woodcrest is treating you well."

Cairo snorted. "More like Whitecrest for real. Where the niggas at man?"

"You're so stupid Cairo." Joel shook his head. "You have a lovely home Jazmine."

"Aww thank you. You're so sweet but I live with the Freeman's now." She smiled.

Tyrone lifted an eyebrow making Jazmine think of how close he looked like Huey. "So you mean to tell me this big mansion is just empty?"

"I mean... it isn't a mansiooon."

"Jazmine. Issa mansion." Huey said with a straight face.

"Yeah. I mean, seeing a house this big in the hood is sure to get robbed. Not like we gonna rob it or anything. We are raised better than that." Cairo said cheekily.

Jazmine laughed. "You guys are funny. How did all of you and Huey grow up together?" She joked.

"I wonder the same thing all the time Jazmine." Tyrone winked, making them all laugh while Huey just looked even more annoyed.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when they heard someone clear their throats behind the young couple. They turned to see no other than Cookie Freeman.

"Hello Huey."

"Hello Aunt Cookie."

"Ohhh grandma gonna killll yooouuuu." Cairo snickered as they all began to tip toe away.

"If I haven't said I hate you already, I hate you. Every. Single. One. Of you." Huey glared at them but all they did was laugh and skip away.

"Huey, would you mind introducing me and this young lady?" Aunt Cookie's voice made him turn back to her.

"Right. Aunt Cookie, this is my girlfriend and mother of my child, Jazmine DuBois. Jazmine, this is my great aunt and grandad's sister, Cookie Freeman."

Jazmine smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms Freeman."

Cookie looked Jazmine up and down which instantly made her smile drop from her face. What was wrong was her? Did she think she was too ugly for Huey? Did she look fat? Was her make up not right? Did she think she was a whore?

"We don't do handshakes in this family. Come here."

Suddenly, Jazmine was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Cookie, making her eyes nearly pop out of her socket.

"Wow- um." Jazmine, for the first time in a long time, had nothing to say.

Aunt Cookie pulled away and saw the shocked faces. "What? You think I would still be mad? You are both mature enough and made your choice. You are bringing a blessing into this world and I know you both will raise a strong child together."

"Thank you Ms-"

"Umhm. No. You're family now. Aunt Cookie it is." The large, older woman interrupted Jazmine.

"Ok Aunt Cookie. Well, I hope you enjoy yourself and if you need anything, just let me know." Jazmine smiled.

"I will do honey." Cookie saw her brother chatting to some of the women there. "Oh Lord, Robert! Get away from that young lady."

Jazmine was left laughing while Huey shook his head. "That's your family."

"Our family now." Huey slipped out.

Jazmine looked up at him with a big smile. "Aww you said ooouuurrr. That's so cute." Jazmine puckered her lips so Huey gave her the kiss she was waiting for and they saw a flash.

They pulled away and Huey sighed. "This is going to be annoying."

"Just think, the pictures are going to look great. Oh, Mr William is coming over with his adorable daughter! Wait, Farrah?" She was confused when she saw the two come over together and they looked as if they have known each other for years.

"It's nice to see you both but together we did not expect."

Mr Williams smiled. "You already know Farrah, who just happened to always be my step sister. Which is why we have different last names."

"Ok. That makes a lot of sense but you knew all this time and didn't say anything?"

Farrah smiled. "We didn't see a need to. Andre knew I know Tom and I knew he knows you all but we don't really like talking about our work."

Jazmine eyes grew wide. "You didn't need to?! That would have been a good information to have."

"Jazmine, you don't need to know everything about your teacher and lawyers outside life." Huey told her.

"Ok but stttillll." She whined but then turned her attention to the baby in her teachers' hand. "I'm guessing this is little Victoria. Hey baby." Jazmine smiled and waved at the baby.

Andre smiled. "Yup the one and only. You wanna hold her?"

Jazmine's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Sure." He handed his daughter over to Jazmine who gasped silently as she got a hold of the chubby baby.

"She's so cuuuuutttteeeee." Jazmine turned to Huey with a pout. "We need to have a girl."

Huey took a deep breath. "I mean one day, just not now." He ended with a smirk.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, tickled Victoria before handing her back to her father. "She's so adorable. Seriously."

Andre smiled as he got his daughter back. "Thanks, she looks like her mother."

"I can actually see it. Well, I hope you enjoy the party. I will see you later."

With that, the young couple was left alone for the first time in a long time.

"You going to have fun today?" Jazmine asked. Huey just shrugged. She pulled on his arm to make him look at her and rested her hand on his cheek. As they held each other's gaze, they felt a flash but didn't care. "Please, have some fun today. It's my birthday and we're here to celebrate part one of our baby together. Just try and relax."

"...Fine. I will try."

Huey thought about it for a second but couldn't say no to her large, green eyes so he rested his hand on her stomach and gave her a kiss, making another flash go off. "Ok."

Jazmine grinned. "Great! Let's have some ffunnn." She spun around and went off to the girls leaving Huey shaking his head.

"You know you should wear pink more often, it suits you. It makes your skin look so soft." Caesar joked as he went over to the DJ booth.

"Nigga you gay." The one and only Riley Freeman said.

Hiro shook his head. "You could be nicer. It is his baby's party."

"So?"

"Be nice."

Riley kissed his name. "Man whatever. All this pink is making a niggas head hurt and all this girly shit too."

"I never thought I would hear the day Mr Reezy himself does not want to be at a party." Caesar dramatically gasped.

"I can't get high, I can't get drunk. This is not a party." He complained.

"You're cast just came off, you don't need to be so active yet."

"This is the perfect time to be active."

"Riley. Shut the fuck up for a second. Relax." Huey told his brother.

Riley was about to get angry but stopped himself. "Damn. Mchater telling me to relax. What has the world come to?"

Caesar smirked. "One where he is now a teen dad."

They all laughed while Huey rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Ok so Jazmine, we have here an Old Wives tale game we're going to play to see if it matches up with what your gender might be." Cindy smirked.

"I can't believe you all believe in this." Huey shook his head.

Jazmine lightly back handed him in the chest. "Huueeyy. It's just a game baby." She held onto his hand and turned to her friends.

"Ok so the first question is: do you have morning sickness?" Cindy asked.

"No." Jazmine shook her head. It was one of the reasons she had no idea she was even pregnant. She may sound naïve but she thought you had to have morning sickness when you got pregnant.

"Has your cravings been sweet or salty foods?" Ming asked the next question.

"Sweet." Huey answered for her.

"Sleeping on your right or left side?"

"Right."

"Has your heart rate been above or below 140?" Ming asked.

"Below."

"Any heartburn?"

"Nope."

"Complex bad or glowing- wait, I can answer that. Glooowwiinngg." Royalty smiled, making people laugh.

"Baby bump high or low?"

Jazmine looked down for a second. "Well it has slowly started to drop."

"Any headaches?"

Jazmine shook her head.

"Has been clumsy or graceful?" Cindy asked out loud.

Riley laughed. "Mariah always been clumsy. She never changed."

Everyone else laughed alone with him.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Jazmine rolled her eyes and her cheeks started to burn.

Ming decided to answer the next question since she knew Jazmine wouldn't know. "And the last question is what the Chinese calendar say but I know the answer for that."

"Ok the results are in." Hiro said dramatically on the microphone. "Drum roll pleassee."

Everyone began to tap their thighs or the table.

"With 6 out of 10... boy wins!"

"Ok now I don't believe it." Jazmine said.

Huey smirked. "Oh, so now you don't want to believe it. Just because you didn't get your own way."

"Don't worry darling, it can still be a girl." Tom tried to reassure his daughter.

Jazmine rubbed her stomach. "Maybe but let's move onto the next game." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"We're going to do a race." Cindy smirked. "We're going to split into two teams, team boy and team girl. You have to stuff your stomach with a balloon and go to each station. First you have to stack the baby bricks, then you have to put the diaper and a onesie on the doll and finally you have to down the water that is in mini baby bottles. If the balloon burst, you have to go back and get another one, starting all over again."

"Maann why a nigga gotta be pregnant?" Riley complained.

"Because you have to feel how Jazmine is currently feeling but I guess you not up for the challenge." Royalty smirked and crossed her arms, knowing she got Riley where she wanted.

He screwed his eyebrows together. "A nigga ain't no punk... team girl motherfuckers." He said seriously as he walked over to where the lines where going to start. When no one else moved, he opened his arms to them. "Well come on! Let's get this done."

Caesar went over to the team boy line with Huey and Jazmine went over to the team girl line. Joel and Cairo joined Jazmine while Tyrone joined Huey and everyone else joined behind them.

"The parents will be the captain of the teams but won't race since we don't want Jazzy girl getting hurt." Royalty said as she stood by one of the stations to make sure they did each part right. "Team boy are you ready?!"

"Yeah!" The team boy shouted.

"Team girl are you ready?!" Cindy shouted to them.

"Yes!" They answered back.

Ming started to count down. "3... 2... 1... go!"

Riley and Caesar took off, doing their best to not burst the balloon and do each task.

"I haven't changed no fucking diaper." Riley complained as he struggled.

Caesar laughed out loud. "Yeah you're not beating me. I got siblings."

* * *

"Come on Tom with your bitch ass! Hurry up!" Riley screamed as they watched Tom down the last bottle of water against Farrah.

"You can do this lawyer lady! Win this too!" Caesar encouraged.

Tom finished the bottle and waddled back to the finish line, just before Farrah.

"Team girl wins!" Hiro announced on the mic.

"Yaaay! Team girl! Team girl!" Jazmine jumped up and down but instantly regretted it and stopped. "Woah. I'm out of breath."

They all walked back over to the DJ booth to see what was going to happen next.

Cindy took the microphone. "I think we have waited long enough. Does everyone want to find out the gender of the new baby Freeman?"

Everyone still stood in their two lines as Royalty got a board that had nine black balloons on there.

"If you didn't know, Huey is a ninja so he will do the job of throwing a knife at each balloon. One balloon has pink or blue paint inside to represent the gender while the other ones just has white paint in it. It is Huey's job to hit the right balloon to find out if it's a boy or girl." Ming explained.

"Well I know it's a girl." Cairo smiled.

"Nah it's going to be a boy." Tyrone pushed his cousin.

"Why don't we just wish for a healthy baby alright." Tom told the crowd and everyone nodded.

"Daddy is right but let's do thhiiiss!" Jazmine shook Huey in excitement.

Ming came up to Huey and handed him 5 of his ninja stars.

Huey raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal this from my room?"

"I got it since I knew your ass wouldn't give it up if I asked." Riley told him.

"That's because I don't trust you with sharp objects and you would probably go around showing it off and hurt somebody."

"Nigga why you lying on my name for?" Riley narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Huey shook his head. "Let's just do this now."

Royalty set up the board far enough so nobody got hurt. People pulled out their phones ready to record.

"You can do this baby." Jazmine whispered to him.

Huey smirked. "Why would you doubt me?"

Riley grew impatient. "Nigga we are waiting."

Huey glared at his brother but couldn't help but feel some type of happiness that his brother was just as excited for the new addiction as he was. Yeah... he was excited.

Smirking, Huey picked the first star. "Stand back." He told Jazmine and she did, even though she wanted to hold onto him tight in this special moment.

He hit the one in the middle.

"Ohh its white." Caesar said on the mic.

Huey threw one at the top left.

"White again."

"Damn, still white. Come on Huey put your back into it!"

"More white paint. I'm trying to see some colour up in this bitch." Caesar commented which made everyone laugh.

Huey took a deep breath, kind of annoyed about his friends' commentary. He looked at the balloon in the top middle. He knew it was that one.

He aimed the very last star in his hand and let it fly through the air. It burst the balloon and for the first time, the paint that came out wasn't white.

"Ohhh!"

"Woaahhh!"

"Yess!"

"Yesssiirr!"

"I told you!"

"Give me my money baby."

Jazmine jumped up and down in excitement before grabbing onto Huey.

"Huey! Do you see that?!"

He smirked but was in disbelief. "Yeah... I do."

"We're having a boy! You have a son Huey."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, not letting the smirk drop from his face. "We're have a son Jazmine." Everyone around them were taking pictures and videos if the happy colour and the paint splatted all over the designed board.

She began to tear up as she was pulled into a group hug with her friends and boyfriend.

Caesar went up to the DJ booth and grabbed onto the mic. "I knew I was right! My best friends are having a baby boy! I know we can't wait to see him but we got four months to go. Now let's contine to party and celebrate knowing we have a boy on the way and that Jazzy girl is finally 18! Hit it Hiro." After that, Hiro started to play music again while everyone went to say their congratulations to Jazmine who was overwhelmed with emotion.

Jazmine looked around at all her friends and family that was here and all the ones that wasn't, one of them being her mother but she didn't need that type of negative energy right now. She was here to have fun and celebrate. It was her mother's fault for missing out on such an important milestone in Jazmine's life. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Jazmine went over to the photographer area to take pictures with her guest. She could finally relax and enjoy this moment now.

* * *

Hours later

Jazmine and Huey settled into their bed after a very long day.

Jazmine sighed as she felt her back sink into the bed. "Ugh, I am so glad I am back in bed. My feet and back hurt."

Huey turned to her as settled into the bed next to her. "Why didn't you say anything if you were in pain? We could have ended the party early, everyone would have understood."

Jazmine shook her head. "Everyone was enjoying themselves and so was I. I know you were too. Plus, I was glad to get to know your cousins and aunt Cookie more. They really are something." She giggled tiredly.

"They're so embarrassing."

"No they're not. I loved speaking to them. We all exchanged numbers too so I can keep in touch with them." Jazmine smiled.

"I can't believe you."

She giggled again. "I'm a part of the Freeman clan now. I gotta keep in touch with them. Plus, they seem very happy with a baby boy on the way... your family came all the way from Chicago even though they have never met me before but my own mother didn't even show up."

Huey could hear how stressed out Jazmine was by the sound of her voice. "Don't worry about her. Get some rest and we can address that problem tomorrow. It's been a long day and you don't need to be stressing yourself on a woman that doesn't seem to care about her own daughter. We don't need to think about that now."

"I guess you're right." She rubbed her hand on her stomach and Huey rested his larger hand on there too. "He's sleeping right now... he. It sounds so weird that we know the proper pronoun. Now we only have to focus on boy names."

"I told you I was right and we don't need to figure out a name now. Let's just get through the rest of this pregnancy and school." Huey told her.

"I know. We can get boy clothes since we know. Just be expected to see a loooot of blue and sneakers. You know I caught Riley looking at baby Jordan's. When I asked what he was doing, he quickly hid it and said it was nothing."

"He's actually surprised me the most." Huey had to admit. "He seems excited to be an uncle more than I expected him to be. I didn't think he could care for more than 3 people at a time. Two of them being him."

"You and me both but I trust him already."

Huey scratched his head. "I don't know if I trust him just yet. He would have him saying nigga as his first word."

"...Ok fine, I get what you mean." Jazmine stopped when she let out a big yawn.

Huey kissed her forehead as he watched her eyes flutter shut. "Get some rest."

She snuggled into Huey's chest. "We love you Huey."

"I love you too, Jazmine and you, son."

Jazmine wanted to smile so hard but she was too tired. Before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep and Huey wasn't far behind her.

* * *

**I have finally finished this chapter. It was meant to come out two weeks ago on my birthday along with Gangster Love but never got round to it. Now with all this madness happening in the world, I guess I have more time to write. This is even my longest chapter for this story.**

**I have never been to court so that scene may be a bit off. I tried my best so I hope it was decent enough and seemed at least a little realist.**

**crazymancody895: I guess we got a little justice here and it took me a while to think about what gift they should give each other but I'm glad you liked it.**

**Chel29: Sorrrrrryyy issa boy loool.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	42. Chapter 42: Sunday Dinner

Jazmine woke up the next day in pain. Her son had kicked her awake.

'My son... still doesn't seem true.' She silently giggled to herself.

She turned to see Huey softly snoring away. She saw it was coming up to midday and was shocked. Huey never slept this long unless he was very tired. She guessed he was all partied out.

Jazmine went to curl back into Huey's strong arms when she smelt the air.

Food. Sunday food. Sunday dinner. With their families. She had forgot that the Freeman family was all coming over to get to know Jazmine and Royalty a bit more since yesterday Jazmine had to mingle with everyone. She didn't really have time to stop and talk to them like she would have liked which is why she was glad the Freeman's organised this before.

She looked at her boyfriend before moving up to lightly kissing his cheek. "Huey... we gotta get up."

"Hm." He hummed.

"We got dinner today. We should get ready."

"No." He mumbled.

Jazmine was even more shocked than before, he was never one to be so adamant to stay in bed before.

"Fine." Jazmine playfully rolled her eyes before getting out of bed herself. She walked downstairs to see grandad in the kitchen cooking and dancing to some music. "Morning grandad."

"More like afternoon cutie pie." Robert laughed. "How you feeling today?"

"Good. Besides from little man rolling around in here." Jazmine smiled and rubbed her stomach. She then decided to start making herself some breakfast and some for Huey too. "How do you feel with another boy coming into the house?"

"Well I am too damn old for that shit. When I asked for some bitches I gotta find them but when I don't ask for more damn grandkids, I get more grandkids."

Jazmine giggled at the older Freeman. "Don't worry, this one is going to be more like Huey so it's going to be easier." Before Robert could reply back, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Jazmine offered, knowing grandad wouldn't want to get it anyway. She knew it couldn't be the Freeman's because it was too early so she was confused to who it was. Making sure she looked half decent, she opened up the door to see a delivery man.

"Package for Jazmine DuBois."

"That's me..." She answered, she didn't remember order anything.

"Sign here." He held out the phone which she quickly put in her signature. Once she was done, he walked back to the van and pulled something out the back. Jazmine was shocked to see how big it was, it came up to her hip.

"What the...?" Jazmine wondered out loud.

The delivery driver looked down at her stomach. "Would you like me to bring this inside?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yeah thank you." She opened the door more and stepped to the side to allow him to place the box in the middle of the foyer. "Thank you again."

"No problem." He nodded to her before making his way out, leaving Jazmine and the box.

"Who was that Jazmine?" Grandad asked from the kitchen.

"Just a delivery!" She answered back. "For me..."

'Maybe I should wake up Huey so he can get his bomb kit or something... this ain't right.' Jazmine looked at the stairs, seeing if she could hear any movement from him but she didn't. 'Guess I gotta just see.'

She went to the kitchen to grab a knife to cut open the box and cautiously opened it up... to see another box.

'What is happening today?' Jazmine asked herself. She tried to pull the box out but it was too heavy, so she flipped it on its side and dragged the first box off the 2nd box. That's when she saw an envelope sitting on top. 'Weird. Ok.' She opened it up and her breath caught in her throat as she recognised the handwriting. 'Oh gosh...'

_Dear Jazmine,_

_Sorry I left so abruptly, I just needed to get away after the divorce. I feel free again and I just had to go. I heard you won your court case, that's good. I guess that lawyer lady knows what she's doing. I hope you and my grandbaby are ok, by the time you get this I will know what the gender is. (A girl I hope). Huey best be taking care of you, just let me know if you need me and I will be back quicker. You can stay with me if you want to, just let me know. This is a little present for you and the baby, it's something you don't have to worry about getting in the next few months. I know it will be very useful to you to have now._

_Well I have to go now, oh and Happy Birthday. My baby is finally 18. I will make up for my absence. Kisses to you and the baby._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jazmine pocketed the $200 that was in the card before actually looking at the box.

"A stroller." Jazmine sighed out loud. Yes it would be useful but it would have also been nice to see her face to face.

Jazmine looked at it up and down. 'Well we don't need to put it together yet so I guess I will just put it in the garage or something.'

"Alright, let's get this out of here." Jazmine said to herself. She started pushing the box but didn't realise how heavy it was but still tried. She started to get out of breath already which was new to her. "Damn I never knew these things were so heavy!"

Suddenly, someone stepped in front of her and moved the box out her hand.

"Riley?"

The youngest Freeman looked up at her and struggled. "Sup Mariah. Where you want this?"

Jazmine was still shocked put pointed to the small closet under the stairs. "Just there."

"Ite." He slightly lifted the box and moved it to where she wanted it to be.

"I didn't expect you to help me." Jazmine told him truthfully as she held open the door for him to put it inside.

"And have something happen to my nephew, nah you crazy. Huey's gay ass would kill me too."

"Aww you like me." Jazmine teased as she poked him in his side as they walked to the kitchen.

Riley jumped. "Ay! Don't be touching a nigga like that and I don't, I tolerate your ass." Jazmine went back to making her breakfast and Riley looked at it in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

Jazmine giggled. "It's oatmeal. You should try it sometimes."

"Hell nah, that shit looks nasty."

"Whatever Riley." Jazmine picked up both the bowls and made her way upstairs back to Huey's room, where he was still sleeping away in the bed. "What is wrong with this boy today?" She whispered to herself. She placed the bowls on the desk before sitting next to Huey on the bed. "Huey... wake up. I made us some breakfast."

Huey took a deep breath in. "What you make?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Oatmeal. With strawberries, banana, nuts and blueberries. I know you love strawberries as much as I dooooo." She teased. She kissed him on the cheek before going back over and to the bowls and bringing it over to Huey. He almost immediately sat up to happily accept the food.

"Thank you Jazz."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."

The two sat on their bed silently eating. Huey enjoyed the silence but it was too silent and Jazmine was in the room. She was never silent.

"What's wrong?"

Jazmine looked at him with a mouthful of oatmeal. "Huh?"

Huey took a quick glance at her. "You're quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

Huey snorted. "I don't know why you are lying Jazmine."

She gasped. "I do not lie."

"You're lying to me now. What's bothering you?" He questioned worriedly.

Jazmine sighed. She knew she needed to tell Huey since it wasn't something she could hide. There was a large box that was there for both of them and even if she tried to hide it, he would find it if he ever went in the closest for a jacket or something. "I got a delivery today. I gotta stroller. It's one of those that go from a car seat to a bigger seat for when they get bigger."

Huey raised a brow as he watched her carelessly eat her breakfast. "I thought we agreed not to get those things until a month before your due date?"

"Well I got just over three months... but it wasn't me. It was mom." Jazmine placed her now empty bowl on the side before lying down with a full bell. In more ways than one of course. "I found a birthday card in there but she didn't even say happy birthday until the end. She was saying how she just had to leave straight after the divorce because she finally felt free, how we won the case and how she was hoping for a girl." The mother to be humourlessly laughed. "Oh, little does she know issa boy. Actually, she should know, it's on Facebook. Waiting for a congrats by the way. I don't know who she thinks she is to just send that present and expect everything to be fine. Let's not forget the 200 she threw in. It's just, why couldn't she come and show up for something that she knows is important to me? My 18th and gender reveal. Those are both pretty big if I do say so myself. And when she said she needed to be 'free' that is not just away from dad, that's me too. How could a mother just abandon her own daughter like that? It doesn't matter about the divorce, she should have at least have put in more effect to be with me. I'm her daughter, her only daughter. That should count for something... doesn't it?"

Huey listened to Jazmine's rant and could hear her voice breaking from her starting to cry but she tried her best to hold it down. He didn't expect Sarah to do what she has done since she spent more time with Jazmine than Tom did from his understanding. He allowed Jazmine to rant as she didn't need to have all that anger and stress built up inside her.

"I don't think you should be too worried about Sarah. She made the conscious decision to miss out on yesterday just so she can continue living the freshly divorced life but it has nothing to do with you. From the sounds of it, she was tired of being a wife, not a mother. Hopefully when she comes back, she makes up for the lost time and takes the time to sit down and talk to you. That's just my take on it just don't stress yourself over it. Alright?" He told her. He looked down and saw the tears from her eyes had now gone which was quicker than he expected, it would usually take her longer to pull herself back together.

Jazmine nodded as she sat up again. "You're right, thanks Huey. I'm going to get in the bath now." She kissed his cheek, collected her towel and made her way to the bathroom to take a much-needed bath. Whenever she got in the shower or nowadays, a bath, it gave her time to think and today her mother was on her mind. She really missed her mom. It had been nearly two months since Jazmine saw her and it was only just started to hit Jazmine like a ton of bricks. That present, that card, it made her remember that the number one person a teen mother needs in a time like this is her own mother and her own mother couldn't even do that. Why was it so hard for her to see that Jazmine needed her now more than ever? Tom was doing the best he could but it wasn't the same and he could be very awkward about these types of things. The birds and the bees and the puberty talk all came from Sarah who taught Jazmine what she needed to know. Then again, maybe she should have paid more attention to the first conversation.

Jazmine washed the dirty away from her light skin, allowing the hot water and soap take what was needed away. She would sometimes wish she could wash away more than just the dirt on her skin. If a person could wash their problems with some soap and water the whole world would be squeaky clean.

Deciding she was clean, she pulled the plug and stepped out the bath, only this time, she felt really out of breath.

"Woah." Jazmine mumbled as she sat on the tub in her towel to catch her breath. "Again? This the second time." She looked down at her stomach. "You got 18 weeks left to finish cooking, can you let mommy breathe a little please?" Jazmine spoke to her stomach. She felt the slightest movement and guessed he was asleep. After regaining her breath, she stood and walked back to Huey's room. Well, their room now.

As she walked in, Huey saw how red her face looked and instead of getting dressed straight away, she flopped down onto the bed. He pulled himself closer to her on the chair he was sitting at to do his work on his desk.

"You alright?"

Jazmine looked over to him. "I am so out of breath today."

"Jazmine if you're not up to it we can canc-" Huey started to say but Jazmine cut him off.

"No no, your family has come all the way from Chicago. I don't want them to go back without meeting me properly. They deserve that." Jazmine had to explain to him.

Huey raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "You sure you're up for it?"

She nodded back. "They deserve to know who is carrying the next Freeman heir."

Huey couldn't help but to smirk at that. It was crazy to think how early in his life he was bringing in his own offspring but it has gotten to the point that as they got closer to the date, they were excited but scared at the same time. He hoped and prayed (which was something he wouldn't do out of his free will) that he did right by his son. He wished he could be half the man his father was in the short time he unfortunately had with his sons and more. Huey couldn't wait to teach his son some of the lessons he was taught.

How to treat a woman. How to be the proud black man. How to carry yourself around authority. What it really takes to be a man. Everything. All he knew was that any child that was coming from him was going to grow with a lot of sense which, thinking about it, made Huey scared for Riley's children. Hopefully, they didn't come with the 'gangster' persona his father somehow developed.

"Huey." He heard his name being called and saw Jazmine's bright green eyes looking concerned into his wine-coloured ones. He noticed that she now had underwear on and her bag of makeup in her hand. "You ok? You blanked out for a moment. You don't usually do that unless something is deep on your mind."

Huey paused before telling her. He knew better than to hide it from her because her persistence would make anyone snap especially under pressure. He didn't want to bother her with his parent's problems when she was having her own with her mother but he couldn't shut out the one person he would really allow to see his true feelings.

"When you mentioned carrying the next Freeman heir, it made me think about my father and what I remember him teaching me in the short time we had together. He taught me a lot already, he knew I had a better understanding of the world more than any child my age. He always said I got the smarts from my mother. She was very observant and calculated. Top of her class since she was 7 years old." Huey rambled on. Jazmine sat back on the bed in front of him and grabbed his hand. It was rare when Huey would speak on his parents. It was only in the new year that she finally found out what happened after all them years ago so hearing him tell her a little more to who Christian and Mackenzie Freeman was intriguing to listen to every time. She knew they would be proud of the man Huey was becoming. "I'm going to make sure that our son is going to be taught everything he needs to know. He's going to be a black man in a world that looks at him as a thug and I refuse to let him allow himself to think they are right. He's going to be a better man than I can ever be and with you as his mother, I know he's going to be taught all the optimise and carelessness from you and much more."

Hearing everything Huey had to say about their son made Jazmine tear up. She did not expect to hear all that but she guessed finding out the gender made him have a lot to think about. Having lost his parents at 8 was hard for him, she knew that, especially because he witnessed it too but he overcame what could have been a very dark place for him and she knew that Huey couldn't wait to teach everything he could to his son. It made he fully realise that she found the best man she could ever wish for and saw herself living the rest of her life with him.

"All I can say is that your parents are smiling down at you right now and forever. I know they are proud of you Huey Percy Freeman and they are happy to hear they're going to be grandparents. I love you so much Huey, I don't think you understand just how much I do." Jazmine began to tear up as she told the man sitting across from her how she felt. She didn't expect to cry but she couldn't help herself. She has always been an emotional person (or what some like to call a cry baby) and the added hormones just made it much easier for her to cry.

Huey reached out for Jazmine who happily jumped into his arms. "I know. I wish they were here to see all this... and I love you too Jazmine. More than you will ever know."

She smiled through her tears and gave the man of her dreams a sweet, light but loving kiss. As she pulled away, she giggled. "Good thing I didn't put on my make up yet, I would be looking a mess right now!"

All Huey could do was shake his head as he watched her wipe the tears away. "I don't understand why you're wearing makeup. Its only dinner."

"Well I want to have a good impression on the Freeman's. I can't just be looking any type of way, plus, I'm only doing light make up." She lightly shoved him before getting off his lap and finishing getting ready.

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told and he got lucky too because he saw Riley walking towards the bathroom to but beat him too it.

"Maan fuck you McHater! Gay ass nigga!" Was all Huey heard before turning on the shower with a large grin on her face.

* * *

Jazmine's eyes grew wide as she heard cars pull up outside.

"Oh my Santa! They're here, they're here, they're here!"

"Girl relax, its nothi- did you just say Santa?"

Jazmine turned to her younger friend. "Yes I said Santa!" She looked Royalty up and down before staring at her with wide eyes. "Why are you not panicking?"

"Maybe because I'm not pregnant." Royalty smirked.

Jazmine frowned. "Not helpful."

"Just pointing out the obvious."

Royalty had coming over to the Sunday dinner too. It was about time she met her long-term boyfriends' family and deep down she was nervous too, just not as much Jazmine was. Thinking about it, she should calm down the poor pregnant girl before she passed out right here right now.

"Do I look alright? I don't look fat do I?" Jazmine asked as she began twist and turning to get Royalty to look at her at all angles.

Royalty gave her a straight face. "You lucky you pregnant or I woulda slapped some sense into you bright ass." Jazmine stomped her feet in frustration, making Royalty sigh and hold onto her hands firmly. "You are going to be just fine Jazmine Aaliyah DuBois. You got this. And if you need an escape plan, just say you tired and run upstairs. Simple. No one questions a pregnant women's tiredness." The girls giggled but paused when the door finally rang. "I'll get it!" She called out to the household.

Jazmine took a deep breath and smoothed out her burgundy body con dress. She took a quick glance to double check that her afro at the top of her bun looked perfectly shaped and her edges were still laid.

"Hey guys!" Jazmine snapped back into reality as she heard Royalty greeting everyone. She threw on a smile that would soon become genuine and walked up to greet them too.

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Jazmine asked as they all walked inside.

"We doing good baby, how are you?" Aunt Cookie asked as she released Jazmine from a tight hug.

"We're doing well too."

Tyrone laughed as he noticed the pronouns she used. "I keep forgetting why we really out in this fancy ass place."

"I hope Woodcrest is treating you well." Jazmine giggled at Huey's cousins.

Joel hard a deep frown on his face as he shifted the large container in his hand. "I don't understand. It's like Huey, Riley and your friends got all the good-looking ones because I have yet to find a girl fine enough to make me settle!"

Aunt Cookie slapped him upside of his head, reminding the girls of her brother than does the same thing to his grandchildren. She took the container he was holding out his hands. "Boy hush up and keep it in your pants. You already see we got one baby on the way, you are nowhere ready to have one. At least Huey is mature enough. Anyway, I brought my famous cookie for us to snack on later!"

Hearing this made Jazmine blush wildly while Royalty just laughed.

"I'm mature..." Joel mumbled.

"Hmhm. Anyway, where everyone else?" Aunt Cookie asked.

"Right here Cookie damn. So impatient." Robert announced as he walked out the kitchen with Tom, Huey and Riley trailing behind him.

"What up cuz!" Riley went over to greet his family members.

"Hi, we met yesterday. Tom, Jazmine's father." Tom held out his hand to Cookie.

"Yes yes I remember. One of the only other black people there that didn't come from Chicago." She lightly joked.

Tom cleared his throat. "Um, well yes, I-I guess so."

Cookie laughed. "Stop being so nerves. We're family now." She dragged Tom into a bone crushing hug which surely caught him off guard.

Huey wrapped his arm around a nervous Jazmine. "You good?"

She nodded. "Had a little panic attack but Royalty calmed me down."

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "You sure you still-"

"Yes Huey. I'm ok." She sent him a reassuring smile, making him nod slowly. "I'm ok."

He looked at her again, uncertainly in his eyes. "Just tell me-"

"When I'm ready to rest, I know Huey. I got this." Jazmine intertwined their hands together. "Relax baby."

Huey sighed but nodded as that's all he could do. He just didn't want her to over exert herself since yesterday was a long day, it knocked him out, for Jazmine it would hit her 10 times more.

"It has been so long since I have tasted Robert's cooking, even though I know its not as good as mine." Cookie not so quietly whispered the last part.

"Ohhhhh." Her grandsons instigated.

Robert pointed his finger at his sister. "Don't start that bullshit in my house Cookie!"

"If you don't get that finger out my face!"

Riley burst out in laughter. "Yeah yeah, get him Aunt Cookie." Royalty back handed her boyfriend in the chest. "Ow! What?! I wan' her to beat his ass like he beats mine."

Riley thought his grandfather was too busy arguing with his sister to hear what he said but he thought wrong, earning him a swift whip from Robert's favourite belt across his backside. "Ow granddad! You didn't have to do a nigga like that in front of company."

"Hush up! Now, food is ready, come along."

The group of 10 made their to the dinning area where Robert had to ask Tom to help bring out the extra furniture to fit everyone.

"It does smell nice." Cookie commented as she took a seat at one of the top ends of the table, her brother taking the over end.

"And I know it taste good too." Robert smiled.

"I'll be the judge of that... now, let's join hands. Close your eyes and bow your heads." Everyone at the table did as they were told and allowed Cookie to bless the food. "Amen."

"Amen."

Everyone immediately dove into food, picking up the different meats and sides and putting it on their plates before moving it down to the next person who wanted it.

About 15 minutes into the meal, Cookie decided to get into what was needed to be said. She cleared her throat, making everyone turn to her.

"So Riley, how is school going? I hope you know them book like you know them drills."

Riley shrugged. "I mean, I'm making decent grades but my ball game will always be on 10. Ain't nothing stopping me."

Granddad nodded. "You'll be surprised what happened once that cast came off. Never seen him act the way he has, even if he is still a pain in my ass."

"Pause."

Cookie nodded. "Very well. I don't need to ask about Huey, we all know he's never dropped in his grades."

"Nerd." Tyrone faked cough. "Ow!" He yelped as Huey kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Royalty." The girl paused her chewing as she heard her name being called. She slowly looked up to see her boyfriends great aunt staring right at her, as well as his cousins. She swallowed her food before answering.

"Yes ma'ma?"

Cookie smiled at her manners. Yesterday when she met Royalty and Jazmine for the first time, she could tell they were very mature for their age which was something she was glad to see. She was mostly glad that Riley didn't find a girl that was on a crazy, 'gangster' wave as Riley. If he did find someone like that, she would have to pray for him more than she already did.

"I heard about what happened to you from the accident. I hope you have a full recover now. Head injuries can be very dangerous."

Royalty nodded. "Yes I am all better now. Its just a normal headache may hurt a bit more than it would be before but my check ups showed that there's nothing wrong with my head. I made sure that I got back on track with school as soon as possible."

"But not too much since, ya know, can't have you getting them headaches cuz then you take them drugs that make you all drowsy." Riley jumped in.

The Freeman guest were shocked at how serious and concerned Riley was being. They have never seen him act like this with anyone making them realise that Riley has done a lot of growing within the short space of time. They knew he has been together with her for over a year but this was the first they have actually noticed the change. It was also the first time they met Royalty so they guessed in her presences, he showed his caring side. "That's good to hear. I am glad you're doing well and already thinking about your education." Cookie then turned to Tom who was not expecting to be questioned. "So, how do you feel about your precious daughter getting pregnant by my nephew?"

Nearly everyone at the table began chocking on whatever drink or piece of food that was in their mouth. They did not expect to hear her word it in such a blunt way. Even the bluntness caught Huey off guard.

"Aunt Cookie..." Huey squinted his eyes. He noticed the pink in Jazmine's cheeks as she had to hold herself from blushing.

"I am so glad I came." Cairo laughed to himself.

She shrugged. "It's just a question."

Tom shook his head. "No, it's fine. Um, it was a very big surprise to hear my baby is having a baby but I believe that she has proven to be responsible and Huey too. I am glad Jazmine has found someone who loves her and will take care of her, I couldn't ask for more." Tom told her truthfully.

For the first time, Huey was the one that began to blush but just about. Jazmine was the only person that could see the red undertone forming under his cheeks because she was sitting right next to him and she thought it was adorable. She was going to tease him but Tyrone beat her to it.

"Aww look at baby cousin blushinnggg." He pouted but quickly put on a straight face. "If you kick me again, I will fly across this table."

Huey scrunched up his face but rested his foot back down onto the floor, choosing not to cause a mess at the dinner table. He'll get his cousin later.

"Well I wish I could have met you mother, we could have had a lot to discuss." Jazmine and Tom both shifted in their seats for different reasons and Cookie noticed this so she decided to move on from that conversation. "How is school going to work out? I hear you want to be a doctor Jazmine."

"Damn Cookie, what's with all these questions?" Robert asked her with his mouth full.

"Robert you are too damn old to be eating with your mouth full."

Jazmine cleared her throat and looked grandad. "No, it's ok. I know she is curious." She turned to Cookie. "Huey and I have talked about it and I have decided to take a year out of education to look after our son, while Huey goes to University of Maryland not far from here and I will join him next year to study medicine. I mean, it's no HBCU but I think we will be able to cope. Well, I pray that Huey can handle himself, especially since I won't be there to make sure he doesn't rage at the white people there." Everyone laughed because they know it was true, especially if they were ignorant, he would rage. "During this time, I will study what I can and possible find a flexible job. Then once I go to college, we will find him a day care to enrol him in around our schedule." Jazmine explained to them.

Cookie was impressed. Within a short time of knowing she was pregnant, Jazmine had already had a plan in her mind and by the look Huey was giving her, she could see he loved her very much and supported her 100% of the way. "You seemed to have it all figured out."

Jazmine shrugged. "I wouldn't say I have it figured out... I would just say I'm working things out. It's not going to be easy, I know that for sure. I may be naïve in somethings but this was a wakeup call for me. Everyone thinks is going to be fun but it's not and I understand it's not going to be like that all the time. Every day I wake up and think about how I can give our son the best possible life he can before Huey and I get our own house that we can call our home. All I know is that I wouldn't be able to do this without Huey by my side. He's the level headed one and has told me many times how he is going to be by my side no matter what." Jazmine reached under the table and grabbed Huey's hand while looking deep into his eyes. Everyone could feel the love radiating off the two of them and they had to stop themselves from awing out loud at how cute they were being. Huey's usual scowl had softened significantly and for once, he didn't care that people had seen him soften.

When it came to Jazmine, he couldn't help himself. There was something that she did that no one else could do that trapped him and brought all these other emotions boiling to the surface. His family all called him one toned but ever since he accepted Jazmine as being his best friend, he hasn't been called that since. He was more than just an ex domestic terrorist to her, he was a person, a person she has allowed herself to fall in love with. She made him feel whole, something he hasn't felt in years and it was a feeling he didn't want to lose. His son would just add to it.

"You know... you look at Jazmine the same way your father looked at your mother and I see Riley heading down the same path with Royalty." As Cookie said that, the whole room paused in their movements. Drinks were half sipped, forks were half in the air and mouths were half open. Mackenzie and Christian Freeman. The touchy subject for Freeman family. A tragedy that changed two boy's life forever.

Since Huey and Riley could remember, people always compared them to their parents when it came to their personality, attitude, smarts and mannerisms. It always happened. They knew that kids hear it from extended family or family friends all the time but when your parents are no longer here to laugh along with everyone, it hit differently. Hearing their great aunt compare their parents love to their relationship made everything set into their brains. They found a girl that was everything and more from what any man would wish for and it was something they couldn't mess up. It was a shock to hear the brothers are both in steady relationship (we talking about Riley) and how much they had grown. Cookie could see it. She could sense it. She had that older black woman wisdom that 99% of the time, anything she said was always reassuring and enlightening and as one could see, she was doing just that.

"I never thought I would say this but Cookie is right. I haven't seen no one his age love a woman the way my boy loved cutie pie and I'm proud to say you're following his footsteps... I miss them every day." Robert suddenly became sad as he thought back to the children he lost. A parent never wants to bury their child.

"I miss them too." Riley admitted quietly as he looked around the room as the atmosphere shifted.

Huey spoke just as softly as he nodded his head. "I miss mom and dad..."

They all just sat their silently, all thinking back to the memories they had of the late Freeman's or just thought about what they were told. It was a sad but relaxing moment.

"They're both smiling down at you two." Cookie told the boys truthfully. "Now, enough sadness! We are here to celebrate new life, a new Freeman- wait, he is going to be a Freeman, right? Or is he having your last name?"

Jazmine nodded lightly. "You were right the first time, Freeman will be the baby's last name and hopefully one day mine too." Jazmine sipped her water as everyone looked at her with different reactions but the majority was shocked.

Huey raised an eyebrow at her and she saw this. She shrugged in response to him. He never really thought about marriage until the pregnancy. He was only 18. Marriage was a serious thing, it was for life. He wasn't a person that was big on relationships and things of that nature which was why everyone was so shocked to hear he had a girlfriend which he then got pregnant. Huey knew Jazmine. She wanted to get married. When they were younger, she would go on and on about her big wedding, her dress, where her honeymoon would be, the works. He knew her plans but everything was different now. It wouldn't be that easy. However, Huey had to admit... he saw himself with Jazmine for the rest of his life, no one could come close to the woman she was becoming, she understood everything about him. She deserved to have her dream wedding and dream husband to make her dream family and one day... he hopes he will be the one to do it with her.

"That's lovely to hear... what about you Royalty?"

The youngest in the room looked up from her soon empty plate shocked. "Um, marriage? To Riley? I mean, I'm not even 16 yet, it's a bit much to think about at the moment." She nervously laughed. "Plus, he might just drop me once we go college for them other girls or when he gets into the NBA to find himself a ig wife."

Riley immediately shook his head. "Nah nah. I don't need them gold digging ho- I mean girls." Riley changed his words when he remembered his aunt was in the room and that was the one person he couldn't get away with swearing around. "I'm trying to have a Lebron and Savannah typa love you feel me. There through it all." Riley smirked as he spoke to Royalty seriously which once again, shocking everyone. This day was just full of surprises. "Plus, there's no college girl or ig model that got shit on you. Sorry Aunt Cookie." Riley had to quickly apologies to his aunt before Robert could reach for his belt and beat him.

Royalty knew if she had Jazmine's skin tone, everyone would see her whole face heating up as Riley spoke directly to her. She has never heard him speak with such certainty and this was unexpected to her but she wasn't complaining. "Aww you're so sweet."

"Wait a damn minute." Cairo shook his head, making everyone look at him. "At this point, I am about to move my behind down here because where do you find females like this. I want one."

"I ain't from here." Royalty was quick to say.

Jazmine giggled. "Truss me, they're not all as amazing to us. I guess we all just got lucky. There must be some nice girls back home in Chicago."

Joel snorted. "Yeah, we can defiantly tell you haven't been down there. As a matter of fact, why don't you come down this year. Baby's first Christmas and in his daddy's home town."

"That's a great idea! Isn't that right Huey?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"That's a good idea Joel. Tom, Royalty, you can come to if you wish." Cookie invited.

Tom smiled gratefully. "I will let you know when the time comes."

"Good for me. Now for the exciting part, baby names!"

The males groaned. "Grandma, we just found out less than 24 hours ago that it's a boy."

"Your point?" She raised an eyebrow at Tyrone who just stayed quiet. "Didn't think so."

"Well we haven't decided on anything yet. I give it about another month or two before we decide but no one is going to find out until the day he is born." Jazmine quickly explained to her.

Huey turned to the older woman. "Got all the information you need?"

Jazmine was about to lecture him but stopped when she heard Cookie laughing.

"Yes Huey. I am done. You can't blame me for wanting to make sure my nephew knows what he's doing. I wasn't going to allow you to be a useless boy anyway. At least Robert didn't get it completely wrong with raising you two over these few years."

"It would have been easier if they weren't a pain in my ass! All them damn kids do is run up and down my-"

"Well would you look at that. Everyone is finished. I'll help clear." Cookie cut off her brother and shot him a glare while doing so. "You can help Robert."

"But I cooked." He told her annoyed.

"So?"

Mumbling in frustration, Robert helped clear away the table with Tom help while the cousins walked into the living room with full stomach.

Jazmine flopped down on the couch and rubbed her bloated stomach. "That was such a good dinner. I am glad we had it."

Joel raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you cool with the interrogation from grandma?"

Jazmine shrugged as she leaned into Huey who had sat himself next to her after pushing his brother onto the floor who was about to take the seat. "The only thing I had to prepare myself for was the questions but I already knew the answer to them. I don't blame her for the way she came across and she didn't attack me so I'm fine."

"What about you little one?" Tyrone nodded towards Royalty.

"I meeeeaannn, Riley had it worse when he met my uncle. Anyway, Jamaican's are the scariest so no one can shake me." She smirked.

"Yeah I thought her uncle was about to kill me nigga." Riley jumped in making all of them laugh.

"Remind me not to go and see him." Cairo noted.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they all sat together in the living room, getting to know each other more. They laughed, they argued and they even sang strangely enough but they all had fun at the end of the day. As it got later, the guest decided to it was time to go. Tom pulled Jazmine to the side.

"You ok daddy?" Jazmine looked up at her father. It has been so long since the two has just sat down and had a conversation, their lives had changed so much in these last few months they didn't have a chance to sit and breath.

He sighed. "Yeah, everything has just been a bit overwhelming... have you heard from your mother?"

"As a matter of fact, I kinda have. She sent a card alongside $200 and a stroller. She just said that she needed to get away and that she's sorry for not being here and going to make it up to me. She even mentioned if I want to stay with her if Huey and me don't work out but not a lot." Jazmine rubbed her arm as she looked up through her lashes at her fathers shocked face.

"Oh... I, um, didn't expect Sarah to say that. Well I hope she is enjoying herself where ever she is." Tom lightly laughed. Once he saw the lost in his daughter's eyes, it made him tear up. She didn't deserve this. "Come here." He opened his arms and Jazmine collapsed straight into them, finding comfort in her father's embrace. "I will always be here if you need me, I will never leave you. I love you so much Jazmine."

"I love you too daddy." Jazmine told him and squeezed him tighter. "Just wanted to let you know that you and Faith look cute together."

Tom chocked on his own spit as he pulled away to see his smirking daughter. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Dad. The guys already opened my eyes to it last month and I can see it. You're happier now, going out more, getting dressed up. Mom said she was free but you're free too. Now, I know you started seeing each other before your official divorce and that's ok because that's none of my business. You are a grown man and can do what you want, I just want to see you thriving." Jazmine grinned.

Tom grinned back at her. "When did you become the parent and I become the child?"

"Well I know when I became a parent..." She pointed to her stomach with both index fingers. "And you have always been a big baby so I guess it works out."

"Oh Jazmine, you have grown so much." Tom sniffed as he did his best to hold out his tears.

"Daaaaddd." Jazmine pouted as she felt tears prick her own eyes. "I am glad I did light make up today." She said before making the tears run down her face. "I really do appreciate everything you have done for me. I will make you proud."

"You already have."

The two shared another hug before Tom departed from the Freeman residence. Jazmine walked back in the living but stayed by the door, making the room turn to look at her. "I just wanted to say I am grateful that you all came down this weekend and for being so welcoming to Royalty and I, especially considering the circumstances. I am feeling a bit tired though so I was going to go up to rest."

Cookie walked up from her seat and pulled Jazmine into a hug. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Jazmine. I am glad that these boys managed to find such strong minded and mature girls. I look forward to seeing you more in the future and of course this little one." The two shared a laugh as she reached forward and rubbed the growing bump. "Oh Jazmine. This is going to be such a life changing experience. You will look at life in a different light now which is a blessing and a curse. Now go take your rest, you've had a long day."

This time, Jazmine was the one that initiate the hug as she engulfed herself in the round woman's warmth. She could get used to these hugs.

The cousins all stood and said their farewells to Jazmine, that's when Huey stood and walked over to her.

"I'll come up quickly with you." He told her.

"Baby cousin is just took cute."

"You don't have to Huey, your family is still here."

"Trust me, we have seen each other enough today." He turned to the rest of the people in the room. "I'll be back." As he walked towards the stairs, he subconsciously reached out for Jazmine's hand, who happily accepted the offer.

"I cannot wait until that baby is born. Huey's going to be such a big softy." Cairo burst out in laughter and everyone agreed.

Jazmine began to wipe away the makeup that was on her face while Huey got her some shorts and one of his t-shirts for her to wear.

"Oh, no I don't need the top. I'm feeling a bit hot some I'm going to sleep with just shorts and a sports bra."

"Alright." Was all he said as he put back the other item.

"I really like your family Huey."

Huey snorted. "That makes one of us."

Jazmine turned to look at him. He was sitting at the edge of his bed just watching her wipe away at her face. "I'm serious. They're so nice and supporting. You're lucky to have them."

Jazmine saw the look on his face and she knew he agreed with her. There was no way he couldn't, it was evident just a few minutes ago.

"Its just all a bit crazy how quickly our lives changed. We were best friends who finally admitted their feelings for each and within that short time, we already created a baby but didn't know until how many months after. This is going to be an interesting story to tell our children." Jazmine spoke as she began to get undressed, Huey not taking his eyes off her for a second.

He smirked. "Children?"

"Yes children Huey. You already know this. Plus, I'm getting my baby girl named Jade."

"Her name is not going to be Jade."

"It is."

"We'll see about that."

Jazmine rolled her eyes as she put on the shorts Huey got for her before climbing into bed. She moaned out loud when he spine relaxed into the mattress.

"I needed this... I needed this so much."

Huey stood and walked around the side of the bed where Jazmine laid. Her eyes were already closed and he knew she was already off to sleep. He didn't even say anything. Instead he just leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door. He paused and looked at her again. She was already out cold. All he could do was shake his head and make his way back downstairs to give Jazmine her much needed rest. It had a been a long weekend and they had school tomorrow, he didn't need her feeling drained.

As he made his way down the steps, he saw his aunt and grandfather walk towards the kitchen. With a raised eyebrow, he walked towards the living to where his brother and cousins were still chilling.

"What they doing?" Huey asked as he pointed behind him towards the direction of the kitchen.

They all just shrugged.

"Ion know. They just up and walked out the room." Riley answered for the group.

Huey looked back and just decided to sit himself down. Cookie was probably telling Robert her last thought about the situation. He knew he was meant to stay out of grown folks' conversation but he was the topic so he wanted to at least be involved. However, he knew better and just kept his behind on the chair and talked to his cousins.

* * *

In the kitchen, Cookie looked at her brother with a straight face before striking him in the arm.

"Dammit woman! What the hell was that for?!" Robert shouted at her.

Cookie pointed her finger in his face. "That's for allowing your grandson to get a girl pregnant before he has finished education."

"Why you getting onto me for? I beat them boys nearly every damn day and they still don't listen. Plus, I'm getting old. I can't keep up with them every second of the day. I got my own life too you know." He went over to grab his prized orange juice and poured himself a cup. "Them boys been through a lot. Huey maybe the smart one but he can still get caught up sometimes."

"I know but that's why I was so shocked when he called me. I had to pray over him that night, I couldn't sleep... but coming here this weekend put me at ease. Its not just some random girl he knocked up, its a girl that he cares about, one he loves. It seems like the best thing about your boys is that they know how to choose some good, hardworking girls. All 3 got doctors, who can believe that. They choose some good ones. Riley was surprising because it looked like he was going down multiply baby mothers by the time he was 25. Hopefully that Royalty can keep him on a leash." Cookie half joked. "Its not going to be easy Robert but all you can do is give Huey the advice he needs and let him figure out the rest."

"I don't need to tell that boy anything. He's smart enough."

She laughed lightly and shook her head at her brother. "You'll be surprised." She sighed and looked over at the wall clock. "Oh would you look at the time! Its time to go, we gotta get back to Chicago." She turned and walked out the kitchen while Robert just strolled behind her. "Come on boys, we gotta go. Say bye to your uncle and cousins." Cookie pulled her nephews into bone crushing hugs at the same time.

"Damn. You. Strong." Riley just about made out.

"Look after yourself and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. You know auntie Cookie loves you." She whispered in both their ears.

"Yeah. Love you two." The two mumbled to her. They pulled away got a light tap on their cheeks, making them scrunch up their face.

Royalty stood and hugged her boyfriend's cousins. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too... but wait, are you not going home?" Tyrone asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah I'm staying here tonight and going school with them tomorrow."

"Wow. The next I see you I best not see a bump on you." Tyrone lectured her, making her laugh.

"You got that right. These ovaries are not about to be used until another 10 years." She joked.

Riley walked back over and swung his arm around her shoulder. "Why you talkin bout me girl?"

Royalty rolled her eyes. "Ain't no one talkin bout you boy. Paranoid much."

"I knows you lying but I'll allow you... for now."

"Yeah yeah you not gonna do shit nigga."

He pulled her in closer pretending to playfully strangle her. "You sure about that?"

"Ay ay! None of that. Stop that." Joel jumped in.

"We done said we don't need another Freeman coming from any of us at this point in time." Cairo finished up what they were all were thinking.

Riley smacked his lips. "Nigga get outta niggas business. You just jealous and shit."

Before the cousins could go back and forth, Cookie stepped in the middle. "Boys. Let's go. If we miss this flight that's my foot up your ass." Yeah she's defiantly Robert's sister.

With one final goodbye, the guest parted ways and the four remaining went to their respected rooms.

"You kids best not be making babies in there!" Robert shouted to the giggle Royalty and Riley as they made their way to his room.

"No we not granddad!" Riley shouted back. He was thinking about the act to get them here but not actually getting them here.

Huey just shook his head. He just hope his brother actually listened to what his grandfather had to say because if it did happen... he had no idea how Riley would be able to handle it and two babies under one roof would be crazy.

As he climbed into his bed, Huey listened to the soft snoring coming from Jazmine. When he would get into the bed after her, she would immediately snuggle into his arms but today she was knocked out. She didn't even move an inch when he got in next to her so instead, he was the one that pulled her into his chest and she melted into his arms. Huey looked down at the ball of orange hair and sighed silently. Today went better than he thought. A lot got laid out and it was almost refreshing to have the conversation. He knew if his aunt didn't come then the conversation wouldn't have come up until last minute, she was always the one that brought the family together because of how much she valued families being close.

Cookie was a single mother to her fraternal twins which were his cousins' mother/father and she vowed that she would make sure they had a strong family dynamic. The Freeman's still had their dysfunctional times but they still had their good times too. All families had that. So for her to come down to Woodcrest was her way of checking up on them and making sure they understood the increase of responsibility Huey now had.

Like Jazmine, everyday Huey was mentally preparing himself for the worse but also the best. That was the only way he was able to keep himself grounded. All he knew was that no harm was going to come to Jazmine or his son. He would kill and die for them. They were his life now and he was going to protect them in a way that he knew his parents would be happy to see.

* * *

**Well... it has been so long since I have posted but this story is a year old now! Its crazy, can't believe I actually done this lool. **

**Shout out to Chel29 for all the support on here and on Wattpad and basically told me that I needed to post at least ONE Boondocks, I'm going to get Gangster Love out soon hopefully. I have no idea why I am finding it so hard to write and doing school work when I have all this time. *Sigh*. I'm trying guys but make sure you leave a review and if you haven't, don't forget to read my other Boondocks stories.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	43. Chapter 43: Baby Shower

"Oh my gosh I am so big!" Jazmine gasped as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was now 33 weeks and there was no way for her to hide her stomach anymore. She could barely fit into her jeans and t-shirts so most of her outfits consisted of leggings, oversized t-shirts and sweats. She helped herself to a lot of Huey's clothes, much to his protest at first but she began to buy some of them back to make it up to him.

The next few weeks were going to be crazy. She had to finish up her tests for school, go to her scans, set up baby things, have her maternity shoot, get through her baby shower, prepare for her baby coming, maybe even go prom and graduate. There were so many things to do and she just had to take one task at a time. She did her best to keep calm because she was so close to her due date, she didn't want to stress her baby out so much she ends up in an early labour. She had 7 weeks left. She could do it. All through it, she was glad to have her friends and family by her side.

"You ready to go?" Huey asked. It was early morning and they had a doctor's appointment to get to.

"Yeah." Jazmine looked between her shoes before slipping her manicured feet into her pink fluffy sliders that matched her pink top. "I can't wear sneakers for a good few days since we have so much to do. My feet might swell if I do so."

"I don't see why you need a baby shower and a maternity shoot."

Jazmine stopped and looked at him crazy. "Why? Did you seriously ask me that Huey Freeman?" She scoffed and made her way to the car.

Huey sighed. He should've known how stupid of a question that was. A lot of woman found those things important to do when having a baby and Jazmine was someone who loved celebrations and capturing important moments in a person's life. She expected to have these things. He knew he needed to apologise, he didn't want her to be upset so early in the morning, especially with him.

He jumped in the car and started to drive to the appointment. The first few minutes they sat in silence when he decided to break it.

"Jazmine-"

"It's our first baby." She cut him off. "Excuse me from wanting to capture this precious moment. The baby shower is the last time we will get to celebrate our baby still being inside me, I just wanted these last few weeks to be special. And I just thought the photoshoot would look cute to showcase the time I was pregnant for the first time. I want our son to look back and the pictures and say 'oh look that was me when I was in mommy's stomach'."

Huey sighed and looked at her as he pulled into the parking lot. He felt stupid for not understand how special this was for her, it was more than just a photoshoot and party. It was time he realised that. "Jazmine. I'm sorry, I should've known better."

"You got that right."

"I just don't want you to be stressed out with everything going on but you know I will be by your side the whole time. Ain't nothing going to change."

Jazmine looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I know..." She sighed. "Everything is just pushing down on me now. Like every week we get closer to the due date, every week I get bigger, I get even more nervous and want everything to just be perfect."

Huey reached over and kissed Jazmine's forehead. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the tingling sensation on the spot he kissed. "We both know it's not going to be perfect but what we can control, we will make it perfect. You know I'm here for you. Always. I know you was helping organise the baby shower but all you will be doing is relaxing. I'll get everyone else to set things up the way you want."

Jazmine looked at him shocked. "But-"

"Nope. None of that. You relax." He told her sternly and all she could was nod. "Good. Now let's go before we miss our appointment."

They walked into the doctor's hand in hand, once again having to ignore the stares they were receiving for being a young couple. When they were called, Jazmine went in and did all her tests and scans that needed to be done.

"Your son is looking very healthy."

"Thank God." Jazmine praised as she shared a smile with her midwife.

"Indeed. Within a few weeks, or even days, you will feel him start turning. That will be him preparing himself for his entrance by moving his head down for when he comes out head first. Since it is your first pregnancy, I say it will happen in the next week or two, meaning you may feel some pain. So, have you figured out the birthing method you would most like to have?" She asked.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I would like to have a natural birth."

"Alright I will put that in your notes." She began to scribble away on Jazmine's notes. "I just want you to understand that we will do the best we can to ensure the safety of you and your baby. If there is any type of complication which may result in a caesarean section, we will inform you both about."

"As you should considering black woman are three to four times more likely to die during child birth than white woman. If Jazmine believes there is something wrong, I would kindly advise you to listen to what she has to say as she is the one that is giving birth. That goes for after birth too. I want Jazmine and my son to both be under the right care they require. I refuse to let them become a static because of institutionalized racism and someone failing to do their job." Huey jumped in with a deep scowl on his face. When it came to protecting black woman, he was serious about it. He was sick and tired of seeing black woman die and having to leave their child behind because doctors refused to listen to the women's plea. He was not letting that happen to Jazmine because if it did... all hell would break loose.

"Huey." Jazmine whispered to him as she looked at how deep his scowl was.

The midwife softly smiled. "No, it's okay Jazmine. I fully understand. Unfortunately, at the last hospital I worked in before I came here, they had too many of them cases which is one of the reasons I left. I only worked there for 3 years before moving here, which is now my 13th year being a midwife. I believe in what Huey is talking about. It is important that I listen to you as well as the other doctors. You will know when something is wrong and I want you to know that if you feel anything, anything wrong, even if it is a weird, sharp pain, you call me. Doesn't matter the time. You are a young woman and your voice still matters. Just know you're not alone in this. You have what I can see is a supportive and intelligent boyfriend by your side so I know you will be able to get through this."

Jazmine smiled at Huey before turning back to her midwife. "Yeah I guess I got lucky with this one. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Remember call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

* * *

Today, school seemed busier than usual. Everyone was buzzing around talking about test, prom and graduation. The three things that Jazmine was dreading.

"You know this is the third time I have peed since I have come in and I have barely been here for 2 hours." Jazmine told Cindy as she washed her hands.

"I mean, there is a big ass baby resting on your bladder, I don't blame you." Cindy shrugged. "I would be the same and you're lucky to be having all these breaks."

Jazmine raised an eyebrow at her. "Which brings me to question why you're not in class?"

"I wanted to make sure my bestie got to the bathroom safely."

The pregnant teen raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Come on Cin. It's the end of year, you haven't had this great of an attendance since... ever. I haven't seen you work so hard in school. What's wrong now?"

Cindy sighed and rested her back against the wall. "I got my college acceptation letters yesterday and so did Caesar."

Jazmine gasped and pulled her friend in a tight hug. "That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me soon?"

"We were going to tell you guys today at lunch... it's just now we have to figure out what college we're going to go to. We don't want to hold each other back but long distance seems so hard to do. He's always talked about going to a HBCU with Huey and even Hiro was talking about it. I don't want to follow him and everyone looking at me as the fucking white girl that got accepted for funding. We've been together for 2 years, it will be too hard to say goodbye. Even the possibility of saying goodbye to you and not seeing you and my nephew is killing me. It's just so stressful. Why is this so stressful?"

"Oh Cin... everything is going to work out. Don't stress yourself about it. You and Caes will work something out and don't worry about me. You can always facetime us whenever you want to see him and I will be spamming you all with cute pictures and videos of him anyway. You still have time to choose where you want to go to so enjoy your last moments in high school as a senior. Before you know it, we will be freshmen's all over again."

Cindy rolled her eyes but let a light smile fall on her face. "I guess you right or whatever."

"I'm always right. Now come on, we have class and we've been away long enough." Jazmine grinned and pulled her friend out the bathroom only to run into someone.

"Ay! You don't see us here!" Cindy shouted at the person.

"My bad, I didn't expect someone to come racing out of the girl's bathroom when everyone should be in class." They turned to Jazmine and looked her up and down. "Glowing as ever. I heard you're having a baby shower tomorrow? I guess my invite got lost in the mail."

"Suck a dick Trevor. Ain't no one sending paper invites anymore. Just leave us alone." Cindy and Jazmine tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of Jazmine. "Move out her way."

"I'm not talking to you Cynthia. I'm talking to Jazmine here." He looked at Jazmine who had a disgusted look on her face. "So, about this baby situation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She couldn't help but to curse. "You know what, forget about it! I don't understand your obsession with me Trevor. Its sick and disgusting! My father is a lawyer and I will happily use that to get a restraining order on you."

"You don't understand, do you?" Trevor shook his head.

Jazmine looked at him confused. "No, I don't."

"I have liked you ever since we were 7 years old." Trevor confessed. Jazmine looked every more puzzled.

"Say what?" Cindy muttered what Jazmine wanted to say as she looked at how hard he was staring at Jazmine.

"That time where you helped me up when I cut my knee, called over a teacher and made sure I was ok before leaving. Ever since that day I have liked you. I know you remember." Trevor watched the realisation fall on Jazmine's face and grinned. "See! You remember. Then that fucking dickhead Huey popped up and changed you. No one ever saw you as the sweet, innocent Jazmine anymore as you fell into his propaganda of turning a naïve mixed girl to accept she's black which I believe also made you forget you're white also. I watched him leave you in tears many many times and I would've never done that to you."

Jazmine was so shocked to hear this. She had a feeling that Trevor had liked her at some point but then she thought he was just being annoying. She didn't know it had gotten this serious. That incident was over 10 years go! They both have had their share if relationships so it didn't seem that serious but apparently she underestimated him. "Trevor... that was 11 years ago, stop thinking too much into it. I was just trying to be nice, I would do that to any other person and I have before. None of them developed a crazy obsession for me. And Huey never changed me, well I mean he did but he just made me realise my full potential. He showed me the world it really was and the whole identity thing, that's not what he done. I would hide the fact that I was mixed from people and try past as white but he showed me the power of being a part of a powerful community which is the black community. I wouldn't have been able to do so without him and I'm forever grateful to him. We're together Trevor, and we're having a baby together. There's nothing you can do or say that can make me leave him, especially not for you. Please, just focus on one of the many girls you have been with and not me, I'm not the one. Seriously." Jazmine ended her speech and walked right past him. He was in shock after being rejected once again but this time it was different. It hurt more. He didn't understand why she couldn't find the ability to love him.

"Crazy bitch." Cindy shook her head before catching up with Jazmine. She didn't think Trevor was ever that serious since he would flirt with her, Ming and Royalty at any chance he would get. She guessed he did it to get Jazmine's attention, possibly to even make her jealous... yeah this just got creepier to think about. "I can't believe he just said that shit."

"Trust me, neither can I."

"You going to tell Huey?"

Jazmine paused right outside her classroom door. "I don't see why I have to but knowing me, I will eventually tell him."

"Yeah I know that's right."

"Yup. Come on, let's go in."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him."

Jazmine slapped her forehead. "Huey please. No fighting, I can't do violence today."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Did you listen to what I said?"

"He's dead."

"Huey!"

Huey looked down at Jazmine who looked frustrated. "Jazmine."

"No fighting or killing is needed. It was harmless."

"He keeps harassing my girl and you think I'm going to let him off easy? Hell nah, fuck that." Jazmine could hear the Chicago in him poke out which always happened when he was mad.

"The key words in that sentence. Your girl. I'm your girl not his. Now let's go to Mr William's class room so we can have lunch, I'm starving." She proceeded to drag him along the hallway hoping they didn't stumble across Trevor and have Huey smacking him across the school. She wanted to end high school on a peaceful note.

As they got there, their friends had already gathered the tables and chairs and had food laid out in the middle. It what they did whenever they came to Mr Williams classroom for lunch, it was their own little buffet.

"They finally join us." Caesar grinned as he held open his arms.

"Sorry, had to stop Huey from finding someone and trying to kill them." Jazmine sheepishly grinned as she took a seat.

Hiro laughed and threw a grape in his mouth. "Who's the victim now?"

"Trevor." Cindy jumped in. "He confessed his love for Jazmine that he's had since he was 7 just because Jazmine was nice to him. He started saying some shit about how Huey wasn't good for her because he changed her or whatever. It was all a bit crazy."

"Wow he really said all that?" Ming asked and saw Cindy and Jazmine nod. "Damn, that's crazy."

"Fi true." Royalty agreed as she bit into her sandwich.

"So why you never let Huey's bitch ass beat his ass? I would beat his ass, pause." Riley smacked his mouth as he ate and talked at the same time.

"Because violence isn't the answer to everything. Gosh guys." Jazmine shook her head. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

Mr William's walked up to the group as he finished sorting out his papers from the class he just had which just happened to be Royalty and Riley's class. "So, Jazmine, I heard your baby shower is tomorrow." Jazmine nodded her head excitedly. "Well my wife and I decided to get something for you." He handed her a gift card for a baby store that was in the local mall. She had heard of it before but has never found the time to actually go inside. "My wife loves this store and its black owned so I know Huey wouldn't mind spending his dollars there."

"Aww that's so nice of your guys. Thank you, I will defiantly be visiting there soon. You and Farrah have been so helpful lately I can't thank you enough." Ever since the baby shower, Jazmine and Farrah have seen each other a bit more. There were times that Jazmine would go back across the street to visit her dad and she was there so the two girls would talk about random things. Jazmine found out that she had a 13-year-old son, Chiro whose father was killed when he was 6. Jazmine hadn't met him yet but they agreed that they would meet after she gave birth.

Farrah and Tom were getting serious so it was only right that Jazmine got to know her father's girlfriend and her son. She has also been helping Jazmine out with things she might want to know especially with raising a boy which she was thankful for. She was glad her father had found a woman who was nice. The only problem was, Jazmine still hadn't heard from her mother. She had messaged her on Facebook and just about got replies out of her, she didn't even post anything for Jazmine to imagine where she was. It would make Jazmine upset with how distance her mother had become and she wished this didn't happen. Her due date was so close and the one thing she wished was for her mother to be there by her side as she gave birth and help her guide her through it. It was almost sad to say that so far, Farrah was acting like that mother.

"Speaking on the baby shower... we will be there 9am sharp!" Ming grinned.

"Yeah, no later than that guys." Royalty squinted her eyes at Hiro and Caesar.

"Don't worry, Caesar is staying with me tonight and Ming is going to be with Hiro."

"Good, I got Reezy so don't you guys worry."

Riley kissed his teeth. "Why a nigga gotta be up so early?"

"Because you have to help set up."

"Oh yeah, we need to-"

"No." Huey shook his head as he stopped Jazmine's sentence. "This one right here is not allowed to stress herself with the party. You know the plan, you guys are just going to set it up without us."

"Ugh! You're no fun."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Cuuutee but McHater is right as much, as I hate to say that, we got this." Cindy grinned before stealing a bit from Caesar's sandwich.

Ming nodded. "We talked for hours about how everything is going to go. Majority of the things are already at the house, we just have to pick up the cake, set up the music and decorate."

"Yeah you know a party isn't a party until DJ Hiro comes through." He grinned.

"With his one and only MC, MC." Caesar grinned. "You see what I did there?" Everyone around him rolled their eyes at his corny joke.

"I am so lucky to have you all as friends. I'm going to miss you guys so much." Jazmine slightly frowned. She didn't want them to feel bad for her. With the last year and a half, their plans were to all move away, hopefully together, and go through college together. Now things had changed and they had a lot more thinking to do. It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be and time was not their friend.

"No matter where we end up, we're all going to remain friends because if we don't, I will hurt every single one of you." Cindy not so innocently smiled.

"Well you have me and Reezy for another 2 years." Royalty grinned as she looked over at Jazmine. "I will be right here with my nephew."

"Unfortunately." Huey mumbled.

But Riley still heard. "There you go again! Hating."

"Well, let's get through the rest of high school shall we." Hiro jumped in.

Jazmine sighed blissfully. "But there's not even that much left. Can you believe prom is coming up? A week before we graduate. I had to change my dress since ya know." She pointed down to her stomach. "But I managed to find it in the same colour so Huey didn't have to change."

"I can't believe I have to get full glam that day." Cindy shook her head.

"At least you're having your prom now, I gotta wait another 2 years." Royalty moaned.

"Just so your ass knows, I ain't wearing now damn pink." Riley crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it would complement your skin tone if you did. Do you boys know what you're wearing?"

"Yup." They all answered.

"Damn. Ok." She turned to Riley and looked him up and down. "Take some tips nigga."

"Sure, yeah, whatever."

Huey shook his head at his brother. Royalty had Riley wrapped around her finger like how Jazmine had him wrapped around hers. If Royalty wanted to go with pink... Riley should just be prepared for it.

"Well, no one looks like they're going to take the bag of Cheetos soooo yeet." Caesar snatched the bag off the table and dived straight in, much to everyone else's protest. It was really just another day for them as they enjoyed each other's company and forgetting their stressful lives for a few moments.

* * *

"No, Caesar not there!"

"Hiro you have to push the wires out the way or someone will trip over it."

"I saw you eat one of the candy Reezy."

It was the Saturday of the baby shower and the three girls were doing their best to set everything up and they did so by pushing around their boyfriends to make sure everything was perfect for Jazmine. Since Huey had banned her from decorating the party, they had to just go off from what they were told and the sneaky text messages Jazmine tried her best to send to them. Huey was making sure that Jazmine relaxed first and they were pretty sure that he caught her texting them because they haven't heard from her in half an hour. Their leader had been captured.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." Tom sighed as he looked around the downstairs level of his home. The girls were doing a great job at decorating the party. The main colour was royal blue to Jazmine's request. They had a candy table that had cute jars that were filed with different shade of blue and white candy. There were two large drink dispensers with blue Kool-Aid inside and cupcakes with blue icing surrounding the layered cake which decorated with baby items and a pair of Jordan's on top. The place overall looked like a cute little baby shower. They were having less people over for this so it made sense for everything to be cute and small. Jazmine would've been satisfied with just connecting her phone to the speakers but with Hiro as a friend, you were going to get a whole DJ set up and Caesar would happily join him up there. If any of his close friends held any type of get together, he was going to find an excuse to bring his laptop, turn table and microphone. "I have never seen so much blue in my life. I thought Jazmine's overly pink room was crazy."

Farrah laughed and rested her head on Tom's shoulder and without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her. He hasn't felt this happy in so long and it just felt so good to have a woman who liked him as much as he liked her. It was equal. Now don't get him wrong, at one point in time, he loved Sarah, he really did, even now he still had love for her. She was the mother of his only child, she may be 18 now but that was still their baby no matter what. However, with Farrah, as cliché as it sounded, he felt young and free again. They both had a child who they loved more than anything and maybe, just maybe, they could bring the two together.

"Jazmine really did a good job ordering all this stuff. I have never seen a baby shower so detailed... and blue but its adorable." Farrah grinned as she looked around at the teenagers blowing up some balloons that matched the colour scheme.

"Well you helped her."

Farrah shrugged. "Not really, this was mostly Jazmine. She threw ideas, I wrote them down. She's a smart girl."

Tom beamed proudly. Jazmine was his pride and joy and he was happy of the woman she was becoming. "I know she is, she always has been."

The group heard the doorbell ring and looked at the door.

Cindy's eyebrow raised and looked at the time. "We don't start until another half an hour. What white person is early?" She got up and opened the door and when she saw who it was, her mouth dropped. "Oh... this white person."

"Is that how you great someone you have known for years Cynthia? Come on, let me in, I used to live here once upon a time."

Cindy stepped to the side and slowly opened up the door, she knew things were about to be very awkward.

The person stepped in and looked around the house, not paying attention to the shocked stares she was receiving. "Feel like it's been a decade since I was last here."

"Sarah?" Tom said in disbelief. He felt Farrah detach herself and slightly move away from him, as much as he didn't want her to.

"Hello Tom, kids, Ms Campbell." She nodded at everyone.

Before anyone could say anything back, Tom shook his head. "What? What are you doing here?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "I can't come to my own daughters baby shower for my grandson." She emphasised on the 'my'.

"I'm not saying that, its just-"

"There you have it." She clapped happily. "Now if I remember correctly, I have some wine in that kitchen." She walked off into the direction of the kitchen as eight set of eyes just watched her do so.

"Is she- I mean- can she just- huh?" Caesar struggled to say.

"Does Jazmine even know she's back?" Ming whispered.

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think so, if she did, she would've mentioned it. Wouldn't she?"

"Defiantly." Royalty nodded.

"Shit might just get crazy." Riley mumbled in the back.

Farrah looked at Tom who looked a bit lost. "You ok?"

"I think so, yeah." Tom sighed. "I can't let her get to me but she doesn't have the right to just pop back into Jazmine's life when this should be a happy moment for her. I just hope for Jazmine's sake she doesn't make this a habit."

"Jazmine's a strong girl, I know she'll be able to handle whatever happens. She knows what she wants."

Tom could hear the sound of a glass cup being put on the kitchen counter. Sarah was already making herself comfortable in the house she happily gave up in the divorce. "Please, make today go smoothly."

* * *

Huey sighed as he fixed the collar of the Burberry shirt that Jazmine forced him to wear. He didn't want to look like the typical baby daddy at a baby shower... but here he was. He wore black ripped jeans and black air forces with the shirt. Everyone always said he had black air force energy and he just so happened to own two pairs which they believed further proved their point. He had to shake his head whenever they mentioned it which was every time he wore them. He placed the chain on the outside of his shirt for the finishing touches.

"Oh look at hubby looking cute." Jazmine grinned as she walked up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. She had on a royal blue, short, off shoulder that showed up her large stomach with pride. Jazmine didn't want to have a soft, baby blue colour scheme so decided to find a strong blue. Also, there was a time where the two were lying in bed together and Huey mentioned her being his Queen. It was a sweet moment and made Jazmine realise they were about to birth their own Prince so she went for the royal colour.

"Yeah ready?" Huey asked her.

"Not yet." Jazmine stepped back and did a twirl. "So, how do I look?"

Huey looked her up and down, taking in every angle and curve of her body. He couldn't deny how good Jazmine looked pregnant. As she got bigger, she looked more beautiful and there were times when he had to remember to hold himself back. They've only had sex once since he left the hospital but he didn't care about all that. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so didn't push the idea but there were times, especially times like this, where he wanted to pounce on her.

"You know you look good Jazmine."

Jazmine's eyes formed a straight line. "Ok but I wanted to hear you say it."

"Fine." He stepped up to Jazmine and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "You are looking very beautiful Jazmine. Pregnancy defiantly has been treating you well... if we weren't so young, I wouldn't hesitate to get you pregnant back to back."

Jazmine giggled and couldn't help the blush forming on her face. She had received many compliments from people about how good pregnancy looked on her but when Huey said it, it made her feel like a giggly teenage girl, even if she was one, but that was beside the point. There were feelings only Huey could make her feel and that went vice versa for him too. It was why they worked so well together.

"Thank you baby." Jazmine felt movement in her stomach. "I think little man got jealous for calling you baby."

Huey bent down so that he was face to face with the stomach. "Just remember, I was here first."

Jazmine gasped and slapped Huey's head, making him jump up. "Heeeyy, leave my baby along."

"He started it."

She giggled. She could really see that he was more relaxed and she didn't know if it was because of the baby or that high school was soon done, either way, she enjoyed seeing it.

"Come on, let's go. They're waiting for us." She grabs onto his hand, slipped her feet in her white sandals and made her way over to her father's house. Riley had gone over there from this morning to help set things up and grandad went over a couple of minutes before so they were the last ones of the Freeman household to go over there. Cindy text her saying they could come over now and Jazmine couldn't sit still once she got that text. She was excited.

Huey had to pick up his steps just to keep up with her since she was practically skipping out the door. "Pick up your feet Huey!" Jazmine shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes but did as she told him. She took a quick breath before opening the door.

"Ayyyyyyyy!" Everyone cheered. Blue confetti were shot her way, making her giggle and close her eyes for a second. As she opened them again once the confetti settled, she gasped as she looked around the room. Her friends had done everything she wanted but it still looked 10 times better than what she thought it would be. Maybe Huey was right to keep her out of the setting up. The surprise was so much better.

"This is amazing!" Jazmine clapped excitedly. She looked around at the small group of people and they all shared a large grin with her. She looked down the line and froze when she saw someone standing off to the far right. "Mom?"

"Jazmine!" Sarah was waiting for her daughter's green eyes to rest on her so she could walk over and give her a hug. "Surprise!" Sarah went over and engulfed Jazmine in a hug, making the girl almost choke on her perfume. "It's been so long, those pictures don't do justice. My grandson has really put your body to work." She commented.

Jazmine felt her breath hitch in her throat and she froze. Was her mother calling her fat?

Huey saw how quickly Jazmine shrivelled up in a shell so decided it was time he stepped in. "Sarah. I see you found you way back to Woodcrest."

Sarah waved him off. "You know I was never going to leave, this is my home. Not the house, I meant the city." She laughed to herself.

Ming sighed and nudged her boyfriend, she could sense there was tense that was about to build up and didn't want the party to hit a low note before properly starting. "Do your thing DJ."

Hiro nodded and tugged Caesar's arm. When Caesar looked over, Hiro signalled to the microphone. He instantly caught on and grabbed the mic while Hiro went to his laptop to get the next song ready.

"The happy couple is finally here!" Caesar spoke into the mic making everyone turn to look at him. Jazmine managed to catch Caesar and Hiro's eyes and she mouthed a 'thank you' to them. They winked back in response before going back to what they needed to do. "Now, this is the very last celebration we have for the baby Freeman before his special arrival so let's all let loose. We want to give the couple their last moment of freedom, am I right?" Everyone laughed while Huey and Jazmine rolled their eyes and Caesar saw the double eye roll. "I'm only joking guys, don't kill me. Anyway, I know my Godson is tired of the silence so let's play some music. Hiro, you up!" Hiro nodded and played the first song which was an R&B song from the 90s. The two were making sure to put the baby on classics and would always play songs to Jazmine's stomach. It ranged from soul, R&B, hip-hop and all of the above. It was all fun and games until he got too excited and started to rapidly move in Jazmine's stomach and that's when they would have to give the mother a break.

Jazmine took a deep breath and turned to her mother. "We'll talk later, I have guest to greet." Before Sarah could say anything, Jazmine walked away to talk to the twins, Jordan and Jamie, from school. She knew she didn't really need to do the whole great everyone thing but for now, she needed to use that excuse. Huey looked at Sarah and shook his head.

"What?" She looked at him confused, instead, he chose to walk off to where Jazmine was. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked back over to her wine glass and took a sip as she looked around the room. Everyone was happily mingling together. She looked over at Tom and the lawyer woman who were smiling at each other. She wasn't jealous, she was just shocked that someone managed to actually put up with his cry baby self. That was one of the things that was annoying to her but now she didn't have to put up with it. She took a sip of her wine and sat in the corner. This was going to her spot for the night.

* * *

"This game is creepy." Riley commented as he watched Royalty get spun around by Cindy.

They had begun the games and started with 'pin the binky on the baby'. So far, Caesar looked to be winning.

"Sh! You're distracting me." Royalty tried to swat Riley but instead hit air, making him snicker.

"Hehe. Missed."

"Ugh!" She turned her attention to trying to mentally locate where the baby's mouth should be. She stepped forward and placed the sticker on the paper before taking off her blindfold. Her smile dropped when she saw that she placed the sticker on the baby's stomach. "That... was terrible." Riley burst out laughing making her turn to him. She threw the blindfold at him. "I'll like to see you do any better."

He smirked. "Ite bet. C-Murph! Spin me nigga." Riley told her after he tied the blindfold on. Everyone just had to laugh at how confident Riley was. At the gender reveal and today, they would never have thought Riley Freeman could be so into baby party games. It really brought out his competitive side. Royalty knew that was the only way she could get him involved, tell him he won't be able to do something when everyone knew he could.

Riley regained his stepping after tipping slightly to the side from being dizzy. "Ite, this easy." He reached forward and put the sticker on the paper on the wall. Once he took off his blindfold, he smirked at Royalty's annoyed face. "Better than you." The youngest Freeman managed to place the binky sticker on the baby's shoulder which was slightly higher than Caesar. "And would you look at that, a niggas in the lead too." He threw his arm around his girl who then tried to push him off but he just pulled her in closer much to her protest. He then began to attack her neck with kisses which she still tried to run from.

Jazmine giggled at the young couple before nudging Huey. "It's your go."

"Nah I'm good."

"Um, who said you had a choice?" She smirked at his confused look before pushing him forward towards Cindy and Ming who was there for assistance.

"Really Jazmine?"

"Really."

With a roll of his eyes, he took the blindfold from Ming and wrapped it around his head.

Cindy giggled which was rare for her to do but because it was to mess with Huey, it made an occasion to poke out and looked at Ming. "Make sure he's extra dizzy." The girls nodded in agreement and spun Huey as hard as they could.

Everyone watched intensely to see where Huey would land and of course, they were not disappointed.

"How the fuck does that work?!"

"Boy!"

"But grandad, Huey must be cheating or sum 'cause how he get it?"

"I'm just better than you Riley."

Caesar shook his head. "I agree with your bro, you must have cheated. How the hell did you get it dead on?"

Huey shrugged and looked at the poster and where he landed, it was right on the baby's mouth. He walked back over to Jazmine who grabbed him in a hug. "My hubby is just so talented."

"Cheat." Riley faked cough.

Huey looked over at his not too impressed brother. "How Riley? We used the same blindfold and I even got spun around more than you. It should've been harder for me but I still did better."

"Hey hey now. Let's not get all cocky over there." Hiro told him on the microphone, making the room fill with laughter. "So I guess we have a winner, the baby daddy of the day, Huey!"

Everyone began to clap but Huey, who didn't like hearing his friend call him a 'baby daddy'. "You guys gotta stop calling me that."

"Nah we good. Anyway, it's time to open the gifts."

Jazmine and Huey were pulled over to two chairs and almost instantly, a bunch of presents and gifts were at the bottom of their feet. Some were big, some were small, some were in boxes others were in bags. There was no telling what was inside.

"Aww guys this is a lot of stuff, you didn't have to." Jazmine told them all.

Cindy snorted. "You're crazy if you think we were not going to spoil you, well I'm talking about us anyway. We had to treat our Godson, you already know what it is."

"Plus, these are not just from us. Other people sent you some stuff too." Royalty added as she placed the finale gift on the side.

"Aww that's so sweet." Jazmine looked at the piles in front of her. "I have no idea where to start."

Huey lifted the last bag Royalty put down and handed it to her. "Start here."

"Alright." Jazmine looked at the note on the bag. "Congrats on your baby! From, Jamie and Jordan." She looked in the bag and pulled out a 5 baby and children's books, all with a black child on the front. "Aw these are perfect! I know Huey is happy about this, isn't that right baby." Huey nodded as he looked over at the books too. He already knew that his children were going to get books and toys that had black characters so this was a good start. "Oh my gosh, you got me Hair Love? I loved this so much, I actually cried when I saw this. I wished I had something like this when I was younger."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, we thought that this was very Huey approved so we got it for you guys and little man."

"Thank you so much." Jazmine grinned at the twins as Huey put the presents to the side and handed her another bag. "Auntie Ming and Uncle Hiro love you! Awww." Jazmine pouted. She had a feeling that was going to be her word for the day. She opened the bag and inside saw a health care kit for the baby, a bath robe and two stuffed toys. One was a lion and the other was an elephant.

"Don't worry, that isn't the last of the presents." Ming told her.

Jazmine shook her head. "I don't expect you guys to be buying me a bunch of stuff. This stuff is fine."

Hiro smirked. "Turn the robe around."

Confused, Jazmine lifted the grey robe and on the side, it had 'Freeman' in white stitching. "Cutteeeee. I will make sure he wears this after every bath time."

"Yes, make sure I get my money's worth."

"Don't worry it will." Jazmine moved onto the next bag of presents. "From the one and only, Auntie Cindy and the cool Uncle Caesar. Ps, if you ever need a ride to sneak out to a party, call your uncle Caesar. I won't tell your dad." Jazmine read the card on the bag.

"Really." Huey dead panned as he looked at his friend shrug.

"I already told you guys I am going to be the fun uncle. You can't take that shine from me."

"And I'm going to be the cool, rich, auntie that pops up every now and then with presents for my nephew." Cindy smirked along with her boyfriend.

Huey looked over at Jazmine. "We have to hide him from them."

"Stop playing Hu." Jazmine lightly shoved him. "Let's get into it!" She dived into the bag and pulled out different name brand onesie sets in all different colours and designs. Some were normal vest while others were full pyjama ones.

"You know we had to get my boy the drip."

"Thank you guys. I will make sure to send you lots of pictures of him wearing the outfits. He's going to look so cute." She looked further in the bag and pulled out an electrical breast pump. "This... is going to be so useful."

Cindy smirked and nudged Caesar. "Told you she would appreciate it."

"Look, in my defence, it just looked hella awkward went you shouted it out in the middle of the store telling me to pick it up." Caesar shrugged.

"Whatever. We got it, they love it, we can move on from it." Cindy laughed as she looked at her boyfriends defeated facial expression.

They turned their attention back to the couple as Huey grabbed another bag and went to hand it to Jazmine. "Nuh uh. This is our baby shower. You open some too."

"Yeah listen to your lady, afro." Caesar laughed.

Huey stared at him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Wouldn't want to take that from you in a swift and untraceable way."

"Ugh, Huey just open the thing."

He sighed and looked at the note. "I can't wait to meet you, we're both a bit broke at the moment but we got you what we can. Love Auntie Roy Roy and Uncle Reezy." Huey read out loud in a monotone voice as and then looked up at his brother. "He's not calling you that."

Riley smirked. "We'll see about that."

Huey didn't say anything else and pulled out the first item. It was a gift set of pacifiers, socks and bibs. He didn't pay much attention to those once he saw something else at the bottom. Confused, he reached in after handing Jazmine the other items so she could see what they got and took out what looked like a make shift book. He looked at the front and it said in perfect cursive 'Baby's first alphabet book'. Huey opened it and saw each page had a letter in upper and lower case, a word example and a picture to match the word. For example, C was for cat and there was a picture of a cat. What shocked Huey the most was the detail of the drawings. The details were on point, especially for the letters 'a, d, m and u'.

Now why those you ask?

"Is that, us?" Jazmine questioned as she took the book out of Huey's hands. "Oh my gosh that's actually us!"

For the letter 'a' the word reference was 'auntie' so there was a detailed drawing of Cindy, Royalty and Ming. For 'u' the word reference was 'uncle' with a drawing of Caesar, Riley and Hiro. For the letter 'd' and 'm' the words were 'daddy' and 'mommy' with a drawing of Huey and Jazmine for the word it matched. The soon to be parents were shocked.

"Riley drew all of them. He's been doing this since March." Royalty told them proudly, making the room whisper as the took glances of the book. Out of all of the art pieces Riley has made, this was the most impressive one since it was more than just a bunch of drawings, it was a collection of pictures for educational purposes. She told him that he could do illustrations on the side or when he retires from the NBA but Riley preferred his medium to be spray painting. He knew he could switch it up but he just enjoyed the satisfaction of hearing the paint spray out of the can. Over the years, people got to see small amounts of Riley's artistic side which just got better and better but this was by far the cutest thing he has ever drawn.

Riley shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal even though it was. "It ain't nun. It was Royalty's idea. I just drew the pictures."

"And you did a damn good job at it." Jazmine complemented. She has never seen a drawing of herself but if she ever wanted someone to draw her, that's how she would want to be draw. Riley's detailing went as far as him adding a beauty mark that had randomly popped up on Jazmine's jaw that almost no one knew about. Riley was paying real close attention. "Huey, he even got your facial expression and eyes right. I mean I guess its him doing a self-portrait and just added an afro instead or cornrows."

Huey looked back at the drawing of himself. He couldn't lie, his brother did an amazing job. You would never look at Riley and see past all his basketball playing, 'gangster' imagine was a real artist. A really good one too. It was one of the things Huey wished his brother would showcase more, that he was more than just any young black boy that played basketball since that's what the outside would see. He wanted them to see more to who Riley Freeman was but knowing his brother, they were never going to get the chance. At least not any time soon. Huey couldn't help but hope along the line, Riley proudly shows everyone the work he can do with a can of plate and a canvas inside of on the side of somebody's home.

"Well ain't you gonna say anything to your brother?" Grandad interrupted Huey's thoughts.

Huey looked between his grandad and brother before rest his eyes on the later. "It's nice. Thank you."

Riley scrunched up his face. "You sounding real gay nigga."

"And he's back."

Jazmine giggled before getting serious again. "Riley, I don't think you realise how talented you are. I haven't seen you do any drawings, I've only seen your spray painting but this is amazing. You should really do it more, I'm serious."

"Yeah Reezy these are dope." Cindy agreed.

"My dreads are even on point, how does one do that?"

Ming looked over her drawing again. "You managed to capture my amazing face. I like it."

"I mean our presents were good but you did good with yours too." Hiro smirked.

Riley scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He wasn't used to getting all this attention for something he did good, the most people would pay attention to him was if he messed something up not something nice and sentimental like this. It was a weird feeling but he slightly enjoyed it. It was a different feeling for him. "Welcome I guess."

"I can tell you're going to be a great uncle Riley." Jazmine smiled at him.

"Shiiitt. I already know that. Ain't nobody better than Reezy." He smirked.

Jazmine laughed as she placed the book back into the bag and placed it on the side. She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "What's next?"

"Open the big box honey!" Tom pointed out excitedly.

She couldn't help but giggle at how excited her father sounded. She remembered seeing a piece of the same wrapping paper in the rubbish last week when she went over to the house. She didn't want to question him but she could tell it had something to do with her since he acted clueless to any question she asked. People would say that Jazmine was like her mother but real and truly, she took a lot from her father.

Jazmine tried to lean forward to rip open the present but was struggling a bit since she had to lean on her stomach. As if feeling like he was getting crushed, she felt a kick and sat back up. Huey saw the pain in her face and looked at her concerned.

"You ok?" He whispered to her. She nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Yeah, just a little uncomfortable." She confessed. "I'm good though. Can you open this please?"

Huey nodded and did so. He never liked opening presents but since leaning forward was going to cause her discomfort, he guessed he should do this for her. He ripped off the wrapping paper swiftly and allowed Jazmine to see the box.

"Aww thank you daddy, you didn't have to, I was planning on buying a crib next week." Jazmine thanked.

Tom shrugged and looked happily at his daughter. "You're my daughter, I was going to help you out either way... and since your mother got you the car seat slash stroller, I decided to get you baby furniture too. It is made so he can sleep in it up until he's at least 3 so then you can get him his own bed."

"That's so sweet. Don't you think Huey?"

Huey nodded and looked over at who is technically his father in law. He respected Tom as a fellow black man who worked hard to be the lawyer he is today even when he faced discrimination and doubt. Huey was going to become a lawyer too so if he ever needed advice, he knew who to ask even if he felt he didn't need to. "Thanks." He didn't sound thankful but he really was, everyone knew it was just how Huey talked.

Jazmine picked up another large package. "Congratulations Jazmine and Huey. Boys are not easy but they are a joy to have too, just a little advice. From Farrah." Jazmine read aloud. She opened it and saw a black baby bag, the ones used for travelling. "This is cute!"

Farrah smiled at seeing how happy the girl looked. "It comes with an insulated bottle bag for when you are out and a changing mat."

"Wow, that's good." Jazmine grinned up at her.

Sarah felt a ping of jealousy as she watched her daughter smile at her ex-husband girlfriend the way she did. The smile was large and genuine. She guessed during her time away, Farrah had time to step in and act as if she was a mother but Sarah was back and she was going to make it known that this was her daughter. Maybe she was reading into it too much but she was still going to do what she needed to do to protect her daughter.

"Yes that will go great with the very large stroller I got her for when she travels around." Sarah stepped in and commented.

Everyone looked at her strangely, wondering why she said what she said. They could hear that she was trying to prove she had the upper hand but they didn't understand why. She couldn't be threatened by Farrah, could she? Nah, Jazmine still loved her mother, it was impossible. There was no competition here, so why did it suddenly feel like there was?

Jazmine looked at her mother, sort of confused as to why that statement was made. "Yeah, I appreciate them both." She watched Sarah smile as if she was proud of herself but for some reason, it didn't sit right with Jazmine but she decided to move along and open the rest of her gifts since she still had guest looking her way. "Let's see what else is here."

* * *

"I just want y'all to know that you gotta keep these out my way. I'm too damn old to be tripping and falling, my ass will die!" Robert Freeman looked at Huey and Jazmine as he said so from his spot in front of the television.

Huey shook his head at his grandfather before looking back at the item in front of him. The next activity they choose to do at the baby shower was to decorate building blocks. Everyone had at least one to design themselves and as much as Huey wanted to hand his over to Jazmine, she pushed it back into his hand and told him to do it. Some people were putting numbers, somewhere doing letters, others doing colours or just drawing as best they could. Their son was going to learn a lot just by using the blocks.

"Don't worry grandad, we will make sure of it." Jazmine had to reassure him.

The grandfather huffed and turned back to BET that was playing, even though he could barely hear it because of the music playing in the background. "Better be, I ain't got time to be tripping and hurting myself in this bitch."

Jazmine giggled at the old mans words before looking over at her mother who was watching Farrah. The blue eyes Jazmine failed to inherit were icy and not from the colour which was confusing to Jazmine. Ever since Jazmine stepped into what used to be her parents' home, her mother, who she hadn't seen or spoken to in months, was being weird. This woman in front of her was not her mother. Sure, she still had the same blue eyes and blonde hair but it wasn't the Sarah DuBois she knew. Or should she say Sarah Green now. However, she just didn't seem like the same woman that brought her up. She wanted to know where that woman went.

She cleared her throat, making people stop from what they were doing to look at her. Jazmine began to blush from the sudden attention, she didn't think it through properly.

"Um, mom, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course, daughter of mine." She sent a pointed look at Tom and Farrah who just seemed confused. "Let's go."

The mother and daughter stood but before Jazmine could leave, she felt a light tug on her arm. She peered down and saw Huey looking at her and by his eyes, she knew he was asking if she was ok. He understood that the two needed to talk but he didn't think she would be doing it now. She nodded. "I will tell you what happens later, I just need to get this off my chest now. I can't hold it back any longer."

Huey nodded, respecting her decision. "Alright."

Jazmine pulled her dress down and made her way to the kitchen but not before reassuring her guest that everything was fine and to continue what they were doing. Her closest friends knew better but they understood that Jazmine needed to talk to Sarah. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother pouring herself a glass of wine. Jazmine shook her head while Sarah just grinned at her.

"Well isn't my daughter growing up to be a lovely young woman. I knew I raised you right."

She raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a pregnant teenager out of wed lock."

Sarah burst out in laughter. "And here you are, stepping up and being a mother."

Jazmine couldn't deny that, that part was true but she was here to talk about her absence not her responsibility. "So, where were you these past few months? You just up and left without saying a thing."

"Oh right." Sarah took a sip of her wine. "Well, after the divorce, I needed to get away for a while. Do some travelling and see new places. Find myself."

"I understand that, 100% reasonable... but why did you just leave me?" Jazmine had to ask.

"I never left you Jazmine, don't be ridiculous." Sarah scoffed.

Jazmine screwed her eyebrows together. "Ridiculous? Mom, you disappeared when I needed you the most. I had a gender reveal which you just sent a present over, even if I am grateful for it. Before that, I had to stand up in court and talk about one of the scariest moments in my life. Farrah he-" She stopped when she saw the eye roll her mother did at the other woman's name. She crossed her arms, resting it on top of her stomach. "You don't like her do you?"

Sarah shrugged slightly. "I don't have a problem with her. She just has to remember I am your mother, not her."

"Oh I see." Jazmine laughed in disbelief. "You don't want dad to have girlfriend."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it mom? Because it sure does sound like it." Jazmine took a deep breath. "Look, I'm upset that you just showed up today as if you didn't just leave me the way you did. I did send you the invite but I expected a reply before you showed. Your intentions may have been there but your execution needs some work. If you told me before that you were going to travel, I would've been fine with it. If you sent a text every now and then to check up on me and my son, I would've been fine with it but the fact is, you didn't. Farrah and I have already established that if her and dad did get serious, that she wouldn't act as a replacement mother not that was really any of your concern. That doesn't even matter now. What matters is, I needed my mother more than ever and you weren't there." Jazmine felt herself tear up but she suppressed it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to look back at Sarah. "All I hope for is that you're around for the birth of your grandson because I need you there mom, seriously. And I need you to play nice to dad. He has really stepped up and helped me through all this. With Farrah... please, be civil when you're around each other. I do not need family drama. It's not going to be easy but we can try. Just try for me or more importantly, your grandson." Jazmine rubbed her stomach as she looked at her mother. Her rubbing her stomach was comforting to her and it was something she did whenever she would get upset or angry. It reminded her that she needed to calm down and regain her thoughts and it works.

Sarah couldn't help but admit that she may have overreacted and the way she left wasn't the best way but she just needed to leave. Being married for over 18 years and the last 8 of them consisted of none stop arguing which was draining, she had to get away as soon as she could. Yes, she did sleep with another man during her marriage but that was only because the spark was gone, or more like the actual love. It wasn't the same from when they first met and Tom felt it too. They did try to save the marriage. Dates, surprises, gifts, holidays but it would only last for a short while, then they both just consumed themselves with work and argue over small things. She didn't intentionally mean to leave her daughter at a time she needed her but it was too late now. She was planning to make up for her absence as soon as she got back which started now.

"Jazmine, I completely understand why you are so upset and I am sorry for that. I will make it up to you and I will always be there for you and your son. If you need anything, I want you to be able to call me whenever. You need a babysitting, call me. I love you Jazmine and you know I never intentionally cause any harm to you." Sarah reached forward and held both of Jazmine's hands. "Never think I don't love you honey."

Green crashed with blue as the two looked at each other intensely. Jazmine never thought the day would come where she had to question the love her mother had for her. It was crazy to think but she just had to make sure it was clear to her. These past few months were really a rollercoaster of emotions.

"I love you too mom and I need both you and dad to be by my side in this. For me. I may be 18 now but I still need my parents to help and guide me through life. No matter what girlfriend or boyfriend you guys have as long as you still love me, I will learn to love them." Jazmine told her mother sincerely.

"Come here." Sarah smiled at her daughter and held out her arms for a hug which she happily collapsed into. It felt good to be hugged by her mother again. "I missed your hugs... only now there's something poking me in my stomach trying to join in."

Jazmine giggled as she stepped back and looked down at her stomach. She began to rub it as she felt her son move around, as if he knew the attention was back on him. "Yeah he's going to be a big one. I was told the Freeman's produce big babies and since this is a boy, I believe this."

Sarah looked shocked. "Well you definitely have to do some type of preparation for a big baby!"

"Trust me when I have said I have looked it up and they say I will be fine. I pray we both will be." Jazmine began to rub her smooth stomach. Just talking about her son was exciting to think about, she just wanted to hold him tight already.

"Well let's go back, I don't want you to miss your own baby shower."

Jazmine felt satisfied that she had the conversation with her mother and that she actually listened to what she had to say. Before, she would merely get dismissed but it seemed as if now her parents were listening to her more and she was glad to see it. It made her feel more grown up now that she could have an open conversation with her parents and not be afraid of the consequences behind it.

She took her seat and picked up the blue pen and continued to colour in her flower she drew on the wooden block. Huey was confused at how causal Jazmine came back but he knew the conversation went well considering both Sarah and Jazmine had large smiles on their face which wasn't fake. They also didn't hear any shouting which was a good thing to not hear.

"Everything went well it seems."

Jazmine looked at Huey and smiled even more even though it didn't seem humanly possible. "Yup. I have my mother back and everything is fine. I just want our son to be here now and everything will be perfect even if you don't believe in such things being perfect." She touched his cheek lightly when she spoke to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips since they were still in the presence of family and friends. "Tick tok Huey." She referred to the time that is about to fly by and next thing she knows, she's in labour.

Huey smirked as he understood what she meant. "Tick tok Jazmine."

Jazmine looked around the table at her friends laughing and talking to each other as they drew on the blocks but her smile sort of dropped when she saw Riley sitting on his phone. He seemed to be scrolling on Instagram, not paying attention to what was happening.

Huey looked up and saw the sadness in Jazmine's eyes when she looked at his brother so he decided to kick him to get his attention.

"Ow! Nigga what the fuck was that for?" Riley rubbed his shin in pain. He was just let back into basketball at full force as the coach cleared him to play, he didn't need a leg injury now.

"Get off your phone." Huey's eyes turned into slits as he looked at his brother.

He kissed his teeth. "You didn't need to kick a nigga for it."

Jazmine looked down and saw that one of his blocks was blank. "You haven't finished..." She pointed out sadly. She thought that he hated this idea and thought it was stupid and childish. She knew Riley was hard to please but it still hurt that he didn't look interested at all.

Riley saw how upset she was becoming so had to quickly explain his reasoning to why he stopped drawing on the block. "Nah nah you see, I wanted to use my paint because I think it will look better. And if you have any spares... I wanna draw little man on the side. Can't do it now since I don't know what he looks like you feel me?"

Jazmine's face instantly lit back up. She never thought Riley would do something like that but she could see that he was going to be a great uncle. She just hoped he didn't influence her son to follow his troublemaker ways but he was a Freeman, he would find some way. "I'm glad you're taking your art seriously Riley. It's good to see."

He shrugged. "It ain't nothing." Even though he knew it was. It was true, he was taking his art more seriously. It wasn't on the same level of basketball since that was going to be his career but serious enough that he was using different material and more than spray paint. He was trying to find ways to get better at drawing people and what better way than to start with people he knows and grew up with. From their reactions, he already did a good job at it.

Jazmine sighed happily and stood, causing everyone to turn their heads to her. Grandad even got up from his place to get a better look when Tom called him over. "Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all first and foremost for finding the time to come out and celebrate Huey and I's baby shower." They all clapped and cheered with her before allowing her to continue. "Mom, I love you always. I know you have some tips and tricks to help me and I look forward to listening to every one of them. Daddy, thank you for helping me these past few months whether it was with the case or just checking up on me, I love you so much." One look at her father and he began to tear up, making Jazmine tear up. "Oh dad, why did you have to start already, got me started." She laughed as she used her fingers to wipe away the tears. "Grandad, thank you for allowing me to call you that and opening up your doors for me and even our friends. You didn't have to but you did and I am grateful to you for doing so. I will try and not be in your way as much as possible and I am happy that you are here to meet your great grandson as much as you cussed about it in the beginning."

"Damn right!" Robert tried to say seriously but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he did so. He was glad he could meet his great grandson too. Losing a son was the hardest thing he had to come to terms with after losing his wife and as much as he cussed and beat his grandsons, Robert loved them as if he was their own. His friends thought he was crazy to take in two troubled boys but he took the challenge. They told him to leave them with Cookie but these were not her grandchildren, these were his. He wanted to take care of them. He heard the Woodcrest was a good place to retire but when he got the boys, he thought it was impossible but he faught to get here because he knew a change in environment was better for Huey and Riley. Looking around, he knew he made the right decision.

"To my sons Godparents, my best friends, my older and younger siblings. Ming, Cindy, Hiro, Royalty, Caesar and Riley. I love you guys so much. You have been so supportive and protective of me for as long as I have known you. I have none some of you longer but my love is still the same. My son is lucky enough to have you all in his life to teach his something. Ming, you can teach him how to be as good as his father at kickball."

"I mean, Huey was not as good as me but we can see what we're dealing with when the time comes." Ming smirked as she saw Huey's eye roll. They were never going to let this kickball thing go.

"Cindy, you can teach him the game of basketball."

"You already know."

"Caesar, you can be the example of what a good friend looks like."

Caesar touched his heart. "Aw, I appreciate that."

"Hiro, you have already started teaching him music from Prince to New Edition and many more. I know you can't wait to teach him much more."

Hiro smiled, pleased with the progress he made so far. "I got a lot of work to do. If 'Can you stand the rain' ends up being his favourite song then I know I did right."

Jazmine laughed before continuing. "Royalty, I know you will be there to teach my son all the dance moves he needs to know."

"Of course. We shall make sure he has rhythm."

"And Riley... I know you will be a great uncle. You can help teach your nephew to be creative and free in his work."

"Don't forget how to be a gangster. That's important too, can't have no punk." Riley smirked, earning his brother to shake his head in disappointment.

"Please let's refrain from that part." Jazmine then turned to Huey. "Huey... I love you so much. You taught me how to accept who I am, what people who look like me go through, how I can help and how to find pride within my people. You're so strong and intelligent that I cannot wait until you become a lawyer and start turning the world around one case at a time and I will be there every step of the way. I want to witness all of it from the beginning all the way through. Our son is lucky enough to call you dad because you will make sure he learns everything he needs to know. He's going to be as smart as you and I can't wait to watch him grow up to be a strong black man besides us. Thank you for always being there for me even if at first you literally left me in tears, I know now that you were trying to come from a good place. I love you Huey Freeman and I can't wait to bring in another Freeman. And again, everyone here, I thank you and I love you."

"Awwww." Every said around the table after listen to Jazmine's speech. They could hear the emotion and feel the love radiating off the words and herself. It was a beautiful thing to hear.

Huey was just stunned. He knew Jazmine loved him but her standing up and announcing to everyone in the room was not something he expected to happen. She always kept him on his toes and he loved her for it. He never thought, at the age of 18, he could say he loved a girl who was about to have his baby and if he actually grew the balls to, to marry her someday. Jazmine really changed his outlook on life and he couldn't be more grateful for that. He knew he needed to let her know that.

"You don't have to thank us for being good friends, we always have your back." Ming told Jazmine as she took her seat again.

Jazmine felt a large hand rest in her lap and she made sure they were intertwined, already knowing who it was from without having to look up.

"You my homegirl and I will never forget that." Cindy smiled at her. They have known each other the longest out of the whole group so there was more weight to what she was saying. They grew up in the same 'wealthy parents' environment so saw each other a lot which eventually got them to build a friendship from being different from all the other children there.

"I feel like I did need to thank you." Jazmine started. "We've been through so much lately that having a baby come means I won't be able to go out as much or do fun things with you guys. I feel kinda responsible that these last few months haven't allowed you guys to live your best life in your last moments in high school."

Royalty kissed her teeth. "I know you lying."

Caesar decided to pick up from what his cousin meant. "It didn't ruin our lives Jazmine. It just taught us that life can be unpredictable. We will still have time to party as years go by and no matter where we end up in the country, we're still family. And we always live our best life, you didn't stop us from going parties, we just stopped."

"What he said. Plus, if any of you dare to lose contact with me, I swear I am coming for every single one of you." Hiro pointed at the teenagers in the room, making the adults laugh.

"I think we can do that." Ming smiled.

"Have you guys thought about where you're going for college?" Tom asked.

They all looked at each other, unsure about what to say to that question. It was a hard one because they knew in some way, they were going to separate and it was sad to talk about but they knew this was to benefit their futures and it was something they would address privately first.

"We have our options laid out." Caesar simply put it. "We don't want to rush anything too soon."

Tom nodded, respecting their decisions.

"No pressure. Just go for what you believe is right not what you think is right." Sarah advised them.

"We will."

Riley looked around the room and saw all the smiles that looked creepy to him. "This shit is weird..."

"Shush." Royalty gave him a back hand in the arm, making him look at her shocked. "That will be us in two years. Don't hate on it now."

"Whatever man." He rolled his eyes. "Can we cut the cake now? I been waiting to take a piece."

"Oh right! Lemme go cut it." Jazmine jumped up and Huey went over to assist her, still having the speech she gave in his head.

Royalty leaned closer to him and whispered to him. "You know I got enough for you here. Could've just asked but I guess not." She stood and walked towards the table with all the candy and cake, leaving a shocked Riley in place.

"Huh? I know you fuckin lying. Come here." Riley immediately ran up to a laughing Royalty, she always knew how to get her boyfriend wrapped around her finger.

"Riley, careful you don't push over Jazmine."

"Nigga I was nowhere near, stop playing McHater."

"You're impossible."

"And you annoying nigga."

"...I can't even be bothered..."

* * *

The next day, Jazmine was sitting on top of her suitcase trying to force it closed.

"Jazmine, you don't need to do that, I can just get my own bag for my stuff."

Her wild hair flew back as she quickly looked up her him. She looked like a lion with her large, orange hair and wild eyes. "I... got... it... handled." She breathed out. She looked back down as she zipped the last remaining part of the suitcase. "Yes!" She screamed in achievement.

Huey couldn't help but shake his head at his girlfriend. Today was the maternity photoshoot that Jazmine has been dying to do. She searched hours online, on twitter and Instagram trying to find the perfect photographer. The ones that kept coming up just didn't sit well with Jazmine or Huey for a matter of fact. All the pictures were full of white people in their cute husband/wife newlywed pictures. This couple was not. They were a young couple of a biracial girl and a black boy from Chicago that knew nothing about this stuff. She wanted a photographer who could capture them the way she envisioned. Also, it wasn't just Huey and Jazmine taking their pictures, the whole gang was. The couples closest friends were their sons God parents so Jazmine wanted them in on the pictures. She wanted her son to look back and see all the people who will protect him no matter what so that was when Jazmine came across Desiree. She was a 21-year-old college student studying photography. Jazmine dm'ed her and got to learn that she was also mixed too but her mother was black and her father was white. From there, the two engaged in a long and deep conversation on how they grew up and it showed how a biracial person can grow up in two completely different worlds.

Jazmine was the sheltered biracial girl who denied her blackness and wished to be completely white due to bullying and her wanting to look like her mother. She hated the weird stares and the name calling, she wanted people to see her as they saw her mother and grew a hatred for the naturally thick hair that grew on her scalp. Her black father did little about this and allowed his daughter to grow up and have tears running down her face from bullies, he would hug her and tell her everything was alright when it really wasn't and her mother didn't do anything to help Jazmine with her identity struggle either. Then there was Desiree. Her father is a middle school principal and mother owns her own restaurant. Her mother was a black woman who brought Desiree and her siblings up to love their thick her and their melanin. She taught them about the struggle but most importantly the power black people had. Her father was right by his wife's side through it all of it, making sure his children understood both sides of their lives. The white side and the black side, while also making sure that they knew how to create their own identities and not let their race hold them back. Keeping their children educated was the main forces and it worked. It took until the one and only Huey Freeman entered Jazmine's life at the age of 10 to come and shake her world. He told her constantly that she had to understand she was black too, that her hair came from her father's genes and it was something she should be proud of. The afro was a symbol for many things which was why he wears his with pride. He helped Jazmine find that pride too.

From there, Jazmine had to book her for her maternity shoot. It was the photographers first one but Jazmine had faith in her. She had seen the work she has done on other things and knew Desiree could help capture her vision.

"Jazmine, we're going to be late."

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She went to lift the suitcase but Huey swiftly took it from her.

"You should know better."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go." She began to shove him out the door. "Riley! We're leaving now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn Mariah, you been making noise all morning. Shit." He jogged down the steps behind them wearing sweats. He had a bag swung around one of his shoulders which had his clothes inside and another bag in his hand.

"I don't wanna keep Desiree waiting."

"You never met this bitch but tripping over her. Ok."

Huey rolled his eyes as he placed the suitcase and his bag in the back of the car after Riley placed his own in there. "Be nice Riley. I don't have time to lecture you today."

"Man whatever, let's go."

It took about 30 minutes to get to the studio where they were going to have their photoshoot.

"I knew you guys were going to be late." Hiro laughed as his friends stepped out the car.

"We've been waiting for about 10 minutes." Caesar told them.

The cousins, Cindy, Hiro and Ming all decided to carpool together and managed to get there before the couple of the hour.

"Sorry guys, suitcase trouble. You know how it is." Jazmine said sheepishly before turning to Huey who was pulling the suitcase and holding his own bag. "Huey I can pull the suitcase now."

"I told you, you should know better."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and just decided to rest her hands on her stomach since Huey was not going to let her take anything from him. There were times when she liked him taking things out her hands so she didn't have to carry it but there were other times when she felt useless but she knew it was coming from a good place. He didn't want her to hurt herself and she respected that. She loved protective Huey. They walked inside to hear R&B playing. The studio was empty besides from a brown back drop, lights, a few pieces of furniture and a laptop.

"How much was all this?" Riley couldn't help but to ask.

"Trust me when I say, you don't wanna know." Jazmine replied but she was too excited to see Huey's disapproving facial expression. He really didn't think they needed to do all of this but anything to keep Jazmine happy. If she was happy, he was happy. It may not look like it but it was internal. "Desiree!" Jazmine called the woman's name.

She whipped around and smiled brightly, making them all feel welcome as they walked towards each other. "Hey! Its finally nice to meet you Jazmine. You look amazing."

In front of them was a young woman who stood about 5 foot 8 in casual wear. Her skin was about 5 shades darker than Jazmine who had her dark brown eyes, hair to match with red ends tied up in a bun.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I know you haven't done this before." She referred to the young photographer not having experience doing a maternity shoot.

Desiree waved her off. "It's nothing. This is good practice for me and I will make sure that I capture your beauty with my camera."

"Well what you need to know is to get my right side which is my good side alright." Riley stepped up and said.

Cindy pulled him back by his hood, making him protest. "Don't listen to him, none is his good side."

The photographer couldn't help but laugh. "I can already tell this is going to be my favourite booking ever."

"Well just know you're taking the first professional picture of the one and only Riley 'Reezy' Escobar Freeman. I will give you an autograph so you already have it for when I become famous."

She looked at him confused. "For dooinnngg?"

"NBA of course! I mean, I got some growing to do but I will get there."

Desiree laughed. "Yeah this is going to be fun."

"So you've met Riley." Jazmine rolled her green eyes. "This his girlfriend, Royalty. Royalty's cousin, Caesar, his girlfriend Cindy. Then we have our favourite Asian couple, Ming and Hiro and my baby daddy, Huey. He's the mean looking one so telling him to smile is not going to work."

"I see what you mean." She nodded as she looked at Huey's blank facial expression. She had no clue of what he could possibly be thinking and it was kind of scary. "You guys are really a close group of friends... let's get started. We will do Jazmine's individual shoot first followed by her and Huey before a group one. You can use that area with all the curtains to change. Sorry it's not much of a changing room and the toilets here are a bit too small."

"That's fine, we'll take it. Give us a few minutes." The girls quickly collected the things and went behind the curtain.

"A few minutes? Sure." Caesar snorted.

Desiree looked at them confused. "You not going to get ready too?"

"We're men, it takes like 5 minutes to get ready."

"Alrriigghhhttt." She laughed before moving back to her laptop with the boys following behind her. "You guys can help me set up the first shoot. Let's get moving."

"All I know is, I am going to sleep good tonight." Hiro sighed. "Ok, what we got?"

* * *

"Ok I'm ready!"

Jazmine popped around the corner with a large smile on her face.

"Aww."

"You look so cute."

"That's my girl!"

"As in, yes."

"We love to see it."

Jazmine stepped out in the first outfit. She had on a maroon bandeau top that came with matching short, cycling shorts. Her round stomach was on full display with a red heart and the words 'coming soon' written around it, curtsey of Riley. She had her hair out in her natural afro state. Huey had also changed into maroon jeans that Jazmine somehow found to go alongside her outfit for when it was time for the couple picture.

"I hope I don't sweat off the paint."

"There's a fan over there if you want it." Huey pointed to the other side of the studio where there was a large fan that no one noticed. As he looked a Jazmine, he had no idea how to react. She looked amazing. Like many times he has mentioned before as well as others, pregnancy was treating her well. She just always seemed to have a glow around her. Her skin was clear, her hair looked like a perfect, round, large afro that could battle Huey's any day. Her stomach was getting so big that she was starting to not see her feet but Huey loved seeing his son grow. It was quite a sight to see. When they are alone, he will read to the stomach all different types of informative things he was going to teach him about, he would talk or just simply rub the stomach while he's reading. No one saw that side of Huey but it was there a lot. He didn't think he would fully understand that she was carrying his son until the day he actually arrived.

"I didn't know that was there." Desiree looked at him shocked but her creative mind started flowing with ideas.

"Me and Caesar will bring it over." Hiro told them before walking over to where it was.

Desiree smiled at her client, excited to how her first maternity shoot was going to turn out. "You look ready to take some pictures."

"I sure am."

"Alright. You can choose were every you want to start."

"Ok." Jazmine grinned as she was bubbling with excitement. She held the bottom of her stomach and walked over to the middle of the set. As she got there, she had no idea on what pose to do and Desiree saw this and paused her setting up her camera.

"Jazmine, relax. Listen to the music and just be natural." Desiree encouraged.

Jazmine took a deep breath with her eyes closed, trying to relax and she did. She didn't even notice the sounds of the camera going off from just standing there. She opened her eyes and began doing different poses that felt natural to her as her friends watched on.

Desiree changed her angles to capture Jazmine at all angles. "Good, good. If you can stand on you profile... yes, amazing!"

Jazmine paused for a second a reached out her hand. "Can you get me the onesie please?" She asked whoever.

Huey, who was right next to the bag, went inside and took out a maroon onesie Jazmine had gotten customised to say 'Baby Freeman' one the front in black.

"Thank you." Jazmine grabbed the other side of the onesie but was surprised when Huey didn't let go. The look he was giving her made her whole body heat up.

Huey couldn't help himself when he looked at the woman right in front of him. He licked his lips and slowly looked her up and down, taking in her essence. He didn't even care that the camera was going off, he just couldn't help himself.

"These are going to look so good." Desiree said to herself as she quickly looked over the ones she just took. After a few more poses of Jazmine on her own, she called over Huey back over. "So am I going to get a smile out of you?"

A blank stare.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his bare chest, trying her best to not get turned on by the muscles she could feel. She could keep her hand there all day. "A smirk is probably the most you gonna get. I have tried to get him so smile for years! It doesn't work."

"Well, I can work with that. It's still going to come out good... let's go. Huey pla- oh its already there." Desiree was going to instruct but saw Huey's hands were already resting on her stomach with Jazmine standing sideways with her hand still on his chest. She started to take some pictures. "Ok... now Jazmine step in front of him." She did so and Huey placed his hands on either side of her stomach and she placed her own on top. After a few snaps, Jazmine looked up at Huey and smiled.

"I don't think I can be happier... if I did, I would've exploded."

Huey smirked as he looked down at her. Desiree made sure she got this moment. "Well try not to, I don't want to have you explode on me."

Jazmine giggled and reached a hand up to caress his cheek, which Desiree took snaps of. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Desiree stopped for a moment and pouted. "You guys are adooorraabblleee. I'm trying to find my soul mate. You're only 18 and I'm 21 like huh." She turned to the other teenagers behind her. "Like you all look like you're in secure relationships. Who is the longest?"

Hiro and Ming lifted there hands. "5 years."

She looked at them shocked. "5...? What am I doing wrong?"

Jazmine laughed. "Trust me, you're time is going to come. It took many tears and being in denial for us to get together. I got pregnant basically the moment we got together."

"Well I know you guys are going to last a lifetime so you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Aww thank you." Jazmine grinned and Desiree took a picture of it.

"You guys can freestyle whatever you wish now."

Jazmine had an idea and got serious. She lifted her fist to signal black power and Huey raised an eyebrow at it first but followed, with an even more serious look on his face. When it came to his people, he was serious about it.

"Ok black excellence." Royalty smirked as she wanted the couple.

"You can defo see McHater really rubbed off on her in more than one way." Cindy laughed making the group laugh as they were the only ones that heard.

Huey and Jazmine changed their position so that they were sitting on the floor, with Jazmine sitting between his legs. They gave serious face and happy smiles (Jazmine did) as Desiree took their picture.

"They look to be finishing up, I think we should get changed now." Hiro suggested.

"More like the girls since they're going to take forever." Riley huffed.

Ming rolled her dark eyes. "Not even, we did our hair and make up before coming. We just have to put on our outfits."

"Which is going to take forever."

"Reezy stop being miserable."

Riley smirked as he looked down at his girlfriend. "You know I'm playing Angel, come here." He pulled her into his arms and tried to kiss her but she was leaning back as far ask she could to avoid his lips. "Come here girl!"

"Nope!"

Caesar shook his head and threw his arm around Cindy. "Children."

"They're not really kids if they fucking." Cindy send back.

Hiro, Ming and Cindy watched how instantly Caesar's face dropped and couldn't help but to laugh. The look of disgust on his face was coming deep from his soul. "Why do you always gotta say that shit?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue."

Desiree stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, I got what I needed. You can take a break if you need to and change for your group pictures."

Jazmine nodded and went over to sit down on the couch that was there. Ming brought over her snacks and water that Jazmine brought with her. "Thank you."

Desiree looked over the pictures on her camera, satisfied at how everything was coming out. "These are by far the best pictures I have ever taken. You guys should seriously consider modelling. All of you, and I haven't even taken pictures on you all yet. Boys you have a good, firm, athletic build and girls you got natural body with your own curves and shape. All your body types are different and that's what I love to see."

"I will never do it." Huey commented straight away as he sat next to Jazmine.

Jazmine giggled. "I tell him that all the time. He has the body and the face for it."

"Well Reezy is way better looking than that nigga so once you post them pictures, this nigga will have everyone flocking his way."

Royalty looked at him up and down. "For once, I agree but I do not have time to be fighting off all the hoes that will drop the draws at you."

"You don't have to worry about that sweetheart." Riley told her confidently.

"Not for me. I'm traumatised from when my parents made me do it when I was younger. They threw me in so much pink and dresses, I wanted to throw up." Cindy explained.

"You can still do it in a jersey and some shorts." Hiro told her.

"I know but... we'll see how I feel in 5 years."

"Well I think doing photoshoots together is fun. We should definitely do this again." She said as she began to rub her stomach in comfort.

"Hm." Cindy began to think. "What if Desiree takes our prom pictures?"

"Oh that's a good idea!" Jazmine agreed. She turned to the photographer. "So would you be able to?"

"Send me the date and I'll be there... you guys are definitely my favourite clients."

"We'll talk details later."

"Yeah, I think its time to get this one ready." Ming pointed to Jazmine who just finished her food.

"Oh right, yeah ladies let's go. We'll be back." With a push on her behind from Huey, Jazmine stood and waddled towards the place they used to change.

"I give them 30 minutes."

Caesar smirked at Huey. "Nah 45."

Huey held out his hand. "Bet."

* * *

35 minutes later

"We're ready!" Jazmine announced as she stepped out.

Hiro smirked. "You both were wrong."

Desiree clapped excitedly. "Yes. I love this all!"

Everyone was dressed in white shirts and denim jeans with white air force 1s. Some had rips while the rest didn't. Huey's shirt was the only one left completely open, to Jazmine's request. Cindy straightened her hair, Ming curled hers and Royalty had cornrowed her hair into designs and left the back out in a puff. They all had their own respective jewellery on.

Now Jazmine's outfit was the one that stood out. It was all white, the top half was long sleeve lace while the skirt was a beautiful flowing chiffon that left her stomach exposes so she had on white short shorts on that kind of looked like pants. She had whipped off the paint that was there earlier so it was not clear. Her hair was in the one hairstyle she constantly did when she was 10 years old and added a clip that said 'Queen' on the side of her head.

"You guys ready?" Desiree asked and they all nodded, making their way to the screen. "Ok, I want you all to place a hand on Jazmine's stomach and smile at her. Huey, can you stand behind her?" Once again, they nodded and moved in position. Hiro and Caesar keeled down in front whereas Riley and Royalty took one side and Cindy and Ming took the other side. Their hands overlapped on Jazmine's stomach. It was big but not that big that they all their own space to hold onto to.

"I have never had some many people hold onto my stomach at once."

"Big smiles!"

They all did, besides from Huey who just smirked.

"Huey you best be smiling." Jazmine said between her smile.

His smirk just got bigger. "You should know better."

Desiree grinned. She was liking how the pictures were looking. "Ok, I want everyone to grab a side of Jazmine's skirt and lift it in the air." They all stepped back and found a place to hold. As they lifted it in the air and let it drop, Desiree took quick snaps. The fan helped which got the photographer excited.

"Woah. He just kicked." Jazmine announced. The kick almost winded her.

Huey looked at her concerned. "You ok?"

Jazmine nodded. "Yeah, just caught me off guard. He's awake now."

"And making an appearance." Desiree said as she looked at the picture. "I want to show you it so bad but I want it to be a surprise."

"Its ok, we'll wait."

Huey raised an eyebrow at her. "You are not going to be able to hold yourself back."

"... A girl can try." She mumbled.

The next song played and Royalty jumped up in excitement. Tanto Metro & Devonte – Everyone Falls in Love began to play and she immediately starting singing and dancing. Once everyone caught on, they all joined her. Desiree began to take pictures of the group in their natural form, they all forgot they were even in a photoshoot once that song began to play. The hugged each other, they sang to Jazmine's stomach, everything. Jazmine could feel him getting excited by how much he started to move but it didn't hurt her, he was just enjoying himself.

After that, the friends took endless pictures of them remembering the last few weeks before their God child arrived which just got them all even more excited. They never thought they would be in this situation but they wasn't going to let anything ruin their moment. They had a few months left to be together before college so they were going to take advantage of the time they have together now.

* * *

After a long day of standing in front of a camera, Jazmine and Huey laid in bed, allowing their spine to relax into the mattress.

"Hm. Today was a good day. I can't wait to see how the pictures came out." Jazmine sighed.

"I won't lie... it did seem pretty good." Huey agreed with her.

Jazmine gasped. "I knew you liked it! You was definitely getting into it. You should consider modelling on the side."

"Jazmine... don't start."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She ran her hands over her face. "We still have so much to buy. We need Pampers, wipes, toys, clothes, blankets, towels, bath time things, a baby monitor, a bouncer, hair products, a steriliser and what feels like so much more." She listed off.

"Don't forget we need a hospital bag." Huey pointed out.

"Yeah that too." She took a deep breath. "Now that we're getting closer, I don't know how to feel. We were unprepared from the beginning but I still feel unprepared. How is that even possible? We've had 5 months and I still am struggling to wrap my head around it."

Huey sat up so that he was looking Jazmine in the face. He could see the worries in her emerald green eyes and wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel better. That's when he remembered something that could help.

He turned to his side table and pulled out a long velvet box and balanced it on her stomach.

"What's this?" She questioned as she looked down at what was resting on her.

Huey knew she knew what it was. It was kind of obvious. "Open it."

"Ok..." She looked at him confused. She grabbed the box on slowly opened it. As she looked inside, she gasped as she looked inside. "Oh Huey..." Inside, there was a gold, heart necklace that had 'J+H' engraved on the front. As she turned it around, she saw a date engraved on the back. "The day we got together." Jazmine looked up at Huey who nodded. "This is so cute and perfect. I love it."

"I knew you would." He slightly smirked. He knew the best thing you could get Jazmine was something personal and sentimental. She appreciated those things more than clothes and shoes. "I was thinking about when I should give it to you for a while. I've had it for about 3 months and I hid it with my weapons because I know you wouldn't look over there for anything. I was planning on giving it to you as an after-birth present but I just felt like after today, I should give it to you. I just love everything about you and you never complain about anything even though I know you can get so tired sometimes from being up for so long. I don't think I've ever said this before but I am sorry for how I belittled you when we were younger, I didn't understand that you were never weak to begin with. Everything you told me at the baby shower, I feel the same way to you and I'm sorry I was never able to say it right there and then but I'm saying it now and I'm saying it with my chest. I have never felt this passionate about anything that didn't involve politics. This has been sitting in the back of mind ever since the crash. I could've lost you, or my brother, or even Royalty. That shit was scary. My parents were killed together and that fucked me up. I don't think I would be able to handle another death in such a way. Life is too short but while I'm here, I want you to be with me."

By now, Jazmine was bawling, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Huey wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest. "I don't think you understand how much I appreciate you saying that to me. We'll get through this together that's for sure. Would you like to put it on for me?" Huey nodded so Jazmine handed him back the box so he could take it out and place it around her neck. As the metal touched her skin, she shivered from the coldness but almost instantly, it started to get warm. She was never going to take it off. "I love it so much. Thank you." Jazmine told him as she settled back into his arms.

Huey took a deep breath as he listened to Jazmine sniffle. "7 weeks."

"7 weeks indeed."

"... I'm scared shitless." Huey confessed.

Jazmine looked at him confused. Out of the two, Huey was always the one to have his shit together so to hear him say that was shocking but she was glad that he was allowing himself to be more vulnerable. As time went on, she always managed to peel another layer of Huey Freeman and she was loving every level of it.

"I am too but we have each other so we can get through it." She squeezed his hand in comfort and he squeezed back. "There's nothing you can't do Huey. We both know you're capable of anything if you put your mind to. I don't know how many times I'm going say this is crazy but this shit is crazy... which makes me think, we should start thinking of names." Jazmine laughed lightly as she whipped away her final set of tears.

Huey rolled his eyes but was listening to what she had to offer. "Seriously?"

"Yup! So I was thinking, what about..." She started to go off, listing all different names, including the ones her friends mentioned.

That's how they spent their night before falling asleep in each other's arms. Going through a whole list of names they could name their son and repeating it out loud to wonder what it sounded like rolling off their tongue. By the end of the night, they couldn't come to a complete agreement about what they could name the baby that was arriving very very soon but it was fun for them to talk about, even if the list in Jazmine's notes got longer, not shorter. They just knew, once they looked at him, they would come up with a name.

* * *

**YES, I finally finished this chapter. It's my longest one ever and I have no clue on how that happened but I hope you enjoyed these cute and calming moment during this crazy few months.**

**I hope everyone is staying safe. First it was about rona now that bitch been put on hold because racism wanted to make headlines again smh. I'm tired. This black female is tirreeeddd. The system is fucked but we will fuck it up this time and make it ours, I don't care. BLACK LIVES MATTER and if you think any different... bye. Say all their names (don't forget our black woman), donate if you can, sign petitions, attend protests. Do what you can, your voice means something, no matter your age (I mean voting is a lil different but you know what I mean).**

**I'm here in London and we're protesting to have our systems changed too. Police kill black men and women too, the media is just good at hiding it. Trust me when I say the UK is not innocent and we got shit to fight too.**

**Now I'm not trying to rant you guys ear off so imma stop now. Just do what you have to do.**

**Chel29: Always love the support you give me. My updates should be more regular by July, hopefully. And you guessed it right, Sarah came to the baby shower!**

**GREENPEACE1990: Thank you and welcome to this journey.**

**Any who, I've said my piece. Trying to get Gangster Love out by the end of the month.**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


	44. Chapter 44: Baby Freeman!

"Can you believe prom is now here? I am so excited."

The day that most girls were looking forward to and most boys were dreading had finally come and Jazmine was excited. Ever since she was little, she would watch cheesy high school movies and would day dream about what her prom would be like. What dress she was going to wear, how she was going to arrive, who her date was, everything. The only thing she didn't expect was her to be 37 weeks pregnant.

There was only 3 weeks left and it was really crunch time. Any second now, Jazmine was going to hold her baby boy in her hand. After the baby shower, her and Huey had finally come up with a name which only they knew about. She started to order custom items with his name engraved on them and she made sure she had Huey hide it from Riley. The sneaky younger Freeman found out they picked out a name and was trying to drop hints to get Jazmine to slip up and spill the beans but she was doing well so far of holding on tight. Riley would keep throwing names at her to see if he was right but she wouldn't budge, much to his annoyance.

"I'm not." Huey said from his position on the bed. Jazmine hasn't stopped talking about it since she woke up while Huey just consumed his time reading as always. He never understood the big fuss over prom. It was just another night teenagers spent partying away. It just so happened to be their last high school party experience.

Jazmine flopped on the bed next to him, pushing his book slightly down so he would look over to her. "Because everyone talks about their prom years later. I just want ours to be memorable."

"I don't think it will be hard to forget. I mean, you are pregnant throughout."

She rolled her eyes but softly giggled. "I guess you have a point but it doesn't matter. I still want to go and have fun. I will try and not have too much fun and go into an early labour, that's the last thing we need."

"But we're ready." Huey said more to himself than to Jazmine. Even then, she could slightly hint he was trying to convince himself with that statement. Truth be told, not even Huey Freeman was ready for this and he was prepared for everything. Something finally had him beat.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her swollen stomach. These last few weeks haven't been easy for her. She was tired, hot and in pain. Summer was rolling through and things started to get uncomfortable for Jazmine. Sitting down was hard, lying down was hard, walking was hard. It was all just draining the poor girl week by week but she still had a large smile on her face every chance she got. Huey tried to convince her to stay home today. They didn't need to go prom but the stubbornness in Jazmine was not letting this day past by her. She was going prom, one way or another.

"I hope we are... I just want everything to run smoothly."

"Labour is never easy but we will be able to do it. I know you can." Huey reassured her.

Jazmine looked up at Huey and saw he had already gone back to reading his book. Recently, Jazmine was able to witness a sensitive side of Huey. At first, it was a bit weird but she grew to love it seconds later. She got to see another layer to the young revolutionary and she loved every bit of it. He wasn't as cold hearted as people thought he was and she loved everything second he showed a different type of affection towards her. "This month is about to be crazy."

"Hm." Huey hummed back. Jazmine saw Huey was going to go back to reading his book so decided to take a nap. Prom started at 6:30pm and it was 10am so she could sleep for a few hours before getting ready. Huey made sure she had everything she needed before hand to stop her from running around trying to the last details of her outfit together. Once she had everything, she was buzzing with excitement so a nap would keep that excitement contained for a couple of hours.

* * *

8 hours later, Jazmine was rushing around the house while Huey sat on the couch once again, reading a book. Prom started in half an hour and she had all different feelings going through her body. Excitement and nervousness being two of them.

"We have half an hour left and Cindy just said she has the limo and Desiree is with her. They should be here soon." Jazmine scrambled around whereas Huey was sitting relaxed on the couch.

"Cutie pie, if you don't sit down, you're going to burn a hole into the floor." Grandad told her.

"Robert is right sweetheart. You're going to wear yourself out." Tom tried to stop her but she walked straight past him.

"But its prom! It's the moment every teen has been waiting for their whole high school career!"

"Not me." Huey mumbled to himself.

Jazmine stopped in her tracks and looked down at herself. She couldn't even see her toes. "What if people start calling me a gummy ball?"

Sarah swiftly walked over to Jazmine while she was still and grabbed onto both her shoulders. Her blue crashed against Jazmine's green. "Honey. Jazmine. I'm going to need you to breath for me ok? There's no reason to get worked up, everything will be fine, you look beautiful. So, can you do that for me?" Jazmine nodded. "Good. Close your eyes. In... out... in... out. That's good. Better?"

Jazmine nodded with her eyes closed. Just as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her side, causing her face to screw up in pain. "Hm." She tried her best to stifle her moan but it was still heard. Huey looked over at her concerned and was ready to run to the hospital if he needed to, even if he did hate that place.

"You feel alright?" Tom asked his daughter as he stepped up to her.

Jazmine nodded once again. "Yeah, I just need to sit. He's kicking." With that, she walked over to where Huey was sitting who now had his full attention on her and no longer on his book. She was going to sit next to him but decided she wanted to sit on his lap instead.

"Ew." Riley looked on disgusted which the couple didn't know why. He's done worse with his girlfriend and in front of people. Huey found the closest thing next to him which just happened to be the tv remote and threw it straight at Riley, hitting him right in the forehead. "Ow! Gay ass nigga."

"Shut up Riley." Huey simply told his brother. He looked up at Jazmine as he subconsciously started to rub her stomach. It had grown bigger in the past few weeks. "You know if you're in pain we don't have to go."

"I'm fine Huey. He's just moving around. Remember, my midwife said he will begin to turn upside down."

"Right."

Before they could continue their conversation, the doorbell rang.

"It's tiimmmeee." Jazmine stood with Huey following behind her as they walked towards the door to greet their friends.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Daammmnnn!"

The three girls screamed as they saw each other.

"This night is going to be loud isn't it?" Hiro asked as he turned to Caesar.

"Indeed brother it is."

Everyone made their way inside and started to greet each other. "You cleaned up nice Mr Freeman."

Huey smirked. "I could say the same to you two."

"Desiree, it's so good to see you." Jazmine hugged the photographer.

"It's good to see you too. Your pictures should be coming very very soon don't worry."

"That's fine. I can't wait to see the ones you are going to take today." Jazmine grinned.

Desiree lifted her camera and snapped a quick picture of the smiling girls. "So am I."

Royalty walked over to where Riley was and wrapped her arm around him. They were the only teens in casual wear, they had two more years before their prom. "I hope you know we're getting a limo for our prom too Reezy. That shit is nice."

"Of course. Ed and Rummy can hook a nigga up so don't worry about that Angel." Riley gave her a lop-sided smile which caused her to squeeze his cheeks.

"You so cutteee." She said in a baby voice as he tried to remove his face from her hands.

"Cindy, I have never seen you get so dressed up before!" Jazmine giggled as she looked at the blonde.

Cindy's blonde hair was curled to perfection, she wore an emerald green, thin strapped, flowing dress that had a slit on the side of her leg, showing off her muscular legs and paired with matching heels. Caesar matched with a black blazer that had emerald green swirl designs all over, a black shirt that was open at the top and black dress shoes. "I know, it's crazy. I can't wait to put back on some basketball shorts though." The girls laughed because they knew by the end of the night, she really would want to do it. "And Ming's make up is on point!"

"Thank you." Ming smiled. Her dress was dark blue, lace, sleeveless, two piece. She had a tulle long skirt which meant she had to lift the skirt for you to see her silver heels. She added light brown highlights to her dark hair which was bone straight. Hiro had a dark blue suit with a matching bow tie and a white shirt and black dress shoes. "And who would've thought that it was possible that you could be glowing even more! You look amazing Jazzy."

Jazmine lightly blushed at the complement. "Thank you guys." Her dress was a short, strapless, rose pink princess dress with matching heels. She kept her hair out and made it into a curly afro that fell onto her back. Huey wore a black suit, shoes and shirt with a rose-pink tie. As soon as Riley saw him, he called his brother gay which earned him a slap right in the face.

"Girl them tittes are looking gooood." Royalty complemented, making Jazmine blush even more.

"I don't need you bringing attention to my girlfriends chest Royalty."

She shrugged. "I ain't lie tho."

"Don't worry she said the same to us when she saw us." Cindy nodded to her.

"Aww you kids look so grown up." Sarah held her hand up to her mouth emotionally. "I think it's time to take some pictures."

Desiree stepped up with her camera ready. "On it. Alright, couples first, then the girls, then boys then a whole group ok?"

They all nodded and made their way outside to the limo to begin their picture taking. Everyone could see Caesar was having the most fun as he was doing all sorts of different poses which Jazmine tried her best to join in but it was hard with such a large stomach in the way. When it came to the group photo, the boys all pulled out corsages that matched the girl's dresses, making Jazmine tear up.

"Aww Huey, I didn't think you was going to get me one."

He shrugged. "I knew you would've wanted one. I still want you to have the high school experience, whatever that means."

Jazmine grinned and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. Even in heels, she still had to tip toe just to kiss his cheek. She could've sworn he has grown at least an inch or two over the past few months. "You're so sweet. I love you."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you too."

She cuddled into the comfort of his arms as Desiree continued to take the last few pictures before they made their way to prom.

"Wait wait, we gotta take one more picture. How can we forget?" Caesar laughed. He turned and lifted up his right foot.

His friends couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the boys' voice.

"Of course it had to be my boyfriend." Cindy shook her head but followed his lead and lifted her foot. Soon, all six seniors lifted their right foot, showing off their red bottom shoes that they had all purchased beforehand. They were making sure everyone saw them red bottoms. Huey saw it was a waste of money and added to his dislike to designer but Jazmine already purchased the shoes before he could object.

Desiree got her last few pictures of the group in before it was time for them to make their way to prom. Jazmine's parents, the Freeman's and Royalty waved the limo goodbye as they started to drive down the street.

"Who do you think is going to be prom king and queen?" Ming asked as she took a sip of her sparkling grape juice that had a shot of vodka in. They were going to sneak in a small bottle for them to share between the four of them. Jazmine, for obvious reasons, couldn't join while Huey just chose not to.

"The head cheerleader and captain of the football team of course." Cindy rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her own drink.

Hiro shook his head. "So cliché."

"Very." Caesar agreed.

"Well that won't stop us from having fun tonight. Well, I might tire out easier but I still wanna try and have the most fun I can, while I can of course. Soon, you guys are all going to be off to college and living your best life." Jazmine smiled at them.

"Aww Jazzy. You're going to be living your best life too, you're going to have a baby! I think that has us beat."

"I mean I guess."

"Girl don't start that bullshit. Again." Cindy started. "You finna be a fine ass mama with a cute ass baby who is going to grow up and try and fight his friends for trying to hit on you."

"More like fight Huey." Caesar interjected.

"Yup." Huey agreed.

Jazmine giggled but listened on to what they were saying. "Either way, you're going to be in college soon too and we will always be family no matter how far we are going to be from each other. I will never leave my God child and best friend slash sister."

"What she said." Ming added.

"I still find it crazy that I have such amazing friends as you guys." Jazmine smiled ear to ear.

"I wouldn't say amazing." Huey mumbled to himself.

Hiro smirked as no one managed to hear what Huey had said. "I mean, I guess you got lucky or whatever."

"I sure did."

Caesar's eyes caught outside and he instantly began to move around in his seat excitedly. "We heeerreee."

The limo pulled up to the hotel their prom was being held at and once it stopped, they all jumped out one by one. It seemed as if the whole school year was already there so all eyes were now on them as they got out the limo.

"I didn't think she would come."

"Is that Cindy? Damn."

"Ming looks good."

"The boys look so hot."

"I agree."

The group of friends could hear some of the whispers coming from people in their class.

Jazmine lightly blushed, almost matching her dress. It was weird to have all the attention in her direction but she was feeling way too cute to care what they were actually saying. Nothing was going to ruin her prom night.

"I mean I already knew that shit." Ming swung her hair behind her back, making her friends laugh.

"I know that too." Hiro stole a quick kiss from her and intertwined their fingers together.

Desiree stood in front of the friends with her camera ready. "Last few picture guys, if you don't mind."

They nodded and began to do different poses, well, Huey's face stayed the same, he just moved his body in simple positions. One hand in his pocket, his arm around Jazmine, the simple and subtle stuff. The whole time, everyone watched the group. All six of them looked good as induvial, couples and a group. They even hired their own photographer instead of relying on the school's photographer, showing they didn't come to play. Some were even a little jealous.

Desiree sighed as she stood straight and looked over the last few pictures. "Well, that's me done for today. I will have all you pictures ready by graduation. These are going to look amazing."

Jazmine pulled the photographer into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for us. You're such a great photographer."

"Girl you haven't even seen the pictures."

"Well, I trust you did a good job with them."

"Aww thank you." Desiree placed her hand over her chest. "Now! Go have fun! I remember my prom like it was yesterday and all I know is I had a lot of fun but didn't look as good as you guys do now."

Cindy pulled out her phone and began typing. "Thanks, I'm sending you the rest of the money now."

"Thank you. Imma go call myself an uber home."

Ming shook her head and reached into her purse and pulled out some notes. "No need, I'll just pay the driver extra to take you home. And before you try and say no, I will not take no for an answer." Before Desiree could try and say anything, Ming walked over to the driver's side of the limo to go and tell him the extra location to go to."

"Wow. I have never met such mature teenagers as you guys. I will always remember you as my best customers."

Jazmine rubbed her stomach. "Well some of us had to grow up quick."

"Or you're just Huey." Caesar joked, making his friends laugh and Huey shake his head.

"Well either way, it was a pleasure being your photographer. I will see you all soon."

They all waved goodbye to Desiree who happily got back into the limo before making their way inside the hotel once they noticed people were already half way inside.

"Let's go have fun." Jazmine clapped happily before leading the group inside. She had a reluctant Huey walking behind her as she held onto his hand and dragged him inside. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours had past and the group of seniors sat together on their own table flipping through the year book everyone had received. They had spent their time mingling and dancing but no decided to take a break and eat.

"Best couple goes to Hiro Otomo and Ming Long-Dou who have been together for a whopping 4 years. Here's to many more years to come for them both." Jazmine read out.

Ming looked at her boyfriend in shock. "How they know how long we've been together? Damn, people stay nosy and in other people's business."

"Well they didn't even bother trying with our one. Most likely to start a family, Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois." Jazmine straight faced.

"I mean... they're not wrong." Hiro snickered.

"Boy." Jazmine pointed at him. As she said that, she realised she may have been spending a lot of time around grandad Freeman. He was starting to rub off on her. If in these short months, he had already influenced her, she just imagined how badly Robert and even Riley were going to influence her son... she really was going to have to prepare herself.

"Well I like my one. 'Life of the party goes to Michael Caesar, who goes by Caesar, who brought the fun wherever he was.' Of course. Without me, these high school parties would be boring. These rich white folks needed some flavour in their parties." Caesar grinned.

"I was the DJ for all these parties." Hiro argued. "Without me, there would be no fun party to go to. Im the best DJ in Woodcrest."

"Well I was the best MC in Woodcrest so get to know. Anyway, my baby, Cindy McPhearson got MVP for her top tier basketball skills. 'People know her as McFearsome for her crazy game in basketball like never seen before. She could easily run rounds around the boys' team and managed to carry her team to a final win of her high school career.' That's right, they better read about it!"

Cindy smirked. "The one and only."

Jazmine took a sip of her water before remember something. "Wait, what is you guys quotes?" She asked.

They flipped to where their pictures were and started to read.

"Mine is. 'None a dem nuh deh pon mi level, hombre not even I know how I do it' A quote from the one and only worldwide boss Vybz Kartel. Gaza fi life." Caesar spoke in patoi with a large grin on his face.

It was Jazmine's turn next and read out her quote. "No I wasn't just fat the last few months of senior year. Yes I was pregnant and yes I know who the father is. Thanks for noticing."

Cindy burst out laughing. "You did not."

"Oh but I did." Jazmine giggled. "Huey read yours." She nudged him lightly.

He sighed but read out the quote he picked out. "Black men and women who refuse to live under oppression are dangerous to white society because they become symbols of hope to their brothers and sisters, inspiring them to follow their example."

"Damn you did a whole Huey P Newton quote." Caesar said to him.

"I'm name after him for a reason." Huey shrugged. It was true, Huey P Newton was one of Huey's top role models he looked up to for everything he did for black people during his time on earth and that was not just because they shared the same name.

Next was Ming to read out her quote. "No I'm not related to *insert other Asian person's name*."

Caesar shook his head. "After all these years and they still don't learn."

"Right?" Ming agreed. "Let's see Cindy's one."

"McFearsome is a real gangster don't let anyone tell you any different you hear? Remember that. Deuces." Cindy read hers out with a big smirk on her face. "I mean, did a bitch lie?"

"Yes." Huey answered for her.

"You so damn negative. Shit McHater. After all these years your ass still hateful."

"Only to you Cynthia."

Before the two could go back and forth, Hiro stepped in. "Ok, ok. You've saved the best for last, as always." He cleared his throat and read his quote. It was in his mother tongue so he had to translate it for his friends. When writing out his quote, he hovered over the writers to make sure they got everything down right because a wrong or missing line could change the quote. "Congratulations, you just spent the last half hour translating a useless quote. Catch me on your screens in the near future. Your favourite DJ out!"

"Yeah I am glad I didn't spend 30 minutes translating that quote." Jazmine laughed but stopped when her face screwed up in pain.

Everyone looked at her concerned. "You ok Jazzy?"

Huey looked her deep in her eyes, trying to find some answer. "You need to go hospital? The hospital bag is upstairs if we need to go." All three couples had booked rooms in the hotel to stay the night of prom because they wanted to end their night on a... happy, ending. Or in Jazmine and Huey's case, a quiet one away from Riley and Robert.

"I-" Jazmine was cut off by the sound of water spilling on the floor. Despite the music, it could still be heard.

The tables eyes grew wide and they all jumped up in panic.

"Oh my go-"

"Your wate-"

"Jazzy you're-"

"Wait, is that a water bottle?" Caesar paused as he saw the item in question in Jazmine's hand. The lid was off and currently dripping from what looks like being tipped upside down.

Jazmine tried her best not to burst out in laughter. "Whoops. False alarm...?" She began to giggle uncontrollably at everyone's deflated facial expression.

"That's not funny Jazmine." Huey told her seriously. Well, more serious than usual.

"Yeah, my heart drop down to my ass." Caesar told her dramatically.

Ming looked around and saw some people looking at them weirdly. "Now people thinking we some crazy hoes when you the crazy hoe."

"Whatever." Jazmine rolled her eyes but still had a large smile on her face as she stood. "I'm going to get some napkins since I can't bend down and clean it up and another drink."

Huey slightly pulled on her arm before she could walk away. "I can get it for you-"

"It's fine, I got it. I need to walk for a bit anyway."

Huey nodded and let her go, watching her carefully.

The young girl waddled he way over to the drink and snack table and looked at all the items on there.

"I know Huey said not to try the punch since it was out in the open but it does look good..." Jazmine trailed off once her eyes landed on the bowl of red liquid. Her fantasy was broken when she saw a silver flask pouring clear liquid in the bowl and she knew it was far from water. "Really? I thought they only did that in movies." The culprit turned to her with a smile on their face once they realised who was behind them.

"Jazmine!"

"Trevor." She said his name with less excitement.

"Damn you look good tonight. Colour looks good on you." He complemented.

"Thanks." Jazmine faked smiled, which meant something from her. It just shows how much she didn't like this person and she liked everyone. "If you excuse me-"

She went to turn back when she heard his voice again. "Wait. You not going to have some pu- oh right. Forget you preggo. Damn. I don't know how I forgot, your stomach is just out-"

"Don't. Finish that sentence." She threated.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright I won't. So when is little man dropping."

"He's not an album."

"Damn, I was just asking. You being all uptight and shit."

Jazmine sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Because you have been nothing but trouble since the beginning of high school and not just to me but to other girls and people in the school. I hope once you leave you actually mature and grow a set of balls somewhere instead of on your head from you acting like a dickhead after all these years. I'm happy with my man and my child is coming soon. You need to get ready for the real world too before it kicks you in the ass."

"Jazmine. Why you doing me like this? I thought we were friends." He tried to look upset but Jazmine had no time for his fake tears.

"Goodbye Trevor. Seriously. I want you to do better." She went to turn away again but this time he grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back. "Get off me!" Jazmine forcefully pulled her arm out of his hold but as she did so, she lost her footing. Luckily, before she could land on the hard floor and possible hurt her baby, Huey was there to catch her. Simply by feeling his hands on her bare skin, she could feel the heat radiating off his body from how his blood was running hot with anger. He just saw this boy touch his girl and her nearly hurt herself and their child. Yeah, he was ending prom in the hospital. "Don't kill him." Jazmine whispered to him. It wasn't for Trevor's sake, it was theirs. She needed her mans by her side.

Huey swiftly put Jazmine back on her feet and shielded her with his body. He slowly and threateningly walked slowly towards Trevor who did his best to stand his ground but you could see him cracking.

"Did you just put your hands on my girlfriend?"

"Well-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yeah bu-"

That was all he needed to hear. Huey sent a straight punch into Trevor's nose, then grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and forced his face into the bowl of punch he had just spiked with alcohol.

"Ohhhhhh!" The rest of the school year looked over at the scene in amazement. They were definitely going to remember this moment years from now.

Huey lifted Trevor's head from out of the bowl and stared him dead in the eyes. "I hope you picked a college out of state because if I catch your dumb ass in Woodcrest after graduation, it's on site. If you don't know what that means, urban dictionary that shit nigga. I know that's how you rich ass dumb fucking white kids try and be hood and shit but lemme tell you something. I'm a real nigga from a real hood and I will fuck anyone up in a second for messing with mines. I was doing my best not to fuck up one of you little white folks up too bad all these years because I wanted to graduate but now that we here, I don't give a fuck. Try that shit again and see if I don't break your arm up in your ass. Got it?"

Anyone that was around and close enough to hear, stood with wide eyes. They have never heard Huey sound like that before. They had heard it from Riley and guessed that was how people from Chicago talked but hearing it from Huey was a different level. It scared them as if he was talking to them, they knew Trevor had to be shitting himself.

Trevor tried his best not to act scared but he was failing to do so. His whole face went red and his mind went blank. He didn't know what to say. "I- ok." Was all he could get out.

Huey let go of the boy and stepped back to where Jazmine was standing. "Get the fuck on."

Trevor looked confused so Jazmine helped him. "Get the fuck outta here bitch!"

Now understanding, Trevor turned and made a beeline straight to the bathroom. He needed to find a way to get a red stain out of a white shirt. He knew he was going to be prom king and he didn't need to look like this!

Huey wrapped his arms around Jazmine and made their way back to their table.

"You alright?"

She nodded. "You had a nigga moment didn't you?"

"I guess I did." He shrugged. "It was worth it tho."

"I know. I don't blame you for having it." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I personally think it's cute when you get all protective."

"For the people I love, I would do anything for them." He spoke truthfully, making Jazmine blush and tear up at the same time.

"Aww. You so sweet. I love you too Huuueeeyyy." She squeezed his cheeks and pulled him down to her level so he could kiss her on the lips which he happily accepted. "You so fine when you switch into your Chicago hood typa thing."

Huey smirked. "Don't expect to see it often."

"Then I shall cherish it every time I see it."

The rest of the night went on without much trouble. Huey got a quick lecture from one of the chaperones but they were too lazy to actually kick him out. The prom king and queen were announced which Trevor did in fact win, however, it was only funny to see the boy having to take a picture in a stained white shirt and messed up hair. He tried his best to style it out but it was definitely not a look. At some point during the night, Hiro and Caesar got annoyed with the music, so hijacked the whole set which their girlfriends tried to stop them from doing but they knew better and let them go. The girls spent their time dancing and singing to the songs being played while Huey watched protectively on. Before they retried to the rooms, Jazmine managed to pull Huey into a slow dance.

She looked up into the maroon eyes she had fallen victim for and sighed. "I can't believe prom night is over."

"Much to my pleasure." Was the reply she got.

She giggled and lightly shoved his shoulder but that just caused him to pull her in closer by the waist, as much as her stomach would let her. "Stop it. Besides the whole Trevor thing, I know you had fun. You smirked 17 times since we have been here, that's a new record. The most you have done in a whole day, you manged to do it a couple of hours, can you believe that?!"

He shook his head as he looked down at his girlfriend that somehow managed to get him to slow dance with her. "You're something else you know that?"

"I hear that from time to time." She smiled innocently at him.

He went to shake his head again until he felt a foot kick his abdomen. "I think he agrees."

Jazmine playfully gasped. "No he doesn't, he agrees with mommy."

"Whatever you say."

"Smart choice. Quit while you're ahead."

"Not even."

"You're annoying."

"Ok."

"I hate you."

"Sure."

"Huey!"

"Yes?"

He smirked at her defeated facial expression. He always knew how to playfully get on her nerves and it was hilarious for him to witness. Almost enough for him to actually laugh.

She sighed and looked down at her feet, at least tried to. "3 more weeks until my due date... do you think we will get to that date?"

Huey slightly shrugged. "I mean, I've tried to research it but it keeps coming up with different things. Pregnancy is not straight forward, neither is raising a child."

"I know that at least. When I couldn't sleep, I was trying to read at least the basic things and even those were not straight forward." She sighed but had her head still held high. "We got this. Don't worry."

"I know we do."

"Good."

"Good."

Just as their conversation finished, the song did too and everyone stepped away slightly from their partner. They looked over at Ceasar and Hiro going back on the stage to close out the prom as they were just dancing with Ming and Cindy.

"Well folks, that's the last song of the night. It has been a great night and one to remember. Now that prom is out the way, all we have to worry about is making sure our cap and gown still fits because now all we have left is graduation!" The whole room erupted in cheers and claps. "It's been a pleasure MC'ing these high school events with my brother Hiro. The best DJ this place has ever seen and has catered for any party you have been in since freshman year." Another round of applause. "Quick shout to my fine ass girlfriend Cindy, my other brother Huey and my sisters, Ming and Jazmine. My Godson is coming soon, woi!"

Huey sighed defeatedly while Jazmine giggled at their friend. They both had completely different reactions to Caesar's quick speech but they both wouldn't trade the boy for anyone else.

Everyone filed out in the foyer and had their last little interactions with each other before they went to their rooms.

Jazmine pulled Ming and Cindy to the side quickly. "Listen, I hear about prom nights which lead to pregnancy now unless you want our kids to be in the same class, I suggest you be careful." She advised.

Ming laughed. "Girl, not everyone is freaky freaky like you. Me and Hiro are good."

"Yeah, so are we. By the way, we do want our kids to be in the same class, just not now. Give us like 5 to 10 years."

"Fine by me. I know little man in here is going to give me some trouble. Have you met his daddy, uncle and great grandfather?" Jazmine joked, making them all burst out in laughter.

"You girls ready?" Hiro interrupted their laughter.

They stopped and turned to their boyfriends and friends. "Yeah we can head up now."

All six of them disappeared from the crowd of teenagers and made their way to their rooms. They were all on the same floor but made sure they were a couple of rooms away from each other, they didn't need to have a chance of hearing the others business. They said goodbye and made their way into their hotel room.

As soon as Jazmine stepped in, she kicked off her heels and went to pull down her dress when she remembered she needed help to get in and would need help getting out. "Huey... please."

Without hesitation, Huey went over and unzipped the dress for her.

"Ahh yes. Freedom." She let the dress slip off her body once it past her hips and stepped out of it, completely forgetting about it. She crawled on the bed and found her spot on the soft mattress.

Huey slowly began to strip down himself as he watched Jazmine get comfortable. "You want your clothes?"

"Nah but a foot massage would be nice." He walked over to where she was laying and sat by her feet. He picked it up her left foot and started to massage it. This girl could really get him to do anything she wanted, he was whipped and he knew that. It was unreal for him to think about or even try and admitted it verbally but it was just facts. He was whipped on his girlfriend and mother of his child. "Yes, this is good."

Seconds later, Huey could hear soft snores coming from a half-naked Jazmine who was already knocked out cold. He expected it to happen, it was a long night and she spent a lot of the time dancing and talking. Watching her sleep made him try and stiffen his yawn but it was too powerful for him so he decided to go sleep too. After changing his clothes, he got Jazmine under the covers and wrapped his arm around her warm body, giving her extra comfort which she subconsciously accepted with no hesitation.

Jazmine couldn't ask for a better way to end her senior prom. It was better than what she would've wished for and having her friends and boyfriend by her side made it 10 times better.

* * *

"You ready?"

Jazmine stood in the bathroom trying to calm herself down. It was the day of graduation. She was official finished with high school. The day had come and it may also be the day she gives birth.

Since she woke, she had been feeling extra uncomfortable and put it down to nerves of graduating but she knew it wasn't that. She thought it was Braxton Hickes but she's sure she had it before. Her head was in many different places at once and she had no idea how to think. She didn't want to panic anyone because she knew that they would make her skip graduation and she didn't want to.

"Jazmine?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Huey's voice again. "Uh, yeah I'm good. I'm coming out soon."

"Alright. We leave in 5." Huey told her. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice but he let her be, for now.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and quickly pulled out her phone to call her midwife.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, uh it's me Jazmine."

"_Yes, hello Jazmine how are you feeling? Everything ok?"_

"Well, I think I'm in labour. However, my waters haven't broken." Jazmine quickly explained. She could hear shuffling outside the door and a lot of talking as she knew everyone was getting ready to leave.

"_Alright. Remember the breathing exercises we practiced?"_

"Yes."

"_Do those for the time being or whenever you feel a contraction. How far are your contractions and on a scale of 1 to 10, how much is the pain?" The midwife asked as she started to take notes._

"Every other 45 minutes at least or longer and I say a dull 4 and a half." Jazmine answer.

"_Ok Jazmine. Everything is fine. Once the contractions get closer and stronger, I want you to call me back to see if you need to come into the hospital."_

Jazmine nodded but remembered the woman couldn't see. "Alright. Thank you so much."

"_You're welcome. Speak to you soon Jazmine."_

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed, before looking at the timer on her phone. She needed to keep track of the contractions and so far, she hasn't had one in the past 5 minutes.

"Jazmine!"

"Coming!" She called back. She walked out the bathroom and made her way outside where her mother, father and the Freeman's stood.

"I can't believe my baby is graduating." Came a cry once she stepped outside.

"Dadddddy! You know your crying triggers my crying."

"I'm sorry baby, you just look so grown up."

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with that yoga ball ass belly she got." Riley snickered but was cut off once his grandfather slapped him upside the head.

"Boy. Don't do that. I want you to at least see your graduation if your dumb ass even get there without me having to kill you. Be nice to cutie pie."

Jazmine grinned. "Thank you grandad." She turned to Huey. "You got the hospital bag?" She asked.

He nodded but looked at her sceptically. It was a weird question to ask since he was always prepared and she forgot about it since they put it in the car. "Yeah why?"

"Well, I started having contractions this morning and I just called my midwife and she said to just do breathing exercises for the time being and once they get closer to come to the hospital so it's possible by the end of the ceremony, you may need to go straight to the hospital." She rushed out and ended with a large grin on her face.

They all looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry did you say contractions?"

"Yes."

"Jazmine!"

"Huey!"

He sighed. "We need to go to the hospital now. Fuck the ceremony."

"No Huey, I'm fine. You hate hospitals and we will be in there for hours because I am nowhere near ready to give birth."

"How long can you even be in, uh what's it called, oh right, labour for anyway?" Riley asked genuinely curious.

"Well my co-worker said she was in labour for 5 days." Sarah told him and watched the boy's eyes go even wider.

"5 days?! What the actually fuck does a baby need to be preparing for a whole 5 days?!"

"All pregnancy, labour and babies are different. It's hard to explain."

"I'm glad imma nigga."

"Well I still think we should go." Huey crossed his arms as he looked down at Jazmine.

"We not getting out of this one. If we need to go, I'll let you know. Ok? Let's go." She poked Huey lightly in the stomach before making her way to her mother's car who wanted to drive her today. "We don't wanna be late guys!"

Huey sighed and rubbed his forehead but stopped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Tom looking at him sympathetically. "Don't worry Huey, she'll be fine. She'll tell you if something is wrong, just trust her."

"I do trust her."

Tom smiled. "Good, then everything is fine." He turned to walk to his own car across the street but everyone could see the pep in his step as he did so. "I'm going to be a grandad." He whispered to himself excitedly and had to bite his tongue to stop him from screaming out loud.

"Huey! Get your black ass in the driver's seat, we gon' be late! Damn. Can't be early for shit around here."

Soon, the family arrived to the school graduation with all their other friends waiting for them and a guest.

"Desiree? You're back." Jazmine smiled as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I asked if you guys might need a graduation photographer and the answer is yes. And let me not forget, come." She waved the group of family and friends to the trunk of her car and opened it. Inside were items wrapped in bubble wrap. "These are for you. I took the liberty of blowing some of these up while the rest of the pictures I have emailed you a link so you can access them, download it, do whatever you wish with them." She pulled out the first one and peaked inside. "This is for your Jazmine."

She handed the frame over. Once Jazmine pulled it out, she saw the picture of her and Huey holding the onesie together as they looked each other in the eyes. "Aww this is amazing. I can't wait to see the rest."

"I got some really good shots." Desiree smiled. She reached back in and pulled out another frame. "Here's another one." She handed this one over to Cindy who instantly took it out of the bubble wrap.

"Damn this pic is fire!"

The picture inside was one they took by the limo, showing off their designer shoes.

"Word. I look good." Caesar grinned.

As they started transferring their pictures to their own cars and taking pictures, Jazmine felt a sharp pain.

"Hm." She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Girl is you in labour?" Royalty asked as they all stared at her in concern.

Seconds later, the pain was gone and she let out a deep breath. "A lil bit."

"What?!"

"Guys. I'm good. They're far apart so I got a good amount of time before anything crazy happens." Jazmine told them after the collective shouting all around.

"If you need to leave early, just send me a text and me and Riley will be down." Royalty told her seriously.

"Yes of course. Now go to your-"

"Can all students make their way to their seats please? The ceremony is about to begin." They heard over a speaker, cutting Jazmine off.

Caesar's mother started to tear up before pulling Caesar in so she could kiss him all over his face.

"Mooooom."

"I'm so proud of you! Royalty, take notes. Ok, see you after, bye!" With that, all the adults walked off to their seats.

"Damn. Auntie did me dirty." Royalty shook her head. "Anyway. Let's go Reezy." She grabbed a hold of his hand and went in the direction their family just went.

Hiro looked at all his friends who were all standing next to him in matching caps and gowns. "So, who's ready to graduate?"

* * *

"Now, a speech from our Valedictorian of the year. Huey Freeman." The principle started the applause as she stepped out the way for the senior to step up to the podium.

Huey stepped up and looked around the space. Their ceremony was outside and it was already warm as it was the start of summer. The cap and gown made it seem warmer to the seniors, he could see people fanning themselves which included Jazmine as she sat between two other people in her class year.

He cleared his throat and locked eyes with Jazmine who gave him a reassuring smile. That was all the extra encouragement he needed. "Jesus Christ was black, Ronald Reagan was the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11." He started off, causing low murmurs and gasps flood around the room. He could feel his grandfather's lecture and the principles disappointment but he didn't care. These white people needed to hear the truth. "I moved to Woodcrest when I was 10 years old and I hated being here. 8 years later, I still feel the same." A nervous laugh went around. "The amount of racism and ignorance I have experienced is beyond compare. A couple of months ago, I was pulled over with my girlfriend in the car with me, who later just happened to be the same man that nearly ended up killing us as well as my brother and his girlfriend. He had no reason to pull us over but he did. He just saw a black male driving in what he believed was a 'nice neighbourhood'. The fact that I had to listen to my girlfriend sit in the car and instantly start to cry when she saw the police car was one of the worse moments I have experienced since my parents were killed." His friends were shocked at the last line, they didn't think he would bring up his parents' death because it took him and Riley years to reminisce it out loud. They could her the frustration in his voice.

"Now, your white privilege has probably blinded you to these matters and after today, you will most likely forget about this speech. Today, I graduate with my friends but I also graduate for people that sadly didn't. Tamir Rice, Aiyana Jones, Trayvon Martin. Just three of the many and what feels like endless names of young black children killed by white people and their careless acts. When you hear us shouting Black Lives Matter, we're saying it for a reason and you all best listen loud and clear. One of the many quotes from the co-founder of the Black Panther Party, Huey P Newton, 'The policemen or soldiers are only a gun in the establishments hand. They make the racist secure in his racism.' I want you to take that away with you and really understand what I mean. This black man, is tired but I refuse to stop fighting for my people. I could go on for hours but I won't because by the end of today, I might officially be a father and I don't want to be standing here when that moment happens. So, congrats or whatever." Another round of gasps before applauding as Huey made his way off the stage with his head held high. He got the basics of his speech down but he really wanted to say more but knew his principle would probably step in if he said more.

As he sat back in his seat, he looked down his row at Jazmine who gave him a thumbs up and had a big, cheesy grin on her face. He smirked at her, at least she liked it.

The time had come for the seniors to walk the stage and Jazmine were nervous. She was the last in line for the letter D and had just started the letter C.

"Michael Caesar, attending Morehouse college, studying music."

"Woaaahh!"

"That's my son!"

"Caessaarrr!"

"Blap blap blap!"

Despite the principle saying hold the applause until the end, all the black students' families were going to ignore that instruction.

Caesar walked happily across the stage to accept his diploma and take his picture. As he did, he lifted his hand as if it was a gun and shouted, "blap blap blap!" Back to his family. The crowd who didn't understand what it meant was confused and slightly alarmed.

They were now on the letter D. It was soon her time. Then out of nowhere, she felt a pop and a gushing feeling. Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened as she felt liquid running down her legs and into her shoes and ground accompanied by a sharp pain. "Oh shit." She quickly took off her wet heels and placed them in her hands, there was no way she was going to walk across the stage with wet shoes. She had no time to fully realise her water had just broken.

"You alright?" Her classmate behind her asked.

Jazmine turned and nodded. "Yeah, you just wanted step around, the floor here is a bit wet."

Once the girl realised what Jazmine meant, her eyes grew wide but before she could ask if she was alright, Jazmine's name was called.

"Jazmine DuBois, attending University of Maryland to study medicine in the following year."

"Woah Mariah!"

"That's my best friend!"

"Go cutie pie!"

Jazmine gritted her teeth as she made her way on stage. As it was her turn to take the picture, the pain finally went and she could breathe a little. She took out her phone and began typing.

_Jazmine: My water just broke!_

_Royalty: What?! When?!_

_Jazmine: Just before I went on stage!_

_Huey: I'm coming._

_Jazmine: No! I want to watch everyone walk the stage first. We can go after._

_Cindy: Jazzy, if you need to go, then go._

_Ming: Yeah its fine._

_Hiro: We understand._

_Riley: So you just left a puddle of pee on the floor?_

_Huey: It's not pee dumbass_

_Caesar: I'm coming over to you now._

Keeping to his word, Caesar found his way back to Jazmine who was waiting by the stage. "You alright?"

"Yeah, the contractions are gone."

"Ok, you sure you can make it all the way to Hiro?" He asked.

She placed her hand on Caesar's arm. "I'm fine. Don't you worry."

"If you say so... just so we're clear, if Huey asks, I did try and get you out of here. I don't want him to kill me."

"I'll make sure he knows." She giggled.

"Huey Freeman, University of Maryland, studying Law."

Huey sped walked across the stage to get what he needed and get off. He felt like he was waiting for hours to hear his name. His girlfriend just said her waters broke, it was all getting serious fast.

"McHater did that!"

"Woaahh!"

"My grandson finally did something right!"

Within seconds, he was off stage and by Jazmine's side.

"We're going to the hospital now."

"Not now, after Hiro. I want to see all my friends walk the stage." She shook her head stubbornly.

"They'll understand."

"Huey. I'll let you know if another contraction hits, if its closer, we can go. Deal?" She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake.

He sighed. He didn't want to wait, he wanted to get her to the hospital as soon as possible to make sure everything was fine. "Deal." He shook her hand, making her smile.

"Great, let's watch the rest."

"Ming Long-Dou, University of Florida, studying sports."

"Cindy McPhearson, University of Florida, studying sports."

"Hiro Otomo, Morehouse College, studying music."

Huey watched the last of his friends walk the stage and turned to Jazmine. "We can go now?"

"Ye- ahhhh." She grabbed her lower abdomen as pain went through her body.

"Let's go." He held onto her as they did their best to speed walk to the car. He sent the group a quick text saying they were leaving.

As they got to the car, they saw Riley and Royalty coming up to them.

"You got your hospital bag?" Was the first thing Royalty asked.

Jazmine nodded. "As always."

"Damn I can't believe my nephew is actually coming." Riley said in shock and excitement. He didn't know he would get this excited over it but he was.

"Let's get moving before your nephew finds himself in the-" Huey remembered something they did forget. "We forgot the car seat."

"Let's go get it then." Jazmine told him. She saw the look of concern on his face and sighed. "We can take a little detour, I'm fine Huey."

Huey couldn't help but to worry. He wanted Jazmine and their son to be healthy and have no problems at all. That's all he could ever wish for. He let out a silent sigh before speeding, carefully, back to the Freeman household as Jazmine called her midwife.

"_Hello."_

"Hi, its Jazmine again. My water broke."

"_Ok, how are you feeling now?"_

"The contractions were stronger than this morning."

"_Alright, I am finishing up my break so you can start making your way to the hospital."_

"Ok, we'll be about 20 minutes."

"_No problem, see you soon."_

"Goodbye." Jazmine hung up just as she saw their house coming into view. "Damn that was fast."

Huey parked the car on the sidewalk and ran into the house.

"Damn, lemme get some shit too." Riley ran out the car two, leaving the girls.

Royalty leaned forward and placed a hand on Jazmine's shoulder. "So, now that we're alone... you wanna tell me the name?"

Jazmine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And who said we even picked out a final name?"

Royalty gave her a look. "Sweetie. The boy that I have been wrapped around my finger for years just so happened to about to be sharing a last name with your baby. I know Freeman secrets."

"I guess you right." Jazmine giggled. "But that doesn't mean I am telling you anything. Issa secret."

Royalty kissed her teeth and sunk back into her chair. "You no fun."

"I'm being fair." She laughed at the girl being stroppy in the back.

* * *

In the time Jazmine said to her midwife, the four teenagers made their way into the labour ward where the midwife was waiting.

"Hello mom and dad." The midwife greeted as she walked up to them. She looked behind the couple and saw even younger teenagers who had the hospital and bag in hand. "I'm guessing uncle and possibly auntie?" She observed as she saw the similarities between the two boys and the closeness of the boy and girl.

"Yup!" Royalty said proudly.

"Great, it is always nice to have family support. If you would like to come this way to the room." She guided them down the hall until they entered one of the labour wards. It was simple. Had a tv, bed, sofa, chair and birthing ball as well as other things. "There is a gown on the bed that you can change into. There's an en suite bathroom that you can use. From there, I can conduct test necessary on you and the baby."

Jazmine nodded and with the help of Huey, changed into the hospital gown.

"Alright let's see how far we have left." The midwife pulled her chair over and sat between Jazmine's legs, making Riley eyes go wide.

"Oh hell nah." He turned around so he couldn't see.

Huey sighed. "I have no idea why I let him in here."

"Neither do I." Royalty shook her head disappointedly at him, making him squint his eyes at her threateningly.

Jazmine would have laughed at the little interaction but she was too busy concentrating on the weird feeling below her. "How far am I?"

The midwife moved back. "You may close your legs now." Jazmine did just that, allowing Riley to turn back around. "You're 3 centimetres dilated. When you reach 4 or 5, you can receive your epidural. In the time being, you can walk up and down or use the birthing ball which can help speed up the process. I want to put a quick monitor around you stomach to check the heart rate too."

After a few minutes and an extra nurse coming in, Jazmine was hook up to the machines. There was a large band around her stomach that was monitoring and recording the baby's heart rate to make sure everything was fine. "Everything is looking good, baby's heart rate is strong. Now, it's just the waiting game."

Jazmine took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

More hours had passed and Jazmine was in pain. She had an epidural so it wasn't as bad but she was still in numbing pain. She did everything to try and stay comfortable but it was hard. Before she had the anaesthetic (which was also uncomfortable and gave off a small amount of pain), she used the birthing ball and went on walks. As she did, she saw her friends waiting in the waiting room still in their formal wear from the graduation. They said they went straight from the ceremony to the hospital which Jazmine was grateful to hear. She really had the best of friends. She had Royalty and Riley entertaining her the whole way through. Riley was adamant about documenting the whole thing and even went on live. He had over a thousand people asking questions about the birth which Huey had to then tell him to get off because he didn't want everyone in his business.

Huey throughout it all, was very supportive. He held her hand every time she wanted to have him close to her, he moved away from her when she felt too hot to be touched by anyone. He was the best birthing partner and boyfriend she could ever ask for, the midwife even complemented his knowledge and involvement. He even rubbed her stomach when she was too tired to do so herself.

Jazmine began to feel pressure in her lower region but this time it felt different. "Huey..." She looked over to see him look up from reading one of his many books. "I think it's time..."

His eyes grew wide. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Press the button."

He did just that and 3 minutes later, her midwife sat between Jazmine's open legs and to check how far she was now dilated.

"Ok Jazmine. Your timing was right, its time. You're 10 centimetres dilated, it's time to push."

"Damn, finally. It's been hours." Riley kissed his teeth as he watched the medical staff move around the room.

Royalty slapped him upside his head. "Reezy you so stupid. You complaining about these last few hours when she has been in labour for over 10 hours."

"So? A nigga tired."

"You slept."

Huey cleared his throat. "Can you two at least try and act like adults and help?"

They turned to see Jazmine looking very flustered as she also watched everyone move around the room. She was about to push out a whole baby. She was 38 weeks pregnant and now she was going to push out her baby. She was scared.

"Sorry." The two mumbled before getting into their position. Huey stood on her right side while the other two stood on her right.

"Huey." Jazmine looked up at him through blurry eyes. She could feel pressure in her lower body and she was scared. She prayed everything would go well. "I'm scared. What if I can't-?"

Huey cut her off. "You can."

Two simple words. That's all he said. Those two simple words gave Jazmine an ounce of energy. She had been in labour since 8am, sat through a long graduation and now was sitting in the hospital about to give birth. This day was draining but it was all going to be worth it in the end. She closed her eyes, took a deep, deep, breath before reopening her eyes, trying her best to relax her nerves. "I can do this..." She whispered to herself.

"Alright Jazmine. Its go time. Huey can you place her right leg on the stands please." The midwife asked as she grabbed the left leg. Huey lifted Jazmine's leg and placed it on the stand as told, that's when he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jazmine was giving birth.

"Ohhhhhhh." Jazmine moaned as she felt pressure on her abdomen.

Riley pulled out his phone and began to record. "You already know what it is, it's your boy Young Reezy here live at the birth of a real nigga."

Everyone turned to look at the boy with all different looks, disappointment being the majority.

Huey eyes turned to slits as he looked at his brother, making him wonder why they let him in the room at all. "Riley. If you don't put that phone away, I will shove it so far up your as-"

"Ohhhhhhhh." Jazmine moaned again, making everyone turn their attention back to the girl who was currently in labour. "Oh my gosh!"

The midwife sat on the chair between Jazmine's legs and observed. "Jazmine. The moment has come, I need you to push for me ok."

"This is really happening." Royalty whispered tearfully. She missed her baby brothers' birth but being her for someone she considered her sister was exciting and scary at the same time. The build-up of the pregnancy has finally come to an end and the results were scary.

"Ok." Jazmine nodded. Both hands were wrapped around Huey and Royalty's.

"Push."

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh." Jazmine gritted her teeth as she pushed, squeezing both hands as she did so.

Huey felt Jazmine squeezing and was shocked. He didn't think the girl could grip as hard as she did but she did. He watched her face screw up in pain and concentration. She was already pink and knew she was about to reach a record red for herself.

"Ahh..." Jazmine breathed out once she stopped pushing. She felt as if nothing changed.

"Come on Jazzy you can do it." Royalty encouraged her but Jazmine thought otherwise. It was her first push but for some reason, she already felt weak and useless.

"She right, you can do it Jazmine. Count to five and push again." The black woman sent a reassuring smile to her as she sat at the foot of the bed, ready to catch the baby.

'Pull your shit together girl! You want to meet your son don't you?!' Jazmine mentally screamed at herself. She did not expect labour to be this long and it was really kicked her ass but she just wanted to see her son.

"Hmmmm!" Jazmine lips were in a straight line as she tried not to scream but she couldn't hold back. "Ughhhh!"

She fell back onto the bed. "I can't do it." She began to cry. "I just can't do it."

Three minutes had passed and Jazmine was still pushing. She felt as if the epidural was already wearing off as she felt a new sense of pain rushing through her body.

"Jazmine." Huey called his girlfriend's name, forcing her to look at him. "I believe in you." He whispered so only she could here.

Her green eyes were getting sucked into his marron ones but was cut off by her midwife. "Jazmine, baby, I'm going to need you to push and push as hard and as long as you can. You're nearly there, he's coming out."

"Come on Mariah, be a real nigga and get that nigga out." Riley, in his own way, encouraged her as he stood behind Royalty, furthers away from the exit place of his nephew.

Jazmine took a quick deep breath and pushed. "AHHHHRRRRRR!" This time, Jazmine reached into her soul to do that push and the midwife was pleased. So much was happening at the moment but all Jazmine felt was heat, sweat and pressure.

"Yes! I can see him coming. Do you want to look?" Jazmine quickly nodded and another nurse pulled out a mirror.

"Wait wha- ah what the fuck is that?!" Riley screamed as he saw the reflection in the mirror. "Oh no, a niggas eyes!"

"Aww, he's nearly here!" Royalty spoke excitedly.

Jazmine looked at the reflection dazed. No matter how many birthing videos she watched to prepare herself, she still wasn't.

As the nurse removed the mirror, Huey slightly leaned to the side to get an actual view of what it looked like down there and he was left speechless, well, thoughtless. All he could think was women are strong as hell!

"A few more pushes and you're done."

Jazmine tightened her grip on both of the hands she was pretty sure would be sore later and squeezed as she pushed her baby out of her. "Uggggghhhhhhh!"

"Ugggghhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Fuccccck!"

"Urrgghhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"He's here!"

Jazmine closed eyes flung open as she looked down on her chest. As soon as he came out, the midwife placed the baby on Jazmine's chest.

She was in disbelief. She did it!

Just as Jazmine and her family were about to be concerned about the silence, the baby let out a cry that was louder than Jazmine's just a second ago, if that was even possible.

"Oh my gosh... my baby... I have my baby." She repeatedly muttered as she looked down at the baby crying in her arms, still covered in his after birth.

Huey looked down at a red faced and sweaty Jazmine and he still had no words. The room was flooded with a baby's cry and he had no idea what to do, he just watched. His son was here. His son was actually here and in his mother's arms. Was he dreaming right now?

"Huey." The midwife called his name, making him snap out of his day dream. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked him sweetly as she saw the astonishment running through his features. He slightly nodded and grabbed the medical scissors. "Cut right here." She instructed him and he did just that. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Jazzy! You just had a baby!" Royalty was now letting her few tears flow as she looked down at her friend. She just watched her friend give birth and it was the most traumatic but exciting experience she has ever had.

"What the hell is all that on him? And all that damn blood like you got shot or sum." Riley asked in slight disgust. This is not what he expected and he was honestly not ready for anything like this it at all.

"It's after birth and blood is normal during labour. We just need to make sure it's not a lot." The midwife quickly explained to the younger Freeman. She turned to the new mother. "I'm sorry but I have to take him away for a few minutes to check him over."

Jazmine looked between the midwife and baby. She didn't want to hand him over but she knew she had to. She slightly nodded and the nurse came around and removed her son from her chest.

* * *

The next 30 minutes were a blur. Jazmine felt as if she was in labour again as she gave birth to the placenta, much to Riley's horror again. She got cleaned up and was waiting to see her son again. The whole time, Huey didn't say a word. He was just... blank, more than usual.

Since Royalty and Riley were over in the corner looking over at the videos Riley managed to sneak in of the birth, she looked at her boyfriend sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Huey." Hearing his name made him look up. "You ok?" She reached out her hand, waiting for him to grab hold of which he did within a second.

"I should be asking you that question."

She slightly smiled. "Just tired..."

"Do you need me to get a nurse?" Huey asked concerned. The statics of black women dying during labour were spinning around in his head as he thought of each and every way he was going to make noise in the hospital if Jazmine needed help.

She soft shook her head. "No, no. I just feel drained. That was a long labour... you seem spaced out."

Huey silently inhaled before exhaling. He felt like shit. Here Jazmine was, laying in a hospital bed, still flustered, slightly in pain and very tired asking how he was. He should be the one comforting her. He felt like a bad partner.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I'm more concerned about you."

Jazmine gave a light pout and squeezed his hand as best she could. "I'll be good. I just want to see our son again."

"I still can't believe it..." Huey mumbled but Jazmine heard.

"Neither can I. There's a piece of us both that exist in the world now. I don't think they're ready for another Freeman."

Huey smirked at the statement because he knew it was true. The world was never ready for another Freeman.

Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened and in walked her midwife pushing a clear cot with a baby wrapped up tightly. "Welcome back to your mommy and daddy." With the help of Huey, Jazmine sat up in the bed as the other two teenagers walked back over to the bed, ready to see their nephew without all the stuff on him. "Here you go." She placed the baby gently in Jazmine's outstretched arms who immediately smiled down at the baby. "I have never heard a baby so quiet before. The other staff members were concerned but he is completely healthy, weighing at 8 pound 13 ounces and at the length of 17.8 inches. Born at 9:03pm."

"Oh my gosh I got a Gemini." Jazmine jokingly moaned in annoyance making Royalty and the midwife laugh.

"Y'all still be on that shi-" Riley started but stopped when he saw the glares going his way. "Never mind."

Jazmine looked down as she felt movement in her hands. She gasped. "I think he's going to open his eyes."

Huey leaned in closer, wanted to see the first time his son opened his eyes at them.

"Come on baby... look at mommy." She whispered to him as she softly stroked his cheek.

A few seconds later, he started to blink, trying his best to adjust to the light in the room. Then he stopped and opened his eyes. Jazmine and Royalty gasped while Huey and Riley looked on with wide eyes.

"Damn." Royalty let slip out her mouth.

The midwife did her best to hold back her laugh. She has never seen a reaction like this before but she had something to add to their astonishment. "I think you should take off his hat."

They all looked at her confused, wondering what else could shock them but Jazmine did what was suggested to her. They were not prepared for that either.

"Well then." Huey mumbled as he looked down at his son's curious eyes.

Riley shook his head. "Uh huh. Nope! That's a white baby, where's my nephew?"

"That is your nephew." The midwife told him, still trying to hold her professional manners.

"You sure? I know hospitals like to mix up babies sometimes."

"I am 100 percentage sure that is your nephew. The hospital has only had one mix up which was over 30 years ago and that problem was fixed within a day."

"It can still happen..."

Royalty looked between the young parents who couldn't take their eyes off the new addition. "You guys have some crazy genes formed together."

"I know... I can't believe it. This is crazy." Jazmine told her.

"Genetics is a weird concept." Huey mumbled.

There, in Jazmine's arms, laid a blue-eyed baby with a small, afro of dark ginger hair. He had pale skin but darker ears. This was not what they expected but it was not to say they were upset about it. This was a surprise no one had even thought about.

"He's beautiful." Jazmine began to tear up. "Oh no, I still have tears left? Huey take him before I send a waterfall down his face."

Gently but quickly, Jazmine went to hand the baby over to Huey who didn't know what to do. The midwife saw this and stepped in. "The best way to connect with a new-born is through skin to skin, especially for fathers since a baby instantly recognises the mother before anyone else. If you take your shirt off, it will make the bond grow right from the very beginning."

Huey swallowed nervously but took of the shirt, leaving him topless which was a bit weird. He reached down and scooped the newborn in his arms and pulled him to his chest. Huey looked down at the baby in his arms, his son. His son that just so happened to have blue eyes and ginger hair. Genetics was really is a crazy thing. He felt the baby move around as he tried to get comfortable in these new set of arms. That's when a miracle happened.

"Hm." The baby hummed as he snuggled into his arms.

Huey smiled.

And started to tear up.

Jazmine, Royalty and Riley looked at the new father in surprise. The last time Riley could faintly remember seeing Huey smile was when their parents were still alive and Jazmine and Royalty have never seen Huey smile a genuine smile. A smirk was one thing but a whole smile was completely different. Riley pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures while he could.

'Them nigga are not even going to believe what imma bout to show them.' Riley thought to himself.

"Huey... you alright?" Jazmine asked him from her position on the bed.

He nodded, not taking his eyes away from their first child together. The best surprise he could ever ask for. "Yeah. I'm more than alright." He leaned down and kissed Jazmine on the forehead, making a blush as the midwife watched on. He then kissed his son lightly on his forehead. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for doing what I needed to do."

"But I feel like I do. You're so strong Jazmine, I hope after today, you fully realise your protentional. Nothing can stop you after this."

Jazmine grinned. "I was pretty badass, wasn't I?"

"No doubt."

Riley cleared his throat. "Uh, hate to be the nigga to interrupt but a nigga wanna know the name now. I have been waiting too damn long."

Huey rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He was so impatient sometimes.

"Boy, he just came out." Jazmine laughed at him.

"Annnnndd?! The people's is waiting."

"Riley. Don't be going online and posting his name once you know. That's not your job." Huey began to lecture him.

"Bu-"

"Reezy don't do it. I'll confiscate your phone before you get the chance to. If you do, imma knock you upside your head." Royalty threatened.

Riley stubbornly crossed his arms. "Fine. A nigga won't tell... just drop the name already, shit."

Jazmine couldn't help but giggle. She didn't know Riley would be this happy but it was nice to see a different side to Riley and Huey especially, in just the few minutes of having a new addition to the family. She knew so much was about to change. Huey looked at her supportively, the baby still close and firm in her arms. She turned to the aunt and uncle of her son with a large smile on her face.

"Royalty, Riley. Meet your new nephew, Malcom Josiah Freeman."

* * *

**THE BABY IS FINALLY HERE! I hope you like the name I picked out for him.**

**I have decided to make the next chapter the last one for this book BUT I am going to make a book two. I felt as if I can end it on a good note or whatever and then the next book/story is going to be Jazmine and Huey handling a new baby and college so hopefully you stick around for that too.**

**GREENPEACE1990: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the end, I was going to do it at the birth of the baby but decided that was a good time too. Hope you like this too.**

**Chel29: Don't worry about being late lool, its fine, you always come through at some point and the fact that it was lonngg is crazy. For you to actually be a photographer and like that part means I did something right.**

**Well, get ready for this Trials and Tribulations book one to be finished and book 2 coming soon. (I probably won't update chapter 45 until I finish chapter 1).**

**Until next time**

**-TBG**


End file.
